


The Surface

by Breathing_Blue_Stars



Series: The Angel that Fell into Underhell [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adults, Advanced Idea Mechanics, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Artists, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Children, Corruption, Cults, Depression, Duel Monsters, F/F, F/M, Fame, Female Anti-Hero, Fights, Fluff, Future Character Death, Future Fic, Gangs, Gangsters, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Graphic Description, Illegal Activities, Kidnapping, M/M, Mage Rights, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Major Character Injury, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Murder-Suicide, Music, Musicians, Near Death Experiences, Other, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Police, Police Brutality, Ratings: R, Regeneration, Riots, Romance, Serial Killers, Underfell, lots of edge, not Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 102,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathing_Blue_Stars/pseuds/Breathing_Blue_Stars
Summary: You are a young and talented artist who just moved into your first home in the town of Ebott valley, home to the mysterious stories of demons and monsters that spirit people away. You thought living here would be a great way to get inspired and get your art out to others, but once the people that dwell there start acting strange around you-you start to rethink your decision.Soon though, you are thrown into a situation you never expected yourself to be in and to make it worse, there's a tall grumpy skeleton Determined to get your soul as well as many others. How will you survive as an outcast in this corrupted world underground? Will your dreams of being an artist end here in this pit of hell? Will you ever be able to escape this fate that you've fallen into?





	1. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are starting your journey as an artist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! My first work! I can't wait to start writing more! Unfortunately, I don't have a schedule to go by due to my actual life interfering with my writing. I'll try to post them as often as I can. I know how painful it is waiting for someone to update their work.  
>   
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/)

On a day like this, it's probably not the best in one's interest to be moving, but you've waited all week for the weather to clear up a bit to no prevail. You're standing inside your, going to be, old garage watching the rain soak your employees, friends, and family's frantic forms scurrying into their respective vehicles for the long trip ahead. Personally, you love this type of weather. Cold. Cloudy. Wet. Bleek. It's the perfect type of weather to stay inside wrapped up in the thickest blankets you can find with scorching hot tea, your cat, Vader, laying in your lap, and your dog, Vivian, curled around you. These kinds of days are the ones you’re most productive with your chores and projects. Yet, these are the type of days that aren't good for traveling in a big group of people for hours on end. You subconsciously take your hands out of your queen pick bomber coat and start to bite your nails for reasons unknown to you.  
  
"Are you ready to head off R/N?" A thick voice, that comes from behind, rumbles through your very being as your father asks the very question you've been asking yourself all morning. Are you ready to go? To leave everything you've ever known to live out your life as an artist? You are moving out of the house you shared with your family for the past twenty-three years of your life. You'll live miles from home around places and people you don't know. If you were being honest, you're not quite sure but that's not the answer you're going to give your father.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm ready as I'll ever be." You turn around and give him a small toothy smile as you answer him in the most certain voice you could muster up at the moment. Your father stands a couple feet away from you next to his van. He is a tall brawny man in his forties with beige skin and short brown hair spotted with gray. Sprouts of hair are scattered across his features as well as on his prominent cheekbones giving him a disheveled look. He looks down at you passed his roman sloped nose with fondness in his eyes yet his mouth was turned down in a frown. You aren't the type to leave your father worrying about your well being til his hair falls out so acting like you're fine is what you do best.  
  
Unfortunately, your father's frown grows. He crosses his arms over his chest as he leans against his van; his eyes squint at you prompting you to give a truthful answer. Your smile falters a bit under his gaze. Dang, it! Curse him for being so perceptive! It's always been near impossible to get things past him since he’s known you all of your life. Yet, thanks to him, you've also gained that same ability and using that you can tell your dad is just worried about you. You sigh relenting to his glare. He relaxes when he sees that you are going to answer him truthfully.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay…. I'm not entirely sure but I don't want that uncertainty to overwhelm me. I haven't backed out of this decision yet and I'm not about to do so now. Besides, it was bound to happen eventually." You look down at the ground as you say the last part. ‘It's part of growing up' you think to yourself. It's not like you want to leave everything behind. Besides, you don’t want paparazzi to keep harassing your family because of you so it’s the best course of action for everyone. He solemnly nods in response. He walks up to you and wraps his broad arms around you giving you a light hug.  
  
"Yeah…. this is a big step for all of us. I understand that this is hard for you because it's hard for me as well, and to top it all off the weather decided to stay awful today." You smirk at his last statement. He always has had a different perspective than you on perfect weather. Warm sunny days is his ideal perfect day and since we live near the beach it was practically that way every day…. well since you used to live near the beach. Now you'll be living in a small wooded community about fifty to sixty minutes away from the closest beach. You wonder what it'll be like not hearing waves crashing on the shore and seagulls screeching to the hills every morning nor the loud parties and fireworks at night. Will it still be loud as the dickens or would it be complete and utter silence? You hope neither is the case. You like at least a little bit of sound when you go to bed.  
  
You back away slowly out of his hold to give him another toothy grin. "Come on, it isn't that bad." He looks at the vehicles pulling out the driveway through the rain. His face turns into something of a comical scowl which you almost snort at.  
  
"Eh, no thank you. I'd rather be in my dry warm van." To that, he turns and walks to the van's driver door to open it. He pauses and then turns to you with his thumb pointing you in the direction of your old blue pickup truck. "You should get going. Jackie is already in there waiting for you. It's a long drive and I don't want to have to stay in a hotel for more than one night just because you decided to talk to your old geezer longer than necessary." He laughs dryly as he pulls himself into the driver's seat.  
  
"You're not old." You reply jokingly over the sound of the van's engine. As you turn to walk in the direction of your truck you barely hear him utter the words "Damn straight, I not!" before the loud thump and click of the van's door cuts off any other words you would have heard from him. The moment you set foot outside of the garage you get pelted with cold drops of rain on your scalp. Even though you know it'll make your hair frizzy as all get out, you absolutely love the feeling of it running down your scalp; so you let it soak the top of your head as you make your way to your truck. Before you get to the driver's door a familiar face pops out of the tuck as the door opens for you.  
  
"Get yo skinny bitch ass in ere, slowpoke! I've been freezing my tits off waiting for ya lazy beind ta come and turn on da eater in dis hunk of junk truck!" Jackie spits at you through her chattering teeth as you hop into the front seat.  
  
"I gave you the keys. You could have turned the truck on and put on the heater yourself." She tosses you the keys.  
  
"And risk break'n dis ancient thang?! Ell naw! I don't ave da type of money ta be buy'n ya a new vehicle!" Jackie is a thick girl with dark skin and brown eyes. Her dark auburn dreads hang to the sides of her scowling face and end abruptly a little past her collarbone. Gold cuffs can be seen scattered across her weave as well as the gold hoops, that can be seen past all her hair, which hang from her ears. She wears a white toggle coat with black leggings, long fuzzy brown uggs, and a purple scarf. Her scarf complements the smokey gold eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and purple lip gloss that's on her aggravated face. She's never been a fan of cold weather either.  
  
Your cat mews and jumps into your lap as you fumble with your keys. Vader is a black sphynx that has handsome yellow eyes. He is definitely a snuggle buddy. He'll follow you around to the ends of the Earth, always crying for your attention; so you feel bad when you realize that Vader jumped into your lap to warm up his shivering form. You’re glad you thought to put him in his dinosaur shaped sweater ahead of time or he would have been dangerously cold. You silently yet angrily stare at Jackie, for not turning on the truck’s heater on sooner, as you turn the keys in the ignition causing the truck to hum into life. She doesn’t seem to notice the glare you give her. In the next moment, you crank up the heat all the way as well as the amount of air that's coming out.  
  
"OLY SHIIIIIT! WHY ES COLD AIR COM'N OUT?!" Jackie squeaks as the cold air hits her skin.  
  
"The truck needs a few minutes to start up before we get any warm air. You can wait five minutes for the truck to warm up." You take off your coat, knowing how hot the truck will be in five minutes, and you wrap Vader's shaking form in it. He immediately purrs at the contact.  
  
"I'll freeze ta death by da time dat appens." She grumbles.  
  
"It's forty-seven degrees Fahrenheit or, in other words, eight degrees Celsius outside. With all of us breathing together in here, the temperature would have risen to fifty-two degrees Fahrenheit or eleven degrees Celsius. It would take a couple of hours in order for you to even start to develop hypothermia in this-"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I get it! Ya no fun, Miss. Know It All." She interrupts you grumpily.  
  
"Actually, it's Ms. L/N to you and I'm having fun teasing you." Your sly response prompts her to growl at you as her cheeks become a little red.  
  
"Shud up."  
  
"Come on! I love to make you blush. You look cute when your face looks like a plump tomato." Her whole face becomes bright red as her eyes widen at your statement.  
  
"W-WHATEVER WEIRDO! Just pull out of dis damn driveway already!" You snicker at her response and you look back to see if all the cars have pulled out. You are greeted with a huge slobbering tongue to your face.  
  
"Ahh! Vivi!" You wipe your face off as Jackie laughs at your misfortune. Vivian is your (almost) four foot tall Great Dane. She is white with a gray splotch that covers most of her upper body. She also has small black spots that are scattered across her body. Vivi's ears dangle to the sides of her wide face as she stares at you with her bright baby blue eyes.  
  
"Dat's what ya get for being an ass, assole!" you tsk as you finally get the last bit of saliva off your face.  
  
"I was only stating facts."  
  
"Da last one wasn’t!"  
  
"It was for me." You are rewarded with her face becoming a darker shade of red but she doesn't add anything else to your comment. You turn to Vivi and you hold your left hand out with your palm facing up. Then you take your right hand with index finger and middle finger extended, right hand above your left hand, with your palm facing down. You turn your right-hand clockwise and bring it down to your left hand to make a cross, both palms on each hand facing up. Vivi then lays down in response to your command. Now that she wasn't blocking your way you see dad's van pulling out of the driveway and onto the street. You put your truck in reverse to start pulling your truck out the driveway, following suit.  
  
"I still don't understand why ya taught Vivi tricks in both English and sign language," Jackie comments as she starts to pet Vivi from her seat.  
  
"Well, think about it. Let's say you are eating and your mouth is full. While you are chewing, Vivi here decides to do something naughty. What can you do?" You look at Jackie for a second to see that she knows where you are going with this. Even though you see her understanding you continue. "Most people would try to get their dog's attention by making loud noises or by waving about but all I have to do is snap my fingers and sign what I want Vivi to do."  
  
"A genius as always, R/N." Jakie rolls her eyes as she says her praise in a bord tone. At that, you pull out the driveway onto the small street. As you take in your surroundings you see your neighbors in their front yards waving to you as you set your truck into drive. "Looks like everyone es bidding ya farewell." Jackie almost whispers as you two make your way down the street with three vehicles in tow. You wave back to those whom you pass. Some of them have happy faces and others have sad ones. 'This is very generous of them' you think to yourself as you drive down the rainy road. Even though some of them haven't known you for all that long, they were still willing enough to stand out in the cold rain and wave you off. Even earlier that week some of the close neighbors that you've known your whole life brought you gifts and food, saying how proud they were of you, how much they will miss you, and that they wish you good luck.  
  
"Yes.... this is really sweet of them." You make your way past the last couple rows of houses to see a big hologram sign that says 'GOODBYE R/N! WE'LL MISS YOU AND KEEP DOING WHAT YOU LOVE!' in bold letters. You bite your lip when you feel the knot that was growing in your chest sprout into a lump in your throat, which makes it hard to swallow. "They really shouldn't have done all this. It's not like they'll never see me again. I'll still come down to visit."  
  
"Ya better or I'll hunt down yo smart-ass and haul it back ere!" She proclaims as you turn down the highway. Her remark startles a snort out of you which is followed by some snickering on your part. "Don't laugh! I'm serious! I don't know ow I'll live witout ya making smart remarks every living moment. Ow am I supposed ta know which of Jay Co’s donuts as more calories or which as too much glucose?"  
  
"You look at the menu? They have a calorie chart right next to the-"  
  
"I'm not done talk'n!" Jackie interrupts you mid-sentence once again but all it did to you was make your grin grow. Before she gets another word out of her mouth, however, the heater finally decides to start working. You both sigh pleasantly sigh as the warm air starts to fill the car. Vader purrs even louder than before and Vivi moves to sit at one of the air vents. "Finally! Yer piece of crap truck decides to warm up!" She shakes off her coat as you keep your eyes on the road ahead of you.  
  
"I told you that you could survive five minutes of the cold."  
  
“Besides da point, why do ya still own dis ancient thang anyways? Ya definitely got da money now ta afford better crap dan dis now dat yer famous.”  
  
“Hmm, I don’t know, to be honest. Sentimental value perhaps. I’ve never gotten around to getting a new one. Why should I anyway? This truck works just fine the way it is and I plan on keeping it until it croaks over on me.”  
  
“Es dat yer excuse of be'n too lazy ta go ta da car dealership and buy yerself a new electric vehicle?” You hear her huff out a laugh besides you but you keep your eyes on the road ahead.  
  
“Actually no. I would rather that money go to something more useful than that like bills and charities.”  
  
"Aww, now see? Dat's exactly what I was talk'n about! Ya mak'n smart remarks whenever I say or do dumb shit ta make me look like a dumbass."  
  
"Haha, true."  
  
"And what about whenever I try ta ook up wit someone?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah! Whenever I find a cute one ya always dere ta use yo Jedi mind tricks ta figure out if dey’re good or not."  
  
"What!" You start howling with laughter causing Vivi to look at you worriedly. "Bwahahahaha! Jedi mind tricks?! Jack, I swear that one day you're going to kill me with that mouth of yours!"  
  
"Well, what do ya call it?"  
  
"Observation."  
  
“Dere's no way "observation" allows ya ta know so much about a person witin minutes!" At the word observation, she does finger quotations.  
  
"I told you before that I'm perceptive. Observing one's actions can either prove or confute what I first pick up from someone. That way I can compare and contrast one person's persona to an-"  
  
"R/N, just say ya have Jedi mind powers!"  
  
"I have Jedi mind powers."  
  
"Thank ya." With that, you start to drive in silence. The only sounds that can be heard are the air rushing past your truck as you drive, the tire's rumble on the road, the gushing of air out of the trucks vents, the occasional pitter-patter of rain or splashes your tires make, and the snoring that’s now coming out from Vader. You turn on the radio and skim the stations until you land on one that is playing [Sign of the Times](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-uwLHOprdxY) by Harry Styles. You let the music fill the truck as you watch everything you grew up around pass by in a rainy blur. The waterpark that you never liked to go to because the beach was just right behind your house. The elementary school you used to go to with that one art teacher that would always come and give you coloring books after all the other students left class. That one food joint with the best wings on Earth. Oh man, you are going to miss those garlic cheese wings you'd always get when you'd go there. All these memories, good and bad ones, are all passing through your head as you make your way further and further from home.  
  
Why are you moving so far away when everything you've known and loved is all here? Why leave it all comforts behind and start a life somewhere else. Why couldn't you have moved into a house or an apartment around here? These are all questions you and others have asked you.... so why haven't you been able to give them a straight answer? You're usually very blunt with these types of questions but.... you weren't. You don't even know the reason why. You bought a lodge in a small isolated community not far from the small city of Ebott were your very own studio and art gallery is being set up. It's amazing, the things that you are doing and places you are going, but.... you could have done the same thing here. You could have bought a home, a studio, and a large building to be turned into an art gallery here…. but you didn't.  
  
To distract yourself from your confusing thoughts you look and see the rough ocean writhe as you make your way over a bridge. The waves violently crash on the shore as the storm's winds force itself upon the ocean's current. It spews and spits salty foam into the air as it cries out. 'The ocean is morning over your departure' you think to yourself. It’ll be a very long time before you get to see it again, after today. You clench your teeth a little at the realization. So much is changing because you decided to move to Ebott city and you wonder if you can adapt to your new environment.  
  
“Ey, R/N.... can I ask ya a question?” Jackie interrupts the silence that had befallen between the two of you. She sounded more sober than usual to your worry but you still wanted to mess with her.  
  
“I don’t know. Can you?” You look over to see her giving you a disapproving look.  
  
“Can I ask a question, please?”  
  
“Ok, but you do realize that you already have.” You hear her grumble at your reply.  
  
“Well, can I ask another one den?”  
  
“You just did.” You snort as you start to feel daggers being speared into the side of your head from Jackie’s direction.  
  
“Can I ask for fuck'n two more questions, den?!” You can hear the anger building in her voice but you still want to push her a bit more.  
  
“You did.” You’re biting the inside of your lip now to keep them from creeping into a smile.  
  
“Wha- When?!”  
  
“Now.” and to that, you die happy…. figuratively. In reality, though, past all your ugly snorts is Jackie resisting the urge to strangle you while you’re driving but she doesn’t resist the urge to cuss you out.  
  
“What da ell R/N! I’m trying ta be serious! For! One! Fuck'n! Minute!” Jackie claps every time she paused to say the next word, “ And ya start crack'n jokes over ere like yer funny or some shit! Yo bitch ass es still laugh'n too!” Her outburst caused your two pets to jump when she started yelling but you laugh. You laugh at her the whole time she’s yelling at you. Even when she’s done yelling it takes you a minute to finally subside into giggles. Once you get your act together you open your mouth to apologize when a wicked idea pops into your head. A new evil smirk crawls up your features as giggle darkly. Jackie senses were you are going and she makes a face children are all too familiar with on their mother’s face when she knows they’re about to do some junk they’ll regret. It’s a face that practically says “You better not, bitch” but you don’t listen.  
  
“Hi Trying To Be Serious! For! One! F-” A hand is thrown over your mouth at that moment.  
  
“SHUT UP and just let me ask da damn question!” Jakie screams. You giggle behind her hand but relent with a nod. She sighs as she takes her hand off of your mouth and slouches into her seat. You continue driving, waiting for her to continue, while the song [Move Along](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyGNDG1isJo) by The All American Rejects fills the quiet atmosphere that had been set between the two of you. You pet Vader as he tries to go back to sleep in your lap. Jackie sighs loudly beside you just before she starts to speak. “R/N…. why did ya decide ta move ta Ebott in particular?”  
  
“Hmm?” You don’t answer her straight away. Why? Well, you don’t know why you choose Ebott over all other places either. It’s just…. where you ended up at…. but that’s not right though. You always have a reason for doing something. A well thought out reason at that. You don’t normally do things based on…. Hmmm. Curious indeed. “They had a discount on homes in the area outside the city. They were some nice large private ones too. You’ll see when we get there.”  
  
“Yeah, yo brotha already showed me some pictures of yo place…. but, R/N, aven’t ya eard of da fucked up shit dat goes on around mount Ebott?” Oh. she’s worried about that kind of stuff. You put on a toothy smile.  
  
“Of course, I’m not going to move somewhere without doing some background on it.” Turns out, there’s a lot of dark folklore and myths surrounding the “ominous” mount Ebott that sits just beyond the small city that it’s named after. They say that demons, evil spirits, liches, wraiths, and/or monsters who have a thirst for blood live down in the belly of the mountain, trapped for all eternity to pay for their sins and for all the lives they’ve slaughtered. It’s practically Hell in some religions. But one night every century mount Ebott opens its maw, letting the horrid beasts roam about to take away as many victims as they can before the mountain swallows them back up for another hundred years. Evidently, one of the reasons those houses were on sale was because of the upcoming one hundred year event in a few weeks. It caused many of those who used to live in that area to move away, leaving those lots open for buyers. Jackie scrunches her eyebrows together.  
  
“And ya not worried about it at all?” You do think it’s a little absurd that she believes these myths but you see that she’s very concerned about your wellbeing. It warms your soul knowing that she’s such a loving friend but it pains you to see her so distraught. You want to tell her that she has nothing to worry about but one look at her and you could tell that if you only said “I’m not afraid” she wouldn’t believe you.  
  
“I don’t believe the stories about beastly creatures with a thirst for human blood, and whatnot but…. It is concerning how many people disappear near that mountain, not just on the one-hundred-year annual thing. I believe I’ll be safe as long as I don’t go hiking for the next few weeks. If you are really concerned about my well being I’ll keep in constant touch with everybody. I’ll even air a full day segment with me locked up in my home on this so-called ‘reaping day’ if it really concerns you.” Actually, that last bit might be a bit overboard. You have your own channel online with over seventy million subscribers, followers, watchers, whatever and the last thing you'd want is for people to know where you live and start stalking you again. Being a well-known artist is hard at times and it’s not like you don’t know how to handle those kinds of people; it’s just really annoying to deal with. You remember the one time a fan got too touchy and you ended up having to give him a good taste of what a Kyokushin black belt could do. Let’s just say he learned his lesson. You guess that as long as you don’t give the world the exact location of your lodge that doing the live stream that day for Jackie could be acceptable. Jackie lights up at your suggestion, to your relief.  
  
“Yeah, dat would be great! Ya better keep in touch wit me every day! I don’t want ta lose my Jedi sidekick if I can do anythang about it!”  
  
“Haha, likewise. I wouldn’t want to lose my pastry-loving friend.” Before Jackie could add anything else to the conversation the radio announcer comes on the truck's speakers. “This next song was made by the rising young artist and internet star whom many of you listeners know as R/N L/N.” Jackie’s jaw drops open in disbelief.  
  
“WHAT?! R/N, YA DIDN’T TELL ME YO MUSIC IS NOW ON DA RADIO!” She screams as she pulls out her phone and starts texting people rapidly. From what you could tell she was texting everybody.  
  
“Sorry about that. I kind of wanted it to be a surprise for you guys. I got an email last week from Killit Music Studio, the record company that I work with, told me that this radio station wanted to play my music because their listeners have been requesting my songs a lot lately. I told them ‘yeah, they could’ so here we are. Now you guys can listen to my music and be reminded of me.”  
  
“OLY SHIT, DAT’S AWESOME! Yer on yer way ta becom'n a star! I’m so jealous! Must be nice ta get all dat attention.” Her phone starts to blow up with messages, as well as yours.  
  
“Trust me, it’s not. I only show my work off because it brings good money and people like what I do. But, since my music is on the radio fans are going to start buying my albums. It’s a win-win for everyone involved. Now zip it if you really want to hear the song played.” At that, she holds her tongue to listen to the radio host. “So, for L/N’s very first song on the radio, we are going to play the first song she produced…. Destiny in me.” The host’s voice shuts off and a mellow beat from an electric guitar comes on.  
  
“Awww, I love dis song!” Jackie squeals in her seat. You feel your cheeks light up a little at the compliment. You’re a sucker when it comes to compliments about your work. It’s nice to have it appreciated and not feel like you’re wasting your time.  
  
“You say that about all my music.”  
  
“Because it’s da fuck'n truth! Ey, why don’t we sing along?!” you look over at her with one of your thick black eyebrows raised.  
  
“Why?” The music continues and you know the singing starts in a few more beats.  
  
“Come on, Girl! Please?! Dis es our last couple days together for a long time and I want ta remember it!” You’d feel heartless if you denied her now. You submit to Jackie’s pleas with a sigh. As the lyrics start up you both start singing along.  
  
“Do you ever stop and feel, everything around you?” You almost messed up and burst out in laughter because how off-key Jackie is with her strong southern accent. You really love these fun, stupid moments you spend with her. When will be the next time you do something like this?  
  
“Do you ever look and see, what fate has in view?” The lump in your throat from before comes back but you swallow it down.  
  
“You don’t need to fight it, let destiny guide your way.” Your eyes drift to watch the rain pour down the glass in front of you before it’s wiped away by the windshield wiper once again. Your mind starts to drift off.  
  
“Do you ever find the time, to search for a clue?” You wonder what this new life will be like. ‘Will I be ok on my own?’ you think to yourself, ‘... Of course, you will! You have Vader and Vivi to keep you company. You’ll still keep in contact with everybody. You’ll make great new friends and colleagues there. You’ll make more songs, music, paintings, comics, stories, animations, sculptures, movies, and so much more.’  
  
“Do you ever know, what the future holds for you?” Yet even though you can imagine all those things coming up in your near future, why do you still feel odd about this. It’s not nervousness nor fear. It’s not glee nor dread. It’s not loneliness, joy, curiosity, or any of that. The closest words you can describe the way you feel is….  
  
“You don’t need to avoid it, let destiny guide your way.” The sense of purpose. A ‘calling’ you could say…. You don’t feel much else but it doesn’t scare you. You decide to go along with this feeling and….  
  
“Let destiny guide your way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading the first chapter! If you want to ask me anything just comment.  
>   
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/)


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally make it to the house you plan to start a new future at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long for me to post. I've been catching up on art submissions for an upcoming competition. This is an informative chapter. It may be kind of boring but it introduces a lot of important characters. Hope you enjoy it.  
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/)

“Yer now enter’n Ebott.” Jackie reads the sign as you drive by it. She lets out an over exaggerated sigh. “Finally! I was tired of sitt’n. My ass es go’n ta be all sore when I get out of dis truck.” You smile at her remark. You agree with her, though. It has been a long day in the truck but you’re ahead of schedule for the most part.  
  
“Hey now, don’t get your hopes up, we aren’t at the _rear end_ of the journey just yet. We still got twenty minutes before we get to the house.” A huff of laughter can be heard from your right.  
  
“Did yo just make an ass joke? I thought yo were _butt_ er dan dis!”  
  
“Don’t make _ass_ umptions about me! I’ll do anything to _crack_ you up!” You both giggle at your punny jokes (Hehehe) as you make your way up and over another hill, popping your ears, and watching the water trickle down the windshields. You’re a little upset that it’s only drizzling now but It’ll make unpacking a whole lot easier. We don’t need mud, water, and dirt all trailed up and down in your house as well as soaked furniture and valuables. As long as we avoid any split open heads on the driveway you believe everything will turn out ok.  
  
“We both know dat last pun was full of _shit_! Yo won’t do _crap_!”  
  
“ _Tushé_. _Butt_ don’t think I won’t _poop_ out some more puns if need be.”  
  
“Hahahaha! Don’t get _cheeky_ with me! I was just stating da truth! Now stop wit dese ass puns. I gotta start lighting up snapchat ta keep up my streek now dat my connection es back.”  
  
“Ok.” You continue driving up and down the windy roads, listening to your playlist, and absorbing the sights of the tranquil ambiance. Living near the ocean makes you attuned to seeing blue and bleak gray color palette. The trees don’t ever change color since most of them are palm and evergreens. It’s only when the sun rises and sets that you really get to see a larger variety of colors. But here…. You couldn't have ever imagined so many warm colors in one area. What amazes you, even more, is that it’s still this beautifully arrayed on a cloudy day with only three and a half hours of daylight left. You could say it's on fire and your almost positive others would agree because your environs are practically burning a bright sunset array even on a gloomy day like this. A thick scarlet colored forest surrounds you as far as the eye can see. The canopy of red maple, black tupelo, aspen, and so many more stretch high above your group, enclosing the gap that separates the divided forest. The crimson curtain that hangs above blocks out most of the light gray sky above which in turn casts a serene shadow on the dark paved road below(well you couldn’t really say you could see the road with all the tangerine and tucan yellow leaves covering it). Every now and then a leaf will fall off Its branch and flutter it’s way down to the canopy ground, adding to the many piles that layer the Earth. The ground that isn't taken up by leaves nor brush is covered with large golden flowers that, from your knowledge, are only native to this area. Autumn is your favorite season because of the chilly weather and rain that you’d normally get but you never expected it to be such a prepossessing sight.  
  
You turn your eyes to look at the red and orange hills that you can make out as you start to reach high grounds. They loom above the thicket, casting colossal shadows across the valley. Every now and then, you can spot a lone house or farm that takes up a part of a hill. It makes you smile a little at the thought of being secluded, away from clingy fans and prying paparazzi. It also makes you wonder how far the police station is if something were to happen. These are all thoughts you've have had before but they still have the same effect on you. You bring your hand, that’s not steering your truck, up to your mouth and start to absentmindedly bite your nails. To distract yourself from those thoughts you keep looking at the scenery you have presented before you.  
  
The trees and hills do cover up most of your field of vision but sometimes, if you go over a larger hill, you can make out Ebott city’s buildings and skyscrapers just peeking over the canopy. From your distance it looks smaller than it actually is but, from your visits there in the past you know that it's around twenty-three miles wide. The city has a wide variety of restaurants, entertainment, culture, and businesses. Your new recording and art studio are under construction there. Your new career is being built there. Your new life is starting there.  
  
“Ey R/N, ya can stop bit’n yer nails now. Dey keep flying in my direction.” Jackie’s statement brings you out of your thoughts.  
  
“O-oh, ha, sorry Jack. I got caught up in my thoughts again.” You give her a toothy grin but can practically feel the eye roll that follows.  
  
“Ya need ta stop worry’n so much. Ya will lose all yer nails if ya keep it up.” She turns to her phone again, posing for a selfie. Even though she didn’t say what her true meaning of concern was to you, you understood perfectly what she meant. She wants you to calm down and not be anxious.  
  
The hand that you were biting nails with finds its way down to Vader’s curled up form in your lap. He starts to purr in his sleep as you stroke his head.  
  
Looking back at the city as you make your way up a large hill again you can see the behemoth that towers over all the land around it. That great giant was mount Ebott. It has the same fiery gold look to it as all the other land masses do. The only difference you could see was the size of it compared to its smaller counterparts. The low hanging clouds obscure the peak of the mountain from your sight, almost giving it a mystical look. So this is the mountain Jackie is so worried about. Taking a peak to your right you also see Jackie eyeing it suspiciously. It doesn't really surprise you that she’s so weary of it in the first place. She has always been the superstitious type.  
  
“Jack,” she jumps a little at the sound of her name being said, “you're staring at that mountain like it’s going to grow legs or something like the sort.” Jackie smiles at your inquiry but doesn’t take her eyes off the prominent giant.  
  
“Mmm…. I thought it would look different.”  
  
“What did you expect it to look like? A jagged barren landscape full of famine, disease, and death with corpses scattered among It’s unforgivable and harsh terrain and only those strong enough to survive-"  
  
“NO, not at all!” She turned her head quickly towards you, gold cuffs clanking together in her weave. “I just didn’t expect it ta be so fuck’n beautiful. It can’t be da ell’s gate everyone says it is…. Maybe it’s supposed ta be deceiv’n ta lure it’s victims.”  
  
“Ha. Maybe, or it could be a normal mountain with a bad reputation.” Your reply causes Jackie’s frown to deepen but it wasn't out of disapproval. It was out of thought. You guess that she’s trying to push her fears aside to accept the reality of the situation but, if you know from experience, she will still believe that mount Ebott is the gateway to the netherworld or some crazy nonsense. “She’s too gullible for her own good.” you think to yourself.  
  
“Yeah….” Jackie turns her head back to the mountain, frown still stitched onto her face. You don’t like that look, not at all. Especially on Jackie. You make it a goal to get rid of it.  
  
Taking the hand you were stroking Vader with, you reach over to grab your phone and you scroll through your playlist. Finally, you land on [Locked out of Heaven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuaBRqUBhyw/) by Bruno Mars and you click the play button. You don’t know anyone who could keep a frown plastered to their face while listening to this song unless they are in a existential crisis(or just don't like the song in general). The up beat drums kick up as the song starts. Jackie’s frown falters as the singing begins but it doesn’t cause it to disappear from existence. Feeling unsatisfied, you clear your throat to sing along but not the way Jackie is probably expecting you to.  
  
**“Never ad much faith ‘n love or miracles.”** Jackie lets out a startled huff before it involves into hearty chuckles. You’ve always have had the ability to mimic other’s voices.  
  
“What was dat voice!?”  
  
**“Goofy.”** You stick out your tongue playfully and victoriously.  
  
“Ha Ha Ha! Well, if ya know it or not, ya just dug yerself a ditch. Now ya gotta sing de rest of da song in different voices.”  
  
“Oh nooo.” You say in a sarcastic tone.  
  
“Oh yes ya are! Ya better start sing’n now or I’ll start ta sing along!” Seeing her smile once again makes your chest grow warm with accomplishment. Making others fill genuine happiness really gives your life meaning. It’s one of the many reasons you wanted to become an artist.  
  
To keep the light mood up, you continued to singing in mimicked voices as you drove along the gorgeous, winding roads and thoughts of the ominous mountain fade away.

 

~~~~~

 

You pull up all the way into your large(now) amber-colored driveway so the rest of the group can pull in. You grimace a little, noting that you’ll have to rake your yard at some point that week. The truck jerks a little as it pulls up to a stop. As you set the truck in park Jackie hurls her ass out the car and starts stretching before you even take the keys out the ignition.  
  
“FINALLY, I’M FREE!!!” she screams, arms outstretched above her head. You smile turning your head toward Vivi. She looked as eager to get out as Jackie was but, instead of just rushing out the passenger side door, she awaited your instruction. Feeling sympathetic for your big baby, you gathered your things together hurriedly, strapping your backpack on, holding Vader securely in one arm, and got out of the truck. The door automatically shuts behind you as you walk over to the back door to throw it open. Vivi stares back at you when you do so. Unable to sign with your hands occupied, you jerk your head away from the truck, whistling as you do. She understands and obeys your command happily by hopping out from the back seat, tail wagging side to side.  
  
You suck in the fresh, damp autumn air through your nostrils and exhale out your mouth with a contempt sigh causing a fume of white air to drift into the slight breeze. It’s so different here. The air smells like honey and elm, not the salty and fishy smell you’re used to. It’s not a bad smell but it’s new. Foreign. Something you’ll also have to get used to. The vehicles are now almost done pulling into the driveway but there was still plenty of space in your yard to move furniture around. The property you own is an acre wide, surrounded by trees on all sides with your house sitting right in the middle of your plot.  
  
“Wow R/N, I didn’t expect yer ouse ta be dis fuck’n large. In da photos yo brotha showed me it looked smaller. Are ya really livin' in dis place alone or es dere someone I don’t know about?!” You can hear the playfulness in her tone but it was a serious question, nevertheless.  
  
“I promise I’m living alone Jack and the house is just very wide; it’s not as big as you think it is.” It’s true that it looks huge. The house stretches across the property a little ways, giving it the illusion that It’s also as long as it is wide. The long porch is elevated by bricks and has white railing that follows up and down the length of the house, white pillars support the weight of the roof. Two large and decorated glass doors sit on the porch, in front of the stairs. Wide windows line up the light cream walls allowing you to see into the dark barren rooms inside the house. The roof is lined up with dark tiles which are now being obscured by the crimson leaves that have fallen off the trees. You also note that leaves are going to be a pain in the butt during autumn. The same could be said for your small garage to the right of your house.  
  
“Did you two lovely ladies enjoy da trip?” A voice pipes up behind you, encouraging Jackie and you to look at the group that’s approaching. The group that approaches the two of you is about five people large. The one who spoke up walks in front of everyone else with a smug smile splitting his face. Jackie beats you to the gun and answers him.  
  
“Ell ya, we did. We partied da ole trip up ere. Ain't dat right R/N?”  
  
“Mmm, I don’t know. You were kind of boring.” You tease causing everyone, excluding Jackie, to chuckle a bit.  
  
“Dat sounds about right.” The young man in the front pipes up again, tea stained teeth shining brightly behind his amused smile. His southern drawl wasn’t as strong as Jackie’s but was still there. Spencer is a slim guy with curly, dirty blonde hair, which hangs just above his shoulders. He was tall but couldn’t beat your height. Dad and you were the tallest ones there. Due to all the time he has spent at the beach, his skin seems to be either constantly red or tan and is littered with freckles and sunspots. If his arms weren’t covered up with a thick jacket you’d be able to see them tattooed with, almost tribal-like, blackwork. The tattoos start at both of his wrists and end close to the middle of each of his breast. He has a thin nose and mouth but a wide jaw and stormy blue eyes like that of the ocean.  
  
“WHAT?!” Jackie yells yet, hardly offended by the two of you screwing around with her.  
  
“I’d have to disagree with the two of you.” Another voice pipes up from the group walking up to Spencer’s side to wrap an arm around his. This next one was a blonde named Abigail. She was one of the few people you knew who’ve grown their hair out as long as you have. Unlike you, however, Abigail is on the short side with a curvy body while you are tall with a flat body. She has almost porcelain white skin and bright green eyes behind her long blonde eyelashes. Jackie brightens up to Abigail’s statement.  
  
“Ya see! Someone knows dat-”  
  
“She’s too much of a troublemaker to be boring.” Abigail interrupts.  
  
“HEY!” Everyone has their fair share of laughter as Jackie fumes. You love these little moments you get to spend with your family and friends. How many of these moments will I get now….  
  
Instead of dwelling on your anxieties, you decide to get the group to work. But first you wanted to show them around the house. “Well, before we get to work, how about a quick tour around the house? It may help us figure out where to move things quicker.” No one makes any objections so you start to lead everyone to the stairs of the house, leaves crunching underfoot. You whistle and Vivi comes bolting out the woods to trot beside you. Taking your free hand you fish out the keys from your backpack and start to fiddle with the large glass doors once you make it to them.  
  
“Woah, R/N, how big is dis place?”  
  
“The doors are so beautiful.”  
  
“Dis porch is huge! Will ya even end up use’n it?” They start to ask questions as they congregate on the steps behind you which you happily reply to.  
  
“Not as big as you think it is, it’s just long. Thank you Abby, I agree. Probably not. Maybe for art projects, chilling while reading, and or parties. Please take your shoes off before walking around the house.” The glass doors click open and an automated voice comes on the house speakers. "Alarms deactivated. Welcome home R/N." You step aside for Vivi to go and sniff around the house which she does happily. Shoes and boots start to clank on the polished wooden floor as people enter your new abode, stripping themselves of their footwear. The lights in the hallway switch on automatically, by sensing your movement, and is enveloped with a warm golden glow. Vader chirps in your arms, squirming to escape your grasp. You place him on the ground and he runs off into the depths of the house.  
  
“Ya lied!”  
  
“It’s as large as I imagined it would be.”  
  
“Not for me! It’s larger than what I thought it would be!” You squirm a bit uncomfortably from their inquiries. It was a little big but it’s not a mansion. The hallway stretched fifty-five to sixty feet to the other side of the house into the living room. To your right was the dining room. It was barren like every other room in the house but It’s the most multicolored one. The windows that line up the blue wall allow you to see into the porch outside. The only thing that was in place was the spiral light bulb chandelier that hung from the ceiling.  
  
“So this is where the dining room will be.” You guide the group into the room, “The dining table, color assorted cushioned chairs, large round white rug, lime glass cabinet, and white curtains should be put in here. Once they are set up we can get the utensils and dinner wear set up in the cabinet and we can figure out which one of my paintings I can hang up.”  
  
“Not enough color in here, R/N?” Another voice jokes. Marco is a pretty buff young man with a ice blue dyed feathered mohawk with his natural jet black hair starting to show around his roots; his hair is always a different color every time you meet him. He has a round face full of piercings and dark squinty eyes(with a bit of eyeliner). Most of the clothes he owns is long sleeve, leather, or black but has a colorful oni and other oriental art tattooed to his left arm, the one he writes with. He may have a tough looking exterior but his personality is like that of a angel. You’ve never heard him once say an insult about someone else unless it was out of criticism. He makes you laugh at times to how amiable he can be. Even though Marco is a sweetheart you’ve seen him become antagonistic in less than half a second when someone decides to mess with those he cares about. Usually he’ll just talk the problem out but can easily use force if necessary since both of you trained and gained the black belt in the art of kyokushin together.  
  
“Not yet there isn’t.” Now it’s your brother’s, Nico, turn to speak up. You’d look exactly like him if you shrunk five inches, buzzed all your hair off, lost the scar across your left jaw, and started wearing brown contacts. He is a huge geek for games, manga, comics, movies, anime, and novels and wears a pair of thick brown rimmed glasses to help him see far distances. Nico is great with technology. He can hack any device and get them to load within seconds. While in High school, he was top in state for robotics. He has helped you a lot to get to where you are now and your very grateful for all the things he has done for you. “We still need to bring in her little color pallet get up before it’s enough.” You scoff at their statements but you don’t fuss about it. You have your own weird tastes for interior design and they have theirs.  
  
“Hey R/N, what’s that door for over there on that wall?” Abigail speaks up pointing to the wall in front of the whole group.  
  
“Oh, that’s the laundry room. It has shelves and a closet to store junk away. It has one window in there to allow some natural light to seep in and a door that leads out to the garage. All it needs is my cleaning supplies, a white curtain, some baskets, Vader’s litter box, and maybe a rug. I’ll take you to the kitchen now.” The dining room has a small hallway on the far right wall, close to the laundry room door. The spare bathroom is that separates the dining room from the living room and the kitchen.  
  
“This is the spare bathroom.” You point to the white door in the hallway. “You can check it out if you want to but if you use it right now you won’t have any toilet paper or soap until we put some in there. The other bathroom has those things, though, already in it. Both bathrooms in this house have doors on both sides of the room so lock them if you're occupying them. All else it needs is the abstract floral oil painting shower curtain, the multi colored towels, a white rug, some bathing materials, a trash can, and the round light up mirror. We can add decorations to it later.” You continue the tour and it doesn’t take very long for everyone to congregate into the cooking area. The lights flicker on to illuminate the kitchen area with its three low hanging ceiling lights.  
  
The kitchen is twenty feet long and fifteen feet wide with one large window to see out into the back yard. The walls are painted white with sparkly glass tiles that line up the lower half of kitchen wall. The dark granite countertops encircle the island in the middle of the kitchen with cabinets that are suspended above the countertops. The island is lined up with dwars on the right while the left is open for stools. The kitchen has two large sinks, a french door fridge, a closet pantry in the far right corner, a microwave that hovers above the electric stove, a dishwasher, and a bar area for guests.  
  
The kitchen is open up to the living room on the left. The wall with the glass doors are painted a stormy gray color and have assorted outlets around the living room. A fireplace is built into the opposite wall from the glass doors. It’s sources of light come from the backyard and the two ceiling fans that resembled lamps. The living room is connected to the hallway that leads to the front door. Vivian lays on the hardwood floors in the corner of the living room, watching your group walk about with her baby blue eyes.  
  
“What da fuck R/N!” Jackie says crossly. “Ya lied ta me about everythang! Ya said ya had a nice place and shit but dis isn’t JUST nice. Dis is a freak’n castle compared ta da dump hole I live in!”  
  
“I got to agree with Jackie on dis.” Spencer adds walking around the island to get a better view of the whole kitchen.  
  
“If I may ask, why would you need a kitchen this large if you're living by yourself, let alone this whole house?” Marco speaks up in a sweet tone with his left arm raised. You scratch your chin a bit at his question.  
  
“Well, this house was originally designed to be a vacation home, a party home, or to accommodate a big family. I had it remodeled a bit with Dad and Nico’s help so that the master bedroom is now an art studio and the closet that came with it is a recording room. I choose this house mostly out of isolation and price but I also wanted it to have enough room to hold guests when they visit.” Any other reason is alien to you or you don’t want to dwell on.  
  
“I don't have the time or patience to keep up a house like this and knowing your cleaning habits, this place will be a pigsty before the end of the week.” Abigail says as she trails behind Spencer around the kitchen. “With your dough, I would hire a maid or buy an android to keep it up for me.”  
  
“She may be a millionaire but she shouldn't throw her money around when she could learn how to do it on her own for once.” Your father jokes dryly and is followed up by one of his own deep chuckles. Even though you know you're a little messy in some books, you have a certain system that nobody but you really understands. You always know where everything is and were they need to go…. Yet it usually ends up being out in the open for everyone to see. When growing up, Dad took the role of cleaning the house. You smile remembering all the times he has scolded you for being messy. Practically every day if you could count. You turn to him noticing him watching your features. You give him a sympathetic smile.  
  
“Ha ha, maybe.” He rolls his eye at your blatant lie. Hey, It’s better to try to get someone to change for the better than to give up on them entirely. So you mentality commend him for being determined to try to get you to change. Having said that though, you know no one is going to be here to prevent you from being messy so you're really are going to have to improve your cleaning abilities.  
  
“So what do you need moved in ere?” Spencer asks.  
  
“Just all the kitchen supplies, small rugs, small curtains, hand towels, wooden stools, and electronics. The living room is a different story, though. We will need the other white round rug placed down before we bring any other objects or furniture. We will then need to have multiple people carry in the dark gray couch safely and get it set up so that it's back frame faces the glass doors. The massage chair should be put to the left of the couch and the black coffee table should be placed in front of the sofa but far enough for leg room. TV and gaming consoles should be hooked up above the fireplace and all the games and movies I own should be sorted out and put in baskets underneath the coffee table. I can figure out where to put decorations after we get all that sorted out.” You explain to the group that either nods or smiles in understanding. To that, you clap your hands together. “Alright, now that we are done in here I’ll take you to my bedroom.”  
  
“Ooo, you're so scandalous R/N. At least take us to dinner before doing so.” Abigail jokes. Jackie blushes and bursts out in laughter while the guys only blush, especially Marco who ends up covering his face with one hand. You’re not really phased by Abigail’s flirtatious nature but you give her a smirk to give her the satisfaction of the statement.  
  
Turning on your heel, You guide them to the next room. Your bedroom door is on the farthest wall of the living room. As you approach it your father steps in front of you and opens the door for the group. You smile at him as you step into the dim room, fluffy carpet can be felt at the soles of your feet as the group congregates into the room. The ceiling was covered with glow in the dark paint to mimic the starry night sky and is rewarded with some ooo’s and ahh’s from your friends. The single window, which see’s into the backyard, was the only source of light until the lights on the ceiling fan turn on. The starry ceiling disappears and is replaced with a plain white surface. The room is painted a benjamin moore evening sky blue with a white rim that follows the border of the walls. Double doors are open to an empty contemporary walk in closet. A white wooden door is open to the dark long, horizontal bathroom in the farthest left corner of the bedroom.  
  
“Is this the master bedroom?” Marco asks, blush starting to dissipate from his features.  
  
“It’s gotta be!” Jackie pipes up as she pokes around the room. “Dis room es about da size of my apartment.”  
  
“No, it’s not.” Nico fixes his glasses back in place as he answers. Marco, Nico, your father, and you are the only one in the group whose expression doesn’t shift to stupefied.  
  
“Huh?” Jackie looks dumbfounded which makes you snicker a bit.  
  
“What do you mean?” Abigail asks still clinging to Spencer’s arm.  
  
“Dis is’nt da master bedroom?” Spencer ends his statement a little too high and it ends up coming out as a question instead.  
  
“WHAT! NO FUCK’N WAY!” Jackie yells surprised. “YO SHITEN ME!” Nico just shrugs.  
  
“This was actually the guest bedroom.” You admit. “We decided to use the master bedroom as the art studio since it was the biggest room in this house.” Jackie’s jaw drops.  
  
“How big is that room?!” Abigail asks flabbergasted.  
  
“It stretches across the whole one side of the house.” Your father answers before you. “It’s about a little more than the size of the living room and the kitchen combined.”  
  
“Sweet cheesus, what would you need a room dat big for?!” Spencer turns to you, brows knitted together.  
  
“An art studio.” You answer with a straight face but amusement in your tone. Most of the group rolls their eyes.  
  
“So what do ya want in ere yo ighness.” Jackie asks a bit bitterly but not in a overly hateful manner.  
  
“I want the king sized bed placed in that corner in a diagonal position.” you point to the upper left corner of the room, a little ways from the window. “I have galaxy printed sheets and pillows to go with it. Curtains for the window. The round white cushioned chair and the dark working bench and a small trash can should be placed in front of the window and my large bean bag bed back in this corner with Vader’s beige tree tower.” This time you point to the bottom left corner of the room. “ The dirty clothes hamper and the large wooden bookshelf can be placed on the left side of the bed. The body mirror can be set to the left of the closet doors as well. I can sort out where my clothes go in the closet, later. I think that’s all I need for this room; I can figure out if it needs any decorations once everything is set up. This is the room I want to set up first so I have a place here to sleep rather than a hotel. Do we want to move on to the bathroom?” You ask looking around the group. Marco, Spencer, and Abigail nod their heads while Jackie opens the bathroom door.  
  
“Whateva, R/N. Let’s just get dis tour ova wit a-aaaAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT DA ELL!” Jackie jumps back, from the bathroom entryway, screaming. A small black figure emerges from the dark depth of the bathroom, scurries across the room, and runs out the bedroom door as fast as it could. Jackie’s face becomes scarlet red with anger and embarrassment. “VADER, YA ASS WIPE! I’LL FUCK’N SKIN YA, YA PIECE O' SHIT VERMIN!” Jackie seethes as all of you cry out in laughter which in turn makes her even more livid. “YA DICKHEADS! WHY ARE ALL O' YA LAUGH’N AT ME!? VADER ABOUT MADE ME PISS MYSELF WIT ES LITTLE BEADY EYES IN DA DARK!”  
  
You start to snort up a storm, losing the ability to breath. Your father was the only one strong enough to lift his head to look up at Jackie’s now pissed red hot tamale expression. “HA HA HA HA! *cough, cough* Ha ha! *ahem*....” He was able to keep a straight face for a few seconds before be started giggling again. “He he he, *cough* ahh. Jackie, I…. I think he was more afraid of you than you were of him.”  
  
“Dat cock-licker betta be.” Jackie crosses her arms across her plump chest and squints her eyes menacingly in the direction Vader ran in. With the weases and hacking gone your group moves to the bathroom. Jackie, of course, is the last one to head in this time. The bathroom has white glass tiles lining up the walls and marble flooring. Most of the wall, that’s across from the entrance to the bathroom, is taken up by a long obscured glass window. A black countertop stretches across most of the left side of the bathroom with a large designed glass vessel sink sitting on top of it. A dark brown cabinet stands tall in the corner closest to the other door. A toilet sits next to the right of the countertop and a towel rack across from it. The shower takes up most of the bathroom to the right. It has glass slide in doors with a two shower heads that are transportable. Built in ledges are set up inside so they can either be used for placing objects on or used as a seat.  
  
“I knew it was going to be either a spa or a sauna.” Abigail pipes up. “I’ve only been to one bathroom this elegant in my life.”  
  
Marco turns to Abigail with one raised brow. “When?”  
  
“Probably this one. I can’t remember if I’ve been to any place with a bathroom better than this one.” She replied jokingly. You cross your arms.  
  
“You guys are making me seem like a rich snob.”  
  
“Yo are one. Don't deny it.” Jackie shoots you a smug look which, in turn, you scoff at.  
  
“I got money to buy nice things, that doesn’t mean I'm going to start calling everyone peasants.”  
  
“Hopefully not.” Your father returns. “I’ll have to smack some sense into you if you do.” Everyone starts to giggle “ooos" at you.  
  
Chuckling, you wave them off. “Okay, okay. Well, all I want put in here is about the same exact things as the other bathroom except the shower curtain. I’ll put personal items in here later. This bathroom already has toilet paper and soap so if you need to go this is the one you can use.” You lead the group out of the bathroom into the art studio.  
  
Spencer whistles. “You weren’t lying when you said dat it was big. It can fit at least four busses in ere.”  
  
“I don’t see the reason someone would need a bedroom this large anyways.” Marco states walking to the middle of the room to get a better look around. It was the most barren room in the house with concrete floors and white walls. It has basic rectangle ceiling lights and windows that covered up two walls that let you see out into the front yard and porch. In the corner of the room it has a bay window that Abigail and Spencer gladly take a seat at. “I think you made the right choice in redesigning it into an art studio. By the way, do you have any other purpose for it other than art because I getting the feeling you do.”  
  
Your father decides to speak up. “R/N and I talked it over while we removed the carpet in here and decided that it would be a good idea to also put exercise equipment in here.  
  
“Also,” Nico pipes up pointing to the double doors to the side of the room, “the closet to this room was much larger than the guest bedroom’s closet so I designed into a recording studio.”  
  
“Sweet.” Jackie admitted. “So all we need to get set up in ere is R/N’s art junk, exercise equipment, and some cameras?” Your father, brother, and you nod your heads.  
  
“If you wanted the simplified version, then yes. There’s a little more to it but we can deal with that later. That summarizes the tour. All we need to do now is designate who's going to do what.”  
  
“I’m electronics.” Nico states immediately but your father shakes his head.  
  
“I think It’s best if we just get the heavy things moved out the way before we continue. We can use the space in here” He gestures to the room all of you are in, “to unload everything out the vehicles and trucks so we don’t have to go back and forth out the house every time we need something an leave mud all trailed up and down it. This method is more efficient and sanitary. Afterwards, we will get R/N’s room set up and continue from there. We’ll not be able to finish this all today though but try to get as much done as you can so we have less work tomorrow. Does that sound like a plan?”  
  
“Ell yeah it does!” Jackie claps her hand on his arm, smiling.  
  
“Sounds solid.” Abigail says still holding onto Spencer.  
  
“I have no complaints.” Marco adds.  
  
“Let’s get to work.” Spencer holds out his fist to the group. Everyone starts putting their fists together. You add yours to the pile with a grin splitting open your cheeks.  
  
“Ready then? Lets go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it. I promise that the next chapter is more eventful so please be patient. I'll try to get it done as soon as I can.  
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/)


	3. A Promise Made to a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out to eat but on the way, you learn about some dark secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took longer to post. Like I've said before, I've been trying to catch up on some work and competing in some art shows. One of my paintings were accepted into a museum and It'll hang on its walls from the end of April to the end of May. Also, This chapter was supposed to be much longer but I didn't want to make any of you wait.
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/) to see more insight into my life. I mostly post artwork on it.

With a firm thump the couch is finally put in place. Your father sighs and flops onto the couch alongside with Spencer. “I think this is a good stopping point.” He concludes with a huff. You agreed. Everyone has been working diligently since you've arrived at the house. Now it’s dark and your bedroom, bathrooms, and living room are all set up. All of you are now lounging in the living room.

“Good! My arms felt like dey were go’n ta snap off any second!” Jackie walks over to the massage chair and starts messing with the buttons after she sits down. The chair hums to life and gets to work. “Aaaahhhh.” Jackie’s voice becomes choppy as she speaks. “I’m so glad ya ave dis.” She leans her head back, weaves bouncing around and clanking together.

“So what now? Should we get something to eat?” Abigail pipes up as she seats herself beside Spencer. He, in turn, wraps his arm around her shoulders. You kind of cringe at their affection every time they show it around you but you always ignore and swallow down the disgusted feeling that builds up in your throat. You know you shouldn’t judge something that you personally can’t or don’t understand. You never loved someone. Romantically, that is. You’ve just never developed those kinds of feelings. Ever. Jackie and Abigail would always try to hook you up with somebody but…. In the end, you never clicked with anyone. In fact, you were repulsed. It grosses you out to know people are that comfortable being around one another that close for so long. You never let anyone into your personal bubble unless it’s friends or family. Those you trust. You choose very carefully who to trust. One of your greatest pet peeves is being betrayed so you take trust very seriously. Once someone crosses that line however….

You shake your head to get the forming memory out your mind. You don’t like to think about it…. But…. it’s hard to sometimes with the permanent reminder scratched across your left jaw….

“R/N’s so hungry that she has resorted to eating her own nails so yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Nico distracts you from your thoughts and brings you back to reality. You look down to see that you do indeed have a hand at your mouth midway through a nail. You rip it away from your face blushing with embarrassment. Nico just laughs a bit at your discomfort. “Hey now, don’t feel ashamed. We are all pretty hungry.” He pulls out his phone and starts clicking away. “So do you guys want something ordered here or do you want to head out and see what types of restaurants Ebott City has to offer?”

“Ordering would be nice but we don’t come here often.” Marco comments. Jackie hums in agreement.

“R/N should see the city for once and our hotel is in the city as well. We can save time and kill two, no, three birds with one stone.” Your father adds.

“I guess we have a solid plan then.” Spencer says, “Hey, Nico. Can you look up any good places we can eat at?”

“I just did.” He replies holding up his phone. “This is a diner. It’s right across from our hotel and they're, apparently, really good at cooking breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Technically, we would only have to drive two vehicles. Dad’s van and R/N’s truck.”

“Why only two? Why don’t we all drive our own vehicles?” Spencer asks with a blonde brow raised. 

“Yeah, and why are we going to use Felix’s and R/N’s vehicles in particular?” Abigail adds to Spencer’s questions. Marco is the one to answer.

“Less energy we have to waste, fewer vehicles to worry about. Mr. L/N’s van has the most room so he can drive us to and back here tomorrow. R/N can drive her own truck there and back here tonight since she’s sleeping here instead of the hotel like us.” Spencer nods in understanding.

“Is that a plan?” Your father asks. Everyone nods in agreement. “Let's head out, then.”

From the living room, everyone walks down the hallway to the front door where Vivian happily awaits. Before you get to the door though, a broad hand pulls you gently back. You turn to see your father giving you a worried look.

“You ok? That’s the second time I’ve seen you bite your nails today.” Your fingers twitch.

“Just thinking. I’m fine.” He stares at your face for a long time before he sighs and lets you go.

“Alright then. Just know you can always talk to me if you need to.” You need your head in reply.

The both of you make it to the door where Vivi starts rubbing against your legs for attention. You gladly give it to her by petting her a bit while sliding on your furry beige boots. Once you have your appropriate footwear on you exit the house.

“So who wants to ride with me?” You ask closing the door.

“Me, of course!” “I would like to.” “Whatever Spencer wants.” “I could if you want.” “That would be nice.” They all say at the same time which startles a snort out of you. You pull out your keys and start to lock the door as they start to bicker among themselves.

Jackie turns up her chin “No way! I’m ridin' wit R/N! I’m er best friend!”

“She doesn’t have a favorite! Besides, you rode with her up here so it’s one of our turns.” Abigail counters.

“NO, NEVER!” “Yeah, that makes sense.” Jackie and Spencer speak up at the same time.

“SHUT IT SAND CRACK!” Jackie fumes, “Since we all want to ride wit er she can decide who she wants!” They all turn to you expectantly. You suddenly feel as if you’ve been put on the spot and become nervous. You don’t like choosing between your friends. “R/N, tell all dese morons dat yer my best friend and ya want me ta ride wit ya.”

“Jack, I’m not going to do that.” She gasps horrified at your statement.

“WHY NOT?!” Suddenly, you get a mighty urge to screw around with her. Putting on your evilest grin, you reach into the back pocket of your jeans and pull out your pocket knife. Everyone around you is suddenly pale when you take out the blade and put it into Jackie's hand. She looked both perplexed and uneased at the same time. It’s so much fun to mess with her. You lean in close, your tall frame still towering over her, and you keep your wicked grin plastered to your face.

“Because, Jack…. You have competition. You can’t be my one and only favorite if there are others. So, If you want to fix that….” You go behind her and grab her shoulders. You can feel goosebumps starting to appear on her skin, either out of fear or from the cold. You lean close to her ear and make eye contact with everyone else. They looked almost shitless. You almost burst out into laughter but wanting to keep your character up you fight it down. “....Kill them. Prove to me that you want to be my only one and get rid of them.” You practically whisper in her ear but say it loud enough for everyone to hear. 

In the very moment you finished that sentence Jackie vanishes in thin air and is followed by a clanking noise hitting the porch. “FUCK DAT SHIT! I’M OUT” She screams running to your father’s van just behind Spencer and Abigail. You howl with laughter as you pick up your knife. You knew that that was the most effective (and admittedly hilarious) way to defuse Jackie and to cut down some competition. 

“R/N! Why do you always act like a psychopath?!” Nico shouts at you frustrated. You look up at the two remaining takers. Nico has known you his whole life since he’s your younger brother. He’s (kinda) used to you doing things like this so that’s probably the reason he didn’t run off. Marco also stands beside Nico with a crooked smile trying to hold back laughter. He’s always been the hard type to scare off; in fact, it looks to you that he found your change of character funny. You just shrug at Nico's insult and wave a hand down your torso.

“Can’t handle this, Nick?” You wave your pocket knife at the two of them. “If not, I’m sure Mark would love to take your place.” Nico just rolls his eyes and walks of raising one hand.

“Whatever, I’m going to ride in the sane van. Good luck with her Marco.”

“Will do.” Marco replies. He turns back to you, a smile still plastered on his face to which you mimic. You both start walking to your truck together. “So who are we killing tonight?” Marco jokes.

“I was thinking more along the lines of what we’re going to kill more than who. How about our appetites?”

His smile gets larger. “Sounds like a great plan.” 

You both hop into the truck’s seats eager to get to the diner. You crank up the vehicle, turn on the cold heaters, and switch on the radio. It was currently playing [Feel Good Inc.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKez38i5h14&list=LLzE0FGPWp4LeSimfB4I0v-g&index=68) by Gorillaz. Since Nico was the one with the directions you follow your dad’s van through the dark roads. Emphasis on dark. There were hardly any light posts out on the streets and the trail up to your house was no better. You guess that since the houses are so spread out this was the city’s way of saving electricity. Living in a tourist spot near the beach made you use to the everlasting day that would shine in through your windows, no matter what time it was. Whether it was car lights, street lights, firework glares, or even natural sunlight there was always light. Now, the only source of salvation was a few scattered street lamps and the headlights of your respective vehicles. The moon wasn’t even out to illuminate the darkness the world has plunged into. It makes you a bit achluophobic, to be honest.

“So Jackie told me your music is on the radio now?”

“Oh, yeah. For now, it’s on station 38.8, JoyJams, which can only be heard within the range their radio station and that’s all the way back at the beach. To bad their signals aren’t strong enough to pick up from here.”

“I still congratulate you though. That’s a really big feat. Keep up the great work and I’m sure many other stations will start playing your songs.”

“Thank you for the compliment.”

“My pleasure…. By the way, Jackie also texted me about some strange things.” Oh no.

“What did she say?” It’s probably about the mountain and it’s bullcrap legends.

“She said that there are strange things going on in this area. Stuff like dark rumors and unsolved mysteries around Ebott mountain.” Some on pick up that phone because I called it.

“Yeah, you know her. She’s the very superstitious type. She talked to me about everything on the way here.”

“Everything?” Something in Marco’s tone caught your attention. Did he know something you didn’t?

“Maybe? She didn’t tell me anything I didn’t already know….” You probably shouldn’t even continue this conversation. It would be best in everyone’s interest to stop. At this rate, this is just going to cause more anxiety in the long run because of the belief in things that don’t even exist. However, curiosity gets the better of you. “Is there more to it than that?”

Marco turns his head to you. “Well, that depends on how much you know right now.”

“I heard that on one night every century a lot of people tend to disappear around Mount Ebott. Those who just can’t wrap their minds around the fact that people can get lost hiking blame it on supernatural causes. They think the mountain is some kind of portal to the underworld or some crazy junk like that and also believe that man-eating creatures dwell there to snatch those who pass by. That’s the jist of what I know.”

“If that’s the case then, yeah, there is a little bit more to it than that.” You take a peek at Marco’s expression. He looked amused but you saw the truth behind his expression. Dang it Jack. Why you always gotta spew nonsense and cause more trouble than needed. You’ve always have had to get her out of trouble because she never registers what comes out her mouth once it starts running. Even though you suspect Jackie a bit, you can’t blame her for two reasons. One, Jackie has her suspicions and beliefs. You can’t really be angry at her for that. In fact, even though they’re outrageous to you sometimes, her beliefs should be respected. A person's beliefs run in line with one's character so making fun of Jackie for something she believes in is like overlooking who she truly is and judging her because you don’t agree with her. It’s rude. Secondly, Marco didn’t exactly say that he got more information from Jackie. He only said that Jackie brought up the subject.

“Care to evaluate?” You ask turning your eyes back on the road.

“Well for one, there’s a reason it’s only once every century. There’s an actual celestial phenomenon that occurs were the moon lines up perfectly above mount Ebott.”

“That might explain why people make such a big deal about it then. A lot of prophecies and religions are based on celestial phenomenons.”

“But here's the thing though. The moon lines up with the mountain every twenty-five years. So, what makes this event so special? Well, it’s because it’s a blood moon.”

“Huh? You mean a lunar eclipse? I think I’ve seen that before. Yeah, I remember now. It gets really dark and the moon turns red. I can see how people would relate that to something sinister.”

“I actually think it would be quite the sight to see. Make sure to take photos for me.” You hear the smile in his voice to which you smile back to.

“Sure thing.”

“Thanks but there’s more to it than that.” Oh? “Mount Ebott is also known for its bad connection. It seems any signal sent from Ebott gets cut off for some reason.” That could explain why people go missing. They get hurt and call for help but there’s no internet so they die and get eaten by some animal, never to be seen again. People just need to use their heads instead of making up stories. “But, every full moon, the mountain emits strange frequencies that can be heard over the radio if you tune it just right. People report hearing eerie noises or even voices if they tune their electronics just right.” An idea pops into your head.

“I could probably use that for my segment.”

“Huh?” Marco voices clearly confused.

“I promised Jack that I would run an all-day segment on my channel to show that I’m completely safe. I think it would be cool to add the radio thing to it. Hey, maybe I will even stay up long enough to record the lunar eclipse for you.” You answer cheerfully. He hums a bit before continuing.

“That’s really nice of you but it sounds to me that Jackie is really paranoid about all this. I think recording all day and face timing her the next would be enough to calm her nerves. She loves you, you know.”

You sigh nodding. You love her back. You two are practically family. Sister from another mister you'd like to call it. “I’ll keep that in mind. Is that all there is?”

“Other than some extremist clubs, no. That’s all I know.”

“Oh, alright. By the way, was it Jack who told you these things?” You just needed to know.

“No, she only told me the things you told me.” Really? You’d think she’d try to exploit every secret about Ebott. That means that she doesn’t know or she does and is just not talking about it. But it also brings up the question: how did Marco find that info? It was probably from some sites online but then that would mean Jackie would know. Yeah, she definitely knows and just didn't go into detail.

“Okay….” You continue driving in your dad’s van. The area around you starts to light up a bit as you pass homes, buildings, and businesses. Billboards shine prominently overhead and the roads start to get heavier with other vehicles. You can see the skyscrapers more clearly now that there isn’t hills and trees in the way. They were still miles away but they stood like beacons in the dark night. As you approach a red light you slow down and stop. You listen to the current song, [Say Something](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MPbR6Cbwi4) by Justin Timberlake before you tone it out and look over to Marco. “Mark?” 

“Yes?” He asks politely.

“Don’t tell Jack about anything you just told me. She doesn’t need to be more paranoid than she already is knowing that we too are dwelling on it.” If she does know then no one should remind her. “Also, let’s not bring up the subject at all if we can. They are petty things and I don’t want the other’s to make a big deal about it.” He shakes his head side to side obviously convincing himself to do what you ask.

“I don’t like hiding things from others but I gotta agree with you on this. Though, it’ll be a little hard with that.” Huh? You look to where he’s pointing and see a huge red illuminated billboard. It had the silhouette of Ebott mountain behind the bold white letters that stated, “Have you heard of the blood moon? It’s coming up soon. Want to know more? Call us!” and then it had some contact number and a logo you’ve never seen before. All the sudden, both of your phones start to “bing!” rapidly. You sigh and lean back in your chair. You already know who it is so you don’t check. “It’s Jackie.” Marco comments. Of course, it is. “It’s Abigail as well.”

“Is it about the billboard?” You don’t look away from the grease stain on your trucks ceiling.

“A little. Now Spencer is texting” He says nervously. You sigh again as the light turns green and you continue following the van driving in front of you. “There’s more though.” More?

“What do you mean more?” That could be many things.

“Wow, they’re right. It’s everywhere.” What?!

“What is it?” Now you’re interested.

“The mountain. Fliers, posters, advertisements, there’s even graffiti about the upcoming blood moon.”

“Really?” You look around a bit and you notice it too. You were to busy driving that you couldn’t see it before. It is literally everywhere. Fliers were stapled to every lamp post and sign ether welcoming or warning people about the upcoming event. Businesses had posters in their windows advertising their cheap prices with a series of quotes that rhymed to make it more appealing. Then there was the dark side of things. Graffiti covered old buildings and alleyways. There are illustrations of horrid beasts in which are either eating humans or covered in blood and there are weird symbols and markings that made no sense to you. There was also the occasional butterfly marking but you don't know what it correlates to. You couldn’t really tell if you should be fascinated or nervous about all this. Was it a kind of special event around here? The stories made it seem ominous but looking around at how they are displaying it makes it seem as if it’s the nightmare before Halloween. It really confuses you trying to think about it so you turn your attention solely back to driving. But, evidently, it wasn’t long before you were focused on pulling into the diner’s parking lot.

The diner looked like something right out of the 80’s. It’s logo, Soul Food, was illuminated in big bright red cursive letters and hung high above the double glass door entrance. Glass windows lined up the walls allowing anyone passing by a chance to look inside or stare at their posters (some involving the upcoming event). From what you could tell was that most of the seats were red booths with white tables. A white bar stretches across the inside of the diner and has red stools lined up it. The lights hang from the ceiling by thin wires and are reflected in the almost glossy checkered flooring. The restaurant didn’t look too packed for happy hour which, in your opinion, rules because the food arrives quicker that way. You pull up beside your dad’s van and park.

“It looks promising. I can’t wait to see what they have to eat.” You say smiling while parking the truck.

Marco smiles back, “Me too.” You both exit the truck and you lock it behind you.

“R/N! MARCO!” “DID YA GUYS SEE ALL DAT!” Marco is the only one who sees your face turn from expectation to annoyance and his smile becomes sympathetic. You were getting tired of the subject being brought up and hoped that no one would. There is a saying that if you want to get people to stop believing in something you make it seem like it's not even there. In this case, though, you can’t do that. You don’t even know why you hoped the subject would be dropped and forever forgotten. Turning, you catch a face full of Abigail and Jackie. 

“This is really scary R/N! Why do you want to stay here still?!

“YEAH! I TOLD YA DIS PLACE ES FUCKED UP! YA GOTTA MOVE BACK NOW!” Nico grabs her left shoulder which gets Jackie’s attention.

“I agree that it’s a little strange but I don’t think it’s going to kill her, Jackie.” She growls and smacks Nico’s hand off of her.

“YES! IT! IS! YA PEOPLE JUST DON’T KNOW OW TA READ DA SIGNS EVEN WHEN DEY ARE RIGHT IN FRONT O YER FACES!” There was consecutive groaning within the group. 

Abigail speaks up. “Jackie, I’m on board with you on this but you sound a little crazy.” That seemed to agitate Jackie more. You try to stop the argument before it got worse.

“Jac-”

“Oh? So I’M DE CRAZY ONE HERE?! CAN’T YA BLIND MOTHA FUCKAS SEE WHAT’S GO’N ON ERE?!” She interrupts you before you could finish saying her nickname. You want to scream at her to quit it but the fear in her voice stops you from doing so. “R/N COULD BE IN SERIOUS DANGER AND ALL YER GOING TA DO IT BAT YO EYELASHES. SHE’S GO’N TA BE KILLED!” It’s Spencer who steps up this time.

“Jackie, I think dat’s enough! We are in a public area and it’s rude t-”

“RUDE?! I AM NOT RUDE!” You hate to see your friends arguing with each other. “I’M THE ONLY ONE DAT CARES FOR R/N’S SAFETY, IT SEEMS! YALL JUST TOO-”

“Jack!” You decide to cut in before any more damage is done. She stops screaming and turns to you looking a little hurt. She opens her mouth to say something to you but you raise a hand to silence her and you grab the ridge of your nose with your other. You inhale a long breath and exhale it before continuing your sentence. “Guys…. Can you give Jack and me some time alone?” You look up to see them all staring at you with different expressions on each of their faces but they all nod. You make eye contact with your dad who was leaning against the restaurant quietly. You kind of wonder why he didn’t try to cut in but you don’t dwell on it for too long. “Why don’t you all go inside and find a table for us?” They all nod again and enter the diner quietly to leave Jackie and you in an awkward silence. Sighing you lean back against your old blue truck and look back at the ground. When she doesn’t say anything you decide to start the conversation.

“Jack-”

“Don’t. I still believe in every word I said and I don’t plan on chang’n dat!” You nod in response.

“I know. I don’t plan on changing your mind, Jack. You have the right in believing in what you want. We all do and it wasn’t right for them to not take your feelings into consideration-”

“Damn right dey didn’t. All I’m trying ta do es keep yo safety a priority but dey didn’t try ta think about squat shit about what I was say’n! Dis whole fuck’n place es giving me the hibby jibbies.” You look up at her, anger written across your features.

“Are you listening to yourself?” Sometimes you don’t understand why she gotta be so difficult at times but the best way to deal with hotheads is level-headedness.

“What?!” Her face starts to fade to crimson as blood boils up to her face. “What da fuck are ya try’n ta say?! Are ya say’n dat ya don’t believe me?!” You want to say yes but you resist the urge. “I can tell that’s what yo think’n! YO JUST LIKE DEM!” She starts to storm off to the entrance of the diner but you speak up.

“Pot calling the kettle black.” That stops her in her tracks. She glares daggers in your direction.

“What did ya just say?”

“You have ears. Use them to listen. I said you’re a hypocrite.” She storms back to you and shoves her face into yours. You can feel her hot breath on your face and it smells slightly sweet.

“Explain ta me den, R/N, ow I’m a hypocrite?” You don’t flinch at Jackie’s sharp words nor do you break eye contact.

“You keep complaining that they don’t listen to you but you do the same thing. Jack, you didn’t listen to them either.”

“Why da ell should I listen ta dem if dey don't listen ta me? I’m not about ta let people walk all on top o me if dats what yer ask’n.”

“No, I’m asking you to be the better person-”

“Like I give a shit about be’n da better person! What I care about is yo safety!” Her voice slowly dissipated from anger to sadness as she spoke. You hum a little in thought. It sounded like there’s more to it than that. Even though you’re not really good at physically comforting a person you try by pulling her head down to your chest. She sucks her breath in quickly as you start playing with her hair.

“Is that the only reason why you don’t want me to live here?” She sighs and shakes her head against your chest. “Then what is it? I won’t be mad, whatever it is.” She sighs again and wraps her wide arms around your waist. You feel uncomfortable but it seems to be working on calming her down so you don’t dare move.

“I’m not ready for ya ta leave. I’m not ready for ya not ta be dere. I don’t want ta lose ya….” She almost whispers those words as you continue moving your hands through her weave.

“You aren’t going to lose me. I’ll make sure of that.”

“Promise me dat.” Jackie turns up her face up to yours but leaves her chin up against your sternum, in between your small boobs. “Promise dat yo’ll be fine, dat yo’ll stay safe so I don’t lose ya. If ya promise me that I’ll…. I’ll try ta stop worryin' so much.” You think this is all very ridiculous and unnecessary but you don’t say that. Instead, you nod your head. Since you take trust so seriously, you make promises in the same since. You make sure that when you make a promise you fulfill it, otherwise, you don’t make the promise in the first place. What Jackie asks of you is nothing you can’t handle, especially since there’s nothing to prevent you from keeping your promise. None of the things she’s afraid of are real. Her brows scrunch together a bit more. “No, I need ta ear ya say it.”

“I promise that I won’t allow myself to get killed.” You wrap your arms around Jackie and squeeze her a bit. A smile forms on her face as well as a bright red blush. You smile triumphantly. “There's my plump red tomato.”

Her face immediately falls into a scarlet colored scowl. She pushes you away and storms back up to the diner’s entrance. “Shud up and let's go eat.” she grumbles.

“Aww, come on! You know you love me!” You holler at her as you follow her. She doesn't reply but she does duck her head down and walks quicker. Strange….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the third chapter of TATFIU! If you want to ask me anything feel free to do so!
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/)


	4. Is it Weird?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a tense dinner but it isn't your fault...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I finished this chapter pretty quickly. It's rushed and confusing so if you have any questions feel free to ask.
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.

The first thing that hits you when you enter the diner is the temperature change. It was breathtakingly cold outside once the sun went down and you’re almost certain that there will be sleet on the roads by tomorrow morning. So when you enter the diner, you sigh blissfully at the wave of heat that starts to roll over you. You didn’t even realize you were that cold until now. The tips of your nose and fingers were numb and felt as if they burned slightly at the sudden rush of heat.

“Oly shit. I can’t believe ow cold it was outside until now.” She absentmindedly starts to rub her hands together as she looks around the diner. You decide to do the same. From outside you couldn’t see all of the posters and record disks hanging off of the walls. It gave it an even more retro theme. Behind the bar was a couple of bartenders as well as some waiters and waitresses scuttling about. They all wore white suit shirts with the Soul Food logo, sewn in red, over their heart. Their shirts were tucked into their black dress pants which had a black apron tied around it and had shiny black dress shoes to match their outfit. The wall behind the bar was packed to the brim with liquor and wine bottles. Beer and ice cream dispensers sat beneath all the alcoholic beverages, waiting to be used. A jukebox sits in the corner of the restaurant but instead of playing music it was silent. You smile at the thing.

“Hey Jack.” She grunts in response, blush starting to dissipate from her features. “I bet Spen has been eyeballing that jukebox over there ever since he has entered this place.” One of the reasons Spencer and you became friends in the first place was because of his sincere love for music. Especially the oldies like the Beastie Boys and Led Zeppelin. She looks in the direction or the jukebox and smiles.

“I bet dat beach cracker as.” She replies a bit bitterly which you frown at. Her and Spencer never really clicked and often have gotten at each other's throats. You never knew why, to be honest. Being perceptive only allows you to be able to read personalities/feelings and solve problems quickly, not reading minds.

“Be nice.” You look to the far left side of the diner to see that your group reserved a corner booth. Abigail waves, once she realized that you were looking in their direction, for you both to come over.

“I am.” Jackie shoots back as she turns to walk over to the booth but you grab her hand to stop her.

“Before we go over there, I have something to ask you, Jack.” She turns to look at you. “I don’t want it to sound rude so please don’t take it that way-”

“Just say it.”

“Okay. I don’t want you to bring up the folklore while we are here unless necessary. It could be considered rude to the residents here, I not certain though. Besides, I’ve already asked Marco not to bring it up anymore and I believe it would be fair if we all do the same. We are here to enjoy ourselves, not to become paranoid.”

~~And because I’m sick and tired of hearing about this crazy nonsense, today.~~

“Is that alright with you?”

Jackie did look a bit offended at first but by the end of your question, she looked like she understood. *sigh* “Yeah, I can do dat. I technically already agreed to that.” You squeeze her hand before letting go to show how grateful you were. You both make your way over to the booth. Spencer pipes up at your approach.

“Are ya done with yer temper tantrum no-ow!” You hear a thump under the table as he cuts himself off. Judging from Abigail’s gritting teeth she was the one who kicked him. Jackie slips into the booth before you leaving you to have to sit on the outside.

“Yeah, I’m done” Jackie resorts. Feeling the tense atmosphere that had befallen the table you change the subject.

“So have you guys looked at the menus yet? Anything that catches your eyes?” The menus scattered across the table were long laminated sheets of paper that had checkered borders and The logo, Soul Food, written across the top in red cursive. It also had Dinner Portion written below the logo and a catchy phrase below it that said, “If it ain’t good enough for the soul, it ain’t good enough for you.” You wondered what sappy numbskull made that quote up.

“Yeah, we all have.” Your father speaks up. He also seemed to be trying to brighten up the mood. “The entrees and the appetizers are all separated into different categories and I especially like the hamburger section.”

“Of course you like the hamburger section.” Nico says rolling his eyes. Dad has always had space in his heart for burgers and beer. They were his absolute favorite. You remember that while growing up, before he learned how to cook, he would take Nico and you out to dinner to get fried food….

Every….

Freaken….

DAY.

Now you get sick of fried food easily. You only go out for it every now and again. If you have it more than twice a week you start to gag when you’re near it. That’s why you’re forever grateful that Dad learned how to cook to get away from that greasy hell. Sadly, when he finally learned how to cook it was ~~always~~ usually fried food and that motivated you to learn how to cook. You became an expert pretty quickly (just like every other art form you try to master) and now you can cook some damn good meals.

“Why don’t you have something else for a change.” Yeah, like this will be different than any other time you asked him that. He smirks and leans back in his spot.

“You know I always have room for some delish-”

“Chronic disease inducing-”

“Burgers.” You interrupted him just to get interupted back. He looks absolutely unfazed by your interjection and his smirk stretches across his cheeks.

“Well other than burgers, they have a good selection of hot dogs, grilled chicken entrees, chicken strips, chicken wings, fish sticks, tavern fries, regular plain fries, pretzels, fried squash, salads, and…. Well, everything you could expect at a diner. Look for yourself and see what you like.” Marco reads some of the items off of the menu out to you. You do just as he says and start you read the menu. There was certainly a good variety of meals on it. You were so wrapped up on looking it over that you hardly notice the waiter approach until he was at Spencer’s side.

“Good evening. My name is Dustin and I’ll be your waiter for tonight. Can I start you off with any drinks?” You looked up as the waiter started talking. Dustin looked like a young man no older than twenty-five years of age. He has almond colored skin and a round face and his slicked back hair was same color as his eyes, chestnut. The suit’s sleeves were rolled up above his elbows to show his slightly hairy arms. Judging from the creases on his face he seems to be an open-minded individual. Spencer is the first to order.

“Yeah, dis lovely lady and I will be on da same check. I would like a sweet tea with a lemon and ah…. What specials are for tonight?”

“We have a different selection brewed every day but for tonight we have the Baskin Logger, Death By Chocolate, Brim Stone Ale, Bear Rum, and Jubblies’ Kiss. You can get any alcoholic beverage off the menu by lunch but during happy hour all drinks cost fifty cents less and the specials are a dollar less. Are you interested in any of those?” You keep observing the man standing before you as he takes orders, reading him like a book. Turned down face: It would usually mean that a person is going through rough emotions or is in thought but in this case he is looking down at our sitting forms. Slouched torso: he’s relaxed or tired. Bored perhaps? Holding arms close to chest: He’s taking orders and needs to be able to see what he’s writing down. Even so, his arms look more tense than his body. That could be a sign of defensiveness (trying to cover up vital spots on chest?). Feet close together yet not touching: a sign of submissiveness and attentiveness. Normal for a person being told what to do.

“What would you like sir?” Dustin was now taking Marco’s order.

“A water, please. I’m on my own check.” Marco replies back politely. Dustin looks down before writing down the order on his sheet. He turns to your dad to take his order but when he does you notice his eyes. He wouldn’t make eye contact with your dad immediately. He looked at the center of his chest before looking at his eyes. You….don’t really know what that meant…. Has he been doing that to everyone at the table? Is there just something on your fathers chest? You shift your eyes over to you dad and see nothing out of the ordinary. Weird. You don’t really see people do that unless they are checking out another person and you highly doubt that a twenty year old would be checking out a forty-nine year old….Maybe? Gross.

“I’ll have a water with a limon and a Baskin Logger draft. I’m on my own check.”

“What? You’re not going to cover your children’s bills?” Nico jokes. Your father huffs in response.

“You’re adults now. I’m not going to cover for either of you. Learn how to be responsible.”

“Mmmm. Worth a shot I guess.” You smile at your little brother before you look over to the waiter and notice him do the same thing to your brother. “I’ll have a lemonade and as you could probably tell, I’m on my own check.” Nico jokes causing Dustin to nod and smile at. He then turns to Jackie and does the same thing he did to Nico and your father. Maybe it’s a cultural thing? It really wasn’t that problematic so you stop thinking about it.

“Now what would you like miss?”

“I’m on my own check and a sweet tea would be nice ta go wit a Jubblies’ Kiss draft. Thank ya.”

“No problem mam.” He writes Jackie’s order down and turns to you. He looks at your chest.

“And what is your or-” He cuts himself off mid question and stares at your chest with wide eyes. Huh? You look down at your chest to see if there was anything on it but see your regular white sweater shirt with your pink bomber vest laying on top of it. You look back up to see that he was completely frozen. You couldn’t really read Dustin’s expression because it kept shifting to different things. Just before you can think of anything else he steps back and bows his head at you.

“Wha-” You word out in wild confusion before he interrupts you.

“S-sorry for not noticing sooner! I-it is a privilege to m-meet you and to be the one s-serving you tonight!” Dustin says quickly in a nervous yet proud manor. His actions caught you so off guard that your mind goes blank for a couple of seconds before your face lights up with embarrassment.

“What are you doing! Don’t bow to me!” You look around frantically and notice some people staring. Ahhh! Don’t look over here! You turn back to Dustin to see him giving you a frightened expression. 

“I-I-I’m s-sorry! I didn’t m-mean to offend you! I-I just…..uh….” Spencer chortles kind of awkwardly at the man’s stumbling.

“Uh oh, R/N. Looks like someone recognizes ya.” A fan? You don’t really think so but it is the best explanation for the waiter’s actions. Dustin nods enthusiastically.

“Y-yeah. Who couldn’t? What kind of follower am I to not know?” His position was that now of attention because his posture was now straight and arms at his side. A follower? Like a follower on my chanel? That made a whole lot more sense. You give him your warmest smile.

“Ahh, so you’re follower?” He nods his head vigorously. “That’s wonderful. It’s always nice to meet a fan.” His face flashes to confusion for a split second before it returns to the now normal skittish face.

“Uhh, I wouldn’t really say I’m a f-fan. You’re more like someone I look up to b-But if y-you’d rather me say that I’m a fan then I’m fine with that to!” Aaaa….ha…. Ok. That works to. Jackie wraps a arm around your neck and pull you close to her.

“Ya don’t ave ta be nervous around R/N! She’s as harmless as a fly.”

“Yeah! Don’t let her rough appearance fool you.” Abigail adds.

“Hey!” You pull yourself out of Jackie’s hold and sit yourself up again. “Just because I have a cool scar on my face doesn’t mean I look rough.” You turn back to the waiter. “It doesn’t matter to me whether or not you like to be called a fan. I didn’t think people would recognize me so quickly.” You wondered if he was going to ask for you autograph or to get a picture. that's what usually happens when you meet fans.

“O-oh yeah. You’re not from around this area. Are you and your friends just visiting for the blood moon?” You feel Jackie flinch behind you but doesn’t say anything. You really don’t want this subject brought up again.

“Oh no. They’re helping me move here. I’ll be staying around this area for quite a while.”

“That’s a pleasure to hear.” He turns to the rest of your group. “I encourage all of you to come and witness the event. It’s a really life and world changing experience.” Nico speaks up.

“You seem to know a lot about this event. Jackie here is afraid of the myths around this place. Why do-”

“I think it’s about time we let the poor man get back to work.” You interrupt your brother to annihilate the upcoming awkwardness. “May I order now?”

“O-of course! How rude of me. What would you like to drink Highiter R/N?” Highiter? What does that mean? You want to question him but you want him to go away even more.

“Water with lemon will do just fine. Oh, and could you keep my identity a secret? I don’t really want a lot of people to know I’m here yet.” He smiles and nods.

“Well understood Highiter R/N. I’ll be out with all your drinks shortly.” To that he walks away from your table.

“He’s an odd one.” Abigail says raking her slim fingers through her long blond hair. “Hopefully you don’t get to many fans who notice you like that around here.”

“I don’t think that was a fan of R/N.” Your father speaks up. He crosses his arms looking to be in deep thought. Your fingers twitch but you resist your urge. Instead you pop your knuckles and hum in agreement.

“I agree with him. He didn’t say my name until Jack brought it up.” You look over at her to see a questioning look over her features.

“Then why did he act that way?” Your mind takes you back to something Marco said in the car.

 

 _“Is that all there is?”_ You asked.

 _“Other than some extremist clubs, no. That’s all I know.”_ He answered.

 

You shiver at the thought but you don’t bring it up. There’s no point in bringing up something you’re not sure of. You shake your head to Abigail’s question.

“I think it’s best if we just ignore it and act like it’s normal. We could draw out more information out of him that way.”

“You sound very sketchy right now, R/N.” Nico states. You pop more knuckles as you try to figure out how to change the subject but Spencer beats you to it.

“Did ya guys see da jukebox dey have in here?”

“Yeah, R/N and me saw it when we walked in. Knew ya were check’n it out de moment we saw it.” Jackie responds. Spencer’s tented teeth shine behind his smile.

“I wonder what kinds of songs are on it.”

“You want to check it out?” Abigail asks. He brightens up immediately.

“Hell yeah I do! It’s a 1946 Wurlitzer 1015 Jukebox and by da look of it, it’s an original. I just need to find some coins so I can play a record.” While he searches through his wallet Devin approaches once again but this time with everyone’s drinks. That was pretty quick, in your book, for drinks to arrive at the table. You take a look in the direction of the bar just in time to see many waiters and waitresses turn down their heads. So he didn’t keep his word about being silent, I see, or they just overheard him earlier and decided to help out. You turn back to him to see that he has placed everyone's respective drinks on the table. He pulls out his notepad and pen ready to get your orders.

“If you are ready to place your order you may do so but if you need m-more time I can wait til you’re ready.” He looks over at you first before anyone else.

“I think we’re all ready. I will have the fried flounder basket with french fries and fried squash on the side.” His pen was scribbling at a mad fast pace.

“Anything else Highiter R/N?”

“Ahh, does it come with lemon?”

“Yes mam. Do you need any sauces to go along with it?”

“No, I’m fine with the ketchup here at the table.”

“Alright.” He didn’t look like he knew what to say after that so he turned to Jackie for her order. You tuned them all out as they started to place their orders with the strange waiter. You pull out your phone to check the time. 7:32 PM. Why did it feel so late! You’re an early bird by nature. Once it’s dark out you feel like passing out. You’ve been that way your whole life. Your father and Nico, however, have always been night owls. All of your friends are night owls so all of their schedules contradicted your own. If you were ever at a party you’d always be the first one to leave. If someone had to cook breakfast you were the one to do it. You unlock your phone and the first thing you notice is the temperature outside. It was 36 degrees Fahrenheit. That must mean that that it’s 2.2 degrees Celsius. Cheesus. It doesn’t get that cold near the beach unless if it’s January. That’s around two months from now. It’s going to rock leaving this warm sanctuary and then get into your cold truck that will take five minutes for the heaters to start working. Maybe Jackie was onto something when she said I should get a new vehicle.

“Is that everything you all need?” Devin asks eyes darting to you every now and again. Spencer gets up with a handful of coins and a childish smile.

“Yeah, we’re good. All I need is some music in this establishment.”

“We can turn on the restaurant's speakers and set it to a radio you like.” Spencer shakes the coins in his hands. 

“Nah, dat’s too much work. I’m just going to play some songs off of yo jukebox.”

“O-oh ahh….” He looks down and then to you. You just raise an eyebrow at him. He’s acting like I’m a big fish. A mafia boss, almost. It worries you a bit. It also brings back some memories of your own. 

Blood. Bruises. Fear. Other’s cowering. You stand above them. Pleading is heard. You ignore. Hatred. Blood on fists. Your fists. Crying. The same look of fear. The same submissive attitude they had that the young man has in front of you.

You don’t like the thought of him thinking of you that way so you smile at him. You see the tenseness in Devin’s shoulders sag away slightly before he turns back to Spencer.

“S-sorry, the jukebox is out of commission right now.”

“What?! Really?!” Devin nods at Spencer’s question. Spencer slumps back into his chair, defeated. “Aw man, dat sucks. I was really looking forward to it.”

“Wait.” You turn head to see Nico looking like a smart ass. Oh. You know what he’s doing and you don’t stop him. “When exactly is it going to be fixed?”

“I have n-no Idea. I can ask the manager if you want me to.”

“That would be wonderful. Thank you.” Devin leaves leaving the whole table staring at Nico.

“Are you planing on what I think you’re planing?” You ask squinting your eyes at him and he just shrugs.

“Wait and see.” Two minutes later Devin comes back with short blond lady with only a few wrinkles on her face to show her age.

“Hello, my name is Katherine. I am the manager of this establishment. How may I help you this evening?”

“Yes, ahh…. Your employee informed me about the condition your jukebox. When do you plan on having it fixed?” Nico asks. Katherine takes a moment to think before answering.

“We were planning sometime after the blood moon. It seems that all mechanics with the knowledge to fix it are unwilling to work in this area until it passes. I’m sorry if this is an unpleasing thing to hear.”

“No, no. I was just seeing if you already had somebody scheduled to work on it. If not I could easily fix it right now.” I knew it. Freakin electrical genius but knowing his cheep behind he’s not going to do it for free.

“You can really do it?” Dought was clear in her voice but Nico smiles.

“I may not be an actual mechanic but if I can take apart a ford focus and get it to work like a lexus I think I can handle some screws and bolts.”

“In other words,” Your father speaks up, “yes he can.” Katherine crosses her arms.

“The jukebox is a very fragile and valuable piece of equipment so I can’t risk-” Devin taps on her shoulder and leans down to her ear to whisper something. You just stare at the two before the small blonde starts waving her hands frantically signing.

**“D.E.V.I.N. G.E.O.R.G.E. H.U.T.S.O.N! I have told you numerous of times to stop Checking customers in my establishment! It is highly unprofessional and rude!”**

He signs a couple of apologies before whispering again in her ear. You are kind of proud that you learned how to sign so you can see what these two were saying behind your backs but what do they mean by Checking? That’s new. Usually the word “checking” is used as a verb but the way they said it made it out to be more of a noun. Like it was an actual thing. But what was it? Was it when he stared at their chests? That’s the only thing that stands out in your mind. It was a little weird but it wasn’t anything you would say was rude. Devin steps away from Katherine obviously done saying what he wanted to say. She turns to you but has a new look in her eyes and bows her head a bit at you.

“Sorry about my waiter’s actions. He doesn’t know how to keep his eyes to himself.”

“Stop. You don’t need to apologize or bow down to me.” She stands up straight. This is so weird but I got to play along. “I already asked your employee to not to do so nor to spread word about me” you narrow your eyes at Devin, “but evidently he’s not good at keeping his word with anyone.” He shrinks back at your statement. You raise your hands and start to sign.

**“I really despise those who go back on their word. Especially right in front of me right after you said you wouldn’t. Find a way to work on that because I hate liars.”**

You only signed because you didn’t really want your friends and family to hear the anger you’re feeling right about now. In your book, Devin was no longer a person who you could put your trust in. He nods, defeated. Kathrine clears her throat before speaking. “Highiter-”

“Please just call me R/N.” You interrupt because you were starting to get agitated. You were tired physically and mentally and wanted nothing more than your food to arrive at the table, leave this weird diner, and go to bed. To be honest, you just wanted to naw of your fingers at this rate.

“Excuse my arrogance. R/N, my employee brought you to my attention. Do you recommend that I accept your friend’s offer?” What?! Why was she asking this?! Right in front of your brother’s face as well. Why are you trusting my words over his? Calling your employee unprofessional and rude…. Hypocrite. You were about done with this diner’s staff and considered leaving without paying for your drink. You stomach’s voices otherwise so you listen. You take a swig of your water and nod.

“Yeah, my brother is good with his hands. I can bet that he could get it fixed within fifteen minutes tops. Just know he isn’t offering to do this for free.” What was that quote Heath Ledger stated as the Joker in The Dark Knight? If you are good at something, never do it for free. Yeah, Nico lives by that quote.

“Of course. Just state the price and we can cover it.” Kathrine looks over to Nico. He his expression was bland but you could tell he was agitated. In fact everyone at the table looked agitated or perturbed to some extent.

“If you cover all of our bills for dinner then I’m willing to work on it.” Almost all the stress from the table dissipated in an instant.

“Alright, it’s settled then. Do you need a tool box?”

“No, I have a personal kit back in the trunk of my dad’s van. I’ll just go out to get it and start to work on the jukebox once I have my kit.”

“Okay. If you have any troubles just get one of my employees and I’ll come back out to check out the problem.”

“Alright. Thank you.” To that the two leave the table to leave your group alone. Once they’re out of sight your whole table starts patting Nico on the back, thanking him.

“Alright Nico!” “Way ta go man!” “Thank you so much!”

He waves them off. “Your welcome. Dad, I need your keys.” After Dad hands Nico the keys Jackie and you have to scoot out the booth to let Nico out. You both sit back down after he left.

“Hey R/N,” Abigail speaks up. “What did they say?”

You shake your head. “Nothing that I really understood. This establishment is nice but let’s not come here again.”

“I think we all agree.” Marco states.

“So where should we head for breakfast tomorrow?” Jackie asks a little quickly for her usual pase. Looking over to her you can start to see the sweat collecting on her brow. Feeling bad you nudge her a bit. She doesn’t need an anxiety attack.

“We can probably find a Jay Co around here. We don’t even need to go into the bakery because they have a drive throughs.” This seemed to lighten up Jackie quite the portion. She is the cookie monster of donuts. She loves donuts even more than dad loves fried food and that says something. One of the reasons she can’t lose weight is because she can’t give up on them. Her version of a diet is half a salad and then half a box of glazed donuts.

“I love dat plan! Lets go wit dat!”

“Uhg. Don’t ya ever have enough sweets Fat Jack?” That was Spencer’s favorite nickname for Jackie due to her shape. Jackie puffs out her cheeks in anger.

“I’ve told ya a hundred fuck’n times not ta call me dat!”

“Would ya rather me call ya pig?” Abigail slaps Spencer’s arm. Jackie opens her mouth to resort but Nico interupts her.

“R/N. Spencer. I could use your help with a couple of things.” You were thankful that Nico came to interrupt the upcoming argument. The two of you got up and followed Nico to the jukebox. From up close you could see little bubbles floating up the light up rims on the sides which would change color every few seconds. A list of song names, which sat just below the glass case filled with records, were lit up red and their respective numbers printed to the side. The coin slaughts and logo sat below that. It was a pretty thing to see. Now you were looking forward, not only to free dinner and possibly desert, but to what the jukebox has to offer.

“So here’s the deal. I need to get to the back of this but I’m not strong by any means. This thing is too heavy for me to move on my own. Can you two help me move this?”

“Yeah. No problem geek.” Spencer says grabbing one side of the jukebox while you grab the other. It takes you both a while to get the back out in the open. Nico gets to work by taking the screws out the back off the jukebox and places the back side of the whole thing against the wall. Nico starts to look over the insides of the musical machine. Fixing things, building contraptions, and figuring out how something works. Those are his favorite hobbies besides being a nerd. Once, you asked him why he loved doing that. He simply stated that it was like a type of puzzle to him just waiting to be solved. You also liked puzzles. You just never understood electronics. You were always going to him for help when it came to that stuff. No wonder so many robotic schools want him. He’s a mechanical genius in the making. Who wouldn’t want that? You feel a sting of pride hit you in your chest. You’ve watched him grow up to the young man he is today and it’s all very nostalgic. You look over at Spencer to see him scanning over the song list on the front of the jukebox.

“Find any songs you like?”

“Of course I have. Da only problem is figuring out what song I want played first. Right now I’m trying to decide between Johnny Cash's Ring of Fire or Patsy Cline's I Fall to Pieces.” You hum a bit in thought before stating your opinion.

“I don’t know either of those songs to be honest. Let’s play rock, paper, scissors to decide which song to play. You win, we play the former. I win, we play the later.” You usually use rock, paper, scissors to solve arguments between two subjects. It really comes in handy because you hate deciding. The downfall is that some don’t want to solve an issue that way and you're very good at rock, paper, scissors when you want to be.

“Sounds fair.” You both raise your fist and hit your fists on your palms three times before you throw out your choices.

Paper beats rock.

“Looks like I Fall to Pieces is our final choice.” you say holding up your hand.

“Fine by me.” Spencer shrugs. “Kinda knew ya were going to win.”

“But I didn’t even try this time.”

“Fixed it.” Nico pokes his head out from the back of the jukebox to look at your astonished faces. He smiles. “You said that it would take me fifteen minutes tops so I saw that as a personal challenge.”

“Dat was only two minutes! Dere’s no way!”

“What was wrong with it?” You peep up while stepping to Nico’s side. Peering into the back of the jukebox you see many wires, coils, wheels, levers, and so much more.

“There wasn’t much. The way this juke box operates is when a customer places their coins in the coin slaught it will pass through this trip.” He points to a fork like trail that comes out the back of the coin slaught, “That will shoot quarter, dime, and nickel and will fall through this hole.” He moves his finger across the trails to were they all intercept. At the interception there was a hole big enough for coins to fall through. “The coins will then fall into this funnel, that sits right beneath the hole, and then is directed down into what is called the slug rejector.”

“Slug rejector?” Spencer scoffs. “Are ya just making up names for da things yo trying to explain?”

“No, that’s what it’s actually called.”

“Really? Weird name for a scrap of metal.”

“Well this scrap of metal will feel and weigh the coin and determine if the diameter, thickness, mass, non-magnetic, and or magnetic properties are appropriate for the coin. If it is, it will pass the coin down through this shoot,” Nico points at it, “into the coin grinder but if it finds the coin somehow defective it will send it through this front shoot through this passage,” He points at the other passage, “to the speaker baffle down into this scoop. The rejected coin is then dropped into the bottom left of the front door of the jukebox so that the customer may retrieve it. Without this “scrap of metal” you wouldn’t be able to work the thing.”

“I getcha man. Was dat de source of the problem?”

“Not entirely. If it was it would have taken me a little while longer to fix this thing. But let's get back on the subject of the accepted coins. So when the slugger ejector sends the coins down to the coin grinder it has separated them based on denomination and sends the nickels, dimes, and quarters into separate slots on top of the coin grinder. Each of these slots will go down to a neoprene rubber wheel, that is located in the center of this, and be sent in a rational path. The nickel will activate one electrical switch, the dime two, and the quarter five. For each switch activation from the coin there is, what it looks like to be, a gear and here it’s a credit wheel. It will be advanced one notch or one tooth for each nickel value that came into the coin grinder. So if you put in a quarter it will activate five switches and then advance the critic wheel five teeth so as we stand right now, if we had put in a quarter, the critic wheel is in the coin grinder has five teeth advanced from its rest point. If we put a coin in right now we would be able to hear the clicking and the motor running in the coin grinder. The coin is dropped into the cash box after it makes it’s trip down the neoprene wheel so that an employee can retrieve the coins later.”

You listened to your brother explain how the jukebox worked but you couldn’t really understand everything he was saying. You understood but you just couldn’t understand. The words that came out of his mouth and into your ears were getting simplified so drastically that you were worried you were missing some things. You continued listening to his explanation.

“Now the credits on the credit wheel do two things. One, they illuminate the make selection light at the front of the jukebox to notify the customer that they can select their choice of music. Two, it activates the switches behind the buttons on the front of the machine. These are the switches.” He points them out so that you might see them, “They would be activated and be ready for someone to push a button and tell the jukebox which song to play. Each time a customer presses a button it will make changes occur here,” Nico points to a round metal disk. It almost looked as if someone put sticks of fireworks into the sides of it and attached wires to the ends of them, “in the selector drum. If you notice, there is an array around here almost like a gatling gun of coils. There is one coil for each selection. If you selected a record and this one was the one for it,” He points to a coil, “this coil will be energized and pull a metal piece back to allow a rod to protrude back from this and stay there. In other words, that rod sticking out the back of this unit about a quarter of an inch whereas all the other rods are held back. If I selected a different song and this was it’s coil,” He points to a different coil, “Then this coil will be energized and the rod for this coil would go back.”

You were so lost but you kept listening. Spencer hasn’t said anything so you take that as a good sign.

“At this point all of the rods are held the two rods have been released to protrude out the back of the unit. When the rods protrude they pull this central plate into contact with this other plate and they energize this switch. This switch, when it is on, is the master controller to the motor of the jukebox. That’s the adjustment to know that plate has actually moved. As long as the switch in the jukebox is on it will play continuously to search out and play records. To put it in simpler terms, when somebody selects a song it finds out which rod has been pushed out the back and play that record. After it plays that record it resets the button so that the disc returns to the center and the switch goes to off. Something else occurs in the coin grinder. Every time someone makes a selection the credit wheel will return back one notch. When it finally returns the notches a customer put in it won’t allow them to play any more songs until they put in more coins. This also turns off the make a selection button on the front. Now look here.” He points to a new and smaller metal plate in the shape of a heart. “This is called the heart-shaped cam. It communicates with the selector coil bank is by an arm that scans for the rods that have been released by customer. When the heart-shaped cam then the protrusion and this unit will be lined up pretty closely with the record that the customer selected. The heart-shaped cam is now spun around, moves this arm up and down, and has positioned this unit to coincide with the record that the customer selected.”

You were pretty thankful that he pointed to the tools and mechanics he was explaining to you while you listened. That helped you to understand what little you did.

“Just to fine tune the position we have the star wheel. It has the same number of sloughts as the number of records. A bar will then fit into the one slought that coincides with the selected record. Since the heart shaped cam may not be perfectly positioned the star wheel rotates the heart-shaped cam and fine tunes its position perfectly with the record selected. The final step occurs when this big arm is moved by a cam and swings the record out to be played. Once it gets the record out in position it the turntable will rise and lift it up to the needle to be played. For the turntable to do so a bigger arm will lift the shaft that controls the turntable. There are cams along these rods that control the lift of the turntable. To initiate the shut off cycle this arm here is connected to the tone arm. When the tone arm gets to the center of the record this has swung way in and will contact that dogleg and a thick wire back there will contact it and push it down. Doing so will lift this piece and release the shutoff trigger. Once that is done the jukebox will reset. Now here at the rear center of the jukebox is a big fiber disc that powers the mechanism. There’s a pinion gear up at the top that will drive this fiber gear which rotates all the shafts and makes everything happen. A horizontal fiber gear right here that engages opinion and this is what drives the turntable. They use fiber gears to make it silent. Do you know why they made them out of fiber?” Spencer and you shake your heads. “If they were made out of metal there would be so much noise that you wouldn’t be able to hear the song played.”

“Dat’s cool to know.” Spencer comments smiling happily to himself. 

“But the downside to that is the fiber is rather fragile and wears out over time and teeth on the fiber discs can be knocked out if the mechanism jams. If that happens then the entire mechanism then has to be disassembled and that gear would have to be replaced.” You nod understanding.

“So that wasn’t the issue with it, right?”

“Right, if that was the case I wouldn’t have been able to fix it. I would need the right parts to replace them which I don’t have.”

“So what was wrong with it?”

“Some of the wiring in the slugger ejector was loose so every time a customer put coins in it it wouldn’t accept them and would give them back to the customers.”

“So we can play a song now?”

“Yes but first I want to put the back piece back on the rear of the jukebox and set it back in place. I also want that manger to come see it. Spencer, can you do that while R/N and me set up the jukebox?”

“Sure thing geek.” Spencer walks off while you help Nico set the jukebox back up.

“Hey Nick.” He hums in reply. “We decided not to come back here for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Why? Because the people here are acting strange.”

“No, because it’s a little humid-Yes, because the people here are acting strange.”

“Don’t you think that they may not be the only ones?”

“You mean like the rest of the town, city or maybe even the whole Ebott valley? Yes, I thought of that.” Of course it could be. This is a new area with different cultures and beliefs than your own. Sure, you should try to get to know why they’re acting the way they do before judging them but it’s scaring some of your friends. Some more than others. Your father and Marco haven’t really said anything most of the time here which concerns you a bit. You can figure out how to deal with your new neighbors once they all go back home. Definitely not while they’re still here. Also the words Marco said in the truck keep playing in your mind.

“Then don’t you think that if we go somewhere else they’ll act the same as the people here.”

“Yes so that’s why we decided on going to a Jay Co chain café and we’ll use the drive through.”

“You know how ridiculous your acting right now? You can just explain to them that you don’t know what they are talking about and end it all now.”

“I’m planning on doing something like that just…. Not while you guys are here.”

“What?!” He looks at you like you said you’ll kick a baby. “Why would you-”

“Hey guys! I brought that Kat lady.” Spencer interrupts your argument with your brother. Katherine trails right behind him looking like she wants to correct him but doesn’t when her eyes land on you. Yeah, there’s definitely something wrong going on but you just can’t put your finger on it. Not yet at least. You were going to have a talk with the staff around here but not in the way Nico thinks you are. You need answers and you’re going to find them. That’s why you don’t want them around to hear. Maybe that would explain those images you-

“Wow, you’re very tall. You seemed pretty big in the booth but now you practically tower over everyone in the restaurant.” Oh…. that was a little insensitive to be honest but you get that a lot. You were fond of your height but people often tend to get intimidated or even make fun of it. You’ve gotten used to it over the years.

“Thanks? I get it from my father.” She nods at your reply.

“Also, your friend here says that your brother fixed my jukebox. Is that true?” Again, rude. Nico is literally standing beside me. Nico pulls your ear close to his face so he could whisper.

“I call shotgun with you tomorrow. We can discuss more then.”

“Nick, I think it’ll just be you guys picking up breakfast and bringing it to my place to eat. You won’t be able to.”

“Then pick me up from the hotel tomorrow morning.” He lets go of you and approaches Katherine. “Yes. There were only a few wires that needed to be tinkered with.” Nico turned to Spencer. Katherine's face twisted with something dark for a second but after she saw your glare her face turned back to its normal self. “You can choose a song you like now.”

Spencer doesn’t hesitate walking up to the jukebox, inserting his coins, and selecting a couple of songs. As he does so sounds behind its exterior start to go off.

Clink, clink, clink

Clank

Tick, tick, tick, tiss

Vruuuuuuum

Click

….

….

Bum du bum du bum du du!

[ “I fall to pieces each time I see you again.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dgm1ENYFhtQ&t=0s&list=LLzE0FGPWp4LeSimfB4I0v-g&index=2)

“Aww man, it’s better dan I thought it would be.” Spencer slaps Nico on the back. “Ya did good geek. Thanks.”

“I guess I really do owe your group a free dinner. Thank you, sir, for fixing my jukebox.” It didn’t really sound directed towards Nico for some reason but he looked pleased anyways.

“Your welcome.” The three of you walk back to your booth just in time to see Devin come out with all of your meals on a cart. He smiles at all of you.

“Ahh, sounds like you fixed the jukebox. I congratulate you on your free meal-Woah, I didn’t know you were so tall!”

Sigh….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/).
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/).
> 
> Videos for jukebox instruction:  
> 1\. [ Part 1](https://youtu.be/htbN7-vxUbg)  
> 2.[ Part 2](https://youtu.be/KM5bA6c7mQo)


	5. Falling Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooo. Information.... Is it true though? What's real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I'm starting to pop these babies out quickly now! Hopefully, that will continue. Enjoy this info chapter. *Laughs evilly*
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.

"I can’t believe that you ordered a milkshake after the huge portion they gave you.” Abigail pipes up from the van as you exit the diner. You were too busy shoving another spoon full of whip cream and flavored ice cream into your mouth to respond immediately. It caused your whole body to shiver a bit violently as you stood outside the diner with your friends and family loading into their van. A large portion of food was the correct term and you kind of felt bad about not paying for it. At least you gave them a good tip, even though they were weird…. Anyways, you were absolutely stuffed but when Devin asked if there was any room for dessert you suddenly had room for it. That’s how you ended up with a styrofoam cup full of your favorite flavor milkshake out in forty degrees below weather shaking your ass off. You shrug, swallowing the spoonful in your mouth, before answering.

“Hey, it was free. If you want some you’re welcome to have a bite.” You hold out a spoonful for Abigail but she just moves her face out the way.

“No thanks, I'm good. I’m cold enough as it is.”

“Alrighty then.” You shove the spoonful in your mouth.

“We’ll see ya tomorrow R/N, right?” Jackie pokes her head out of the van’s window to look at you. You could tell she has been trying her hardest not to voice her anxieties after your talk with her and you appreciate that (even though it didn’t really stop the subject from coming up). You guess you just got to grin and bear it until the lunar eclipse passes. Until then, you expect the subject to be brought up every day for the next three weeks. You could handle some strange occurrences but you're not sure about Jackie. She looks like she will have a full-on anxiety attack any second now. She’s so sensitive to these types of things. Thankfully, you're the one living here, not her. You give her a gentle smile.

“Of course we will and we’ll eat donuts and finish setting up my house. That's a promise.” You added that last part for good measure. She slumps back into her chair a little saddened.

“Ok den…. Good night.”

“Goodnight, everyone.” You wave as they pull out the parking spot and exit the parking lot.

“Goodnight R/N!” Some of them yell out a quick goodbye as they drove off. You watch them until they meet the highway. With a turn of your keys, the truck unlocks allowing you full access to the inside. You slip right in and after you get the truck's engine started you turn on the heat. Cold air rushes over you.

Damn. Should have expected that.

You were freezing cold at this point. You set down the milkshake in the cup holder for it was no longer worth the tremors your facing. You never shiver like a regular person. They come in very jerky and spasmatic movements. One second you’re just cold, not shaking, and then you look like you’re having a minor seizure the next. It almost looks as if you’re being exorcised. You never figured out why but you're not very interested to find out. It never really caused you any issues…. Well except now when you need to drive. Running off the road isn’t part of your plans tonight so you decide to sit in your truck until it either warms up or your shaking subsides. You guess getting a milkshake isn’t the best idea for this weather, you knew that to at the time you got it.

“You’ll lose body heat quicker that way”, your mind said.

“I love milkshakes more than my physical health”, your stomach said.

Heh, you still don’t regret your decision either. Maybe that’s how Jackie feels about donuts…. That would explain a lot.

You look back up at Soul Food diner. The events that have transpired today not only ticked you off but have intrigued you. Your curiosity has been gnawing at you ever since you've arrived but you’ve just been pushing it down with denial. You know nothing about these myths are real. There are no such things as monsters. The only monsters that exist today are the ones that exist inside people. You’ve have had the grace of meeting those types of monsters and they had the grace of meeting yours in return.

The whole left part of your body jerks causing you to hit your elbow hard on the driver side door. Wincing, you rub your sore elbow. You hate thinking about those things. It's a strange combination of feelings that can only be described as extremely unpleasant.

You try to bring your attention back to that subject at hand. So you don't believe in the myths around mount Ebott. So what? That shouldn't make you judge others on their beliefs. It's true that people can be very idiotic and have very ill-founded beliefs but they are all worth understanding. Without understanding, people are biased, partial sided, and prejudice. You see that a lot in the world today. No one is open to any agreement. People solve their problems with power rather than well thought out words. That’s why you’re determined to have an open ear for this subject.

Suddenly, your torso jerks forward while your head jerks backward causing your neck to pop loudly. You let out a long pained breath before you sit up again slowly to rub your now sore neck. Well, this sucks. Why can’t I shiver like a normal person? Before you can think any further about your weird shivering a ping from your phone echoes through your truck. You pick it up to sigh when you see it’s from Jackie. She literally just saw me four minutes ago. You click on the notification on notifications to see what she wrote to you.

 **Donut-Girl:** hey, just checking 2 make sure u r ok

 **Donut-Girl:** we just got 2 the hotel

 **Donut-Girl:** u r probably ok

 **Donut-Girl:** its not like anything could fucking happen 2 u within the time we saw each other 

**Donut-Girl:** but just making sure

 **Donut-Girl:** so r u going to prove me right by replying

 **Donut-Girl:** like u always do

 **Donut-Girl:** u can do so any time

 **Donut-Girl:** actually that was a lie

 **Donut-Girl:** soon would b nice

 **Donut-Girl:** R/N?

How in the world could you have not heard Jackie spamming you?! Even though your fingers are stiff, you start typing away immediately.

 **You:** Sorry i couldnt reply

 **You:** im ok.really (*u*) 

She replies right after you finished typing your two small replies.

 **Donut-Girl:** yay!(^v^)

 **Donut-Girl:** thats good

 **Donut-Girl:** soooo y r u still n the diners parking lot?

Oh yeah. She could see you from the hotel because it’s right across the street. You text back.

 **You:** waiting for the truck to warm up

 **Donut-Girl:** oh ok

 **Donut-Girl:** thought something happened lol

You frown. She worries too much about your health sake. You were about to text her again but the heat finally blasts out of the vents and blesses you with its presence. The temperature change causes you to spasm once again but you sigh blissfully. You like this weather but sometimes it’s too much. You’re a beach girl so you’re used to the heat so you need a bit more time to adjust to this weather before you’re happy with it. You text Jackie.

 **You:** heat just turned on so Ill be going now

 **You:** text you when i get home! (•u•)

 **Donut-Girl:** ok, safe travels!

Hopefully your phone doesn’t die before you get there or Jackie will probably have a heart attack worrying about you. You set your truck in reverse and pull out of your parking spot. You make your way through the parking lot before hitting the highway. As you drive away from the diner you look at it through your rearview mirror. That place may have had weird people and you may have said you didn’t want to go back there but you want answers (and their food was amazing, to be honest). A red stoplight halts you at an interception. Watching the cars blur by your mind starts to wander off to what you arranged just a few minutes ago….

~~~~~

“I’m sorry, can you repeat what you asked me? My hearing isn’t all that well these days” Katherine almost whispers asking you to clarify what you just asked her. You started talking to her at the bar as Davin made your milkshake behind the counter. Your group was outside packing into the van while you waited for your milkshake. You took this opportunity, while they were gone, to ask some questions and get some answers. You knew they would never approve or it would scare them even more.

“As you know I just moved here. Yes?” She nods in confirmation. “Well, I need to get acquainted with this area and know how the system works around here. You all seem like kind-hearted people that I can trust. So can we have a time set up so that we can sit down and talk?”

You asked that question in a way so that it could be taken two ways. Depending on how she answers will determine some of your hypothesis.

You think for the time being you’ll play along to the authority figure they think you are so you could get them to spill some information more easily. You’ll get them unprepared and off guard but the problem is playing the role of whatever you’re supposed to be. You have no idea who you are to them and that's a big issue. You could really be over exaggerating your theory and what they did just part of their culture. Checking that is. You’re really interested in what that is as well as what followers are. But if your theory is correct…. You just might uncover some dirt hidden in Ebott. You’re no detective but you're a helluva actor and very perceptive.

Katherine thinks for a bit before she answers in a low voice. “I think I can arrange that. Tomorrow evening, around nine thirty, you come back here and we can talk further upon the matter. Also, I have a question. If you’ve just moved here, R/N, shouldn’t the Highiters have this discussion with you instead of me? Sorry if this crossed any personal boundaries but I’m just curious.”

YES! I mean…. Oh no. My theory was correct. There is something more to this place than meets the eye. There is a hierarchy system going on to which you were mistakenly put on by this “Check.” You need to figure out what it is. You know your curiosity is going to get you in trouble but at the moment you don't care. By the way, why will it be so late! That's the time you’re hitting the zs! Never mind that, let’s see if the event on the blood moon is somehow related.

“To be honest, I wasn’t really supposed to come down here just yet.” You act a little embarrassed by putting on a crooked smile and hunching over a little bit. “I was supposed to come a little later closer the….” Oh crap, they probably have a different name for the lunar eclipse event. An idea pops into your head before you started to look suspicious. You look around at the patrons before turning back to her. “....the blood moon.”

She makes an “oh” expression. You take that as a good sign. In her mind, if the blood moon wasn’t the name they call it by, it would look as if you were being careful not to say the actual name out loud. It was what the waiter boy-Devin said when he was waiting on your group. You’re not certain though but you continue.

“But due to my circumstances, I had to change plans. I didn’t notify the other Highiters about my arrival so I could get into a little bit of trouble if they realize I’m here. That’s why when your waiter Checked me I asked him not to tell anyone that I was here.”

“Ahh, I understand. I’ll make sure my staff is notified about your…. Circumstances. They won’t speak a word about it to any other followers.”

So this is a group of people. You’ll have to ask her about how many there are in this group. You hope that you don’t dig yourself in too much of a grave. If this all turns south you’ll just tell them the truth. You know nothing and you were just curious about them. That is all. If that doesn’t work and this group is more…. Serious than normal…. You know how to defend yourself if that’s the case. You clench your fists at the thought. You don’t enjoy hurting others but you won't hesitate. Maybe you should bring some things to this little meeting tomorrow evening just in case.

“Here you go, mam.” Devin places your milkshake between the two of you. “Hope you enjoy it and have a good night.” He smiles at you as you thank him. When he leaves you turn back to Katherine.

“Before I go I would like to ask you one last thing.”

“Of course. You're free to do so.”

“Okay, so the group I’m with are not followers.”

“I suspected as much. Devin couldn’t sense much power in their souls. It’s like they haven’t had any training at all. And the expressions on their faces showed that most of them weren’t comfortable with us.”

….

….

What…. The frick.

Souls? Training? Is this a religious group? So this Check is something this group does to see how powerful one’s soul is? That’s…. New. Powerful? You get more powerful through training? What training? Is this meditation or is it something more than that? So when Devin Checked you he thought your soul was strong? Like…. Very strong? So I’m a Highiter. Does that mean I’m like a monk to them?! This is all so crazy! A lot of red flags are popping up in your head but you push them down. You’re not going to back down now. You want to know what’s going on!

“Yes, they’re a little miffed about the way you acted and they’re frightened about the stories. They don’t really trust me when I explain it to them so could you tell me in your words what they should think of it?”

“Oh uh…. That depends. Are you trying to convert them or are you trying to leave them in the dark?” 

Ooo…. I could get a butt load of info this way but it could also be a trap…. Hmmm. You decide to take the safe route especially since you’re doing something risky. You also don’t want to drag them all into this.

“They’ve never really shown any interest up til now. They seem more scared of it than anything so yeah. I’m keeping them in the dark.”

“I understand. You can tell them that I said that there’s nothing to be afraid of. No monsters ever come out of the mountain. It’s fiction. I’ve lived here my whole life and I find that this community is more united than most. We are all one big happy family here. The only reason people associate this area as foreboding is because of how many people disappear around mount Ebott, exaggerated stories about creatures people see, and the belief in Sattva-Raja-Tama.”

You think you remember what Sattva-Raja-Tama stands for. It’s a spiritual belief that S-R-T is the fabric of all creation. It’s also the connection someone has in their minds. There are about five stages of the mind, from your knowledge. Moorhavastha is the first, then it's Khshiptavasthaa, Vikshiptavastha, Ekagravastha, and finally Niruddhavastha. The subtle basic Sattva component attaches people to good traits while Tama attaches people to bad traits. Raja brings about action according to whether they are more Sattva or Tama. It practically categorizes people by traits on a spiritual level. Like their souls are somehow marked with a particular trait they can’t decide.

You also heard that the weather can affect Sattva-Raja-Tama in many ways. Lunar eclipses, for example, are believed to be created by demons, evil spirits, and monsters even. It increases negative energy which is Raja-Tama.

That could explain a lot as to why people act the way they do in this area if that is a common belief. If this is a religious group for that then you have nothing to worry about. Maybe Jackie’s paranoia is rubbing off on you. You almost suspected something bad was going on here.

“Alright. Thank you again for being so understanding. I hope they will calm down if they heard similar words from a different person.” you get up from your stool and back away slowly, heading towards the front door.

“I’m glad to help and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night.”

“As do I. Goodnight.” You scoop a spoonful of your shake and shove it into your mouth as you turn around to leave.

“Goodnight R/N.”

~~~~~

You pull up to your front yard from the dark trail. You plan on stringing up some lights down it or at least some reflectors because you can hardly see where you’re going at night. Lights flick on as your truck pulls up to your garage. With a click of a button, the garage doors slide open allowing you to pull your old blue truck inside. After you set it in park, you pull out the keys, pick up your milkshake, and get out the truck. You already hear Vivian scratching at the laundry room door so you walk over to it and crack it open. Vivi jumps up on you, immediately, excited to see you home.

“I’m happy to see you as well, Vivi.” You pet her as she runs around your legs trying to find skin to lick. Now that you think of it, she hasn’t been able to go to the bathroom since before you guys went to the diner. You whistle for Vivi’s attention which she eagerly gives to you. You point both of your indexes upward before pointing them out to the front yard.

**“Go.”**

Vivi turns on her legs and trots into the front yard to find a spot to do her business. You saw her breath in the air as she sniffed around which reminded you that you’ll have to pull out her sweater soon. You’ll have to go shopping for warmer clothes as well since all your old clothing is for the beach weather. You already miss it a little. You pull out your phone and start texting.

 **You:** hey, just got home!

 **You:** safely even

 **Donut-Girl:** ahh, that's good (•w•)

 **Donut-Girl:** i was waiting for u 2 text back girl

 **Donut-Girl:** u know ive never been the patient type lol

Hmmm…. Has she just been waiting for you to text back the whole time? You’re positive that's the case. You start to type away.

 **You:** so i have something to tell you

 **Donut-Girl:** is it bad(°o°)

 **You:** i dont think so

 **Donut-Girl:** that doesnt sound reassuring

 **You:** its only bad depending on who you are

 **Donut-Girl:** ok

 **Donut-Girl:** what is it?

 **You:** so while i was getting my milkshake i talked a little to the manager of soul food

 **Donut-Girl:** oh

 **Donut-Girl:** what did u talk about?

 **You:** i asked her about the mountain. she said that stories arent real. she lived in the ebott community her whole life and she said that its like one big family.

 **Donut-Girl:** oh ok

She doesn’t believe you. You could tell.

 **You:** she said that all of the stories are exaggerated from people who hike up the mountain. they think they see something when all it probably a bear or some other wild animal

 **You:** they just associate this area as bad because people tend to go missing around here

 **You:** i also asked her to some indication as to why they were acting the way they were and it turns out that its was probably due to some religious beliefs called Sattva-Raja-Tama

 **Donut-Girl:** what is it about?

 **You:** its about how the soul gives you traits. good and bad. it is also affected by the environment. the believers of this religion view the lunar eclipse as a bad omen and there are evil spirits and etc.

 **Donut-Girl:** so there isnt anything 2 b afraid of?

 **You:** i cant guarantee that

 **You:** its still a normal county. its going to have crime like every other one

 **Donut-Girl:** ok

I haven’t convinced her. Of course, I haven't. She won't be calm until the blood moon passes. You were about to text her again before Vivi comes trotting back to your legs. She was shivering, much to your displeasure, so you text some quick replies to Jackie before you go inside. You let Vivi in first before you surry in but before you close the door behind you, you click the wall button making sure the garage closes. You close the door behind you and Vivi follows you through the house to the kitchen. The milkshake is wonderful but you can’t eat it all tonight. You open your refrigerator.

….

It gave you a reminder that you’ll need to go shopping for groceries soon in order to fill up the barren space behind the large doors. You place your milkshake in the freezer section before shutting the doors. You’ll also have to go find some pantry when you go shopping. So so far that leaves you needing food, clothing, cleaning supplies *yawn*

….

You’ll think about all of that later. Not while you’re on a mission.

You turn to see Vivi wagging her tail excitedly at you. Oh yeah. I need to give her a treat. You remember putting the treat bag right next to the food and water bowl you set out for her. When you walk into the living room you spot not only the treat bag but Vader curled up on top of the couch as well. You give his sleeping form a pet before you walk over to Vivi’s treat bag. Vader grunted and sat up upon realizing it’s you.

“Meow, meow, meow.”

“Yes, I missed you too Vader.” He continues meowing nonstop as he jumps off the couch and runs up to you. He rubs at your sides as you pull out a treat for Vivi, which she wags her tail wildly for. Once you give her the treat ~~and once you wipe the saliva off of your hands~~ you pick up Vader and carry him into your room. He thanks you by purring but it was soon turned into meowing protest as you place him down on the large bed in your room. You walk over to your closet where you pull out some pajamas to get changed in. It’s black sports shorts and a large black t-shirt that says “I’ll stop wearing black when they invent a darker color.” You throw them on before heading to the bathroom to brush your teeth. You were so tired. It’s almost nine now and you feel like you’re going to pass out. You’ve never been able to understand how people can stay up past ten nor how they can stay awake until the afternoon the next day. By the time you finished flossing your teeth, you’re acting like a zombie trying to work the cap off the mouthwash. You ponder as you swish the burning minty liquid around every crevice of your mouth.

You wonder if you’ll have the same dream again. You’ve been having a reoccurring dream for the past four months of a dark silhouette. A dark mound. A dark hill. A dark mountain. They got more detailed night by night until you could make out what it was.

Mount Ebott

You could clearly see that it was mount Ebott and after you found that out you looked it up online. It was around the time you were looking for a place to move so when you saw lots open there you saw it as a sign, even though the place had bad rumors. After you made arrangements to move there you expected the dreams to end….

They didn’t.

So you’re wondering if they’ll end now since you’re spending your first night here in Ebott. You spit the mouthwash in the sink before you run some water to clean it out and you flick the lights off as you head to bed. Pulling the galaxy printed sheets over you, you get in a comfortable position to sleep in as you stare lazily up at the starry sky you painted on the ceiling.

“Meow.”

Vader walks up to your head and curls around into a ball in your hair. He always liked to nest in your long dark hair for some reason but you never minded it. No matter how many pillows or beds you’ve bought for his bald behind to lay on you have always been his favorite pillow. You stroke him until you slip into a comfortable darkness.

~~~~~

[Darkness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJ3nw2Y50i0&index=2&t=28s&list=LLzE0FGPWp4LeSimfB4I0v-g%0A)

….

Darkness and a never-ending depth of black enveloped you. Shadows cut deeper into the darkening abyss. You’re floating in or on nothingness to or at no point in space.

The void perhaps?

That’s what you’d call it. It seemed appropriate. Nothing existed here. Nothing but a lurid vacuity. Matter nor mass existed in this blank spectrum. The only thing that lingered was your consciousness. Nothing more. You couldn’t feel anything. See anything. Hear anything. All your senses are cut. You didn’t even feel emotion. You only felt emptiness as black tendrils pulled you deeper into the shadows.

….

For some reason you didn’t feel alone.

….

But nobody came….

Your surroundings were quickly enveloped in a bright light which caused you to squint your eyes but not because of pain but because it felt natural in your situation. When your eyes finally adjusted you saw a familiar figure.

Mount Ebott.

Even though you were having another dream about Ebott mountain you noticed the difference. Usually, it would be lit by a normal night sky but his time….

It was BLOOD RED….

Crimson as far as the eye can see. Your senses return little by little as you float towards the behemoth in front of you. [ A gust of wind blows by.](https://youtu.be/EwcBnjgLQyk) Are those voices in the wind? You couldn’t really tell. The sound the wind was making was barely audible. You focused on the sound as you drew closer to the mountain.

Ȯ̷͓̟̹̩̇͒͘͢o̶̙̫̗̮̗̙̪͎͗̽̒̓͘͜o̵̼̼͙̲̹͍̍͊̒̚͜͢͡ ę̡̢̢̨͎̥̟̝͛̑̊́͌͟͡͝͝v̧̨͉̞͍̜͈̪̰̘̆́͗̓̆̒̊̕é̴̢̗̰͕̗̮̥̲̰̈́͑͗̋̎͢͞͡ b̹̺̠̺͇̀̿͛̃̀̓̕ẇ̢̨͍̦͍̞͎̋͂̑̎͢͝͝e̵̲̬̥̹͓̲̱̰̊͛̽̃̌̈́̉̑͝ n̸̢̛̛̜̯͍̝̠͗̈̿̀͂͟͡ṇ͍̟͎̪̣́͐̔̉̀̅͂͟͜ ö̴̧̼̞̥͍̹̞̙́̑̈̂̕ş͎͈̠̟̊̎̀̆͂̾̓ͅn̸͔̗̼̮̯̋͌̈̎͑̕͘

You can almost make out a voice but you still can’t quite hear it.

You listen closer.

Ę̸͈̤̩͇̯̳̃̈́̓̉̂̅̊́͜w̴̼̻͓͔̲̠̃̂̓̽̈̂ͅ a̡̹̼̦̖͔̥̥͇̎͛̉̃̇͠ͅv̢̨̛͇̯̰͇͕̲͙̅̐̿͑̅͜͞͝e͓̬̯̘̓̎̇͗͑͛̚͘͢͜ͅ b̶̫̜̖͉̼̾̊͛̉͛͂͆͞ě̡̥̙̦̗͇̣̫͌̑͛̈́̅͋̈́͝a̝̝̘̯̰̖̦̥͌̀̀͗͊n̴̗̯͎̹̹̘͓̯̗̂̆̆̿͘͞ c̥̝͖̜̽̏͌̽̐̚̚͢ͅh̵͈͈͓̫̗̖̥̋̾͒͊͆͟o͉̱̟̼̝̿̅̐̅̚̚͟͜͡ e̡̟͇͎̗̅́̇̌̂͊̔́̕̕n̸̪̲̬̲͓̫͐͐͂̑̊̌̚

….

Ý̷͇͔̣̬̝̞̼̘͎̆̎̌̈́̄̄̚ő̠̪̮̣̺̰̣̹̄̆͗̀̈́͐̅u̵̼̦̘̜̼͎̺̯̪͖͌̐̐̾͆̚̚ ḩ̖͈̮͕͚̋̓̅̄̾̕͡a̷̢̢̺̱̜͇͉̘̲͐͊̒͂̓̊̚͟v͎̳̼̤̯̻̪̹͒̋͆̿̿̊̎̕͟e̵̡̘̫̩̩̲̙̫̟̿̀́̋̋͌̒̉͟ b̨̢̨̢̫̞̪̹͌͊̈́̍͋̀͟͞ͅȩ̷̘̟̳͎́͒̀̄̏͊͜e͉̳̬̞̠̟͚͆̆͗̽̉̌͜͡n̶̨̜̟̼̲̪̯͆̌̐̍͑̆̚͢ c̶͎̰̟̗͎̫͇͍͒̿̄̋̀̂͊̓͛h̛͈̭̖̭͙̖͍͖̏͋͂͑͒̎̈̃͝ȯ̮̮̳͈̹̮̉͛͆͒̉͞ş̵̜͓̪̭̹̝̎̅̈̄͂̆̈̂̚ȩ̤͚͎͓͚̇͆̏̐͐̑͆̀̃͝ͅn̵̛̮͇͉͖͕̳͉̬̲̈́̾͋͂̕͢͠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you have any questions please feel free to ask!
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.


	6. Bitter Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and get ready for the day. Once your friends and family arrive you finish unpacking and send them off. Now you prepare for your meeting later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I took freakin forever to post but this chapter was twice as long as usual so I guess that gives me a pass? Read carefully during this chapter because it gives you A LOT of important info to think about. 
> 
> Also, during this chapter R/N answers the questions people ask her. If you ask me a question I feel that R/N would like I will feature your questions later on in a couple of chapters. I hope that it’ll draw you closer to the story and get any questions you want answered be answered. Know that I can’t get everyone though so please know that there will be other opportunities.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and this story.
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.

Your eyes slowly open as you wake up from your nap. You’ve always liked sleeping but the dreams that you've been having are really starting to sit on your mind. Especially since this dream was different. You guess it’s due to the things you’ve learned yesterday. They must have influenced the dream. But what was that voice or those voices supposed to mean? I’ve been chosen? What absolute nonsense! I came here out of my own free will. Augh. Your subconsciousness probably cooked up those voices for you because of how those two at the restaurant treated you. Made you mentally think about being of someone of utmost importance because you were labeled a highiter. You’re going to have to do some research before your date tonight at the diner.

You slowly get up, trying not to wake Vader as he sleeps on your hair, to start getting ready for your day. Sliding off the bed, you walk up to check your phone which sat on the desk beside the dark window still. You squint as the bright light fills the room but you were able to see that it was, in fact, five-forty-five in the morning. Wow, you slept in. Usually, you get up sometime before five in the morning but it was almost six now. You lay your phone back down on the desk and you walk to your large closet. Flicking on the light, you start to look over the fabrics you had.

Should you do your morning jog?

Do you have even have something warm enough to jog in?

You don’t know the area around the neighborhood just yet so you decide against jogging. You’ll just have to exercise here instead. You grab a fresh pair of underwear, sports bra, green leggings, and a light gray sweatshirt that had Yoda on the front squatting with weights on his shoulders and had the words “Squat, you must!” written across it. You remember your brother buying this for you when you both went to see the premiere of the fifteenth Star Wars movie in theaters. You also remember doing a voice impression of Yoda for the rest of the day just to annoy him. You smile at the memory as you walk into the bathroom to get changed. 

You flick on the lights and peer into the mirror. Your hair didn’t look all that bad for just waking up. It was frizzy but it was always frizzy. You lay your clothes on the counter before going through the drawers to pull out a comb, a paddle brush, and a hair tie. Once you get what you needed you immediately got to work on your hair. You comb out the knots and brush down the frizz (hardly) in your long dark hair. You never really considered cutting it for the life of you even though you do get it trimmed from time to time. As of now, it extends all the way to your popliteus when it’s worn down. It does annoy you when you sit down and it’s on your hair or it gets shut in the door. Over the years, though, you’ve subconsciously learned to move it out of the way. You’re not crazy addictive about long luscious hair but you’ve never really been motivated enough to style it yourself. Besides, your hair grows back like a weed once it’s cut so it’s easier to just put up with instead of styling it. Even though you’re starting to become a well-known artist you don’t really care about appearances much. All you know is that you like being comfortable and creative. It's worked out for you so far so you don’t plan on changing any time soon. Once you tamed your hair you pull it up into a large bun to keep it out of the way and then you proceed to strip your clothes off of your tall form. A shiver runs up your spine after striping yourself bare. You look at your necked form through the mirror.

It’s weird to you, sometimes, how you never were and are self-conscious about your body. Many adolescents always hit a stage in life where they want to dress to impress or have a different body image. Not you though. You were always fine with the way you looked. Being raised around males had built that mentality into you. You turn your face side to side to see if there were any acne you needed to take care of. There were none that really bothered you so that's good. You continued to look at your face in the mirror.

Your eyes looked droopy but they always do with the permanent dark bags underneath them and your calm gaze. For an Indonesian, your eyes were relatively light but that's from your dad’s genes. They’re an earthy hazel with thick dark eyelashes. Your eyebrows sit gently above your eye and are just as thick and dark as the rest of the hair on your body. Your nose is refined and sharp with a curve at the slope. Your lips aren’t too plump. In fact, they’re relatively thin. The start of a sideburn line both sides of your jaw. You trace the scar on your left jaw down to your neck with one finger. The skin where the scar is is lighter, rougher, and thicker than the surrounding skin.

You decide that you're done examining your face so you back up to examine the rest of your body in the mirror. The skin on your body is an olive or caramel tone with little scars covering its surface. Your breasts laid practically flat to your chest. They have very little definition which you didn’t really mind. It was easier to sleep on your stomach that way. Same could be said about your rear. Sure, your butt cheeks were larger than your boobs but you wouldn’t say you got junk in the trunk. They’re thick enough so you can sit comfortably and thin enough so you don’t have any trouble sliding on pants. Your eyes drift to your stomach area. Your stomach is well toned just like the rest of your body. Your muscles are well defined but not really bulky. You were very hairy in some places but you don’t bother much with it since the weather is just going to get colder. You look down to your legs. They were long, just like the rest of your body. You wiggled your toes as you look at your big feet. Contempt with what you see you put on your work out clothes and walk out the bathroom. You throw your pajamas on the floor next to your bed so you can wear it later. The noise the clothing makes when it hits the floor startles Vader awake.

“Meow,” Vader calls for you from your memory foam pillow he was currently stretching on.

“Awww.” You couldn’t help to voice as he rolls over onto his back and paws the air beckoning you. You happily obey and walk up to his sprawled up form and pet him. He purrs wildly at your contact and kneads his paws in the air as you scratch his favorite places. You decide enough is enough and head out the bedroom.

“Meow? Meow meow!” Vader yells at you to come back to continue petting him but you walk off into the living room. “Meow meow MEOW!” He jumps off the pillow to continue meowing and to constantly rub at your legs. In the living room, Vivian is sprawled out on the couch with her legs hanging off the long furniture. You drag your hand across her stomach as you walk by causing her to peek one baby blue eye at you. Once she recognized who you were her tail started to swing around wildly as she watched you walk into the kitchen. Usually, you’d eat a light breakfast before exercising but unfortunately, you have no food in your house. The only things you had were the milkshake from last night and a few granola bars from a lunch pack you made yesterday. You decide to snack on the leftover granola bars before you start to exercise. 

As you munch on them you switch on your tv by saying "Television." and click on Phoenix Network: Daily Living. Phoenix has been one of the largest global companies since the early twenty-first century. They were far more advanced than any technology company of the time, along side with CyberLife, and that made them quickly climb up to the top. They are the main reason why most of the planet is now eco-friendly. The fossil fuel and nuclear power businesses were run straight to the ground once Phoenix stepped on the plate. Gas stations aren’t even heard of anymore unless you’re talking about third world countries. Everything is powered by heat, water, solar, and wind now. All the nations of Earth support Phoenix and their founder, Erin Perse. As a young girl, you saw her as a wise, strong, dependable woman who held up her own and never gave up to get others to become more eco-friendly. You liked that old woman but she later died in an unfortunate accident. Her death was spread all over the news and she was buried nobly. Though it wasn’t proven, many speculated whether her death was an accident or not. You never could wrap your head around as to why someone would kill such an inspirational woman unless it was out of spite or revenge so you didn’t think too long about it. Her son, Kent Perse, was the one to take up the business after she passed and became just as successful as his mother, if not more.

You finish pulling up your personal favorite exercise class channel. Their next course started in around eight minutes so you took that time to find a water bottle to fill up and let Vivi go out into the backyard to go do her business. You haven’t really looked into the backyard since the last time you came here to renovate and set up some large equipment. It was still dark out and hard to see but your backyard was just as large as your front yard. You had a nice view of the large lake and forest behind that at the end of your large backyard. It is surrounded by trees on both sides and has three large ones scattered in your backyard. The one tree closest to the house has a large tire swing that hangs off of it. A landing covers your back porch just like the front one. Once Vivi runs back in you shut the glass door and give her a treat. She goes back to laying on the couch as you start to stretch along with the video. You let your mind wander off as you did so and you thoughts went back to your current situation.

So today, after you finish your personal morning schedule, you have to text everyone a good morning. They’ll be somewhat waking up at that point. It’s also mostly for Jackie’s sake. Poor paranoid creature she is but still one of your greatest friends. After that, you will drive over to the hotel to pick up your brother to talk to him while picking up breakfast at a local JayCo’s.

Hmm….

You really don’t feel like driving to pick him up when he could just ride in dad’s van here. You can just pull him aside when he comes here and see what he needs to say then. You nod mentally as you continue to mimic the gym instructor.

So after they all come over we’ll all finish unpacking everything into the house. Once that’s done we’ll get something to eat together, drink, and say our goodbyes….

….

You’ll still keep in touch with them though!

It’s not like you’ll never see or hear from them again. They’ll come up to visit and you can go visit them. Face timing is still a thing too.

Yeah, you shouldn’t worry! They will still be there.

Just miles and miles away.

Back home…. No, this is your home now!

….

Certainly feels like it.

….

You smack your cheeks to help you keep thinking about your plans today. After they’re gone you have to do some research about the things you want to discuss with Katherine and whoever else ends up there tonight. You slightly frown. No matter how good of an actor you can be, if you don’t know your part it’s unbelievable. You have no idea who you are to these people. A leader. A monk. A saint. A priest maybe? Am I supposed to act a certain way? These “Highiters” seem to be looked up to. Highly so. Once that waiter had a suspicion of what “I am” he immediately bowed and became nervous. He started to treat me like a noble of some sort. A queen almost. After he told all the staff, they too started to act differently around me. Kathrine granted all my wishes with almost no hesitation and only directed me. That, you would say, is queer. You are determined though. Your curiosity is practically bursting but you have to keep your cover first. That is what the research is for. Keeping that in mind though, if your cover is blown then you need to know how to act.

How you will act though…. All depends on how they will react.

If they figure out it was all a ploy to understand them then they will definitely feel offended in a way. You are tricking them, lying to them (that you hate most of all), bribed them, use them for your own curiosity and privileges, abusing their obliviousness, and taking advantage of their kind acts. You are doing that all for the sake of knowledge.

Is it really worth it?

….

You’ll just have to find out tonight.

Your exercise session comes to a close and you stretch your sore muscles a bit before you collect your stuff, from the coffee table, and you walk into your bedroom. You check your phone as you pass by the desk. Seven-o-three AM. Ahh, good. You still have time to shower. You walk into the bathroom and stare at the practically shower sauna you had. The whole shower looked like you could fit five people inside and they’d all be able to comfortably take a shower in their own space. The large shower head is built into the ceiling and is operated by a wall handle. If you wanted a bath, the seating ledge has three holes that pump out water and is operated by another valve. It was a little intimidating to look at but you were going to have to get used to it. You slide open the one glass door and turn the shower handle all the way up. As you let the shower’s water warm up, you got out of your sweaty workout outfit and put it in the dirty laundry basket in your room. You take your hair out of the bun, pull out a clean towel, and throw it on the toilet lid before slowly making your way into the now steaming shower. You stick your hand into the water only to take it away to adjust the temperature to a cooler setting. You weren’t really planning on boiling yourself today. You stick your hand in it once again to see that it’s at a good temperature. Contempt, you slide your body under the warm water. “Ahh.” You couldn’t help but let out a sigh as you felt the heat traveling down your form soaking every inch of your cold skin. You swear that you only really feel cold when you notice the heat. It’s strange really but you ignore it as you start to rinse your ache body. 

What was I thinking about earlier?

Something about what will happen later- Ahh, yes. You remember.

What will you do if they figure out you’re a fake. 

Apologize? Definitely.

You should definitely do that. You’re not doing something right and you know it.

….

Actually, maybe you shouldn’t apologize.

If you plan on apologizing for something you know you’re going to do then don’t do it in the first place. You’re going to do this so should you say sorry? You do have guilt for what you’re doing but….

Only those who are determined not to repeat their mistakes are allowed to apologize in your book. Those who are repentant. You’re not. You’d be lying to their face once again...

Maybe it’ll subdue them a bit if you apologize….

It’s lying though.

You’re going to be lying anyway.

More bad doesn’t make a right.

True, but it’s better than not apologizing at all. Take their feelings into account.

They’ve been lying to me. I shouldn’t do the same.

Yes, but what have they been lying about?

Your hand freezes mid-stroke in your hair and soapy foam starts to drip off your wet hair as you ponder over the question you just asked yourself.

What have they been lying to you about? You know that waiter did. He broke his promise to you. But did that manager lie? You were so focused on proving yourself right, calming everyone’s nerves, and satisfying your curiosity that you didn’t focus on how she was talking to you. You were so focused on yourself that you might have missed something.

The paranoia you had from last night comes back. You asked her what she would say to a non-believer. She said that there’s nothing to be afraid of. No monsters ever come out of the mountain. It’s fiction. Ebott is one big happy family. People associate Ebott with foreboding because of how many people disappear around mount Ebott, the exaggerated stories about creatures, and the belief in Sattva-Raja-Tama.

She said that’s what they tell people who are non-believers. That's not what they are though. That’s not what the believers are….

There’s definitely something going on around here….

And you're going to find out tonight.

You squeeze a glob of conditioner into your hand and start to smolder your hair with it. You frown once again. You don’t want to start up drama and you don’t want to get on the bad side of people. You should really leave this all alone. You're not in the position to be sticking your nose into these things.

But the dreams you’ve been having and the feeling you have in your gut is telling you to do so.

No matter how many red flags are being set up, you want to find out what’s happening with all of your being. With all of your soul.

So after you say or don’t say you’re sorry, what then? What will you do? You’ll definitely try to explain yourself. Say that you were interested in what they do or did to get to know your neighbors better and to better explain your situation to your friends. Something along those lines. Yeah….

Oh boy. You hope you don’t have to explain the real reason behind it.

“Oh, I’m sorry religious people who are acting strangely. I was just curious about you because of these repetitive dreams I've been having about mount Ebott and strange whispering. Nothing out of the ordinary!” You say in a sarcastic tone.

Yeah, they’ll r e a l l y believe that.

Besides, this group may not be bad. You could be getting overly paranoid about this all. If they’re a nasty group of people though, you’ll be prepared.

Things can go south at this meeting. If this is a crime syndicate or a bloodthirsty cult then you’re definitely bringing your pocket knife and nunchucks. No way are you going to be burned at a stake tonight! If it goes that way you plan on going to the authorities. You can’t continue to live around here if you know there are people after your ass all the time.

This is a win or lose situation. You’re just going to have to wait to see how it plays out.

You turn off the shower and grab the towel to dry off. You’ve never been able to completely dry off your hair with just your towel. It always seemed to keep water hidden somewhere you’d find later. Once you dry most of your body you hop out the shower and start to blow dry your hair a bit. It takes a whole thirty minutes before your hair is finally dry enough that you could leave it to be. You hang up the damp towel on the dirty towel hanger before you walk out the bathroom butt naked to your closet. The temperature causes you to shutter but you don’t let it interfere with your choice of clothing. You’re going to be inside all day until your date tonight so you choose something comfortable. A large navy blue sweater shirt with long dark skinny jeans and socks. You throw them on before going over to your phone to text your friends and family.

**{Group Chat}: Beach Buds**

**You:** good morning everyone! hope you all had a good nights rest

….

 **SharkBait:** morning R/N

You smirked. That text alone showed how awake Spencer was!

 **You:** are you the only one awake?

 **SharkBait:** no. i just saw marco up and walking around a little while ago

Yeah, that sounds about right. Marco and you tend to be the early birds but he takes longer to wake up. You just shoot up while he’s a zombie for a few hours. You smirk at the thought of him stumbling around like a drunk man on a ship through the hotel hallways.

 **You:** do you know if my brother nico is awake? i need to send him a text but seeing how he hasn’t replied im guessing its a no

 **SharkBait:** idk to be honest. i can check

 **You:** thanks spen

So while you wait for a reply you pull up your large flat screen laptop and pull up your site. This was the main reason why you’ve become an internet star. When you first started the site you’d upload art tutorials, game plays, self-defense videos, voice impressions, cosplay outfits, dance videos, and instrumental videos. After a while, though you started to write your own music and play as a voice actor in some movies. People started to really notice you then and you were accepted into many more things. Music producer, a conductor, actor, movie producer, painter, animator, dancer, sculpture, fashion designer, and so much more. All of that has led you up to where you are now and you’re contempt with what you do and unlike a lot of celebrities, you interact closely with your fans. You get to know them personally and ask them for their own opinions. You take criticism when you receive it and you adjust all your work to benefit the public. It brings an indescribable amount of joy to your heart when you bring joy to the hearts of others. To see them enjoy what you give them is unlike anything you could ever ask for. There’s so much negativity in the world that you just want to give something good back. At least leave something that someone can smile back at. Around this time in the morning, you usually start a live question and answer video with your fans. After setting up the speaker and camera you hit your recording button and start your intro into a live video.

“Good morning everyone, R/N here to answer some of your questions. Please feel free to ask.”

You start to watch as questions start to roll down the comment box. You usually hundreds of thousands of questions per setting but you can only answer so many. You always try to choose the most important or haven’t yet answered questions.

“Alright, our first question today is from **PV28_HoneyCombisLife336**. They commented ‘I heard you’re finally getting radio stations to play your music! I can’t wait to start listening to them while driving! When do you think your music will be aired in Denver?’ Well so far, It’s only being played near my old hometown but many other stations have contacted me while I’ve been contacting others. My songs will start to be aired in other places soon and I’m glad to hear that you like my music so please drive safe when you do finally hear it.”

“Next question is from….*snort* **BoobsMicKenzzy**. HaHaha like the username, Boobs. Anyways you commented ‘I loved your last watercolor painting video of a surfer. I would like to paint watercolor too but I tend to make a lot of mistakes like painting too dark or smudging the wet paint with my arm. Do you have any tips? It would be much appreciated.’ Thank you for enjoying that video. I’d suggest checking out my watercolor tutorial video under my Art Made Simple tab. It explains all the materials, tips, and hints that you could ever possibly want.”

“ **MemeLord_AND_VineKing9000** asks, ‘This may be a personal question but how is it like being a 6.5ft woman?’ I don’t mind answering that question. I guess it has its perks and it’s down points. I’m often asked to take things off of high shelves for others, I have to look harder for women’s clothing my size, showering is difficult in some places, I have to bend over for a lot of things, I get a lot of tall jokes, and I definitely draw attention when I’m out in public. My height isn’t a burden though and I’m contempt with it.”

“ **RockafillerDinasty** asks ‘Hey, your surroundings look different. Did you move?’ Why yes, I’ve just recently moved into a new house. I’m still having some rooms set up and renovated. My recording and art studios are also incomplete. Until then I guess you guys are just going to have to deal with the look of my bedroom.”

“ **Idontknowhowtousername** commented ‘Hey, I’m new to this blog but I’ve noticed that you have a large scar across your face….” You pause, looking at the question and you swallow before finishing the question “*Ahem*how….how did you get it…?” You face twisted into something dark and contemplative. “I don’t feel the need to answer that but please feel free to ask anything else.” Yeah, practically anything but that. I really don’t feel like opening old wounds. 

A burnt child dreads the fire….

But you dread the very thought of the flame.

~~~~~

A van pulls up in your driveway thirty minutes before ten in the morning. You watch as the occupants slowly make their way out the vehicle and up to your porch. You swing the door open for them to enter. “Hi strangers, I wasn’t expecting company on this lovely warm day and please don’t mind the mess. I had a bunch of wackos over yesterday that moved all my stuff into that room over there.”

“For a person who hates lying, you do it quite often.” Abigail pipes up huggled in her warmest clothing. You smirk.

“As long as you know I’m being sarcastic I’m fine doing it. Did you guys sleep well?” Most to all of them let out groans. “*snort* thought so. Well, we can get right back to setting the house up after we eat breakfast. That’ll wake you all right up.” They all start to walk down the hall to congregate in the living room. You were going to follow when you were suddenly wrapped up in Jackie’s arms. You hug her back.

“I missed ya.” Her voice was quieter than usual to your worry. You back away to get a good look at her face but you keep your hands on her shoulders. She looked tired. The bags underneath her eyes were a bit darker than usual and her expression was droopy.

“Jack, did you sleep at all last night?” She stared at your face blankly for a while not answering. It didn’t seem like she heard you so you ask the question again. This time her eyes widen a bit before she looks embarrassed.

“Ahh, ta be onest, not really. I was fuckin’ tossin’ and turnin’ all night but I was finally able ta get some shut-eye about three ours ago.”

“Was it because of me?”

“Huh?”

“Did you stay up worrying about me?”

“N-no! I-I didn’t! Ya already promised me dat yo'd be fine so I believe ya! I-I’m just too paranoid being ere, dat’s all!” You narrow your eyes slightly which causes Jackie to shrink a bit and her smile to falter. You don’t really believe her but you drop the issue with a sigh. You didn’t want to argue with her about something that can’t be changed.

“Alright but try to get some rest tonight. Let's eat and then you can sleep in my bed for as long as you need.” Jackie’s face becomes bright red as blood rushes to her face. She backs away from your touch and looks away. Did…. did you say something wrong? You don’t think you did so why did she do that? She starts to stammer out her words.

“N-N-N-NO! I-I don’t need ta f-fuckin’ sleep in YO bed! I’m awake now! S-see?!” She puts on her brightest smile and tries to look as awake and lively as possible. Emphasis on the word tries. It was more like she tried to look awake before a yawn escaped her mouth. You let out a long breath through your nose before speaking.

“I don’t care if you sleep in it. It’s no big deal. You just need some food and rest and you’ll be back to normal.” She opens her mouth to argue but you grab her hand and drag her into the living room were everyone pulled out their share of food and ate off the coffee table in the middle of the room. “No more arguing. Eat the dozen donuts I know you bought yourself and then go to bed. I’m not going to let you do anything else so don’t resist.” You feel her give up in your grip. 

After a satisfying breakfast filled with small talk, you send Jackie to bed. Although she was blushing as bright as a flashlight she did what you wanted with little resistance. You shut the door silently to face the living room to see everyone cleaning up. Nico though was eyeing you every now and then. You knew what he wanted you to do.

“Can you four start unpacking while I talk to Nick?” Your father is the one to answer.

“Sure but be quick about it. I want to be able to finish putting up most of your things so I’ll drive back home by today and no later than tomorrow.” He jokes out with a huff as he crumbles up the trash left behind on the coffee table.

“Sure thing. We’ll make it quick.” You wave at Nico to follow you. He obliges and follows you through the laundry room into the garage where you shut the door and turn to look at him leaning against your truck with a cross look on his features.

“Why didn’t you pick me up from the hotel?”

“I didn’t feel like it. Besides, we already made plans that you’d all ride in dad’s van here. I thougt it would be more convenient.”

“I wanted to talk to you in private though!”

“We are, right here in my garage.” He squints his eyes at you for a few moments before sighing.

“Okay fine. I just wanted to discuss a few things with you before we leave.” He clears his throat before continuing. “R/N, I might not be as perceptive as some but dad and I can tell that you have something on your mind. If I can say anything about it you’ve decided to move here for a reason. A reason you’ve decided not to disclose to anyone. Is that true?” He stood there in silence as he searched you for an answer. Damn, you were hoping that they wouldn’t figure out something was amiss. At least until they couldn’t do anything about it. You know this place has the answers you're looking for. You can just feel it somewhere inside you. Now though, since dad and Nico are suspicious of you, you got to tell them something. They know you like making rash decisions so they are right to worry. You’re even worried about your choice for your plans tonight. You’re a risk taker. A careful one, though. You don’t make decisions like this unless you know you can handle it.

Hopefully, this is something you can handle….

“I’m taking your silence as a yes. What is it then?”

“Nothing you two nor anyone else should be concerned with. It’s my business.” You little brother scowls a bit at your reply.

“If it’s nothing we have to worry about then why is it such a problem to tell us?”

“Because it’s none of your business.” That time your words came out a little sharp and choppy. You just wanted him to drop the issue. You know better though. He’s probably going to be more determined now that you’re being snappy.

“It is if family is involved.” He matches your tone as spoke, much to your irritation. You want to keep dodging the question but you know he won’t stop. You pinch your nose ridge as you eyebrows furrow into a crease.

“Why must you know? It’s really none of your business.” Your words are no longer sharp. Instead, they sounded slightly sober. Nico relaxed a bit seeing you give at his words.

“Like I said, It is my business if family is involved. I really only have you and dad so I don’t want you making any stupid decisions. You know we all love you right?” You love them too. With all your being. You’ll probably never love anyone else more than you do your father and little brother.

“I love you guys too.”

“Then why make us worry?”

“Because…. *sigh* I was hoping that I wouldn’t worry you guys but it seems like I failed in that department.”

“Yeah, you did. So what do you have planned?” You are NOT going to tell him what you’re doing. You can, though, tell him half. Although that is considered a white lie to some people, withholding information isn’t lying in your book. You’ll only tell him why you came here. Nothing more.

“You won’t believe me.” You gotta make it realistic though. Make it look like you’re struggling to get it out. Nico huffs a laugh.

“R/N, I’ve known you my whole life. There nothing you can say now that can be more strange than what you’ve said in the past.”

“*Snort* Yeah, I’ve said and done some weird things growing up.”

“Yeah, you have. So what is this weird reason you’re hiding? Are you a drug dealer now?”

“No. It’s not that…. I’ve just….” You think about something embarrassing you’ve done in your past to force up a blush. Blushing has always been icing on the cake. Everyone buys it. Except for your father. He’s the only one that you know that can see past everything that you throw at him. You have yet to be as perceptive as him. No wonder he’s a detective. Knowing him, the reason he’s been quiet since he came to Ebott is that he’s thinking the exact same thing as you.

There’s something going on in Ebott that no one knows about.

That’s probably why Nico is talking to you instead of him. Your dad was probably the one to realize something is going on through your head and told Nico about it. He’s probably so busy trying to figure out what’s up while he’s here that he doesn’t want to have anything else on his mind. While in that is smart by itself, Nico is easy to trick.

Sorry pops. Should have asked me yourself.

“I came here because I’ve been having dreams.”

“Dreams?”

“Yes but not just any dreams. They are of mount Ebott.”

“Is that the reason you’ve moved all the way out here? Dreams mean nothing. They’ll eventually go away.” You shake your head.

“No, it’s more than that. It’s been the same exact dream for the past four months. Every night I would go bed and have the dream of the silhouette of Ebott mountain.” Nico stands there in silence trying to process this information as you continue. “I thought, 'Hey, what if I move to Ebott? I’m looking for a place to move anyways and that way the dreams may stop.'”

“Did they?” Nico asks. His face was one of concern. You make a strange expression to represent your own mixed feelings.

“No.” Nico’s brows became cross as he thought. Before he could answer though you continued. “But it did change.”

“In what way?”

“Usually it would take place at night. The only light source would be a faint misty glow around the mountain. This time though….” You look straight down at Nico’s eyes as you spoke your next words. “The sky was blood red and I heard voices. I couldn’t hear what they were saying clearly but they would get louder as I got closer to the mountain.” Hearing you say that out loud made it seem slightly surreal and horrific. Nico even lost some of the colors from his face.

“Do you plan on going to the mountain?” Fear was hardly evident in his voice but was still there. You couldn’t blame him. You made it sound like you planned on hiking up the infamous mountain to get answers.

“No. Not after I know what happens to those who go up it. I was just hoping they’d either go away or get answers for them when I came here but I got nothing. Oh well, like you said, dreams mean nothing. They’ll eventually go away.” He looked a little torn at the last part of your statement but you know it’s not because he’s hurt by your words. It’s more because he’s trying to decide what to believe.

“Okay, I believe you even though it is a little crazy.”

“Told you.”

“But I didn’t just want to talk to you about that. I wanted to give you something you may need or…. Dad thought you may need.”

“Oh? What is it?” Nico presidents to reach into his beige puffy jacket and pulls out a familiar steel box with some worn down anime stickers on it. Your eyes widen at the sight of it. “Nick! You don’t have to give me your toolbox!”

“You really think I’m giving you my toolbox?! Hell no!” He holds it a bit closer to his chest at the thought of you taking it. “I’m just giving you something I’ve made that’s inside MY toolbox.” He sets the thing on the floor in front of you two and proceeds to open it. He was really a mechanical genius. He has so many of his little inventions and tools all set up neatly inside the precious steel box. It made you kind of envious knowing how neat he and dad are and how much he knows about electronics. He was inspired by Erin Perse to become what he is today. Throughout your childhood, he would always talk about how he would like to become an inventor like her and join Phoenix industry. Dad and you have always supported him in his endeavor. You thought that it was really sweet that he’s always wanted to help the world. You’ve only strived to make people happy. Both are good goals. Nico pulls out a tiny plastic container out of his box and hands it to you. You immediately recognize Nico’s invention. 

“Spy contacts? Why would I need these?” Nico was highly influenced by Mission Impossible in the creation of them. The spy contacts are clear durable contacts that are powered by heat (Body heat to be more precise) and records everything the user sees and hears. Everything that’s recorded gets saved into the phone it’s connected to. You can even sleep in them since they are modified to stay where the user’s pupils are located. The only downfall is that they don’t have a turn-off switch once it’s in your eyes. They’ll only stop recording if they’re taken out. Nico didn’t really ever bother putting that function in when making them.

“Just in case you try to do anything stupid while we are gone. That way if something happens to you, it’s recorded.”

“Wow, thanks.” Your voice is laden with sarcasm.

“No problem. Take care of them. Now, shall we go back to unpacking?”

“Yeah, dad seemed pretty dead set on not staying here for long.”

Wait…. Why would he want to leave so badly if he’s just as curious as you?

~~~~~

“Thank you, everyone, for helping me unpack. Your help was much appreciated.” It was evening now after a full day of setting up your house. Everyone was resting in the living room eating pizza and chicken wings while drinking whatever beverage they ordered to be delivered here. You had to, more than once, forcibly move Vader away from the food when he tried to eat it. Vivian ate her bowl of food that you set out for her and she eventually fell asleep next to the glass doors.

“It was our privilege, R/N,” Marco states calmly.

“Yeah, no sweat off our backs!” He takes a bite out of his pizza slice before continuing. “Y cun dof dis amy dway.” Abigail smacks Spencer on his arm.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full!”

“Dwim sirre.”

“What did I just say!”

“Anyways,” Nico voices as the couple start to fight. “Your security system was easier to set up than I thought it would be and your recording studio is ready to use any time.”

“Thanks again, Nico. I swear I wish I have the skills you do with technology. By the way, who is riding with who?”

“I’m driving one of the package trucks.” Nico replies, “Marco is driving the other one.”

“I’ll be driving my van.” You can tell your dad is trying to keep up his cheery demeanor for your group and trying to keep up the conversation while also trying to tie together whatever is cross in his head.

“And Spencer and I will be driving back with my car,” Abigail speaks up with Spencer in a playful choke hold. You raise a brow at the sight.

“Okay, but who’s going to drive Jack back?” You look worriedly over to the massage chair where she laid seemingly unable to hear any of you. Jackie has the blankest expression you’ve ever seen throughout your whole life on her face. You think she may be going through some kind of existential crisis. You really can’t figure out why she’s acting that way. You tried talking to her when you woke her up for lunch but she only mumbled replies. If you could say anything, she seemed more out of it than before she got into your bed. She’s practically a zombie now. Thankfully you were able to get her to eat before she started to space out on the massage chair. This change in personality frightens you a little bit. Actually, everyone except Spencer and Abigail seem to be somehow unnerved being here.

“I’ll take her.” Your father interrupts your thoughts. “I have plenty of room so it’s no hassle for me.”

“Thank you.” You take a sip of your drink as you watch everyone else eat or sit in silence. All small talk is out the window and you know why. They’re all concerned. Maybe all not for the same reasons but they’re all still concerned. You’re concerned too. After today all of your relationships will change for better or for worse. All of you are afraid it’ll be the latter so you’re determined not to let that happen. You’ll keep in contact with them. You’ll visit. Everything will be fine. It’ll just be long distance relationships from now on. Yes, everything will be just fine….

“Alright, I think it’s about time we all take our leave.” Your father stands and starts to clean up his mess. 

“What?” You didn’t realize you said that out loud until your dad replies.

“Well, I did say I wanted to leave sometime today.” He huffed a laugh. “If we go now we might be able to get home before one o’clock tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, that sounds good.” Marco agrees and starts to clean up his space as well. Nico, Spencer, and Abigail soon follow their lead. You just sat and watched them clean up the mess. For the first time in a while, you didn’t know what to do. Emotions were rushing through your head like crazy. You didn’t understand why you felt this way…. It was confusing. Not wanting to worry anyone else you clean your mess almost robotically. 

Once the living room was cleared off you start to send everyone on their way. The first ones to go were Spencer and Abigail.

“Don’t miss me too much now, R/N. We’ll keep in contact, yeah?”

“Sure thing Spen. Take care of your family, will you?”

“No probs.” He holds a hand out to you to take. You grasp it and he pulls you into a sideways hug and pats you a couple of times on the back before releasing you. “Make sure you take care of yourself den.”

“No problem.”

“A’ight, I’ll take your word on dat. See you around…. R/N.” He makes his way off your porch to Abigail’s car.

“Bye Spen.” You turn to Abigail only to be tackle hugged, much to your surprise. “H-hey Abby. What are you doing?”

“I’m giving you a hug. One that you will remember.” She squeezes tighter and you can feel her breasts squishing up against your stomach. You smile at her and wrap your arms gently around her.

“Thanks. By the way, you don’t think your boyfriend will be jealous of you hugging me like this, do you?” You feel her giggle at you before her green eyes look up at your own.

“You would like that now wouldn’t you?” A startled snort finds its way out your throat before you pry Abigail off of you.

“You know perverted remarks like that don’t affect me.”

“Of course you think I said something perverted, pervert.” She sticks her tongue out at you but you ain’t taking it.

“Of course I’d think everything you say is perverted, pervert.”

“Alright, you got me there.” She looks in Spencer’s direction and her sly smile falls a bit. She doesn’t want to say goodbye first. You decide to do it for her. You lay a hand on her shoulder and smile at her when her face turns to your own.

“Take care of him, okay?”

“Yeah….”

“I’ll see you guys later.” You push her forward with your hand. She automatically starts making her way to Spencer’s side. “Have a safe trip back home! Bye!” They wave back at you before they get in their car. You turn to the doorway to see Marco exiting the house while fixing on his dark violet scarf. “Ahh, you’re leaving now?”

“Yeah. I’m not much of a night owl like the rest of the gang so I’ll be going now.” He walks up to you and gives you a light hug. You wrap your arms around him and place your chin on top of his head. After a few moments, you let go of each other. He looks down at his feet before he opens his mouth to speak. “R/N.”

“Yes, Mark?” You watched as his expression become gloomy before he continued.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you…. Related to…. Things going on around here…. Ebott, that is.” He sounded like a wounded animal as he spoke much to your concern. It must really be something weighing on his soul.

“Oh. What…. Is it?”

“R/N…. do you remember my cousin, Regan? The one that went missing around five to six years ago?” You nod. Though you never really got to know Regan all that well when she was around you knew that she was a quiet, self-independent, extroverted person. She loved filming and she always took the best photos. You bet she would have become a wonderful photographer if she ever pursued that career. She never really talked to anyone and had an aura you didn’t like for some reason. Before you could figure out why you disliked her, she went missing. After a few months of searching, they found nothing. No leads. You kind of felt bad for not talking to her more because you suspected that the reason for her disappearance is because of suicide (though that never proven to be true). Maybe she would still be around still if you talked to her more often. “Well…. There was something that they did find about her disappearance.”

“What?! Really?! What is it?!”

“They…. Found a…. Record tape in her room. They played the film and…. It was of an initiation of some sort. It was her initiation.” You would have taken that information lightly if he didn’t say it so darkly.

“What kind of initiation?”

“I don’t know. There was some kind of sheet thrown over the lens but the sound was the only thing recorded.”

“Oh, well what did you get from the audio?”

“The detectives took a look at it.” What?! That means your father had seen the video! “They were only able to pull out some of the words out of the video but it mentioned something about Ebott. They don’t know why exactly Ebott was brought up but they tried to find whatever group she was initiated into.” That must mean that one of the reasons your dad is quiet is because this place must remind him of that case.

“I’m guessing that they couldn’t find out.”

“Yeah….” He looked downcast as the word fell out his mouth.

“And why are you telling me this now?”

“I thought now you’re living here you should know. Not many know that info so please keep it to yourself.”

“Thank you. I know it must have been hard to tell me this so I’ll uphold your wish of not telling anyone.”

“But that’s not the only reason why I’m telling you this.” He looked up at you with heat behind his gaze. “I’m warning you. Don’t. Look. For. These. Groups. I know they’re the reason my cousin is gone forever and I don’t want the same to happen to you because you got curious. That’s all I wanted to say about that. We all care a lot about you so please don’t do anything that will get you hurt.” He walks off the porch to one of the large trucks. “I’ll see you around R/N. Goodbye.”

You stood there watching him as he made way across your yard. What he has said struck a chord within you. He knows more than he lets on about this place but you can tell that area was a sore spot for him to discuss. You’ll have to ask him about it later. But there’s one thing that he made clear.

To stay clear of any clubs, gangs, or cults around this area. They are all bad news.

And you’re going to talk to them tonight….

You’re so going to bring those contacts Nico just gave you with you. You’re more than paranoid now.

You feel a tap on the shoulder. You turn to see Nico smiling sadly at you. “Are you going to miss me, big sis?” He teases jokingly which pulls you out of your dark thoughts.

“Sure am. I’ll be calling you every now and again to ask for technical help.”

“Is that the only reason you’ll miss me? I feel kind of hurt.” He rubs at his chest and makes a feigned pained expression.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I know, I know.” A smile appears. “But I’ll be more than happy to help you anytime you need it…. Well, anytime but morning.”

“Thank you. Have a safe trip back to the house.”

“What? Are you making me leave without giving me a hug? That’s harsh.”

“Tsk *Sigh*... Fine. Come here, you big nerd.” You walk forward to wrap your arms around him. “Take care of yourself and don’t stop reaching for your goals.”

“I could say the same thing.” You both let go of each other and now it was Nico’s turn to head to his vehicle. “See you later big sis.”

“Bye Nick.” To that, he turns and walks away in the magenta evening light. If there weren’t so many clouds covering the sky the sunset would have been gorgeous. Maybe the sky will clear up later this week and you can watch the sunset over the trees behind the river in your backyard. You bet it would look breathtaking with the hills all around you.

“Has everyone headed off already? I was expecting to be the first one to go.” Your father’s voice rumbles in a deep tone behind you.

“Yeah, It’s just Jack and you who are left.”

“Well, I guess I’ll make my talk with you quick so we can get out of your hair.” He wraps his broad arms around you and you return the favor. “Stay safe kid. I can tell some stuff is going through your head so please don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

“I can say the same to you. You’ve seemed on edge ever since last night.”

“Ahh, so you noticed. I just remembered an old case, that’s all.”

“Okay, I’ll believe you. Please drive safe.”

“Yes, I will. I plan on sleeping in my own house tonight, not in a hospital or coffin. By the way, it seems Jackie wants to say something to you in private so I’ll let you two be alone. I love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

“Bye.” You don’t watch him walk off. Instead, you look to see Jackie leaning in the doorway of your house. “W-woah, J-Jack? What’s wrong?!” If you thought she looked bad before that was an understatement. She looked worse than the time when she binge-watched all the seasons of Stranger Things. She ate nothing but junk food for those few days she locked herself in her room. When she finally emerged from her room, she looked like a bus hit her.

“Oh me? Naw, it’s nothin’. Just…. Tired. Dat’s all.” Jackie didn’t even look like she was even standing on her two own legs with the angle she was leaning in the doorway. You would believe that if she didn’t just sleep in your room all day…. Wait.

“You didn’t sleep when I sent you to bed?” She looked even more tired after your statement. 

“I was tryin’ to fuckin’ tell ya dat I can’t sleep in yo big ass bed. Not while I’m….” Her sentence ran off into silence. You break it by sighing and making your way over to Jackie.

“Jack, you should take care of yourself. That’s what I find most important. If the reason you couldn’t sleep is because of your fears then-”

“THAT’S NOT DA FUCKIN’ REASON R/N!” She screamed at you suddenly that it made you stumble back one step. Her bloodshot eyes widened when she realized what she did. “S…. sorry…. I-I’ma big mess.”

“Don’t say that. You’re just overwhelmed, that’s all.” You waited for her to reply but all she did was stare at her feet shamefully. You decide to ask her a question. “What…. Was the reason?” Her face contorts a bit as red makes its way across her dark face.

“R/N…. its…. S-something I’ve…. S-shit, uh….” She takes a glimpse of you before her eyes dart down at her feet. Strange behavior indeed. She only acts that way when she’s trying to ask someone out. So why is she getting so flushed now? “I-I’ve been m-meaning ta tell ya dat…. Umm…. Uh…. oh fuck me! Why can’t I just tell ya?!” She runs her hands through her weave to scratch her scalp and her eyes were darting everywhere but you. You finally have enough of her rambling and you grab her hands and crouch down to her eye level. You made sure your face was close to her own so that she wouldn’t be able to look anywhere but at you. Her breath hitches and her face lights up to the point to where you can feel the heat radiating into your own face. “W-w-w-what?! R-R/N?!”

“Jack.” You put her hands down to the sides of her body since they practically became butter at your touch. You then grab the sides of her face to get her to pay attention to you. “You can tell me anything. Do you really think that our friendship will get hurt by a few words, no matter how outrageous they may be.” You give her your most genuine smile at the end of your statement to reassure her that you have an open mind. You don’t think she could say anything at this point in your relationship to destroy it. You two have been close way before you could remember and during that time she’s said practically everything you could ever possibly think of. Her face was unreadable for a few moments before she laughed sadly.

“Ha ha…. Yeah. Nothing I can say can ruin our friendship, huh?”

“Of course. We’re best friends and nothing can change that.” She remained quiet while collecting her thoughts. It was a few minutes when she spoke again.

“Yeah…. Yeah…. We’re…. just friends….” Huh? Just friends? What did she mean by that?

“We’re more like sisters. Nothing can separate us.”

“Except undreds and undreds o’ miles.”

“Wait. Is that what you’re worried about?”

“H-huh?”

“That we won’t be able to see each other anymore.” That makes plenty of sense now. Jackie has always been bad at goodbyes.

“Uhh-”

“I’ve already told you that I would come and visit often. We can still text, call and facetime each other as often as you like.” You pull her into a huge bear hug and pat her back absentmindedly. “I know this is a big change but I’ll make sure this change is a good one. Please don’t worry too much. I’ve already promised that I won’t let anything bad happen to me.” She lay limply in your hold for a moment before hugging you back.

“I just…. Don’t want ta let ya go….” There sounded like there was more meaning behind that statement but you ignore it.

“Me neither but if you don’t leave soon you won’t arrive home at a time you’d like.”

“Yeah.” You slowly let go of her and watch her make her way slowly to your dad’s van, without saying goodbye. Once they’re in the van, dad pulls out the car and waves to you while Jackie just stares at you. You wave back until they make their way out of sight. You stand there for a couple of seconds soaking in reality before you turn to walk inside.

It’s time to prepare….

For what’s to come tonight….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I’ll try to post another chapter as soon as possible so stay tuned.
> 
> Remember, if you want a question featured in the next Q&A with R/N then please feel free to ask away. Any questions that I decide not to feature will be answered as soon as possible. 
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.


	7. You're no Follower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting goes according to plan.... Or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I do good on my finals! I hope you enjoy this chapter and this story. Remember to ask questions about R/N! I'll be posting any questions I like in the next chapter of TATFIU!
> 
>  
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.

8:30 PM. It was time for you to go…. You sat in the living room staring at your clock tiredly. You wanted to be ready, you really did, yet…. You didn’t want to go. You just got this bad knot in your stomach that’s telling you don’t do it. Your gut always tells the truth. A foreboding since looms in the shadows of your mind because you know you’re making a very, very grave decision. All the signs show it. It’s just when it turns bad is what you don’t know. Tonight most likely. Nevertheless, you plan on taking the dive. Even though the waters are murky there may be treasure found deep within. You just need to take that initial dive into the torrent and swim deep for it. That treasure may hold something you need. You’re hoping answers but with the feeling you have in your gut, it’s telling you that you’re going to have even more questions than answers after this.

You pick up Vader off your lap and lay him in the spot you were just in. He grunted a little when you moved him but he settled comfortably on your warm butt imprint on the couch. After that, you carefully step over Vivian, where she laid and made your way to your bedroom to grab one of your limited few large coats. You slip the puffy thing over your form and walk over to your bed. You reach underneath the “practically a dias” bed and pull out a long wooden rectangular case. You open it to reveal the gift your Kyokushin teacher left you as a parting gift. Steel engraved bo staff and nunchucks. Shimizu Kaito, your sensei, had been your martial arts teacher since you were nine and over the years he became your second father and Marco's literal father. When you had your going away party you made sure he got the invitation over three times and when he came he gave you these. You remember him telling you to continue to practice and don’t stay away from your teachings, Kyokushin that is. On the very first week of training, you had he brainwashed you to know what it meant.

Kyokushin means ultimate truth. You train and meditate to always better yourself. Never be selfish, be humble and respect others. That is the true path to wisdom and strength. That is the true path of Kyokushin.

You pick up the long slick nunchucks and slide them into the back hem of your pants. You slide your sweater shirt over them and close the wooden box. Mr. Shimizu had them specifically crafted for you so you can use them properly with your size. You very much appreciated it and you still do. You slide the box back underneath your bed and get up to leave. Before you do though your eyes catch on a plastic blue container on your desk.

Nico’s spy contacts

Why do you have a feeling in your stomach that you’ll need them? Hmm….

….

You snatch them off the desk and you run into the bathroom quickly. You open the box to see two clear pairs of contacts and eye drops. It’s good to know he made two just in case you lost one pair. You pull them out and carefully put one in each eye. The feeling made your eyes water a bit but you were able to get used to it after blinking a couple of times. After your eyes feel back to normal you pull your phone out of your back pocket (the one that doesn’t have your pocket knife in) and turn on your Bluetooth. As you wait for them to connect you make your way through your house to your garage. You unlock your truck and you turn on the “heat.” Now you’re waiting for both the heat to turn on and for your phone to connect to the contacts. Three minutes pass and your phone finally gives you a notification stating that it's connected to a recording device and asked if you’d like to see the video. You click the affirmative and a live video popped up. It was very surreal to see everything you see on screen like this. You can even see the areas you wouldn’t normally see since your eyes can only focus on one thing at a time. You stick your phone in your pocket as the heater turns on and you open the garage door to pull out. You’re still anxious about how dark it is down the trail leading to the road. It really needed some sort of light to direct you other than your headlights. Once you got out of the trail and onto the main street connecting all the houses in the neighborhood, your nerves calmed down considerably. You were happy about that even though it was still very dark. You were happy….

Until you remember what you are doing tonight.

All the research you did on any groups in Ebott came up empty. It only gave you reminders. There is suspicion of cults. People tend to disappear around Ebott. Myths about monsters. Murder cases go unsolved. Lunar eclipse coming up. Strange butterfly graffiti. Conspiracy theories. The mountain is dangerous. Radio voices. More nonsense. More mysteries. More questions. Blah, ba blah, blah, blah.

So how are you going to act tonight? Probably the same way as you did before. They probably know you’re fake anyways so why act any different? By the way, what are you really trying to gain after this? Yeah, you’re curious and all but are you getting anything out of this except trouble?

You know this isn’t about Reagan because you already made plans to meet these people before Marco spilled the news.

You know you’re not interested in joining whatever group these people are in.

You know you don’t really need help to know the area around here. You can just use Google maps.

You know you don’t need to learn about the culture of the people around here like this. You’ll learn it eventually through time and experience.

So why are you doing this? Curiosity can’t be the only thing motivating you to make such a rash decision. Why are you so determined to do this? It’s like you’re not even acting like yourself!

You start to bite the skin off the tips of your fingers since you practically have no nails to chew off anymore.

Think!

Why should you screw with a group of people who’ve only shown you hospitality?!

There’s no reason!

That’s why you should go back home! No, that’s why when you get to the diner you should apologize and explain every-

B̡̨̙̩̉̈̇̇͢͟͝͝͡ḛ̶̪̦͔̝̲̎̇̓̏͜ͅͅc̨͙̭̗̖̬̈̿̄͐̓͐̅͠a̴͎̺̯͊̇̓̓̓͘̕͜͢u̶͔̙̘͖͎̞̿͌̐͜͠ͅs̴͉̝̟͎̤̯̤͍̮͆̄͋͆̈́̇̑̓͘͢͞ḛ̡͉̹̥͓̹͆͊̏̓͗̚̕̚͜͝ ÿ̡̪͍̩̟̻̦̋͊̾̋͒̋̌̐ở̢̱̝̥̲̙̖̝̂͛ṷ̢̡̝͎͔̞̹͖̞͌̋̃̍̚ k̢̧̨͙̻̤̙̊̅̊̃̋͂̍́͘͢n̡͔̗̞̜̼̮͓̝͒͛͂̾̀o̷͍̳͍̗̫̼̼̿͒̂̊̄͂̎͛͛͘͢w̷̮̩̟͙͓͓̱͑̔͛̌̇̈́͟ͅ ş̫̰̙͓̳̠͉̅͑͑̓̌o̴̜̝̙̦̙͈̮̪̦̽͆͗̓̋̅̐͂͘͢m̷̧̮͈̮̟͙͆̓̈͐͐͡ę̩̜̯͍̳̞̈́̊̋́̓͗͌̈́̕t͍̗͔͕̼̤͈̪̱̀̋̓̐̇͌h̶͇͎̲̩͖̘̲̼̳͚̽̑͌͒̄̒͡i̴̬̠͓͔̠͚̝͊͊͌͑̚͞͝ͅṋ̵̛͙͚̘̍̃͊́̔͒̇͜͝g̵͖̙͔̩͎̏̓̑̈̊̀̋̾͟͜ ȋ̸̡̨̡̳̺͇̹͙̥̒̿͑͢͠ṡ̵͖̠͉̳̤̎̀͑́͐̒͋́͝ͅͅ w̵̛͕̜͈̰͙̰̮͓̔̓͑̀̋͛̽̕͢ŗ̶̢̞̝̭̭͚͎̏̔̄̒̕͜͟o̶̻̦̬̠͙͂̊̄̓̈̔͛͢͠͞ņ̢͔̳͊͌͂͒͟͟͠ͅg͖͚͔̟͍̦̹̠̱͊̔̍͂̈́͌͂̕͜͡.̹̙̻͓͍̣͊͌͆̎̈́͑͘͡

You almost go head-on with a car in the other lane when you swerved. You know they laid on their horn but you couldn’t hear a single thing at that moment.

That wasn't your voice…. Or thought…. What was…. Wasn’t that the voice from your dream?! Why is it here especially when you’re awake! You must be going crazy! Yeah! The stress of moving must have been a little too much for you. That it. That’s all…. The voice…. Said that you know something is wrong…. You do…. You know you do…. So what does that have to do with the meeting you have tonight?

….

….

You were half expecting the voice to answer.

Guess you just have to figure that out. Look at everything you know and try to fill the holes with logic.

The group is connected to the mountain somehow. Katherine said that they tell unbelievers that people act strangely around these parts because it had something to do with a religion. This may be a religious group due to her admitting stuff about souls but you have to doubt everything in order to have a complete picture. Souls. That waiter dude told Katherine that your family and friends souls are weak while yours is strong when he checked all of you. You wonder how this Check thing works because he must have messed it up while doing it. Katherine said something about soul training. That must mean there’s a way to make souls stronger in their eyes. You still don’t really know what the soul is supposed to be referring to but you certainly haven’t done any training for that sort of thing. If the soul is the entire being, meaning the body, then that waiter guy Checked wrong. You may be really fit but Marco, your dad, and Spencer would have also been included if it was based on physical strength. If it’s something more than that then you don’t have a clue, other than spiritual levels, as to what souls could be referring. Katherine also said that they tell unbelievers that there are no such things as monsters. You believe her on that literally but not figuratively. She might have been referring to something else in a non-literal sense. She also said that the community is more united than most, like a family. That must mean that most of the people in this area are part of this so-called group. Mob mentality is a great way to have things covered up or hidden. If the whole Ebott county is on board with whatever is going on then this may be a terrible position for you if you screw something up tonight. If you do you’ll have half or even more of Ebott’s population on your bad side. You _really_ don’t want that for a number of reasons. This could also mean that this county has a corrupt system in place. The authorities may even be onto whatever this group is doing and won’t be of any help if you get into trouble. In fact, they may be your worst enemies. If you find out something that this group doesn’t like they can get rid of you easily and cover it up.

Maybe that’s what’s happening to these missing person cases!

This group would figure out someone knows too much and gets rid of them before anyone notices or learns anything else from them!

….

What have you gotten yourself into…?

….

….

You pull up to the diner’s parking lot. There aren’t many other cars in the lot probably because it was close to closing time for the restaurant. You look at your trucks clock to check what time it is. 9:27 PM. Goodness gravy, you’re so tired. You could probably fall asleep right there in your truck but you had a mission.

One that had no other purpose than getting you in trouble.

Oh boy….

You sigh as you click open your door and step out into the cold autumn air. You thanked the frigid air for knocking some life into your system. You really hated how sleepy you get once the sun sets. You were practically a walking zombie. You need to focus yet your body just refuses to. Shaking your head to wake yourself up you shut the driver side door and lock it. After doing so you make your way to the front doors of the establishment. As you walk you notice that in one of the cars, parked in the lot, is a person sitting in their car doing nothing except watching you. Now, you wouldn’t mind the lady staring at you if it was any other situation. You're used to being stared at for your height and for your popularity but as of that moment, you felt your gut turn. You also didn’t miss her eye movement when it went down to your chest area.

Something is wrong….

You decided to sign something to her as you walked by.

**“Keep your eyes to yourself.”**

When her eyes widened and then glared at you when you signed, your suspicions were confirmed. She’s part of that group and you might be walking right into a trap. You continue walking anyways. You think that the voice in your head is directing you to anyways. You push open one of the doors as you enter the establishment. The first thing that you notice is that Katherine is waiting for you with one other man you haven’t seen before. He is a pale, built up guy with short, spiky, dirty blonde hair and sharp features. He would be considered above average height for a Caucasian man but you still beat him by four inches from what you could tell. The one thing that caught your eyes the most was his own. His gaze felt as if it was piercing your soul and they had a type of glint in them that you couldn’t quite put your finger on. It was like he was judging you silently somehow. It was strange really.

“Highiter R/N! You’re here right on time.” Katherine says a little loud which causes her voice to carry throughout the restaurant. The little number of customers in the restaurant all seem to look in your direction. You have an idea as to why.

Everyone here is part of this group.

They found you out. You don’t let them realize that you notice though you had a mighty urge to admit you were faking this whole time. You could still get info if you keep up the act a bit longer but now you have to be completely on your guard. Even though you came prepared and you’re physically stronger than most people in this establishment they are also prepared for you and have numbers on their side. They might also have experience getting rid of people and you’re on their playing field so technically you’re at a disadvantage. Even though the stakes are against you-you keep with your plan. You walk up to Katherine with a factitious embarrassed expression.

“Miss. Katharine,” You make your voice whiny on purpose, “I asked you not to refer to me that way. R/N is just fine.” You know she purposely said Highiter to notify her comrades in the restaurant. You’re starting to dislike the blonde hair lady standing in front of you. She makes a shocked and then apologetic expression.

“Oh! I must have forgotten. Sorry R/N, you know it can be hard it can be remembering things at my age.”

Well, it shouldn’t be that hard considering you remembered to call some lackeys out to help you.

“It’s fine. It’s not like it matters anyway. The only people in this diner are members of our group so it doesn’t make much of a difference.” You feel the atmosphere change a little bit at your statement but you don’t care at this point. You’re tired and aggravated so you decide you’ll stomp on the thin ice for a bit. Something changes behind Katharine gaze but she doesn’t let too much show.

“Oh? Did you know without even Checking them? That’s what I would expect from a Highiter.” Her smile is a little lopsided when she finishes her statement. You don’t take the compliment. Instead, you turn the attention to the man that had been silently staring at you from the beginning.

“So are you going to introduce me to the gentleman beside you?”

“Of course! How rude of me. This young gentleman here is-”

“Midter J Smith or you can call me Lander.” Midter? Was that his first name or is it a title? Most likely a title in your opinion. So he’s not a Highiter like you’re made out to be but what does Midter mean? If you are going by class then you guess Midter is lower than Highiter because Midter sounds like middle class while Highiter sounds like higher class. So did that mean that mean that there’s a Lowiter class? Is that what the other members like Kathrine and that waiter boy are? It must mean that you definitely were mistaken as a noble or something of high class in their cult or group! He sticks out his left hand for you to shake. You shake his hand but when you try to pull your hand out of his grasp he squeezes it tighter. You look down at him to see that his eyes have a stronger glent to them now that you were up close. You don’t move as he searches your gaze for a bit. Does he see your contacts? If he does hopefully he just thinks they are regular ones. It was thirty seconds before he finally let you go. You move back to give yourself the personal space you wanted. When you looked back at Lander his face was one of serious contemplation. Nobody spoke in the diner as they waited for the man in front of you to finish his thoughts. “That’s strange 'Highiter' I have to admit. What kind of trick are you using to do that?”

Huh? What trick?

“I’m not doing anything, that I’m aware of, that I would consider a trick.” Well…. Not the part where you’re acting like a member of this group.

“So you just naturally have more than one or two soul traits?”

….

What….

The….

Fucking shit….

Is that supposed to mean?!

At least you learned something new but you really didn’t know how to answer that. So what do you do? You blurt the first thing that comes to mind.

“Yes.” You hear some gasps in the restaurant as people start to process what you said. Evidently, soul traits are important to these people and it’s not natural to have more than two soul traits. Did you just screw yourself over? Lander grunts before he speaks again.

“Is that so?” He sounded accusing with a hint of disbelief.

“How can that be?!” Katherine squeaks out shocked at your statement. She shrinks a little when Lander and you look at her. “W-what traits did you see Midter J ?”

“I saw Bravery, Perseverance, and quite to my surprise…. Purpose.” You hear even louder gasping coming from others listening. What was so surprising about that?! Those are just adjectives and feelings! This is all too weird! And he sounded very accusing when he said purpose. Yeah, he knows something is up. Lander turns back to you. “How many traits do you know your soul can have?” The restaurant fell silent once again as they waited for your answer. You let your mind answer for you again.

“All of them.” Even Katherine and Lander looked bewildered by your statement. You _needed_ to figure out what these soul traits mean to these people! You’re so screwed! Lander's face suddenly looked skeptical as he finally figured out what he wanted to say.

“Really now? Do you know how many base soul traits there are?”

….

Shit.

That could be any number three and above sense he already said three! Is it twelve traits like zodiac signs or is it thousands of traits for something like personalities?! You knew that you couldn't hesitate to answer this question because it would look bad on your part but if you answered wrong then they’ll know one hundred and ten percent that you’re a fake. You mentally cross your fingers as you were about to take a wild guess. Before you could open your mouth though a familiar voice interrupts your train of thought.

Ŝ̷̨̹̹͖̭̜̬̪̀̀̇͟͡ẹ̡̢̛̭̠̤͊̎̏͝ṽ͇͙̯͕̭̽̈͋̄̌͜ͅe̴̩̫͙̟̠̦̗̔͛̓̃̑̏͠n̛̬̜͖͕̣͉͐̆̏͗̀̐͛͘͘ s̬̫̤̼̪̤͔̣̥̿͌̓̂͛͑̐̔̀͟͞ô̳̗̣̹̮̘͎͋̉̊͠ͅu̴̡̞̜̱̯̭̰̝̍̎͂͋̇̎͋͜l̘̦̱̦̗̹̩̦̩͋̽̒̃͝s̛͈͎̤̺̿̽̒̂̎̄͊̕͜͞.̷̦̣͕̘̺̌̇͑͋̄̕͟

It took all your willpower not to flinch as the voice spoke once again. You guess that the voice in your head is really on your side.

“There are several different types of base soul traits.” You felt another shift in the atmosphere of the restaurant but this time you couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad shift. Lander smiles widely.

“Right you are R/N.” He turns and gestures for you to follow him. You feel like you just completed a test of his somehow and now he’s letting you move on to the next level. You do what he wants. You both make your way to the double doors that lead into a narrow hallway. Lander held the door open for you to make your way inside. “Thought we can use a more private area to have this chat.” You nod and walk ahead of him. Your fingers twitched begging for you to gnaw them off but you resist the urge especially since you practically chewed all the skin off the tips of them. Your stomach’s butterflies were going wild as Lander directed you from behind to your unknown destination. You really hated the fact that you couldn’t see what he was doing behind you. It would be highly suspicious if you if you kept looking back at him if you’re supposed to be allies so you settled on listening to his footsteps, making sure he stayed a good few feet away from you. There was a very good chance that if he’s suspecting you’re a fake that you’re being lead straight into a trap where they will do as they feel is necessary. You have a nagging hunch that what they feel is necessary will be the same as those who’ve disappeared around Ebott. You clench your fists to keep your anxiety from bursting out. You feel like a trapped mouse in the clutches of a cat. One wrong move and you’ll get eaten alive. It wasn’t a very pleasant feeling but it’s not a foreign one. You used to always feel this back when-

The footsteps behind you pick up speed. He’s attacking you where no one else can see! Of course! That’s why he brought you back here!

You whirl around ready to wreak havoc on this man's sorry ass, who thought it was a good idea to get you from behind when you see that he only rushed forward to open the door into a room labeled Break Lounge. He raises a brow at your action.

“A bit jumpy much? Sorry, I scared you.” Even though his voice was laced with false concern you could hear the hint of suspicion. You’re so paranoid that you had almost beat this man and now you might have possibly blown your cover.

“Oh, haha. Sorry, I’m a bit of a paranoid person by nature.” You smile sheepishly but the cold deadpan look on Lander’s face didn’t even twitch an inch. He gestured for you to walk in and you do so. It was a little dark but there was a side room doorway in this lounge room that had yellow light leaking from it casting a dim yellow light across the room you stepped into.

*Thump* You turn just to see Lander lock the door from the inside with a soft click. When he notices you staring at him he smiles.

“We don’t need anyone interrupting this conversation now, do we?”

“.... No.” You keep your smile on your face as does he as he walks past you. Go ahead and lock the door. I can just kick it down if need be. As you two started to get close to the doorway Lander holds up a hand for you to stop. You remain in place as he walks into the brightly lit room leaving you behind. Whispering voices is all you can hear as you stand in place waiting for the inevitable. You wonder what they are discussing. You wonder what they are planning. You wonder what they want to do with you. You wonder what happened to those missing people. Obviously, they went missing. Will you? You wonder many things until Lander comes back into the doorway.

“Highiter J Walson and Highiter I Fall are now ready to speak with you.”

What! WHAT! There are Highiters here! Fuck! You’re so busted! So dead!

You do a small head bow. “Thank you Lander.” He steps out of the doorway and to the side to allow you to pass into the next room. Your legs feel all the heavier as your instincts are all screaming at you to flee before it’s too late. Somehow though you already knew it was too late the moment you walked into the diner. You turn into the doorway to see who you had to meet.

Two people sat across from each other on the only table in the small room. The man facing your direction looked similar to what Lander looks like yet this man looked a few decades older. Instead of buzzed hair like Lander, he has short, gelled combed, blonde hair with a lot of white streaks. The thing that caught your interest though was his bright yellow eyes. They looked so alive, like electricity. It was very hard to look away from them. The person who sat across him was a lady who bit younger than him from what you could tell. She had dark skin and even darker hair that was cut short into a pixie. Her bangs, though, were so long that they almost covered up her gorgeous blue eyes. They almost looked like lapis gems. You have never seen such blue eyes on a dark-skinned person, let alone anyone unless they are contacts. But all in all, they didn’t look like bad people or Highiters in your opinion. Looks can be deceiving though…. When you realized you were staring at them you panic a bit on the inside…. Until you realize they’re doing the same thing. In fact, they almost look as if they are in a trance looking at your eyes. You know they’re nothing special like theirs. You’ve looked into the mirror plenty of times during your lifetime so you really don’t know why they’re staring so intensely into your eyes. You clear your throat to snap them out of whatever they found interesting. It works and they go back into their professional facades.

“Truly unheard of indeed.” He seemed to be talking more to himself before he looks back at you “R/N, you seem to have a remarkable soul indeed. Do you mind sitting down so we can continue this discussion in a relaxed manner?” You want to relax. You really do but you just can’t help the doubt that is lurking just behind your physical exterior. You just can’t trust these people. You also noticed that they want you to sit in the chair farthest from the door. They are literally cornering you but…. You want answers. You make your way to the chair the aged man pulled out for you to sit on. You notice Lander sits across from you, openly glaring your way. You don’t bother with him. What you're worried about is the man on your right and the woman on your left who hasn’t said a single thing since you stepped foot into the room. Highiter Just smiles at you before he continues. “I heard that you’re uncomfortable with formalities dear. Why so?” Formalities? No, you like a little bit of formality so what is he…. Is he talking about how I don’t like being called Highiter?

“Sir, I don’t mean to be rude, I just want to see if we are on the same page but are you talking about why I don’t like to be referred to as a Highiter?”

“Yes, mam. It is a high honor and responsibility to carry the title as a Highiter. So why turn the title down?” So they are leaders of some sort.

“I don’t like the feeling of being better than others.” You feel like Lander is glaring even more now. “Having a title gives a person a sense of superiority over others. They don’t have to listen to others because they are the superior and others can’t voice anything because they are either afraid of the consequences or they know they won’t be heard. I find it unwise and critical of me to go by a title because I’m afraid it’ll intimidate others. I like to be on equal footing no matter who the person is.”

“She tells the truth.” You’re surprised when the lady speaks up. You turn to see her staring at your chest. You reflexively cover that area with your hands. Somehow you really feel exposed when someone does that Check thing. You still don’t really know what it’s supposed to be still but you don’t like it.

“You don’t have to feel insecure about Nol. She’s only seeing if you’re lying or not.”

….

FUCK!

They are interrogating me!

“You don’t trust me.” You say a bit more as a blatant statement rather than a question.

“You don’t trust us.” Nol comments. Your eyes widen a bit. Oh no. This is where it goes south.

“Really now? Why can’t you trust you’re allies?” The man leans closer to you. Yep, this is definitely an interrogation.

“You’re one to say.” You try to avoid the question.

“Can’t really say we are allies dear if you don’t trust us…. Are we allies?” Oh, shit….

“I can’t say I’m feeling like an ally with the way you’re treating me.” Hopefully, they take the bait!

“She’s telling the truth.” Yes! Anyways, how is she doing that? Being perceptive has its limits.

“Ha, so if we were a bit nicer to you would you feel like an ally?” Hmmm…. You honestly have no idea. You know what answer he wants though.

“Yes, I would.”

“That was a lie.” You feel your heart drop as you look over to Nol. Her gaze is still on your chest area. Oh shit! How is she doing that?! The only person you know that could ever read you that easily is your father.

“Huh? Is that so? How can you not trust the fellow members of the Soul Fighters?” What? Soul Fighters? Is that the name of their group? You look at the man sitting on your right. His face was searching your own. Was…. Is that a test? You look at Lander to see a smug look split across his features. You’ve been so paranoid that you weren’t listening to him. Listening to see if he’s lying. This is the second time you’ve done that in the past thirty hours or less. You need him to repeat what he said.

“Can you repeat that last question, sir?”

“Sure. I said, ‘How can you not trust fellow members of the Soul Fighters?’” He was still searching your face. His tone of voice got higher pitched when he said Soul Fighters…. Hmmm….

“We aren’t called Soul Fighters.” You give him a deadpan glare. He smiles.

“Right you are.” Lander looks highly displeased but it brightens up at the man’s next question. “So what are we called?”

FFFFFFFFUCK! You literally felt your face drop and you know they all saw it! You don’t know! You really don’t KNOW!

“U-um”

“She doesn’t know.” Nol’s eyes suddenly seem very cold to you. The temperature of the whole room suddenly seemed very cold. You screwed up. You screwed up so BADLY! They know now! You reflexively feel your left hand moving slowly to your side, ready to pull out a weapon if need be. No! Stop thinking that way! They haven’t shown that they are a threat. Not yet at least. You knew this would happen anyways so why are you getting yourself worked up? You can’t let these people see your weaknesses. That’s how the cat kills the mouse.

“You don’t know?” The man openly glares at you now. “And here I thought you were one of us. You’re no follower. You’re just another snake sent to exploit us. I’ll have you know that we have dealt with your kind before. I mean, you are technically the first Higher sent in a while, but that doesn’t mean you are the first. You’re not the first person who has tried to do so nor will you be the last. So…. now that we know where we stand…. I’m going to ask you a series of questions. Answer truthfully, please. If you do, we will give you twenty-four hours to leave Ebott and return to where ever you came from. If not we will personally see to it that you will never be able to remark to a single soul what has transpired here and what you’ve learned about us. Do you understand R/N?”

You sat stiffly in your chair wide-eyed. Not only were you busted…. But he just threatened your well being if you don’t answer their questions wholeheartedly. This confirmed your suspicions.

**THIS GROUP IS THE SOURCE OF ALL THOSE MISSING CASES.**

****

****

**THIS GROUP IS VIOLENT.**

**THIS GROUP TOOK AWAY REAGAN!**

You didn’t know when you stood up but what snapped you back to reality was the sound of your chair crashing into the wall behind you and the sound of chains as you start to pull out your nunchucks. Before you could pull them out, however, a sharp pain goes through your entire system. You let out a startled yelp as you feel as if you’re being pulled apart from the inside. You collapse on the floor, not before you made sure to hobble as far away from them as you could, gasping and writhing for relief. Only after you let out a small cry does the pain go away. You clutch at your chest as the phantom pains linger. You hear footsteps and someone picking up your nunchucks off the floor somewhere.

“Oh yeah.” You can feel the old man’s shadow looming over you as you try to regain your composure. “Forgot to mention that if you try anything like…. Well that,” You look up at him from where you were huddled and you give him the most hateful glare you could muster up, “then that will happen to you.”

“What did you do to me?!” You didn’t even see them attack you! You were even a good few feet back from them! It was like the pain came out of nowhere!

The man raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t do anything. Nol was the one who did that.” Your eyes dart over to the woman who stood not so far from were you now sat. Her eyes were still locked to your chest area but they now held some sort of glow to them. It freaked you the hell out.

“H-How?!”

“Neat right? Her magic type isn’t necessarily powerful but hurts like a bitch. She doesn’t even need to pull out your soul to attack it.” Huh? Huh?! What the FUCKING HELL is this SHIT?!!! MAGIC?!!!

“Are you serious….” You can feel anger boiling up underneath your skin ready to burst.

“Yeah, I’m pretty serious. Now that you know what will happen to you if you keep miss behaving are you willing to start ans-”

“Are you SERIOUS?!!!” You stand up faster than you could think. “What the hell do you mean m-” The same pain shoots through your chest interrupting your fit. You clutch at your chest again and lean your back against the wall so you won’t fall. Once the pain fades away you see Nol lowering her hand. So it is her! But how is she attacking you ten feet away! It must be some kind of weapon!

“R/N. You might want to consider cooperating if you don’t want us to keep putting you down.” The man pulls out his chair from the table and sits down facing you. “Or not and stay in pain. I don’t care either way. I have all the time in the world.” You didn’t like the pain. You really didn’t but you REALLY didn’t like them looking down at you like your nothing even more. You knew you should corporate so you could get this over with but….

You HATE prideful bastards.

You stand up at your full height glaring at every soul in the room. You feel your face twisting into a livid scowl with the anger that’s boiling to new temperatures. This seemed to take all of them back a bit. The man was no longer pretending to be relaxed in his chair, Nol’s arm is raised once again, and Lander is the farthest one from the whole group. You just now realized that he is the one who took your nunchucks away from you. You could also hear the sounds of chains clanking together most likely due to the holders shivering. You look Lander in the eye to see his attempt at a glare. You don’t like the fact that he’s holding them. You knew that Nol would attack you if you made a move so you decided to take another alternative.

“Miss. Fall, I am not about to do anything to harm anyone in this room. Do **not** do whatever you’ve been doing to me so far or **I WILL act according to my self-preservation and not any of yours.”** You hated using that tone but it was usually the only way people will get a hint sometimes.

Nol doesn’t move though. In fact, she seems unfazed by your words, keeping her eyes fixed on your chest. When was the last time she blinked? Contrary could be said for the two other men in the room. They looked more than a little unnerved with your tone. You turn back to lander pointing to what he held.

“That’s not yours.”

“I think it’s best if you didn’t have any weapons on you.” The man sat in his chair but practically on the edge. “Besides you’re in no position to negotiate.”

“I know.” You only turn your eyes down to the old man. “I’m only stating a fact. A friend of mine gave those to me. I’m just warning the fellow over there that whatever happens to those nunchucks **I will do to him as well** so he better take care of them until he has to give them back to me.” You can hear the clanking of chains more clearly now. “Besides, do you really think I would bring only one weapon?” You only had a second to prepare for the pain that jolted through your system a third time. The only difference is that you didn’t move from where you stood. You just looked over to where Nol was. Her arm was lifted towards your chest and her hand looked like it was supposed to be squeezing something. You didn’t even try to understand how she’s putting you through so much pain; instead, you pick up your chair and smack it into the palm of your other hand.

 **“I warned you didn’t I?”** You a single step towards her.

“BOTH OF YOU STOP!” The old man’s voice boomed throughout the whole room. The pain went away from your chest almost immediately and you let out an uneven sigh. Everyone turns to the source of the outburst. The man’s eyes were alight with something you haven’t seen before. “I didn’t want this to become a fight, nor did I want this to become a violent meeting! *Sigh* R/N….” The man looks up at you from where he sat. “Remember what I said before. If you corporate with us you’ll be let go after you answer our questions. If you keep this up we’ll have to use more serious means.”

….

….

*Sigh*

You weren’t learning anything this way anyways.

You put your chair down on the floor and sat in it. Although you calmed down a bit you were still livid. Even so, you still wanted answers. “Fine. What do you want to know?”

He takes a long breath before answering. “Are you working underneath someone to get intel on us or are you working out of your own will? From what Lowiter K Johnson, the manager of this establishment, told us, you came here with a group of people. You claimed that they had nothing to do with us. What are they to you though? Were they helping you to get information on us?” So, you were right about there being Lowiters.

“No. Nothing like that. I'm doing this out of my own correlation. I just moved here yesterday and the group I was with were helping me unpack.”

“She’s telling the truth.” Oh great. She’s still doing that.

“Why did you move here?”

“To be honest, I wish I knew but I’m starting to regret that decision now.” Especially since you have to put up with this bull shit.

“Half of her statement is true.” Huh?

“What part is not true?” The old man asks.

“The first part.” Nol replies.

“What? I don’t understand. How can that not be true? I don’t see any other reasons for moving here except the city, the sale houses were for, and the-” You cut yourself off. You really didn’t want to tell them about your dreams. These people are psycho and you don’t know how they will react if you do tell them.

“And then what?” The man asks.

“Am I allowed to not answer that question?”

“Not unless you want us to use force to get it out of you.” Fuck you and whatever witchcraft voodoo shit you’re doing to me asshole!

“B-but I _really_ don’t want to answer that question.”

“Well, that’s just too bad.” To every source of power there is in this spectrum, please give me strength to withstand this trial or so help me I will bitch slap the smug-ass look off of this old shit so fast that he will be able to catch a glimpse of whatever deity he worships if he so much as thinks of making another smart remark in this situation!

“I swear I’ll….” You take a deep breath and run a hand over your face before continuing. “Look, I’ve been having this recurring dream for the past _four months._ Four months straight! Every night I’ll go to bed and have the same exact dream I had before! I don’t know if that’s normal or not but it’s very unnerving to me but I haven’t told anyone about it except one other person because I’m afraid they’ll feel that way too.”

“She’s telling the truth.”

“Really?” He sounded surprised and off-putting. Yeah, you would have reacted the same way if someone told you that they had recurring dreams every night. “What are they about?”

“They weren’t anything in particular at the beginning. They would always start off with me floating in a void of some sort. It’s a never-ending stretch of black that cuts off all light, emotion, feeling, scenes…. everything. It’s like I’m existing everywhere all at one time yet I never existed in the first place. All that there was and ever will be is nothing. Unending nothingness. Yet, somehow, everything seems to exist even if it was never there. It’s the strangest mixture of contempt and dread yet you can’t feel anything in the first place.” You don’t even know why you’re spilling out so much info to them. You didn’t even tell Nico this much when you talked to him! You continue talking, “But after spending what it would feel like an eternity, even though no time has passed at all in that void, a misty light will start to set in. The light would continue to move until it settled with a shape. It took me a couple of months to finally figure out that the shape was the silhouette of Mount Ebott.”

“She’s telling the truth.” Nol now seems shaken up by your words.

“What! You had dreams of Mount Ebott?!” Before he could ask any more questions you interrupt him.

“I’m not done talking. That was the dream I had every night for four months. I was searching for a place to stay and I decided that these dreams would go away if I moved here but they didn’t. Last night I went to bed expecting anything to happen but I was caught off guard with what I dreamt. It started off like normal. The never-ending void that I’m trapped in but the white fog never appeared. Instead, the sky was enveloped in a crimson sheet. Whatever it was it covered the whole sky in red. Also, instead of just looking at Mount Ebott from a distance I seemed to be moving towards it. As I got closer I started to feel more. Emotions started to come back to me as well as my scenes. I started to feel a wind pick up and started to hear voices in it.” You stop once again not wanting to tell them that you’ve been hearing voices in your head.

“She’s t-telling the truth.” Wow, she really seems to be shaken.

“W-what did those voices s-say?”

“I could barely hear them. I couldn’t make out what they said.” The two men seem to relax before Nol speaks back up.

“Half of her statement is t-true.” Oh no.

“W-which part?” You really didn’t want to tell them.

“The last part.”

“It wasn’t anything of importance!” You yelp.

“If It’s not important then tell us.” The old man commanded you with a shaky voice.

“I-it said about being chosen. That I was chosen for something but that’s a bunch of bull. And chosen for what exactly? Hell if I know.”

“W-What?! N-no! T-that can’t….” The old man turns to Nol who stared at you wide-eyed. “N-Nol! Is what she said true?!”

“Y-yes.” It took her a few seconds of silence before she spoke up. Lander walks forward and speaks for the first time since you all started talking.

“Highiter J Walson, does that mean-”

“SHUT UP AND DON’T SAY ANOTHER WORD LANDER!” You were surprised to see the man yell at Lander out of the blue like that. “Know when it is your place to speak, Midter. Don’t speak unless spoken to.” Lander ducks his head down sullenly.

You may dislike the dude but no one should be talked down to like that.

“Don’t talk that way to him.” Both Lander and he looked at you surprised.

“You don’t understand the system girl. He’s a Midter-”

“I know that yet I don’t care. I'm not one of you freaks and I hate seeing others looked down upon so I suggest you at least treat him as an equal while I’m around.” The three of them continued to stare at you in silence for a minute. The old man coughs before speaking again.

“Very well. I’ll grant you that one request.”

“Thank you.” You look at Lander’s shocked expression but he looked away angrily when he made eye contact with you.

“Getting back on topic now. So you said that those dreams motivated you to move to Ebott but what does that have to do with exploiting information from us? You have obvious knowledge about us and/or our beliefs beforehand. Is there a reason for that?”

“If you’re implying that I wanted to meet up tonight with intentions of spying and had knowledge about your group before I came to Ebott then you’re wrong. Just yesterday I didn’t know anything about your clan or whatever you call it. I only heard about sketchy people around this area. Never would I have thought that cults were going on.”

“She…. Tells the truth?”

“You gained that much information about us within a day, you have the power level of a Highiter, and you just so happen to know sign language?”

“Yep.”

“She’s telling the truth?!”

“That’s impossible!” He stands up and points a finger at your face. “No one can just know this information about us unless you’ve been spying on us for weeks- no, months to get as much as you do. And you can’t be a Highiter unless you were born a Midter and done soul training your whole life! There’s no way!”

“Look, I didn’t and still don’t know what is up with this whole soul training, magic, social class system, group cult thing, monsters, missing people cases, murders, Checking, soul traits, eye glowy things you guys have going on but I can assure you that I know less than what you’re accusing me of. I still don’t know anything about you guys that I can puzzle together. To me, all you guys are, at this point, are a bunch of religious extremists who feel that social or class standing makes you better than others and once a rat figures out some dirt underneath that symbolic white cassock you guys so proudly wear and the gold that comes out your mouths…. You exterminate it. That’s why I just didn’t take the shit that came out your mouth when you said that you’d just let me go if I just cooperate with you.”

No one says a word for a long time. You knew…. Yet you came anyway. A cat just doesn’t let pray go if they have something they want or something they don’t want others to have. You were that mouse and they are the cat. Now they are closing in on you especially since you can sense this meeting coming to an end.

“R/N….” His voice was different now. Hard almost and his gaze was very judgmental. “You are right and I find that now is a good time to stop this meeting but I’m afraid you’re going to have to come with us. Corporate and we won’t harm you.” You’ve just decided that every one of these psychopaths are all in fact liers. You sigh and stood up slowly.

“I knew the moment you threatened me that I wasn’t just getting out of this without a hitch. I knew even before I came here that was the case…. But I will not allow you to take me.

“Are you really not going to cooperate with us?” You hear the threat in his voice. “We are asking you to do this willingly so no one gets hurt.”

“I really didn’t want to pull this card out but you left me with no choice.” You shrug. “You see, I knew things would turn south for me so that’s why I bought four things with me just in case you tried anything.”

“What four things are you talking about?!” The man commands you to explain. You wanted to smirk but you decided against it. Better to just explain it before things get worse. You hold up one finger.

“One,” you point to Lander. “Those nunchucks. Two,” you hold up two fingers. “Something I won’t tell you and won’t use unless you guys try to kill me. Three, my popularity.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

“If my appearance isn’t enough, I’m the actor, artist, singer, or whatever you want to call me” you hear Lander whisper bitch under his breath, “named R/N L/N. If I just suddenly disappear the day after I move to Ebott, that may seem suspicious I must say.” You look at your almost non-existent nails to act sassy just for the hell of it at this point. “I do live videos every single day so word about my disappearance will get out quickly. My father is also a wonderful detective. He’ll put the pieces together pretty quickly if you ask me.” You look over to the two Highiters to see them fuming with rage. You notice that Nol isn’t looking at your chest anymore but rather staring holes into your face. You take this opportunity to test a hypothesis. “Besides, a little birdie was watching and recording this whole meeting.”

“WHAT?!!!” All three members scream out to you at once. Looks like Nol can’t tell if you're lying if she isn’t Checking you or looking at your chest area. That’s good to know. She probably can’t hurt you either.

“Oh? Did I forget to mention the fourth thing I brought with me?” You reach into your back pocket to pull out a phone, pulling up the live recording of the whole meeting. You turn it to them so they can see for themselves. “I recorded everything that has transpired tonight onto my phone! Even if anything happens to me my little birdie will still have the video! This recording will be posted on the internet for everyone to see and that’s it for your little group! You’ll be hunted out and exploited for all that you’re kind has done.”

They all stared at you like you were the grim reaper. Good. They knew that if this recording went out, that was the end of them. But….

“But, if you guys let me go…. This video will never get to see the light of day and we can forget any of this has happened.”

“NO!!! Like HELL we believe you-” the man exploded but you cut him off.

“Or I could just post it now.” You pull back your phone, the screen still facing them and you start to press buttons to post the video.

“W-WAIT!” “STOP!” They scream out loud when your finger almost when down on the post button. You were soo tempted to click it.

“Give me a reason not to.” When they don’t say anything your finger moves back to the button.

“WE’LL LEt you go!” The can yells out pleading to any source of mercy left in you. “No strings attached. We won’t follow you when you leave. We won’t do this to you again so, please…. D-don’t….” They won’t do this to you again but what about to others?

….

You decide not to be a hero. Best to leave now before they can figure out that Nol can just do whatever she does to hurt you or tell if you’re lying. You stretched your luck as far as you're comfortable with so you take the deal.

“Okay. It’s a deal but I’m warning you.” You start making your way past them. “I still have the recording in my possession as well as another person. If you guys decide to do anything **we will take your group down.”** You know that you’re only spewing nonsense now but they don’t know that. As long as it keeps them from messing with you any longer then you’re fine with that. You hold out a hand to Lander. He gets the message and hands you your nunchucks. You check them real quick to see that no damage has been done to them. “Ha, good job holding on to them for me. Guess I don’t have to smash your head into the pavement outside.” He scowls at you but you smile back. “I like honest people and from the beginning you’ve shown me how you truly felt about me. Even though you hate me I appreciate the honesty.” His face softens a bit but still remained a scowl. “By the way, I need the door unlocked if I’m going to leave.” Lander’s face returns to it’s hard glare as he stomps ahead of you. Before you leave the room you turn to the two Highiters. “Thanks for the chat.”

To that, you leave, not waiting for a reply. By the time you reach the door, Lander has it open for you. You thank him and make your way back to the front of the restaurant. The people from before weren’t in the front anymore. The blonde was the only one there. She noticed you enter and smiled “So how did the meeting go?”

“I learned what I needed and we came to a mutual agreement.”

“Oh? That’s nice to hear.” She sounds more genuine now. It must be because you came out of the meeting unscathed and thinks you're one of them.

“Oh hey, you know what else is nice to hear?” A look of confusion spread across her wise features.

“What?” You squat down in front of her so that your faces are both at the same level.

“That a certain small manager didn’t keep her promise and ratted me out.” Your sentence was nice and cheery at the beginning but became cold as you continued talking. The old lady in front of you seemed to wither a bit. That old guy mentioned that the manager of this establishment spilled the beans about you. If she hadn’t promised not to tell anyone then you wouldn’t have blamed her. But the fact that she broke a promise hits you hard. You make your way to the front doors of the diner. “Have a good night.” To that, you end the meeting by exiting the diner and heading home.

Hopefully, you won’t have to deal with them ever again….

The pit in your stomach disagreed….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and this story. Remember to ask questions about R/N! I'll be posting any questions I like in the next chapter of TATFIU!
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have another chat with the voice in your head. When you wake up you try to wrap your mind around some things before you start your day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the past few ones because they were informative and full of action. This chapter is a bridge chapter so not all that important. I'll be posting the chapter after this one soon. Remember, I do Q/A for the main character every few chapters so ask away and maybe you'll be shouted out to in one of the chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.

[You were back in front of the ominous mountain.](https://youtu.be/WJ3nw2Y50i0) The night sky just as red as before and you’re still moving towards the large rock. From what you could tell you were currently about ten to nine and a half miles away from the behemoth. The wind and whispering still were barely there.

[G̷̢̮̱̱̳͛͛̀̾͡e̢̢̠̣̯̦̺͊͂̉̌͒̎̎̕w̷̭̰͎̳̫̺̺̮͆͛̄͂̔̆̚̕͞ͅ ǫ̴̥̩̤͖͊̔̎͗̿̒̔͜͢͝ ȏ̧͇̙̩̺͎̬̥̒͗͐̅ơ̧̨̪͕̬̬̫̖̂̐̾͌̉͑͠͝ e͔̫͇̳̖̤̹̋͗̅̈͘ņ̛̛̳̱̤̲͍̞̥̎͆̈͒̈́̽̽͟͡ s̸̡͙̥̘͍̺̔̈̓̔͋̓́̈͘ę̶̧̳̦̭͚͓̘̬͊͗̐͌̌̋͘̚͠n̢͙̘̬̙̥͚͛̂͌̓̈̌͞ͅ ](https://youtu.be/EwcBnjgLQyk)

What? What was it saying? Last time it sounded clear towards the end of the dream but you didn’t want to wait until then. You were still slightly impatient and aggravated with the evening you had with those butt holes. You really wanted answers. You know you’ve never been able to speak before in these dreams for some reason but you open your mouth anyway.

“Can you speak clearer please?” You were surprised to hear your own voice. Four months of screaming and hollering for nothing yet here you are asking a question.

“Can you speak clearer please?” You jolt a little hearing your voice echo throughout the red space you were currently suspended in. You hear the echo bounce back to you a couple more times until the only sound is heard is the wind blowing throughout the space you were floating in. Well, that didn’t do anything useful. Maybe if you say it a little bit louder this time? If the voices sound distorted to you maybe you sound distorted to them? You don’t know where you get that logic from but you suppose that it’s because the closer you got to the mountain the louder the whispers got.

“CAN YOU SPEAK CLEARER PLEASE?!” You yell at the top of your lungs slowly hoping that this time it would work. You weren’t as surprised as before when you start to hear the echoes of your own voice.

“Can you speak clearer please?!”

“Can you speak clearer please?!”

“Can you speak clearer please?!”

“Can you speak clearer please?!”

….

….

….

Ỹ̴̡̫̝̮̲͒͂̽̍́̽͑ớ̵̙͔̞͙̹̪̤̦͐̏̓̈́͗͢͢ų̛̦̪̯̣͓͔̟͍̑̏͐͐̚ h̶̢̝̠̬̱͎̄̿̊̾̉̓̚a͙̠͉̻̘͙̦̗͌̈́̑͂͘͜ͅv̥̺͈̼͚̙͈̎̅͢͟͡͠͞ę̢̛̝̭̺̖̮̞̺̉̑̍̕͘ b̷͉̬͎̟̆̽̎̌̐́͘͟e̴͖̤̤̹̱̰̖̮̜̊͒͋̆̈́̊̍̋̚̕ͅe͕̯̲̗̘̎̇̈̚͡͞ͅn̴͕̪͎̖̺̙̯̓͊̈̔̆͐̔͝ͅ c̡͔̻̮͔̦̲̰̈̒̑͢͜͞ḩ̨̣͇͚̖̜̝̎̂̍̉̓̅͌̚͝o̡̪̻̮̼̦̹͉̰̭͐̽̽̅̈́̊̑̈͘s̷̟̤͓̘͇̝̮̓̏͒͡͞e̬̩̠͙̻̖̐͊̂͛̆ṅ̨̯͔̖̲̯̾́̇͂͛̄̒͠͡

You exhale heavily. You were literally holding your breath so your breathing wouldn’t muffle any noises you would possibly hear from the whispers that surrounded you. The voice was a lot clearer now although it was still a little disoriented and barely audible. You could also tell that they are speaking slowly for your sake. Hoping that this was a way to communicate and you weren’t just getting close to waking up you yell again.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I’M CHOSEN?!”

“What do you mean I'm chosen?!”

“What do you mean I’m chosen?!”

“What do you mean I’m chosen?!”

“What do you mean I’m chosen?!”

….

….

….

W̡̧̦͓͓̙̟̎͆̈́̋͒̄͢ḙ̢̡̟͔̭͋̔͐̔̽̉̐̐͗͌͜ͅļ̸̢̢̡̛̥̰̩̭̖͔̊̑͂̔l̸̡̛̳͇̠͕̺̖̟͆͆͑̆̎̒̀̉…̧͙͍̯̼̳̳͓͑͆̒͐̉̏̕͘.̸̗̗̝̲̭̱̦͕͓̯̃̍͒̉͞ Y̸̼̦̙̰̺͐̅̂̽̃͗͂͠ò̩̞̥̯̟͛̒̃̐̌̂͝͠͡u̴̢̼̩͇̜̞̽̅̈̈͐̉̚͞ w̸̧̢̧̫̗̗͕͇̓͊̈́͟͡͠e̢̪͖̦̳͉̔͐̓̔̿́̌̃͞͠ȓ̡͓̗͓̺͐̄̾͠ẽ͕̫͈̠̖̳͖̄̌̾͘n̷̢͉͉̤̼͓͓̰̦̅͋͗͛̽̿͂̈́’͎̥̻͓͎̣̰͈̺͗̓̉̋͗͡t̸̡͕̲̦͔̺̓̒̃̏̆ n̵͖̻̙̣̮̱̋̉̆̑̓̃̚ę̴̨͓̒͛͂̒͟͞ͅc̵̛̞̘̦̭̳̱̹͉̳̝̒̑̂̕͡e̡̖̞͔̳̠̋͌̊͒̎͟ͅs̢̼̼̤͔͉̖͈͐͋̔̄͐̈̈̾͟s̶̬̻̭̯̰̙̟̾̑͌̈́̔̓̎͟͟a̛̤̜̩͍͔̪̱͓͂̐̃̽͟͠͝ȑ͎͉̺͇͎̈͋̇̂̌͘̕͞ḭ̯̘̬̔̒͋̓̽̋̿̕͢͞ͅl̴̢̹͔̙̗̦̰̹͋̊͌̉͒̇̚͢y̨̛̛͙̹̣̩̰̐̍͊̉̆̄ c̷̨̨̮̩̼̩͔͉̞̗̈́͐̈́̅͛̅̄͊̅͞h̢̫̮̝͉̮͇̻̾̒̈́́͌̓͆ǫ̧̮̼̠̝̻̻̤̅̀̉̉͗̒͊͌͜ṡ̴̡̟̘̰͉͍̟̑̈̏̋̌͆͐̕͡e̛͇̣̙̥̼̹̼̻͐̒̈́̐͘͢ṇ̡̖͍̫͐̅̾̎̂̅̕͜͞.̩̬̳̜͓̳̭͛͒̕̕

I̹̟̲͖̒̈̏̎͆͑̉̚͢͝͠ d͇̲̠͚͚͕̪̰̣̅͑͛̄͢͞ȍ̜̮̤̺͇̭̳̳̘͉̐̈́͌̐͗̐͘͞n̢̡͍͉̱̞̗̐̑̄̇̉̍̍ͅ'̴̧̺͎̹͚̦̠̻̰̘͗͋́̊̆̚͡͠t̢̨͚̪̜̝͌̀̆̏̋̽̉̌͘͡ r̸̫͎͔̳̱̮̍̏̒͑͋͟͞͠ẽ̡̧̹̣̝̣͒͌͌̒̏͠ā̷̧̛̩̥͈͕̤͑̈͛̂̆͂̉̚l̴̛̥̺̫͈̺̩͚͂͛͒͂̇͡ͅl̫̞̤̦̞̩̹̿̀̀̔͘͞͠ỳ̨̬̻̙̣͉̞͍͊̎̇̿͋́̿͢ h̴̢͇͉̼̹͓̺͊͗̌̑͘a̖͖̰͚̥͉͈̲͛͒͊̿̑̇̚͟v̢̫̘̤͉̩͓̻̋̔̌̌͘͘e̡͕͈̟̘̙̮̯͚̋̅͋̓͐͊͠͝ a̸̺̬͓͖̬͇̽̾̐͒̌̚͜͠͠ ǵ̴͚̳̥̳̺̟̾̒̆̑ͅr̸̢̙͔̫͓̓͆̓͑̓̽͌͝͠͝o̵͕̲̻͚̻̲̩͕̺̗̅͗̅̅̽̒͠ư̳͉̩̤̰͙͖͖̊̐̌̇͐̕͟p̡̢̻̦̬̺̩̊̍̌̍̑͡͠ ţ̷̦̞͙̪̎̓̓̿̔ơ̵̱̼̮͇͚͈͙͋̐̈͋̐͛͘͢͢͜͝ c̨̰̥̦͓̺͎̍̋̐͒͘͠h̵̥͚̝̮͙̜͇̐̔͐͂̉̂̅̈́̇͘o̗̝͍̲̹̲̼̙͖̍͊̇̿̅̈́͢͡͠s̞̠̜͉͕̰͊̐̌̑̎͌͆͝͡͡e̡̪͎̞̼͌̋̊̎͌͆̐ f̵̲̞͇̖̫̯͂̾̉̇̃͐̊̈́̾͢͢͜ȑ̢̡͇͖͔͕͍̾͗̚͡͞o̤̗̻̥̤̦̯̥̯̓̌̂͋́̉͞͞ͅm̸̟͎̺͔̩͚̩̽̒̌̌̈̚ͅ f̳͈̮͚̻̫̬̟̠͊͛̏̏̉͐͘ͅǫ̧̥̣͉̟̲̾̾̇͑̚̚͝r̩͔̰̥͍̍̀̈́̇̍͛̌͠͠ a̸̡̼̘͇̤̬̲̲̣̰̔̈́͑̇̿̓̂̂̈́͝ h̸̢̥͈̰̹̬̼͔̆̂̿̃̀͜͝͡ͅǫ̸̢̱̝͖̞͚͙͗̍͒̅̉̓̾͆̉s̸̢̼̰̱̻͚͚̐̇̂̔̽̍̀͗͘͜͞t̷̙͚̣̗̯̘̤̖͉́̏̐̈̃͊̂͢͡͠͡.̷̣̠͍͎̬̒͋̈́̄́͌͝͝

Y̡͉̹̝͓̣̽̔̊͆͟͠o̖͕̘̖͉̘͂̇͌̈́̌̚ư̧̭͓͕͈͕̪̻͙̥̋̓̈́̈́͝ ẃ̵̨̛͚̯̰̦̲͛̉͒̅̈̚͘e̡̤͓̲̲̼̺̍͆̊͊̄̔̏͑̆r̸̭͖̱̖̳̗̆͆̈͞͠e̡͖̠̪̻̠͓͂̍̆͆͞͠ t͔̜̱̹͚̟̪̗̗̣̉̌͋͞͠ḩ͎͖̟͓̞̣͑̌̓̓̾̄̾͛͝ḙ̥̱̺̫̝̿̊̂̍̚ ỏ̴̰͇̙͊͋̓͋͛̒͋͢͟͝n̴̬̹̞̹̗̮̱̄͐̇́͑̀̑̽͡l̴̫̫̭̘̣̱̞̬̙͆̾́̍͡͠͠y̧̼̮̩̜̮͗̌̔̂͑̒͢͟ a̡͇͙̝̮̮͔͈͖͂̆̇̀͗̌̍̊̈́̏v̵̨̨̛͕͔͈̯́̿̌̊̓͝ͅą̵̳̣̲̪̘̝̍͋̆̆̂͗͜i̷͔͔̬̙̗͔̙̜̰̱̽̌͒̓͗̚̕l̨̛̙͈͖̭̐̽͊̂̐͒̄̔̕ǎ̶̤͉̱̩̼̭͎̪̰̃͆̕͟͠ḃ̛̻͈̫̪̣̄͂̐̑̌̈́͢͞ļ͈̘̤̦̗͌͒̑̐̃̆̆̚͟͟͝ę̩̻͓̬̼̳̤͋̽̒̃͘͢͠͠ s̡̡̻̦̙̱̖̹̊̌̾̈́́͘̕ų̬̮̱̲̹̗̏̇͑͗̇͛̇͐͒͜b̴̢̺͕̭͇͙̺̏̅̉̓̓͘͟͡j͖̰̗͓͉̳̉̃̉̎́͢ͅe̶̺̮͇̰̒̋̀͌͛̆ͅc̴̭͇̦̹͂̍́̍͜͝͡ţ̷̪̹̙̌̌͗̑̽̃̚͢͡ ẃ̡̤̝̙̦̒́͐̿̈ͅh̸̛̯̙̰̩͈̲͇̦̃͋́̾͂̽̂̉̚ǫ̴̡̞͕̗̯̠͖͉̃̾̓̈́͑͋̐̍̅͟ c̸̛͕͍̝̰̖̬̰͓͋̇̈͛̄̐o̢̡͕̘͚͛̓͌͢͡͝ū̗͇̻̠͍̘̦̠̊̿̅͡l͔͕̗̼̘͒̓̍͊͆̉̈́͡͠͝ḑ̴̱̰̝̞̤̳͚̠͆̐́̾̉̏͝ͅ p̨͇̬̲̻̱̮͕̦̿̄̈́͒͠͞o͚̝͖̜̪̤̯̤̙͊͋̇̎̀̐͞͞ş̴̛̦͔͇̱̘̪̺̳̝̂̑͑̋i̶̛͎̠̪̺̼̊̂͒̿̀̅͢b̧̢͈̻̪̱̒̽͊͋͛̒͆̌͡l̸̨̡͍̞̘̲̭͔̂̎̅̕̕͡ͅy̵̘̟̘̗̓̎͛̊͗̂̔̓ͅ m̸̟̖̮̹̫̗̓̅̎͆͆̋̄͟͟ͅą̧̫̗͈͕̜͒́̎̀͘k̶̢̭̦͕̯̱̗̹̝̮̃͛̍̓̊ẻ̡̨͖̬͓̯̱̩͉̇̂͝͡ m̵̧̱̼̺̻̐͂͑̉͝ÿ̶̛̘͇͚̤͎͌͌́̇̎̐̿͢͟͞ ȩ̡̗͍̣̜͇̬͎͌̂̃̌̎͊x̡̲̫̠̜̖͛͛̀̕̕ͅp̴̨̻̹̳̱͑͑͆̾̓̑̚̚͝e̯͉͍̟̺̰͚̙̮͑͛̌̉͌̈́͆̍r̡̦͈̬͍̙̟̩̬͇̀͛̉̿̉͘͡i̵̧̩͇̰̗͚̩͌͌̌̌̊͘͜m̵̻̹̟̤͂̓̄͌̃͘̕͢e̢̦̲̞̣͎̖͓͙̻̒͛̆̽̅̚͘ņ̸̛͍̥̤͍͈͔̄͋̓͗̓t̡̢̳̣̫̙̰͉̑͋̾̎͗͘͞͡ w̧̨̝͚͔͓̠̜̟̍̽̊̋̽͌͋̉͡ͅo̘͖̗̦̟̟̔͂́̍̋̃͆͑͘͟͞r̫̮̬͚͓̞͈̖͎̩̋̏̈̄̆k̷̡̫̱̥͙̰̥̏̇̎̏̈́͐͞͡͝.̸̢̘̭̞̔̏̃͑̃̿̆͟ͅ

Huh? A host? Is this some kind of mental virus or parasite? You really hope not. You don’t think doctors know how to deal with that sort of thing yet. You think of the next question to ask.

“WHAT EXPERIMENT?!” You hear your echoes fade off.

….

I̧̛̱̦͙͍͎̹͒̓̽̽̉̕͜ c̸̡͉͈͋͌͂͋́̎̔͒͌̑͜͟͟a̷̫͙̖̹̭͌̂͌̒̀̚̚͢͡n̢̫͖͇̩̺͙̻̘̭̾̂̐̽͌̈̔͛͡’̧̧̣̮̮͈̼͔̭͎̏̾̈̂͌̑͑t̢̪͈͔̯̦̀̽̅̉̽̈ t̳̟̹͌͊̐̕͟͡͡ͅe̛͖͇͚̹̥̼͗̐̉̂͋̚͠l̰͍̜͇͕̐͋̓͑̏̚̚l̠̙͖̺̱͔̬̄̽̎̈͑̎̅͘͞ y̻̞͚̖͎̎̓̉̆̓̔͐ȯ̗̱̯̳͓̻͇̻̀͐̊̓̚ủ̥͔͍̩̳̠̹̿͌̓͐͒̃͜͢ t̢̮͚̭̂̆͛̇͗̐̂͟ḫ̗̠̜͕̹̞̣̑̿̾̃̕͢͟͞͡ą̶̬͚͇̝̇͒̓͐͗̄̋͟͡t̵̡̩̹̮̪̙̑̃͊̍͊͌͘͡ͅ j̤͉͈̯͙̃́̾̀͛̕̚̚u̶̯̘̺̫͚̝̠͗͐̓̃͗͒͘͟͞͡s̢̝̺̹͋̈́͑̃̎̽͊͜ṫ̷̙̦̳̦̮̳̏͂̾̃ y̷̛̫̙̲̭̩̯̝͉̿̏́̃͆̒ę͚̫͈̝̳̥̞̬̏̾̂̓̈͠t̴̡̺̫͚̪͇̗͌̀̾̅̕̕ b̴̡̢̨̭͍̳̼̈̅̋̿̍̋ẽ̞̦̠̳̭̒̿͆̌͊͛́c̸͕̤͍͙̮̆̾̓͂͊̔͘å̸̡̺̲͙͓̮̦͓̼̎͑͌̒͋̏͢u̴̧̲͔̯̪͔̞͙͎͐͒̏̍̉͂͋͌s͙̥̜̣̺̆̊̏̐̇͌ͅe̸̠̰̱̝͈̱̤̩̥̋̂̔̉̒͗͟ i̶̻̤̪͉̘͕̔͑̇̇̈̀͑̚͟͜͠t̴̯̜̹͓̝͋́̓̊̈͂̂͜’̶̣̻̟͉̼̐̎̎̇̂̐͆̇̚͡ļ̠̥͉̥͚͑̇̿͟͞͠ḻ̸̥̮͎͓̮͂̇̽̋͌̒͋͘ͅ r̡̯̲̬̠͇̤̼̃͗̈́̽͠͠ͅų̳̗̬͋́̽̊̔̂͆͟͝ḯ̫͈̫͉̰̳̩̪̇̎̈́͛̋͢n̖͇̝̮̘͚͖̓̓͋̓͝ t̵̨̙̦̪͕̙̦͍͚̔̋̃̀͑͋̏͆̚͢͝ḩ̶̺̝̦̠̙̹͔̄̑͛͐̋̓̀̕͡͝e̢̡̧̡̗̤̙͎̱̳̒͋̑̊̏̉͘ ě̸̖͔͚̫̠̻̥̩̓͆̇͠x̸̬̥̣͖͍̲͓̜͇̓̀̓̆͋͐̇͑͝p̩̞̱̭̉̌̾̾̉͊̊̚͜ȩ̞̰͔̦̼̜̺͂̍̆͆̽̑͋r̶̨̥͉̭̞̞̉̾̾̅͋ī̢̹͍̪͎̬̮̣̿̎͛͜͟͝m͓̹͉̣̭͖͉̹͑̀̽͊͋̃ͅẽ̛̖̺̼̹͖͛͂̑̆͒̚ͅn̶̺̼̦͎̫͆̍̈͌̿̇̂̆͘͘t̢̛̫̯͔̪̱̅̑̈́͂́̔̌͠.̖̰̞̤͖̱͇̗͒̅̓̓̆͆͜͢͠

̩̮̼̘͎͋̊͆̀͊̓͡͠ͅ L̵̰̥͕̺̭̒̏͊́̃͊͊͢e̴̦̭̜̩͚̩͈̓͗͂̋̍͝͡ͅt̸̻̯͍̖̠̋͛̉̂͒̚͞ͅ’̵̞̖̲͔͉̮̹̤̿̈́̽͗̚͡ͅs̴̺̮͕̭̰̈̉̈̾̽̚͞ j̵̢̤̫͍͕̳̣̈́̽̄͛͆̐̚͢͡ữ̢͚͖̩̺͇̲͊͌̔̆̕͢͡ͅs̶̬̹̣̗͓͉̼̝̏̈̀͊̉̌t̤̬̻͇̼̥̜̙͚̎̄̄̾̈́͆͑̽͟ s̳͈͓̖͙͉̩̳̲̐͗̿͗̊̒̿͘͠â̷͕̲̘̙̺͙̤͙̈̽̒͢͢͞ỳ̨̻̟͓͗̌̾͆͊͌̑͜͝ Ǐ̴͇̤̹̣̩̺͍̭͌͑̏̋͌̃̕͘͟͟͝’͖̝̼̪͈̞͆͌̉̾͆͊̑̃m̨̛̰̦̣͓̞͎̪̀̄̎̎͟͡͡͠͝ ẗ̢̻̣̳͎̣̗́̽̾̽̋̒̓͘ṛ̷̨͍͇͇̬͚̼̓̎̓͊̊͝ͅy̺̣̫̹͔̙͋̆̒͘͝i̵̡̬̰̖̬̘͇̅͊͆͂̊̉̈́̒͢n̲͈̦̫̼̫̮̭̙͗͌̎̈́̕͞ġ̯͔͙̠͉̍̌̍͐̆͒ o̷̢͕͙̲̙̊͊̌̊ȕ̶̺͉̥̮̘͌̓̈́͒͞t̸̡̖͙̤͕̥͖̲̀̌͑͆͝ͅ ã̴̛̖̻̰͈̫͒̑͟͠ h̡̛̛̥̭͙͍͈̹̭͛̓͆̅͐̊̚͟͜͞y̛̹̭̹̣̣͉̘͛́͆͗͗͞p̢̧̦͔̤͕̦̠̘͋̄͐̊͋̾̕͜͞ǫ̨͙̗͙̯̆̄́͌̕̚̚͜͢t̷̥̘͕̻̿̈͑̊͘͟ͅh͉̙͉͕͎͔͋̍̋͘͡ͅȩ͖̖̩̣̪͙͕̐͂̉̾̔̊̐͂s̪̮̲̯͚̠̟̻̲̿̊̐̉̿͆̅̽̋̚͜i̴̼͇̥͓̫̎̌͆̉̎̐̚͝͝s̶̨̪̻͉͔͇̦͖̓̀̔̋͢͞ f̡̛̖̜̰̖̟͚̣̠̑͆̑̋͑͊͗͟͝ǫ̨̭̭̹̞̠̆̊͐̑̀̉̇̉͜͠ȑ̤̯̩̰͇̳͔̜̌̔̐̾͂͂̓̓ m̹͔̗̯͛͗̀̐̉͗̊̓͘ͅͅẙ̸̬̩͉̖̘͋͊̾̌͌͟ s̡̘̠̼̰̞͓͇͂̐̓͂͐̕͘͠t̡̢̻̯̰̂͗͌̊͛͜͡͡u̵̧͓̪̥̩̘̇͋͗͗̌́͋͑̐̕͟d͍̬̪̥̱̥͉̤̻̍̄͌̈͠y̵͕̭̱̺̋̉̓̕͟͝ o̧̡̱͕̪͒́̋͗̉̏̕͟ḟ̡̩͕̳͔͌̆̄̉̈͋-̥̼̺͚͇̝̰̜͔͒̃̏͒͆͘͜ N͈̦͎̪͙̣̎͆͊̚o̭̬͔̗̦̤̿̔̆̎̚͞͝!̡͓̼̯̦͎͎͆͛̎̃̚͢ Į̵̱̝͉̺͙̘͍̦̩̽̍̍̈̓̔̚͡͞͞ š͕̖̺̙̩̫̏͒̀͗̐̋͋͘͠h͎̩̮͚͎͇̞͉̎̅͒̐͑ǒ̢̱̗̝͙̙͐̒̾̂̋̔ͅó̵̯͍͖̼̦̓̓̿͑͠͝ḷ̜̫̣͈̼̖̫̺̣̓̈́͊̀͌d̵̡̦͚̺͙̘̲̰̗̈̇̉̕ e̶̡̗̟̗̦͐̃̇̇̂͗̑n̡̥̞̞͇̙̬͖̊̂͐̏̚͟͞ͅt̴̛̥̗̭̜̜̫͎̣͉͗̽̆͐̾̇͠ ě͇̙̰̟̘̼̉͗̋̽̊͡l͕̪̩̬͍̪̻͖͇̑͑̉̈́̿̋̾͗l̫͖̜̗͇͉͎̮͗̆͊̿̇̾͋̍͘͡ o̢̻̠̥̫͎̩̥̥̾́̆͆͑̂̒ t̢̗̝̫̭̝̄͆̌̊̐̀̃̚̚͝h͔̥͖̲̟̘̭̐̒͂̄å̵̛̼͈͎̣̣͖͚̓̉̋̚̚͠ t̴̤̙̟̠̫̤̭̿͌͌̉͋͒̓̊̊h̡̯͕̜͙̞̠̜̓̅̔̔̔͘̚͢͞͠ĕ̲͙̯̘͈͙͎̣̭̤̄͋̀͋͌̃̚̕ř̛̺̗̞̮̲̾͑̒.̵̡̧̙͉͚̭͍̥̰̌̓̋̌͒̀̏̚͢͞

̴͍̫̱̰̥̠͆̃̅̒̌̃̈́̀̑̚͟ ë̶̲͔͖̘̳̮́̀̍͋͒̑͝͠͝y̛̛͓̠̼̥̹̒̔͒̒́̚͡ ṳ̷̝̝͉͈̻̄͗̅̽̎̄l̴̬̼̼͇͉̙̬̔̆̔̌̊̄͘͟l̝̖͕̯̲̙̜̖͒̈́͌͆͆ ȩ̴̛̛̬̳̪̺͖͕̳̂̈͐̀͘͟t̨̨̝͓̙̿̆̾̏̽͢͜ s̶̠̱̣̹͖͐̓̏̏̏͛̆̌̕͜͞u̼̞̻̬͉͕͑̾̄̚͝͝s̸̢̠͇̩͓̦̬̖̈̓̀̉͛ p̩͙̼̟̠̙̯̘̓̎́̾̕͘̚i̸̫̙͕̜̦͂̀̽̒̔ē̢͕͖̳̳̇͑̑͞ c̷̡̥͈̟͓̮̐͋̓̀̈́̌͟͞į̴̘͉͓̹̓̊̓̐͒̅̔́̕͜ͅō̷̢̨͎̦̗̥͔͉͖̇̀̆͟ų̶̘̖͕̯̺̟̼̯̻̽̽̇̈́̔͗̄̚͞ş̸̢̛͇̗͍̙̭̭̐̊̇͌͌̇͘͞ o̶̯̪̺̦̹̘͋̄̔͆̑͌̚͞f̧̛̻̘̰̥͉͚̲̈̎̄͐̅̍͟͝͞͞ m̰̣͕̫̪̝̜̰͍͛̀͗͌̐̇͒͘̚͟ ö̧̧̫̱͉̜̝̭̺̤̌̂͗͂t̵̢̢̖̜͕̠̼̩͔̾̓͊̏̊̕ȉ̵̯͍̦̺̙̺̍́̐͘͜v̴̱̥̦͔̹̇̆̇͆̎́̅̈̕͢͡e̵̢̦̬͓̲̐͗̍̓͊͟͠s̨̢̥̹̣̣̼̤̍̃̊̎͗́͆͡-̸̨̧̼̘̱̟̥̙̪̜̓̓̔͆̓͊̚ ẘ̨̯͖͎̩͉͍̝̲͓̍̑͒́e̵͙̩͉̥͂̇̾̂̆̐͘̕ͅ l̷̘̰̬̖̺͍͙͖̏͛̃͌̾͘͠ļ̧̠̖̘̫̺̠̆͑̓̍͗̏͡͠͞͡,̸̡̡̺̦̰̐́͌̇͊̔̑͜ ḙ̛̪̮͆̓͢͟͜͡r̡̝͍͖̦͂̉̏̀̒̌͡͠ m̵̡͚̣̼̺̑͑̽͗̂͗͆͘͟͜͞õ̫̣̩̬͈̽̓̕̚͞ṱ̡̮̼̯͛͌͑̌̏͆̉͝ v̸͙͇̱̙̱̓̊̌̆͂̐̇͘͢͝e̝̯̙̲̥͙͌̽͗͗̐͛͛͗͘͟͡ͅs̸̮͙̹͚̱̘̯̐͒̊̍͛̋͢͝.͖̮̥̾̓̂̐̚͢͜͡ I̭̯͇͕̖̊̆͐̎̉̊͛ļ͍̩̺̞̜̬̳̲̫̄̉̿͌̑͡l̴̢̖͔̲̳̍̀̇̂̒͂́ͅ b̸͙͈͉͔̖̥̽̅̌̇ẻ̶̡̡̨̟͙̦̊̽̀̋͝ę̡̯̭̮̱̣̫͌͌̽̈́̎ e̵͉̭͔̲̩̐͆̆̄́͂͗̚ f̴̨̣͖̫̠̓̓̉̅̈̔̕i̪̥̹̠̮̯̜̰̜͚͋͋̂̎̑n͙̙͚̮͕̰̗̣̙̍̽̍̈̅́̚ b̧̹̜̮̰͉̠̏̇̒̌̌̃ͅo̷͍̪͔͇̱͔͒̉̂͑͗͌͡ơ̡̩͎͕̫̹̭̈́̍͛̽̈̕͜͞ţ̞͓̜̞̖̙̄͆͗̇̋̇͝ ę̵̛͙̖͈̩̙̰͎̥̇̈́͊̓̓̂̊̆ỹ̶̢̡̹̣̱͈̼̻̰̪͊́̀͡ į̷̧̛͚̼͎͙̇̇̇͐͜͝͞l̨̨̝̜̩̻̃̌̈́̍̍͋̋̿͆͢͜l̦͔̗͓̻̠̰͔̐̐͌̑͛̇̌̌͘͟ m̨͇͍̹̭̫̗̆͂͆͒̾̇͋̉̚͡o̡̬̼̺̪̼̗̿̈̀́̐͡s̸͕̼͋̉̒̄̊̂͑̄̚̚͜͟ͅt̯̳͈͇̟̽͛̎̾͞ ļ̷̢̣͖̮͎͕̺̅͐͌̌͐̽̅ͅè̶̙̖̜̲̾͛̍͊͟͡͡ä̺͙̯͉̠̦̠̩̥̲́̾͋̑͂̅͝ḵ̤̯̰̹̤͑̒̔̽̾͜ l̡̤̙̙̰̟̝̼̰̽̒̃̈́̇̑̑y̶̰̤͍̫̼̪̳͋̊̂̊͗ ṱ̮͇̤͓͕͙́̎̒̓̓̆͋̀͢͝r̵͓͚̺͗̒͒̓̽͒̾̊̌̓͟ͅr̘͖̪̫̬̭̣͓͒͂͗͘͢r͈̭̺̦̱̬̯̂̄̓̽̈́̎̂͘r̶̡̧͚̯̘̯͍͖͖͖̂̏̍͘͠͞ t̤͇̘̠͍̟͕̭̳̙̎̒͂͡ẃ̧͎̝̪͕̰̤̝͌̈́̂͊ȍ̷̧̧͉̟̙͙͇̰̉̅̿̃̒ ķ̣̪̩͓͙̖̼̽̔͌̾̽̿̏͘͡i̵͉̲̠̬͕͓͑͂̈̃̒̏̚̚͟͠ḽ̴̛̖̣̲̥̳̤̭̒̽̓͛͌̾͜l̷̬̰͎͙͓͕̞̈̓͛̐̃͗̈́͟͝ o̧͓̘̼̗͉̠͛̋̓̇̔̀͊́̈͡ǫ͈̩͎͈̱̏̈́͛̇͐͝ͅȍ̴̱̣̝̱͈̼̫̲̦̍͂͊̽̆ i̸̢͕̪̤̦͍̜͙̇̆͂̈͞͠ͅf̵̨̛̰̳̗̺̟̠̩̀̌͘͞t̴̯͎̟͎̜͈͑͂̎͜͡͝ h̡̯͕̻͕͍͙̍̽͗̄́̚͢ͅe̶̢̢̢̡͍̥͉͆͑̇͒͑̅̉̾͢͢y̤͎͖͎̼͔͕̾͒̈́̓͑̀̍ i̷͎͕̪͎͙̖͓̐͐̌̓̍̂͡g̷̢̯̣͔͓̞̲̱͙͌͊̒̄͘̚̕͢͞r̷̯͚̯͎̞̳̈̑̇̓̏͂̋̇̕͢͡ o͉̬̬̙͑̿͛̊͜͞͠͞͝w̷̢̖̟͈̖̲̙̞̄̄͛̉̏̃̃̀͢͟ ţ̷̭̬̪͎̦̏̿̀̃̃̽̕ s̴͈̘͇͚̪̓̏̓̇͂͢͝ǒ͈̩̺̘̼͉̰͖͇̍̾̾̅̅͞ t̡̻͚͖͕̟͉̑̾͊̌̊̌͢͞͠͞ḣ̷̡̡͎͖͕͗̅͌̉͊͌͗̚ͅą̧̪̱̣͙̯͍͓̯͒̽̍̅ñ̷̡̛͓̭͖̱͚́̃͗̋̅̈́͜ḵ̴̡̦̬̖̩͙̘̜̺̽͛̃̚̕͞ ȅ͙͙̼͖̩̦̳̰̔͆̇͋̌͟͟s̴͈̟͈̺̥̖͒͗͌̒̈́͘͞͝ a̶̺̹̞̼͗̓͗̚͜͜͜͝m̷̛̙̦̘̱̙͕͈̞̐̄̐̍̇̅i̪̗̥̼̼̋̐̄̕͠s̡̨̖̮̰̞͓̱̯͆̂̌̈͝͝ş̧͈͕̯̋͊͛͛̋̌́.̸̡̛̻̰͇̮̹̞̂̒̔̾̉̍ Ḥ̴̻̮̱̥̄͐̐̔̄̒į̴̡̫͓͇̪̫̆̅̽̒̀̐̐͊s̢̢̹̩̭̟̭̬͆̿͋̔̉͝ m̞̪͓̥͈̭͍̖̩̆͆̌̈́̅̏͡ų̷̨̟̬̻̠̰̼͍̊͊̓̃̚͟h̢̛̦͙̹̹̠̰̉̍̾̈͘̚͡ t̷̢̨̛͔̝͍͓͇̅̇̑̏̈̌͒́͟͞e̸̜̞̼̤̠͑̎̐͊̓͆͞r̢̦̮͙̬̹̠̟̒͊̿̏͢ e̶͖̟̺̩̥̓̆͊͒̅͠s̨̟͚̝̩̻̒̃͒̈͝͡ v̸̡̬͖͎̙̳̬̤̈́̊́̂ȩ̶̨̻̰͔͊͛̂̅́̾̉̅͘͟ŗ̸̣̻̲̟͍̬͐̿͢͡͝͡t̸͓͓͉͙̳̝̞̎̊͑͂͡ẏ̨͉͉̫̣̩͔̌̐̈́͟ d̨̞̝̥͔̈́̋͆̉͋͊̊̚̕͠é̵̙͇̯̰̟̗̑͗͑̕ā̴̻̰̳͈͙̦͗̄̄͝ͅl̷̦̼̘͍̪̆͆̊̓̉̄̏̕͝ e̸̢̯͔͖͉͉͖͚͐̎̂̓͌̾͟͞͠ c̝͔̼͕̞͚̰̽̇́͆̿́͘͜à̼͎̣͇̺͎̤̣̑͋́̄̌̀͟͟͞͠͝t̵̨̢͔͓͚͉̝̿̌̈́͛͑̏̈̓̎ ṷ̡̧̪̜͇͌̽͆͊͘ṉ̶̺̹͇̞̄̔̍͑̀͠ď̸̡̞͎͙̼̌̂̈͞͞ Ȉ̵͈̙̘͔͇̏̑͌͜͡͝͞ c̶̡̰̟̳̠̒͛͑̈́͝ỏ̷̫͙̙͕̪̿̿̈́̊̈̋͋̚͡ț̢̟̻͍̺̽̇̓͗̔̅̇̎̔̎͢͜ r̸͉͈͓̖̺̰̭̟̾͆̈́́͞ͅk̴̥͍͉̜͚̽̌͊̈̍͒̋͞ a̧̰̲̟̘̘̠͗́͋̊̾̽̏͞v̵̡͚̻̹͙̼̏̎̃̊͐ḯ̴̧̼̲͇̳̫͓͋̓͟͜͠ń̷̠̥̤̯͎͖̅̍͂͘ o̸̦̯͍̖̘̩̘̎͐͐͛̾͂̇͘͢͠ơ̛͉̪̖̟̫̲͓̞͈̾͐̒̋͒͒̓ ũ̺̗̘͍̣̩͈̅̐͋̆̂̕ͅr̵̡̘͎͈̮̮̒̆̏̅̒̃̿̚n̷̛̳̬̱̜̣̳̜̔͊͗͒̋̊̽ į̱͔̜̳̖͔̠̉̅̐̀̈͟͟n̸͚̮͖͍̹̲̿͑̏̋̓̑̈́g̖͕̬͔͉͔̙̽̇͊̌͋ o̵̱̼̙̝͚̼͎̾͊͂̈̆a̧̹̣͔̱͕̾͛͊̑̚͡r̷̨̖̤͕͍̞̙͈̃̂̃͛͛̕͜͞ m̷̧̠̬̺̼̣͎͈̌̓͗̐̈̓̀́͟͝͠õ̸͚̰̜͖̺̋̋̽̚͞o̪̮̝͈̺̼͍͐̆̉̂̌͂̌͛͋̽͢ţ̷̩͇̞͇͚̪͖̂͐̐͑̈̏͋ t̸̤͕̯͖̭̏̒̈́͗́̀̚͢͝ͅǫ̴̡̧̢̛̠̖͍̅̌̽̎͑̒̕̚͜o̺͍̹̰̳̙̝͖͎͋̈̆̃́͗̓͜͝ a̵̺̥̤̩̞̯̯̯̞̜̒̓͐̌͘͠ h̨̻̟͔̲͋͗̋̈̊̓̚͞͞ę̹̲͍̰̭̘̣͊̎̆͐̍̏̚͡͝y̸̞͎̝̯̹͚͍͇̣̓͛̈̀͑́̿̕͟ n̨̞͙̬͇̪̔̑͌̂̈́̚͟y̵̼͈̟̭̣̓̇̿͆̾̍̚͢ ű̷̢͇̮͕̖̇̑̅͜͞n̨͕̥̞̜͍͙̮̐͊͑͒̃ h̴̥̣̺̥̳̜̾̓̄͒̒ṳ̧̡̗̞͎̝̘́̅̂̆̈́̑̈̚͟͜͞ṣ̴̞̝̮̲͈̩͍͇̋͌̉̄̔̐̋͞t̛̛̜̹̳͖̱͊̿̓ e̸͓̹̮͉̪͂̀̿̍̇̇̏̕̕͠ţ̨̛̞̫͓̲̣̝̟͋̇̌͊̌̕̚͝ͅ u̸̖̪̬͙̮̙͕̪͈͎͌͆͆̽͆͘͝ņ̧͎̭͈͇͔͖̘̬̒̓͐̂̎̆̽̕̕̕d̫̯͈̬̼͋͊͂̿̊̉͑͌̚ b̷̡̳̯͔̞͓̖̎̔̄̏͐͠l̫͓̦͎̘̼̖̭͗̒̾̚͞a̛̯̤̗̠̩͊͂͗̋̎̐̂͞͞ ǫ̳̩͓̪̌̂̎̈́̊́̕ẁ̧̺̙̮̟̹̝̯̳̟͊͗̓ ĩ̠͇̪̻͓̜̿̎̒͂̒̏ͅn̷̫̟͕̳͖̪̳̒̋̅̈́́͌̀̕͞ t̷̮̳̯̟̠̯͈͈̖͆̐̍͗͋̓į̢̻̻̻̙̠̬̘̩̽͌͐͗̇̋͗s̴͖̲̭̦͇̻̬̎̓͑̈́̆ ỡ̴̡͓͍̗̃͒̎ͅl͔͙͈̝̪̭̹̘̻̇́̔͌̓̅͆̀e̷̗̱̝͔̦͇̓̃̆̓̈̎̚̕͠ ȁ̸̛͍̦̞̱̙̻̟̙̯͐̎̌̍̑͆x̢̳̬̯͎͖͎̳̻̱̾̒̓̾̒̃ s̡̯̝̹̟͇͌̅̓͗͌̑͒̕͢p̸͉̪̘̘̗̩̙̟͖̓́̊̃̕ę̶̨̛̮̥͉̯̲͎̬̋͊̂̑͊̿ä̡̬̖̺̹̞̼̟͍́͂̕̕͡r̨̨̧̛̦͇͈͕̜̐͗̽̏̇͟ e̻̻̞̳͚̮̠̪̹͋̽̓̕͞ͅn̵̗͓͙̲̭̼͑͐̓̉̂̏̀͢͠t̘̞̪͍̞̬̬͒͊̍̓̓͑͡ d̵̢̦̳̠̠̏̓̋͒̃̏͟͜͢u̸̡͇̺̪̞̰̲̺͑̒̓̉̂͘n̟͓̱̦̿͆̍̽̅̚̕͝͝ͅ e̶̡͕̣̗̞͈̠͈̳̋̿̐̽̓̕̚ ȩ̤̹̪̰̦̞̲̬̾̀̏͂̐͆͗͢ d̷̺͈͕̹̦̟͚̼͋̃̐́̓͆r̢͍͚̭̯͌̽̇̉̈̋͟n̵̨̪̱̭̲͕̠̙̄́̆͂͑̎!̸̛̙̤̮͇̗̇͛̾͝

The voice starts to talk in a way that is unreadable once again. This really doesn’t seem to be an actual virus because it’s way too intelligent to be one. So is this a creation of your subconscious? No no. It can be. It was able to easily answer questions you absolutely had no idea of….

You must be going crazy then.

Oh well. Guess you’re just going to have to find a professional when you wake up to help you. In the meantime, you need to get the voice to speak clearly once again.

“I CAN’T UNDERSTAND YOU! CAN YOU SLOW DOWN?!” Your voice echoes once more.

….

Ș̡̛̙̻͔̌͊͒̑͟ó̵̧̢͓̙̙̠͙̭̹̲̏̅̊̂́̋͞͠r̖̲̘̘̜̦͔̜̭̂̍́̓͋̿͌̚͠r̸̛̞̺̝̲͎̠̄͒̊̕͟͠ͅy̵̧̙̼̻͕͈̱͒̎̒̾̀̏̌͐̍.͖͉̤̦̩͓͖̠͊͒͋̌̃͆̿̃͂͘ Ỉ̸̡͙͉̭̫̏̿̾̋͟͡ t̷̲̞͍͓͓̗̘̞̬̉̂̍̆͠ȩ̤̙̲̯͖͎̹͔̔̔̑̑́n̴̻̫̘̗̩͓͋̏͆̂̑́̆͗̓̿d̰͙̘̤̺̗̣̄̊͊̊̈́̈́̌̂̔̂͢ t̵̡̖̤̻̺̙̝̂̿̈́̅̇͡o̵͎̯͕̞̖̫̊̿̂̋͊̈́͐͌͘ r̡̹͓͖̣̤͍̀͋̒̒͗a̛̬͍̺͇̻̙͈͙̋̓̈͗̒̕͢m̨̲̗͓͕̟̭̫̟̫͗̂̐̂͋͊̉̓b̶̢͈͍̙͔̌̂͂͗̒͛̈́͠ͅl̷̨̡̠̪̩̻͈̮̐͊͛̄͑͗͞͡ȇ̛͇͈̞̣̠͋͆̆̃̈ w̧̧͕̬̫̤̍͌̅̊͑̚͢͞h̵̙̰̮̗̼͋̈́̌̍̐̐̃̊͡͝ë͍͙̥̤̦́͗̓̇͗̚͡n̷͍̦̥͓̩͇̉̾̏̋͜͝ͅ I̷̧͎̺̯̭̊̂̐͑̇̿͑͛͛͞’̟̜͉͈̰̔̍̎̔̈́͐͝͞ͅm̢̥̲̱͍̼͑͌̎͘͜͞ ț̢͔̤̺̰̱͒̎̌̈́ĥ̴̢̧͍͚͖͖͔̺͓̈́͋͗͂̃͊̕͞ỉ̷̠̤̠͈͕͒͆̂̊͝͞n̸̡̧̖̩̮͚̠̳͒̍̉̇̊͆͜k̟̰͉̦̳̩̣̏̈́́͛̍̇̋͘i̴̡̨͖̥̭̇̏̾̓͆͢͞ṋ̡̖̼͖͖̯̲̒͒̐͛̓̎̽̊͢͡g̡̧̟̗̩̣̠̬̋͐̀̇͐͒̾̚͘͞.̧̫̮̺̫̖̖̎̈́̒̓̄͛̋̈̒͘͢͢

Thinking…. Is the voice referring to itself as an actual living being? It would make sense if it wasn’t completely improbable. Maybe if it wasn’t a voice in your head then you would believe it’s an actual separate being. This is all so weird and confusing. You are a person of logic and you really don’t understand what these dreams signify or what the voice is supposed to be…. Maybe you can ask about it? Can’t hurt to try.

“WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU!?” Uh…. that sounded a bit rude when you said it out loud like that. Hopefully, it doesn’t come across that way.

….

S̨̛̱̠̰͈̺̔̇̇̋͝͞t̴̡̮̖͉̟̊̆́̽͊͘͟͜r̨̢̳͚̣̗̙̙̋͗̈̎ͅa̴̧̡͚͙̪̰̎̆̆̑͜ͅĭ̲͇̬͚͖͓̤͒͋̔͊͛̀̋̎͡ͅg̢̛͎͈̲̦̋͊̈̊͡͞ḩ̸͙̹͙͔̥̓̓͛̇̊̽͆̚ẗ̨̥̭̰͍̠̝͂͂̓̓͝ t̢̼̜̠̬͉͍̯͔͛̍͑̾͘̚͟o̢̱͎̝͎͙͔̐͆͗̇͒̂̅̓̿ t̤̥̞͚̝͒̇̉͛͆̈̕͜h̶̩͖̻̺̱̫̱͂̈̿͑̓̽͌͘͟e̸̠̳͚̰̼̲̓̑͊̍̕͝ p̩͙͈̤̗̮̉̌̐͋̃̕͜͢͞o̻͖̻̪̮͂̾̈͐̔̒͛͆ị̴͙͓̖̳̺͖̲̉͊̌͋͑̊͞n̴̛̮̻̦͖̦̆̓̂͠t̪͉̞̳͓͚̬͉͊̓̎̈́͘ I̵̢̡̨͍̯̳̪͖̯̺̔͗͆̂̕ s̨̤̘̗͚̑͐̌͋̇͆̓͘͝͝ë̬̙̖̺̃͐͒̀͟ͅe̹͎̦̱͍̩̋̈́̄̂̔̅̆̈́͂͘͢.͉͖͍̖͓̅̄̅͌̍̍ T̢̫̯̰͍̪͋̔̎̚͠h̨̰̞̜̻͊̈́̑̀͐̽̕ä̧͔̰̣̺̝͕̲̭̼́͛̎̽͊̌̑̚̕t̵̡̼̬͚̙̲̣̣͗̂̋̔͢͠’̸̧̢̗̯͈̮̾̔͗͑̍̒s̶̲̺̭͉͉̗̬͔̑̋̉̽͒̽ a̷̞͙͕̲͇̠̦̦͕͐̍̒̌̽̓͆͘͞ḽ̴̪͓̖͖̞̂̉͛̈́̀̈͟͡͝r̡̜̺̘̺̞͔̩̈͋̈́̽͋̋͘͡i̵̡̘͖̬̮͚͈̰̼̾̋̒̈̏g̙͙̮͔̺̺̤͊̂͋̊̎̚͝͞h̦̠̖̰̝̪̏͌̀͛͝t̵̜̖̞͔̝̯̥̦͆͐̓̇͐̄̓̕͜͝.̵̠̯̲̝͎̖͈̹̍͌̃̊͌̏̿̈̂͢

Ï̷̘̯̯̘̝͎͛̐̃͂̐̔̚̚͢͟ d̸̡̡̝̖͔̟̼̽͐́̾̕͝o̷̮̳̲͚̮̜̙̤͛̊̓̈́̕͟͡͠ͅ h̦̖̮̝̫̊͒̽̐̆̐͘a̛̛̤̙̘̬̜̜̺̿͋̒̈́̈́͊͑v̧̙̪̞̘͔̞͑̆̉͗̓̕̚̚ȩ̬̦̹̬̼̊̈́̌͂͗͋̄͝ ą̶̧̛̛̥̠̤͍̯̖̲̟̂̒̃̐̓͆͞ ń̻̭̫̜̯̩̆̆̈̌̂̑͜a̶̻̰͚̩̗̠̿͆̏̎̀̚͢͞͝m̶̛̛͙̦͕̰̮̊̆̊ͅe͔͖̲͕͉͈̗̊̿̊̾̈́̋͒́̕͜͜͜ b͍̺̟̙͖̈͒̀͒͆̓͜͡u̷̧̳̩̤͖̔̆͆́̈́̅t̷̳̤̖̜͉̰̤͇̃̇̿͋̓͗̕̕͡ Ĭ̷͚̪̮̘̪̋̿̌̐͞’̴͖̲̳̟̟͔̮͎̭̊̄̊̂̈́̍̕m̱̝̦͚͌͌̏͐̚͜ ą̻͇̺̭̫͍̖͚͂̒́͗̕̚̕ͅf̸̡̲͚̤̥̖̣̮̞̰̏͛̇́́̈̊̅ṟ̛̳̠̹̗̪̘̐̔̅͊̋͡ą̷̲̼̝̦̳͚̣̖̑̉̍͝͝į̥͙̥̖͐̈́͋͆̅́̈̚d̤̳͉̥̫͓̪̎̓͌́̓ I̡͉̠͍̝͉͉̩͈̍̀̈́̍͘͜͡͞͝͞ c̨̛͉͔̟͕̪̤̼͊̐͂̒̈͘͝a̵̡̳̠̲̰̰͋̂͂̔̃̋̂n̶̨̨̲͉̱̦̾̿̃̒̓͊̐̀͟͝’̶̲̺̙͈̱͍̇͒̉̔̋̄͂͊͑͜ť̡̳͍̹̰̦̩̆̿͞ d̵̳͓̼̰̣̜̺̖̍̋̒͂͐̎̾͗̐̌ͅḭ̧̗̣̪̬̫̓͛̏̌͆͟s̩͚̪̯̣̐̀͒́͛̀͡c̢̦̹̞͇͂̃̌͊̑̈́͜l̯̙͉̞̱͛͐͒̈̇͟͡ő̡̮̻̺̙̠̯̻̔͐̃͛̚͢ş̵̫̠̱̙̜́͋́́̀̽̚͟͜ḙ̢̛͕͚͔̙̻̲̈́̈̏̎̈̐̃͡ i͙̰̗̣̤̦̮̪͐̊̾͒́̕t̴̢̗͔̟̟͖̬́̎̈́̀͂͘͠͡ t̝͍̦͚̭͙̜̬̃̓̅͛̊o̵̬̩̫̼̤̤̦͇̒̈̋͛̈́͌͑̓͂ͅ y͍͇͓͈͈̰̲̺̥̋̋̄͑͋̐͘͜ǒ̙̘͚͎̞̐̇̉̌͐̓̔̇ų̥̪͍̤͍̰̘̎̎̋̄̃̚ j̸̢̨̲̣̪͚̺̆̉̋̅̄͐̒͛̎͢͟͜u̳̣̺̲̝̮̙̗̰̬̅͑͊̎̌́s̷͙̬̺̘͇͑̐̽̉̐́̑͊͢͝t̷̫̗̣͇̳͉̭͖̥͋̆̐͗̎̐̕͜ y̗̯̭̯̘̩̹͇̑͂̉̇̓̒̑͟͞e̖̩̼͙̦͐́̇̆t̷̢̨̢̛̺̦͕̳͙̟͒͌̓͊̓̐̆̉͝ͅ…̡̱̗̣̟͆̄͆̉͂̄̈́̑͝͞.̤̲͕̹͓̄͌͆͒̚

̷̡̟̳̦̜̥͈͕͛̀̒̇̃̑̑͢͞ b̶̢̠̙͕͓͇̮̲̈͐̓͘͠ư̶̢͍̗̲̖͔̘̘͐͊̏̃̕͞͝͝ͅt̗̗̼̞͈̫̳̽̍͂̓͜͠ I̢̡͕͇̺̻̜͖̬̿̈́̿̚͢͡ c̶̡̢̢̡̛̝̫̯̙̏̓͆̾͌̅̊̈̚ͅą̶̝̝͙̖̝̺͖̅̎̓̊̊̓̀̓̾͜͜ņ̨̙͖̻͇̖͙͈̌͋̓͢͞͝ ț̷̙̹̰̫͋͗̉͌͛̋̓̃̓e̶̙̻͙̖̹͌̃̋̂͂̌̚͡͝ĺ̷͉̰̫͈͍̰̾̑͆͛̕l̡̨̞̦̩̻̱̉͐̑̍̽͂̎͘ y̷̛̞͔̥̻̬͉̔̔̓̇̚o̖̭͕̰͖͓̒̐́̃͐̍͛͐ù̸̧̟͔̺̗͍͙͂̇̾̅͞ ẁ̡̯̮̥̯͙̹̾̎̆͗̈ẖ̦̖̠̠̬̼͔̣͗̐̐̅̓̎̄͐͠ą̸̢͉͓͙͎͇̙͖͂͊̃͆͊̓t̨̡̤͔̦̠̼͔̩̊̑͒̓͊̇͡͞ Į̣̹̤͉͉̫̼̮̆̓͂̾̊́ a̡̰̝̞̲͎̩̽̊̏̏̅͌̊̑m̢̛̰̞͙̮͉͒̎̒̈̆͝ M̷̨͔̞̝̥̖̹̿̉̈́͢͝͞s̴̡̢̬̙̫͕͓͂̈́͗̓̾.̢̡̺̘͓̟̗̤̓̇͊̑͂̄̿̀ L̰͍̞̩̱̓̉͒͌̚͠͞/̢̡͔̫̺͉͇̦͒̏͊̄͆́͢N̢͍̣͚̰̐͛͌̎͝

You’re honestly not surprised that it knows your name since it’s in your head but you are curious as to what the voice is. 

“WHAT ARE YOU THEN?!” The echoes fade off.

….

I̧͉̤͍̮̙̿̅̿͒͘ţ̴͍̱̤̮̱͙̰͋̐͋͊͊̈̌̒̏̂ m̨̡̧̼̗̪͔̳̗̺̀͌͌̓͠a̭͓̼̲͕̮͚͑̆̓̑͆͟͡ŷ̡̰̼̣̝̘̠̈́̏͆̄͋͘ b̶̧͎̙͈̹̙̥͗̀̄̂̄̓͒̾͟e̟̤͓͙͔͊͌̾͗̊͌͝ h̢̛͎͎̟̞͑̾̿͆̂̿̇̌̚a̷͔͎̩͉̟̙̟͂̔̎́̾̔̉̀̚͢͠r̢̖̩̜̪̫̄̋͑́͘͡͡ḏ̵̛͖͉̟̫͎͓̄́̌̕ f̸̢̧̢̡̙̯̋̔̅͌͝ơ̢̧̦̱̞͓̥͓̣͋̓̾̃̏̔ͅṙ̢̡̙̘̣͇̠̯̋̽̆̕ y̵̧̳̝̮͇̻͉͔̓͐̄̋͢ͅo̶͉̲̦̪̠̥̒̃̅̿̏̈́͒͟͠ͅͅu̡̼̭̱̼͖͓̮͐̽̍̎̈́͒͢͡ t̸̢̘̯͓̠̖̎̊̿̐͋̄͗ö̵͖̪͈̮̭̺̠̲̼́̍̍͊͞͠ͅ c̡̢̡̤͎̩̘̣̪͔̎͑͋͂̒̏͐̉o̡̡͎͇̹̮̹̒͊̉̅̅͌͑͞ṃ͔̖̖̟̟̟̿̽̑͊̒p̷̡̣͈̞̥̫̼̦͌̀͊͡͝r̵̢̦̰̞̹̖͓̱̣͗̆̌̒͒̈̕ę͕̳͓͙̦̰̙̖̽̍̅̄̄̂̕͞h̴̼͇̥̩̫̤͓͆͂͂͆͗͢͜͞e̢̬̳͙̫̻̭͌̈́̇̏̑̿̑͟͞ṋ̮̣͉͍̫͐̾͂͂̆͡d̵͕̟̱̬̤̮͛̉̾̀̔̑͢ f͎̺̺͉̤̘̱̰̟́̈́͗͘͢͝o̴̢͕̭̼̼͆̌̏̀̈̎͑͢͢͜ř̨̨̛̼͍̦͈̥̦̝̆̓͒̃̚͝ s̷̨̭͔̱̼̦͎̫̈̆̊̔̉ǫ̸͍̼̙͚̻̱̺̎͒̌̉͋̎͋̾͜͡m̛͇̖̹̒̄̈͗͌̂͜͝ͅḛ̸̰̯̳̲͆̾̔̔̂̇͐̚ǫ̵̛͍̝͙͙̇̌̽́̉̚͠͞͞n̨̢͖͍̦̳̿̾̒̑͛̾̆͒͒͊͟ȩ̷̝̙̳̉̓̎̆̿͂͟͜ ẅ̗̖͈̲̪̟̬́̃͂̍͟ḩ͕͔̪͂̑̈́̎̕͜͡͡o̡̧͎͈̩̦̹̲̟̓̽͛̑̆͋ h̠̘͓̺̙̮̙̪͙̼̏͑͑̊̐͝a̶̟̮͖̥̟͙͛̎́̇͑͛̓͑̕͝s̷̜̤̙̘̖͆̽͒̀̂͘̚͜ ą̵̜̣̟̝͑̈́̈͌͛̅́̕ͅ m̹̖͉̝̻̟̥̯̄͊́̈̿͢ͅi̧̹̮̪̜̘̗̍̆͂̈́̊͜͟͡n̴͈̠͖͈̺͔̝̜̆̌̌̋͗̏̚d̵̙͚̺̯͙̦̂͗̌̃̃̓͘͟͢͝ l̛̛͍̜̤̠͙̾̄̅̀͢ͅȋ̡̨̜͙̼̒̎̚͢͝͝k̨̨̧̪̖̯͔̥̙̊͑͂̉̍͆͐ͅȩ̸̙͉͈͖̥̈̓͝͞ y̛̛̤͖̟̖̦̣̲̭͆̃̇ǫ̟̙͇͙̹̾̒̑͗̓͆̎̈́͞ų͙̠͇̞͛͂̂͂̋́͠͡r̵͓͔͉̹̟̼͑̒̀͒̈́̽͘͜͡͞͝s̷͍̰͉̲̯̮̱̭̯̿̾͋̇̑͑̈͂̕̕…̴̳̘̪̪̰̜̯͒̅̒͛̍̀̿̐͆̃.̶̰̣͇̝̅̽̽̔̔̚͡ͅ

ḃ̢̨͙̬̥̟̭̒̿̎͘ŭ̶̘̪̩̭͈̮̾͂͊̓͢͟͞͠t͈̭̦͍̬̺̜̔̿̆͂̉͗ y̶̨̛̳͍̠̫̍̃̊̍͌̉͢͝ͅo̧̧̧̗̭͑̂̂̔̐̇͆͘̚͘u̷̞͉̦̣̻̇̃̈̉͊̑̆͂̕͟͡ m̸̠͔̙̟̘̅͗̌̎̓̎͋̏̓͞ù̢̨͕̭̤̦̺͑͌͘͢͡͞ͅš̼͉̳̲͈̼͉̥͛͒̆͐͠͠t̟̗̟͕̻͎͍̥̥̪͊̌͐̓̋̾̀͝ b̡̟͖̹̱̜̘͑͑̎͋͠ȩ̻̱̦̘̘̖̾̋̿̐̅̈͟͟͜͠l̨̗̠̻̗̾̈́̍̐͊̽͟i̷̡̞̫͎̞͐̌̔̏́̉͘͟͜͠ȩ̡͖͖̝͎̲̠̩̺͐͛̎́͊̾͐̔̓v̴̧̡̜̙̟͓͖͚̙̽͋̇͗͑̎̚͟͠e̶̲̹̞̖̗͂́͊̈̊͒̐̈̇̓ m̶̨͈̙̭̮͊͒̇̋͋͟e̴̜͖̜̼͓̜̙̘͋̆͑͒͢͞͡ͅ w̞̤͕̦̯̓͒̍͆͛̅͗͘͘͝h̨͉͖̙̜̎͊̿̀̚̚͟e̵͓̻̹̩̪̺͕͇͓̒̽̌̓͒͌͗͘͢ǹ̶͈̻̤͉͇̹̍̒̄͌̈́̓̃̑͞ Į͍̦̙̟̎͊͂̽͜͟͞ ś̭͇̟̠̱̠̀̌̽̆̽̈̕͡ͅa̵͓̺̘̣͎̓͂̾̂͑ỳ̴͕̮͚͓̰̌͌̿̄̒͋̾̆͛͜ ẗ̴̮͕̩̰̯́͒͆̂̃̿͘̚͞h̡̛̩̥̳́̀͆̈͢͢͢͝͡͠ā͎͚̪̞͔͎̯̍̇̇̐t̸͖͓͇̱͓͂̂̒̔́̅͛̔ I̷̛̲̥̱͚̬̅͐̍̐͟’̴̡̜͔̠͓̹̮͗͆̽̚͞m̡̢̫͔̝̆̇̀̊́͊͌͟͡ͅ a̴͓̮̤̘̪̳̾̓͌͒́̕̚͢͡͞͠-̧͔͖̺̤̦̺̝̞̟̏̑̇̎̀̓̈́

“MEOW!”

Your eyes jolt open when you feel a paw smack you across the face. You look up to see Vader standing on your chest. 

“Dang it Vader, I was just about to get some info.” You squish his wrinkly face with your large hands. He doesn’t seem to take this as a form of punishment because he starts to purr at your abuse. You huff angrily but not really mad at him. You couldn’t ever be mad at your son. You flop your head back down onto your memory foam pillow and stare at the ceiling in deep thought as you continue to pet Vader, who was currently purring so much that his skin slabs were jiggling every which way. So you had that lucid dream again…. Great. You just wanted them to go away. It’s kind of getting annoying at this point, to be honest. You’re already at Ebott. Shouldn’t they just go away now? You guess not because they’ve seemed to have gotten worse. Are these dreams trying to persuade you to climb the mountain? You already told everyone you wouldn’t. Besides, you couldn’t even climb it if you tried. The whole mountain is surrounded by a bob wire fence, cameras, watch-guard towers, guards, and drones. You know this because you’ve seen them before when you’ve visited this area. The residents aren’t joking when they say that they’re afraid of the mountain, though you’re not quite so sure about the little group that’s been giving you trouble. What’s the deal with them anyway? They literally threatened you. Well, it was your fault, to begin with. You didn’t know who you were messing with and it seems you figured out some deep, dark secret that they tried to hide. You know they’re out to get you now especially you have that recording that exposed them for the monsters they truly are. Dang it…. Dang it…. 

“Dang it!” You throw your hands over your face to muffle your frustrations. You’re so stupid! Why do you do the dumb shit that you do?! You could have possibly been killed last night and no one would have known since you decided to do this alone! AUGGHH! Stupid retard! Idiot! You snack yourself on the face a couple good times to punish yourself somehow. You almost broke the promise you made to Jackie! OH CHEESUS! You almost BROKE a PROMISE! And it hasn’t even been two whole days since you made that promise! Moron! Fucking dumbass! “Auuuggghhh…. AUUUUGGGGHHHH!” You smack your face a couple of more times but this time harder. You didn’t care if it left marks because you’re an idiotic, selfish twit who almost broke a promise! Why are you such a fucking loser?! You hate that everyone thinks you’re such a talented and smart person when in reality you just screw everything up. That’s why you had to leave, right? So others can’t see you rot into the disgusting lying pig you really are?! Hypocrite! Lier! Asshole! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE you! I HATE YOU! **FUCKING DIE ALREADY YOU PIECE OF SHIT! ALL YOU EVER DO IS BE A PAIN IN MY ASS! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BOR-**

Vader rubs his body against your face, rubbing your tears away in the process. Damn…. You let your mind travel back to…. no…. You shouldn’t think of that anymore. It’s in the past. You touch your scar with one hand while you rub Vader with the other. Although you’re petting him now he persistently keeps rubbing against your face even when you try to push him away. It suddenly clicks to you that he’s trying to make you feel better and your heart all but melts. You sit up, pulling him into your lap to give him all the love he deserves. Vader is such a sweetheart even though he’s a spoiled brat. His loud purring comes back a tenfold as you rub your fingers against his saggy skin. You smile sadly at his curled up form. You hate how easily your mind can travel back to that even after all the years that have past since then. You wonder if the scar left on your mind from that incident will ever fade away. You highly doubt it if you can still remember that incident as clear as day. It’ll just weight on your mind for the rest of your life much like the scar on your face. Just another burden you’ll have to carry…. What time is it anyway?

You just then notice how bright your room is. Wow. You must have really slept in then if the sun is out before you. Guess it’s because you went to bed so late last night. You pick up Vader and head over to your work desk in your bedroom to check your phone. You click it on to check the time. 7: 26 AM. Holy mackerel! No wonder your room is so bright! You’ve practically lost three hours of your day already! You hardly have any time to shower now before you go live at eight! You were about to put down your phone and hurriedly do what little you could with your morning routine when you notice the notifications on your phone.

(68) Messages left by: **Donut-Girl**

(5) Missed calls from: **Donut-Girl**

(3) Messages left by: **Burger King**

Missed call from: **Killit**

 **Period Tracker:** Your menstrual cycle starts today! Be prepared for….

“Oh great.” Your period starts today. That would explain A LOT. You tend to be more rash and emotional before your blood flow starts due to hormones. You’ll need to put something on soon before you stain your clothing…. Yeah, screw the morning routine. You had more important things to take care of than that. You pick up your phone as you hurry off to do as much as you could with the little time you had left. You enter the living room to see Vivi eating her dog food in the corner but once she hears you enter she turns towards you, tail wagging quickly. You blow air kisses in her direction as you scurry past her and into the kitchen. You place Vader down on the counter so you could pull out some leftovers from the night before from the fridge since you still didn’t have anything to cook within the house. You really needed to go grocery shopping today. You needed to so a lot of things actually but you'll sort them out after your Q/A. After you toss the leftovers into your toaster oven to warm up you pull out a glass and fill it with water so you had something to drink with your meal. You knew that it would be about six minutes before it was ready so in the meantime, you plan on letting Vivian out to do her business. Vader followed you to the glass doors in the living room were Vivi waited for you expectantly. You kind of feel bad for sleeping in because that ultimately forced Vivi to have to hold in whatever she needed to let out. So when you finally opened those doors she bolted right out to find a good area to do her biz. After taking a moment to enjoy the wonderful golds and reds that swallowed up the forest around you-you go and pull up contacts on your phone. You pull up Jackie’s feed first to read all sixty-eight messages. Looks like she started texting you around three fifty-eight in the morning. Looks like she didn’t sleep again. Great. In the beginning, all the messages she sent were all happy greetings and apologies for texting so early in the morning but as more messages went by they slowly turned into worried calls asking if you were alright. It confuses you how quickly she can jump to conclusions but you’re kind of the same way. You just don’t act unless you’re proven right, that’s why you haven’t sent that recording of last night to anyone. It doesn’t prove anything except you stuck your nose somewhere you shouldn’t have and that there’s a suspicious group activity in Ebott. Any kidnapping hasn’t been proven even though it was mentioned. The two highiters and Lander could be arrested for assault but…. You know that would only cause more tension between this group and yourself. You know they’re most likely plotting something behind your back now just to get back at what you did.

“Uhg.” You groan as you finally get to the bottom of Jackie’s messages and you type a half-hearted reply due to the fact that your mind was swirling with so many unwanted emotions and stressful thoughts.

 **You:** hey, sorry i wasn’t able to reply. i slept in a little late this morning

You don’t wait for her to reply back before you go to your dad’s messages.

 **Burger King:** Goodnight R/N. Love you

Today

**Burger King:** Good morning R/N. Hope you had a good night's rest and have a wonderful first day as an independent woman.

 **Burger King:** You might want to text Jackie because she woke me up with her texts and the ones she’s been sending me seem worried.

You sigh at this response and start typing back immediately.

 **You:** good morning to you too. sorry about jackie. i slept in a little late today so i wasnt able to reply to any of her texts but im resolving the issue

You have 1 new message from: **Donut-Girl**

You go back to Jackie’s contacts just in time to receive another hurried text.

 **Donut-Girl:** THER U R!!!

 **Donut-Girl:** DONT WORRY ME LIKE THAT!1!! 

**Donut-Girl:** 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸 FUK U

 **Donut-Girl:** AND LIK HELL U SLEPT N

You snickered a bit even though you kind of were in a foul mood. Must have woke up on the wrong side of the bed. You start typing a response.

 **You:** do you have any other reason why i wouldnt reply to you in -2 seconds if that wasnt the case your majesty?

You know that your message was kind of rude but for some reason you always get sassy when you’re grumpy. Jackie seems to take it light-heartedly though, like the good friend she is.

 **Donut-Girl:** ba-scuse me? (╬⓪益⓪)

 **Donut-Girl:** I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT WORRYING ABOUT U!!!

 **Donut-Girl:** at least reply back -5 sec when i text u asshole!

 **Donut-Girl:** ヽ( `⌂´)ﾉ┌┛Σ(ノ `Д´)ノ

 **You:** your fault for staying up ε-(‘ﾍ´○)┓

 **Donut-Girl:** ur fault 4 moving away

 **You:** your fault for worrying (´ゝз・`)

 **Donut-Girl:** ur fault 4 making me worry!

 **You:** then stop worrying so you can sleep properly!

 **Donut-Girl:** i cant just stop worrying! i have 2 have a reason not 2

 **You:** i made a promise to you

Yeah, a promise you almost broke due to the fact that you can’t keep your hormones in check! She should be worried. You can’t blame her for feeling that way but she needs to keep care of herself. She looked terrible the last time you saw her and you can only imagine what she looks like now. She didn’t reply right away like she has been but she eventually does.

 **Donut-Girl:** oh

 **Donut-Girl:** yeah 

**Donut-Girl:** thats right….

 **Donut-Girl:** you did

You take a slow intake of breath through your teeth. All you want for her to do is relax a bit but you unintentionally made the mood heavy between you two. You were about to type another reply when a ding is sounded from the kitchen. Your breakfast was ready for you to eat so you whistle for Vivi to head back inside. As you wait for Vivian you text a small rushed excuse for you needing to leave and she replies with a small goodbye and a request for you both to face time later that day which you agreed to. Once your large dog trotted inside, you closed the glass slide door, gave her a treat, and head to the kitchen to eat the heated up leftovers. You decided to sit at your bar to eat. While you ate you pulled out a sticky note and started writing out a to-do list.

Stuff:  
Live vid  
Shower  
Get food/stuff 4 house  
Call Killit  
Facetime Jack  
_IF_ you have time:  
clothes shopping  
sightseeing

That list seemed good enough for you. By the time you were done eating the leftovers, it was ten minutes before you went live. You hurried, leaving your dishes on the counter, to your bedroom to get changed. You throw your pajama onto the floor (just a large t-shirt) and switch your underwear after you put on a tampon (thank goodness they weren’t stained). You then put on a long sleeved shirt that is covered with printouts of doodles you’ve done and pulled up dark skinny jeans over the bottom of your shirt. After you take a double check in the mirror you quickly brush your hair before you run into the recording studio.

It was a wide dark padded room with a desk on the far left wall. It was covered with electronics, mikes, lights, and speakers. You flick on some yellow string lights as you headed over to your desk to start it up. You sat in your cushioned rolly chair as you pulled up your website and checked your recording devices before clicking the record button.

“Good morning everyone, I’m R/N if you didn’t know already and I’m here to answer some of your questions. I’m sorry if I can’t answer your questions with the limited time I have but know that I’m here every day at eight am to answer them and don’t be afraid to ask anything! I’ll say if I’m uncomfortable or not when answering so feel free to ask away.”

The comment box once again starts to fill with questions. You skim through them before selecting one.

“Ah, here’s our first question for today! It’s from **ScoobyJew** \- *snort* oh, I’m sorry *snort* haha, sorry sorry. **ScoobyJew180** commented ‘I’m not sure if you’re comfortable answering this question but how old or young are you?’ I have no problem answering that and I don’t know why people have such a problem when others ask them that question. I turned twenty-three this August on the third.”

“Our second question is from **downtobuggy** who asks ‘Do you drink any alcoholic beverages? If so what kind and what’s your favorite brand?’ To be completely honest, I’m a lightweight and have…. Not so very fond memories of alcohol and what it can do to…. Some people…. Ahh, so, I avoid the beverages. I stick to water while I’m at a bar.”

“The third question for today comes from **BISHFISH**. They asked ‘Hey R/N, what’s your favorite color.’ Very basic question, I see. No matter. It’s quite refreshing actually. I love dark reds. Maroon, garnet, and blood reds are just a few examples. It’s just memorizing to look at. The color can be taken in so many ways. Dangerous, elegant, powerful, graceful, and all in all beautiful…. So yeah, I love dark reds. I also love the complementary colors blue and orange because they remind me of sunsets on the beach.”

“Forth question is from **KatsNKittens** who commented ‘Hey, just wanted to say how much I love what you do and you’re awesome.’ aww thank you, ‘and I just wanted to ask for a request. I heard you had a cat. Can we see it?’ You love cats don’t ya. Well, usually I don’t do requests but I can do that. I’ll even bring my dog in here. Wait for just a sec.’ You get up from your chair and make your way out the door to get your children. “Vivi! Vader! Come here!” You call out in a sweet voice and it was only mere seconds before both of them showed up. Once you held Vader in your hands and Vivian was on your tail you make your way back into your chair. “Here’s my cat Vader and my dog Vivian. They’re both sweethearts and I love them both to death. Vader is about three years old while Vivi is two. I bought Vader from an acquaintance of mine while I got Vivi from a shelter.” Vivian sits next to your rolly chair as you pet Vader and as you scroll to chose your next question.

“Next question is from *snort* **DingleDangles** and their question is ‘Are you a virgin….’” You turn to the camera and wear deadpan expression. “To answer that simply, yes. To answer that with the long version, I have never had any interest being with someone romantically nor sexually just yet. So with that being said, I have not had sex with any other being. Next question!”

“This one is from **julet_brigans14**. They ask ‘Hey, is that your new recording studio?’ Why yes. This is my new one. It is also located just beside my art studio. When I finally get my schedule back in place I will continue doing my projects.”

“Here’s another question. This is from **XsOsq90f4rL**. They ask ‘Do you have any disorders?’ None that I know of, no.”

“ **Damn_Daniel** asks the next question for today which is ‘if I came into your house and looked in your fridge, what would I find?’ Hehe I like the weird questions. You’d only find a half-eaten milkshake since I need to go shopping today for groceries.”

You continued answering questions until eight-thirty. After you cross off ~~Live vid~~ off your sticky note, you close up shop and make your way to your bathroom to take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the eighth chapter of tatfiu! I do a Q/A for the main character every few chapters so feel free to ask and maybe your question will be inserted into the next Q/A.
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.


	9. Grocery Shopping Gone Bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants food?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, told ya I'd get it out soon! Instead of a month it was two weeks! Also, I did some character designs for Alphys so check her out in the links I've provided. If you'd like to see art of other Undertale, fell, or swap characters just ask!
> 
> Remember, I do Q/A for the main character every few chapters so ask away and maybe you'll be shouted out to in one of the chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.

It was about nine o five when you were finally able to say your hair was dry enough to stop blow drying it. It always amazes you how much hair your body can produce and how long it takes for your mammoth body to dry. Well…. You guess you can just curse genetics for the umpteenth time. At least it keeps you slightly warm in the cold weather. Not completely though. You still needed to go shopping for warmer clothing before winter starts up so until then you’ll just stick to the clothes you have. You shiver as you tread butt naked to your bedroom to change into the clothing you had on before and slip your phone into your pocket but this time after putting your clothing you slip on your thickest socks, grab a tangerine cap beanie, dark gray uggs, and some hippy sunglasses. The reason why you grabbed the sunglasses wasn’t because it was bright outside (which it was) but because while you were in the shower you thought about how those Highiters acted. They didn’t really do the whole Check thing with you (only that quiet chick and the weirdo in the car looked at your chest last night) instead they looked at your eyes. Now this was only a theory but when you looked at the Highiters eyes were a strange color and they glowed in a weird way. With that being said they probably saw the same thing with your eyes because they certainly made weird expressions when they first saw you. You do know that Checking is frowned upon by the way the blonde manager treated the waiter boy, but you don’t know how to prevent others from doing that just yet. Although, you don’t know how to stop those cultists from Checking maybe sunglasses will prevent others from seeing your eyes? You don’t know if it would help or not but you’re trying it anyway.

You slip on your extra clothing as you walk into the living room. The first thing you notice though is Vivian staring out the glass doors. She either does that or whines at you if she needed to go to the bathroom. You needed to take her out anyway because shopping might take you a while. Vivi turned to you as you approached and started wagging her tail frantically. You slide open the door and follow her out the door before closing it behind you. You haven’t actually explored your backyard much since you moved in. In fact, you haven't gone in your backyard since you checked out the property for the first time. You choose that now is a good time to slow down and take a break while you wait for Vivi. Your feet crunch through the leaves as you walk toward the river. The tire swing, you pass by, sways a bit as a light breeze blows by carrying a slight bite that forces a shiver to come out of you. You’re not used to this weather and you predict that it’ll be a loooooong time before you ever will. You’re also not prepared for the fact that it snows here unlike the beach. Like, cover the ground kind of snow. You don’t have much experience with snow. The most you ever got where you used to live was sleet. It’s practically solid rain. It’s snow in the air but once it reaches the ground it’s water. So this will be your first time experiencing actual snow. You don’t know how to feel about it. You do enjoy the cool weather but not the bitter freezing type cold weather. Another breeze blows by causing you to shiver once more as you get closer to the river. Your eyes widen a bit as you leave your thoughts and start to take in your surroundings. 

Wow. The river looked like it was made out of gems with the way it shimmered. It was clearer than the ocean. So much so that you could see creatures moving about in the calm waters. It was so relaxing to watch the scene in front of you. Golden fiery leaves would fall to the watery surface and get dragged down the stream to who knows were…. Well, you kind of already know that this river passes around Ebott mountain, through the city, and then pours out into the ocean. You enjoy the thought of the ocean still being close to where you live even if it’s not right in front of you. You take your eyes off the river to peer at the forest that lined the other far side of the river. The trees were like something right out of a fairy tale because they looked downright mythical. So many colors! You especially love the combination of dark reds and bright oranges among the rest of the different arrays of leaves. Gold also popped out below the tree line. They were those golden flowers, well, more like beautiful weeds. They seemed to be everywhere. Some were even scattered across your own yard. You didn’t mind though, they were actually very beautiful in your own opinion and they let off a strong, thick, sticky, sweet scent like honey or buttercups. Your eyes trail up and down the river. The houses here were spread far apart you noticed. You really loved the privacy but you just weren’t used to it yet. You also noticed that none of the houses had docks on them which stood out very strange to you. This was a perfect lake to go kayaking, paddle board, or even fishing on. Heck, even swimming in. The water was so clear that if anything dangerous was making its way to you, you’d see it. So why aren’t there any docks or boats?

You pop your knuckles (since you can’t bite them anymore) as you trail your eyes down the river as you thought. It doesn’t take long before your eyes land on the mountain in the distance.

….

The river flows to Ebott Mountain….

Are people that afraid of the superstition that they won’t even try to enjoy the river that's connected to it? Are the members of that cult, clan, thingy your neighbors? Another shiver runs up your spine but it’s not from the cold. **They better not be.** You shake your head a bit to clear it of the dark thoughts that were making their way into your mind. You decide to have a dock built once the weather starts to warm up again so you can encourage others to loosen up a bit and to flip a bird at those extremists as you paddle past their houses. You smile at the thought as you walk back to your house. You can’t believe how scared some people can become due to some stories. You know Jackie is one of them but still. Those kinds of people just need to be shown that there is nothing to be afraid of. If they would just grow some balls then maybe everyone would realize that ghosts do not exist, magic isn’t real, and that Ebott is just a regular mountain. People probably go missing all the time around there because there are no safety regulations, they want to disappear as in kill themselves, or that group doesn’t want people coming back saying that the mountain is a regular mountain. Jezz. If those monsters, they say are real, actually existed then you feel slightly sympathetic over them. How couldn’t you act the way you do if the whole world hates you and there are barricades over the only exits you have? Good thing they don’t actually exist so you don’t have to dwell on the thought. You would probably act differently if there was proof of people being held captive there but that can’t possibly….

Is that what happens to those who disappear?

You turn back to the mountain. The sky was a light blue and hardly a cloud was present. It gave you the perfect view of the giant in the distance. Is that group holding people there? Is Reagan up there? If there are people being held against their will up there then what are they being held there for? Many things you mind supplied you. Sex slaves most likely. Your face scrunches up in repulse and heavy sympathy. _Nobody_ should have to be forced through something like that. Some may not hold their virginity very high but you do. You’d rather kill yourself than let someone take advantage of you. Actually, you’d rather kill the rapist than yourself. You did make a promise to Jackie that you won’t let anything bad happen to you, especially death. So if that’s what’s happening up there then someone should put it to an end…. Not you though. You already told everyone that you wouldn’t go near the mountain.

It wasn’t a promise though.

No! I’m letting my no mean no. I won’t go near the mountain. I’m no hero.

You whistle and Vivi is at your side within seconds. You both make your way inside your warm abode. You give Vivi a treat as you make your way into your bedroom. The purse you needed to go shopping with laid beside your desk. You picked it up and hurried out to the garage. You turn on your truck and heat and you throw your purse on to the passenger side seat before you exit your garage to check your house while it warmed up. You make sure that all your doors and windows are shut, locked, and covered with a blind and you double check your security cameras. After what happened last night you can’t help but feel on edge. You mentally thank your genius brother, Nico, for giving you those spy contacts. If you hadn’t brought them with you last night to that meeting there would have probably been some busted heads…. Or even a kidnapping or homicide case for your dad to figure out. Thank goodness for the recording. That’s most likely the only thing keeping them off you…. Should you bring those contacts with you again? Would they even work with you wearing sunglasses? You don’t really find that necessary but you also can’t help the dread that comes when you think about what these people can do to you. Heck, you even told them your whole real name. They can track you easily now. Making up your mind, you make your way to the last place you put them. When you find the blue container, you open it to get a pair out to put into your eyes….

There was only one pair of them in the container

….

You can’t be crazy. There’s supposed to be two pairs in the container, four contacts in total. You remember that last night you grabbed the container to put them back….

….

….

Did you put them back?!

Hot embarrassment starts to flood your system as you pull your phone out of your pocket. Has it been recording everything you’ve been doing?! You couldn’t have been that tired last night to forget to take them out! You kind of hope that they’re just lost instead of what you believe it to be. You pull up the video from last night and you freeze as you stare at the screen….

They’re still in your eyes and they have been recording EVERYTHING.

“Ahhhh.” You let out a weak and pained cry. Nooooooo…. It recorded everything! You using the bathroom, you picking your nose in the mirror, you popping that huge white head, you taking a shower, and you singing Unravel from Tokyo Ghoul. “Uhhhhhh” You let out another weak cry of embarrassment. You were radiating so much heat from the blush that is carried across your skin in shame. Well, those jerks from last night don’t have to worry about the video from getting out. Only you will ever see the recording from now on. You decide to keep the contacts in and you pick up your sticky note as you make your way to the truck. It was heated when you got in, much to your pleasure. You pull a pen out of your purse and cross out ~~Shower~~ off the small list. After you open the garage door you pull out of the driveway and make your way down the narrow wooded path. What would happen if two cars tried to go down the path at the same time? Was there even enough room? Well, you weren’t expecting visitors any time soon so that shouldn't be a problem. You turned on the radio as you started to make your way down the street. It landed on [Spanish Sahara](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgLjsRXkbMk) by Foals.

“Juno?”

“Yes R/N?” Your car’s console replies to you in a female voice.

“I’m not familiar with the area I’m in. Can you look up and locate the nearest grocery stores in my vicinity for me so that I may go shopping please?”

“Right away R/N…. *Bling*” Three images of different stores pop up. “There are three stores fifteen minutes from you that hold a large variety of foods and other necessities you may need or want. Would you like me to direct you to one of these supermarkets or would you prefer me to look someplace else for you to shop at?”

“I’d like to go to one of the supermarkets you suggested to me please.”

“Okay, Which store would you like me to direct you to?”

“Hmmm.” You check the images on the screen in front of you. You don’t recognize any of the stores nor their logos. “Ahhh, you can choose one for me, Juno.”

“Okay, continue straight for four miles then turn left on Highway 61.” You do just as Juno instructs and you continue forward. You don’t use Juno often because you don’t like being too reliant on electronics. But the world now revolves around electronics. Many vehicles now are auto-driven and don’t require a person to manually drive one. Juno is an older version but it’s still an auto-drive car. You’re not against that but your truck has sentimental value to you that you can’t give up. This was your father’s old truck and he would drive your brother and you to school in it, to restaurants, to friend’s houses, to fairs, everywhere. You grew up having this truck in your life and once you were old enough to drive your dad practically handed you the keys and it’s been yours ever since then. Though it’s old and outdated you still love the truck or Juno in a way. You also never reset the truck’s system when you inherited it. When a person buys a new vehicle, they get to set up the voice recognition, name, audio, color, and lighting system for a vehicle. Sure, there are other things that could be modified but you kept the truck the original blue color, female voice, light blue lighting, and the name your father gave the truck to go by. Phoenix industries have definitely revolutionized technology since 2020. With almost no competition sense they worked along side CyberLife, they could cause a monopoly but they haven’t. In fact, almost everything they sell is considered cheap in your books. They have electric self-driven cars, self-powered phones, space visits, nanobots for the medical field, and so much freaking more! It impresses you how much technology has advanced. Your brother, Nico, must be more excited than you since it’s his dream to work at Phoenix or even CyberLife. Even though their technology is mind-blowing45rt;[p…. You still don’t understand squat about it.

“Turn left here onto Highway 61 and continue straight for ten miles then take Exit 17 to enter Alpark Freeway.” You turn left and speed up in the direction you’re directed to. You’re glad that you don’t have to end up passing Soul Food diner. After last night’s events, you’re not comfortable about leaving home. You could just order all your clothes and food to your house but that risks the chance of having one of those members appearing on your doorstep. So, until you make up with them somehow, you aren’t doing that. You’d rather risk being seen in public and be followed than invite them to your abode. Even though you could be seen easily with your looks and popularity at least you can lose them on the streets…. You made sure you weren’t followed home last night. You couldn’t trust those people even after they said they wouldn’t follow you so when you left the diner last night you asked Juno to drive the truck around to the boardwalk and then back to your house. You couldn’t drive so late at night because of your stupid need for sleep so that’s why you asked Juno for help. While you waited you stayed on your phone texting all your friends and family that were up at that time. Some questioned why you were staying up so late but you just told them that you missed them and just wanted to tell them how much you loved them. In reality, though you were just saying a good enough goodbye so if you ended up dead they knew how you felt about them. Every so often though you’d ask Juno to change the trucks exterior color to something different so it could through them off your tail a bit if there was anyone. When you finally got to your road you asked Juno to turn off all the lights and make the truck black until we pulled up to the house. It was past twelve by the time you got home and you felt that you were literally going to pass out while walking. No wonder you slept in so late today. The truck was still black but you plan on changing it back to its old blue color at some point.

“Take Exit 17 and enter Alpark Freeway.” You do just as Juno instructs. “Continue forward down Alpark Freeway for five miles then turn right at the intersection.” …. Should you have Juno call Killit for you? Sure, why not?

“Hey Juno?”

“Yes R/N?”

“Can you play the voicemail on my phone left by Killit please?”

“Yes R/N. It’ll only take a second to connect to your device.”....*Bing* “Now playing the voicemail from Killit. ‘Hey R/N, it’s Logan. Since you’re not picking up I assume that you’re still sleeping in so you’ve left me no choice but to leave this voicemail. I know how much you love my voice. Haha, but seriously, I have some matters to discuss with you about the new recording studio. Please call back whenever you can so we can resolve this issue. Bye.’ End of voicemail.” Well that sounded ominous. The song on the radio ends and is replaced by [No Harm](https://youtu.be/qM4joaqNxf0) by Editors.

“Juno, can you please call Killit for me?”

“Right away R/N.”....*ring*....*ring*....

“Hello and good morning Ms. L/N. How may I help you today?” You recognized the voice to be the receptionist android, model ST300.

“Good morning to you too. I was called earlier today by Logan Vault, my manager, to discuss something about my new recording studio. Is he available to talk to right now?”

“I will check. Please hold until further notice.” As you waited you started to look around even more. You noticed that just like last night there was a lot of propaganda about the upcoming blood moon on buildings, posters, and billboards. The difference now though is that you can see more diversity than you did the other night. There were two sides. One that feared the blood moon and what it could bring and the other was in support of the blood moon. There was even the occasional person holding up a sign, forewarning those driving by or asking them to accept what the blood moon brought. It made you quirk a brow at the sight. Juno gives you a notification on your screen to turn right. You follow as instructed and it leads you to a highway with huge stores on either side of the streets. “I have contacted Mr. Vault and he is ready to speak with you now.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome. Please hold one second as I transfer you to Mr. Vault.”

….

*click*

“Hey R/N!”

“Hey Lo. Sorry I couldn’t pick up your call earlier. I usually don’t ever sleep in that late.”

“It’s fine. As long as you got the proper rest you needed then it’s okay with me. The only reason that I’m an early bird now is because you converted me with your evil sleeping habits.”

“*Snort* okay, fine. You got me there. So what did you want to discuss?”

“Well, it’s the matter about setting up your personal office area. We didn’t have much put in there so if you want it designed a certain way then you’d either have to come here to the new studio and set it up personally or I can have it arranged to hire some guys to come over and have it decorated by them. Which would you prefer?”

“Honestly, I think I would rather see it before I come to a decision like that.”

“That’s understandable. When would it be a good time for you to come and have a look at it?”

“Lo, you’re my freaking manager, you don’t have to ask me when to come since I’m the one who works for you.”

“Well you’re the one who attracts the customers so that we get paid. When is a good time for you?” You huff out some air seeing that there’s no point arguing with your manager.

“Probably not today. I have no food at home and I don’t have very warm clothing either so I’m going shopping today. I would be able to come most likely tomorrow or the day after that.”

“Sounds good to me. Call me when you’re coming so I can talk to you more.”

“Will do. See you later Lo.”

“See ya.”

*Click*

“Your destination will be on the right R/N.”

“Thank you, Juno, for helping me.”

“It’s my pleasure.” You turn to the right to see a huge supermart called Chunky Monkey. A large parking lot stretched out in the front of the store which was filled with cars since it was still morning rush hour. You could just ask Juno to find you a spot close to the front of the store but you like to solve your own problems. It took you a couple of minutes but you were able to find a spot not too far from the store. You turn off the truck and make sure to grab your purse before getting out of the truck and locking it. You walk on the sidewalk to get to the store. As you got closer you noticed that this store looked like it is one of the businesses around here that promoted the upcoming blood moon. They seemed to have discounts and charities going on due to the event. You're kind of happy that Juno picked this store out because you were definitely in need of discounts after the portion of foods that you were going to buy today. You were almost to the doors of the establishment when you notice two androids handing out fliers, both models VB800. When one noticed you approaching he extended a flier to you.

“Hi there! Do you have any questions about the lunar eclipse that is coming up in ten days?” You could have said that you weren't interested but that would be a lie. You wanted to know more about this celestial event that is scaring so many people. Jackie can definitely use some reconciliation and comfort for her superstitious behind. You take the flier from her and start looking at it. It had a simple and cartoonish design, like something you'd see on the front cover of a children's novel.

“Yes, I do have a few questions.” The android smiles at you.

“Well this flier just explains some of the basic, most often asked questions people have but if you have one that's more complicated,” He takes the flier that was in his hands and turns it over for you. He then points at a link of some sort. “this website has answers for your more in-depth questions. If they don’t have a question you're looking for you can send in one in an ask box. They have people around the clock who will be ready to answer anything you ask. Thank you and have a great day!”

“Thanks. You too.” You stick it into your purse while walking into the supermarket. There were electronic shopping carts lined up to your left which you walk up to. You select the largest two carts you could find and click the follow me button on the two of them. The carts hum to life and start to follow you as you walk. The glass doors slide open and you're greeted by rows of food. Hologram ads hang from the ceiling to advertise a variety of subjects. All the products were lined up evenly on all the rows thanks to the androids what work here. When you’d select an item your shopping carts would come up to you so you could place it in one of the baskets. Everything was fine until you reached the wheat aisle. Your first cart was almost completely full when you hear squealing from your left. You turn your head in the direction of the noises and you see two girls running up to you. Oh crap. Fans.

“R/N! R/N! IT’S YOU ISN’T IT?!”

“WE ARE LIKE SUCH HUGE FANS OF YOU!”

“WOW YOU'RE SO TALL IN REAL PERSON!”

“CAN WE GET OUR PICTURE TAKEN WITH YOU?!” Ahhh. You really shouldn’t draw attention to yourself but…. You can't turn them away. You’re one of their idols. You can't imagine what it would do to them if you told them to get lost. Besides, their praise has gotten you a little bit more than flattered at this point. Dang it! You're such a sucker for compliments! You smile warmly at the two young girls who were probably in their fifteens or sixteens. You slide your sunglasses to the top of your head before speaking.

“Yes, I’m R/N. I’m surprised you noticed me so quickly. What're your two names?” They looked like they were about ready to burst with excitement.

“MY NAME IS HANNAH!”

“AND I’M CHELSEA!”

“Well it’s nice to see you two.” You take a quick glance at your surroundings. There were people stopping at the ends of the aisle to see what the racket was about. Those who seemed to recognize you were either taking photos or fangirling. Oh goodness. You're going to be here a while. You look back at the girls. “You said you wanted to take a picture with me, Chelsea. I’m more than happy to do so for the both of you.” You just made their day. They frantically grab anything writeable, anything that can be written on, and pull out their phones. You pose for their photos and selfies and give them your autograph. It’s always nice to see what positive impact you give people because of your work but you’d rather not get that appreciation now. Once others saw how open you where they also approached you. You could barely move with the crowd that was now surrounding you.

Welp.

Nothing you can do now to hide. And forget about shopping for clothing. You’d be noticed there even quicker than you did here since you are a fashion artist and model.

You start posing for their pictures and start writing off autographs as you slowly make your way around the store still shopping. Questions start flying your way from all over the place. You're used to it though over years of experience.

“Was it your dream job to become an artist?”

“I never had a dream job but I do enjoy what I do. The answer to that question is a maybe.”

“Why are you here in Ebott?!” 

“I just recently moved to the Ebott residential area. I live here now.”

“Why did you move here?!”

“Discounts on the buildings around this area.”

“What type of challenges do you face when you work?”

“That all depends on what I’m doing. Not having the materials I need to do a project, keeping up a healthy physique while keeping up with work, artist block is always a killer too. Those are just some examples of the things I have to deal with on a daily basis.”

“What are you going to be doing here now that you live here?”

“I’ll continue my work. I’m opening up an art museum in the city in a few weeks, about November 4th through the 9thish. Feel free to visit it anytime after it opens. I’m also planning on buying a reasonably sized building to start selling my clothing brand.”

“When did you first start doing art?”

“Ten years of age.”

“R/N! R/N! Are you working on any new songs at the moment?!”

“I’m always working on one or more songs. I don’t know when I’ll be done with them. Hopefully soon. The title of the one that's closest to being finished is called Fly Hard.”

“What would you say are your greatest professional strengths?”

“That question sounds a bit more educated but I’ll bite. I must say that art is definitely my strongest point. I’m not good at much else. If you’re asking me personally which arts I think are my strong suits then I must say music production, fashion design, acting, cooking, and dancing. I’m not saying that I dislike doing everything else I do but it seems like those subjects are what most of my career focuses on.”

You continue this parade throughout the whole store, filling your shopping carts slowly. It was an hour later before you were finally able to get to the checkout line. Most of all the cashiers were androids. You ended up in the line that had three attending it. One android picked up the groceries out of the cart and would then place it on the trolley. The second android would then scan the bar-codes of the goods and place them in paper bags. The third android would then pick up the grocery-filled bags and place them in another empty cart. It takes them about two to three minutes for them to finish this process with a single cart. ‘This was a much faster method than it used to be like’ your father would always say. He said that when he was a kid it would take the cashiers fifteen minutes or more to check out the groceries of a single cart. Nowadays, the time is cut by more than 75% thanks to technology. But with technology also brings change. It’s hard for people to get jobs because they now have to compete with machines. CyberLife is even starting to produce android police and detectives that your father will soon have to compete with. The only areas that don’t have competition yet are the ones that require creativity that a machine can’t accomplish. Nico and you are in the clear because you both are in the creative field.

“Next in line please.” The first android calls out. You push up your two shopping carts and the robots start the whole cycle over again. As you wait for them to finish you continue amusing the dwindling number of people that were still tailing you.

“What kind of environment do you prefer to work in?”

“Depends on my mood. I usually prefer a large, messy space but I like to work outside at times too, not in this weather though.”

“Are you single?!”

“Yes.”

“Do you know about the upcoming event?”

“You mean the lunar eclipse? Yeah, I have a good idea as to what it’s about. Doesn’t trouble me much though. I don’t believe in anything the myths about it state.”

“Will you be my girlfriend?!” You spit a little in surprise at the bold statement. You get asked this question a lot for some reason (You can’t even look up your fanart without blushing as bright as a lighthouse). You’re soo weak to words for some reason.

“I’m not looking for a spouse just yet. Thank you for asking though. Maybe when I’m ready for a romantic relationship you can ask me again?” Yeah, probably never going to happen though. You’re almost eighty percent certain that you’re asexual and the other twenty is sure that you’re just not attracted to a single soul. Even if you were attracted to anyone, you didn’t know how to treat them since you have absolutely no experience. Your par-... You didn’t really have a set example since it was just your dad and brother who you grew up with. You’ve always hated the kissing or smooching scenes in movies and in public. You feel like slugs are all over you everytime you think of letting anyone step beyond the friend zone. You can play that part in movies but acting is one thing while actually doing that grossness is another. You have to be committed but you’re already committed to your work. All in all, you don’t ever see the possibility of ever letting someone in like that.

“But people really do just disappear as time draws closer to it.”

“I know that but I have a few ideas as to why…. Sorry if this is offensive to anyone’s cultures or beliefs, but I don’t point fingers at anything like monsters or such. There’s no such thing and if there was there would be proof of their existence. Some sightings and distorted radio signals are not solid evidence to me. I’m a person of logic and statistics, not superstition. So while people disappearing is an issue, I think it can be explained if people stop blaming it on tall tales and start looking at facts instead. Maybe this issue would be solved by now.” You didn’t want to say anything about the group or a corrupt system was in place because that would be too suspicious or out of place if these people weren’t members already. A lot of the group stopped asking questions or just became silent after you stated your opinion. You suspected them to act as much. If you’re taught at a young age to fear something and someone you look up to just up and says they’re not afraid or don't believe in what has caused you so much stress then you’re bound to have strange or mixed feelings. They could also be members sent to get more information on you. Either way, the androids finished checking out your groceries and it was time for you to buy them. You swipe a card and sign your signature to confirm payment. You turn back to the remaining crowd. “Sorry if you guys wanted to talk more but I have to head to other places. You can always ask more questions at eight am to eight-thirty am. Besides, I live here now so you’ll be seeing me a lot more often. Nice talking to you all, bye.” You walk out Chunky Monkey to your truck so you can unload your bought goods. Once the two carts were empty, you clicked the home button on both shopping carts and they hurried off in the direction of where you first picked them up. You unlock the truck and hop in. The heat took five minutes, as usual, to heat up the truck once you turned it on. It was time to go home and unload the groceries. You mark off ~~Call Killit~~ and ~~Get food/ stuff for house~~ on your sticky note before you leave the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I do Q/A for the main character every few chapters so ask away and maybe you'll be shouted out to in one of the chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.


	10. Dinner and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to put stuff together but you get more lost the more you try to understand. Maybe this is to much for you to handle?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I tried to get the tenth chapter out as quick as possible because I'm going to be VERY busy over the next few months. I have four art projects to complete, one talk, and another talk in front of somewhere around ten thousand people. Please be patient for I’m only human.
> 
> Remember, I do Q/A for the main character every few chapters so ask away and maybe you'll be shouted out to in one of the chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art. I recently did some character designs for Alphys and a small comic of Sans, Geno Frisk, and the great Papyrus.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.

“Yes! Finally!” You huff as you close the pantry door. You had been unpacking the groceries for the past fifty minutes because of the trips you had to take to the truck to unload it, figuring out where to place everything, and then unloading them in their respective locations. It was a slightly exhausting yet satisfying task, to say the least, but with the lack of sleep you’ve had and the added addition of being on your period makes you feel terrible. You drag your feet across the hardwood floor to the couch were Vivi laid. Damn, you wanted to lay down there but you weren’t about to tell your daughter to move. You decided to take the corner of the sofa instead, so as not to disturb your baby. Vivian only grunted as she felt the divot in the cushions when you sat down. Wow, the couch feels just as comfortable as when you first sat in it. It felt like it was swallowing you whole. It enveloped you in a warm embrace as you started to relax more into it. You let yourself close your eyes for a bit. You needed to relax anyways. You hardly ever take time to do that lately. All it has ever been recently is photoshoots, premieres, interviews, these dreams, record releases, moving, leaving everyone, and the stupid cult stuff. Maybe you should have listened to the others and stayed back home. You kind of like living alone but still…. You miss everyone. You miss the beach. You miss your home.

But this is your home now.

You frown. Home is supposed to feel safe, familiar, and cozy. You hardly feel any of that now. You used to know where everything was back home. All your friend’s and family's places, the retirement center, the dojo, the one food joint with the best chicken wings, all the amusement parks, etc. Here, you don’t even know your own neighborhood. You heard that it has a park somewhere but that’s all you know. You blame that fact on being new to this area. You need to explore it but you don’t feel safe doing that just yet. Sure, you can deliver some sweet ass whopping but you’re still human. A gun can take you down. Being outnumbered is also a factor. You have a hunch they like to do that sort of thing. That thing that bland lady did to you last night also put you under the first two times she did it….

What was that anyway? The logic side of you says that it was a weapon but you didn’t see anything of the sort on her. She was also able to tell if you were lying or not within the second. Your dad and you are really good at doing that but that was some kind of new level shit.

What did the old man say it was?

 

_“What did you do to me?!”_

_“I didn’t do anything. Nol was the one who did that.”_

_“H-How?!”_

_“Neat right? Her magic type isn’t necessarily powerful but hurts like a bitch. She doesn’t even need to pull out your soul to attack it.”_

 

Magic type? How ridiculous. You would have laughed in their faces if it wasn’t for the situation you were in. There’s no such thing. That’s what you tell children in fairy tales not when you’re being attacked like that. Do they honestly believe in that kind of stuff?! You probably wouldn’t be surprised if they do some kind of offering ritual stuff. All this stuff about the blood moon and social class stuff is a lot for you to handle. How are you going to be able to remember all this fresh information in your head? Haha, what if you start one of those yarn graphs you see in movies? Haha! What a crazy idea. What are you going to do? Be a hero and solve the case? That’s laughable! Hahaha ha ha….

….

….

That's….

….

That’s not too bad of an idea….

You open your eyes and get up from the couch. Vivi grunts again but you’re to busy making your way to your art studio to give her any mind. There should be at least one large board like thing in there so you can start a graph. You push open the double doors and enter into a pretty cluttered room. Empty canvases and undressed mannequins laid in one corner of the room and tools and equipment in the other. You approach a cabinet you had placed in the room to find the materials you needed for a suspect board. You pull out a 6-foot by 5-foot whiteboard and you place it on the floor. You then pull out a box of magnets, a ball of yarn, some erasable markers, paperclips, index cards, scissors, sheets of printer paper, sticky notes, pencils, pens, colored pencils, and highlighters. You threw all the materials on the whiteboard so they could all stay together. You carry your materials to your bedroom and place them on the carpet. You stare at the collection of items, that were laid out on the floor, for a bit. What do you start with? Dreams? No, that should be classified in a whole different kind of category. So should you write things about the cult or should you write things about the mountain? The beliefs behind it? The lunar eclipse? What are you even doing this for? You think you're making it to put the clues together so you can either understand your situation better, figure out how to deal with those crazies, or both. You shake your head and sit down criss cross on the carpet floor in front of the items. How about you put down everything you’ve learned so far about this place and then sort it out after. You nod at your decision and start to get to work.

~~~~~

It was about four thirty when you finally put together all the information you had at the moment. You had also pulled up that website in the flier and took some notes on the things you didn’t know already. The oldest history or recording dates back over nine hundred years ago. Rumor has it that the creatures called monsters, now presumably trapped in the mountain, formerly lived with humans above ground. As absurd as that sounds, it still contributes to the research. There was a very vague description of the background around the time “monsters roamed alongside humans.”All it stated was that they lived with humans long ago but when the monsters showed their true colors humans went to war with them. We were victorious in the end and had them sealed under the mountain, during the blood moon, with a magic spell. Now, everytime the blood moon comes, every hundred years, monsters are able to escape an enact vengeance on the human race by kidnapping as many as possible before they’re dragged back down into the depths of the mountain for another hundred years. That’s all the background that was given on the website. The only addition to that was a small children’s or nursery rhyme which you made sure to write down on a note.

[Every good rhyme  
Starts with “Once Upon A Time”](https://youtu.be/X2znUtDl5gs)

[Long ago, far away  
Centuries before (y)our day…](https://youtu.be/X2znUtDl5gs)

[Humans lived, monsters roamed.  
Both shared earth and sky as home.](https://youtu.be/X2znUtDl5gs)

[Yet this peace came undone.  
War was waged and humans won.](https://youtu.be/X2znUtDl5gs)

[Forced below, monsters fell.  
Humans trapped them with a spell.](https://youtu.be/X2znUtDl5gs)

[Listen, children, to my words:  
Ebott will eat you, beware the curse!](https://youtu.be/X2znUtDl5gs)

[Monster teeth go clack, clack, clack…  
If you climb the mountain, you won’t come back!](https://youtu.be/X2znUtDl5gs)

[](https://youtu.be/X2znUtDl5gs)

[Human child, human child, won’t turn around.  
Human child, human child- oops, they fell down!](https://youtu.be/X2znUtDl5gs)

[Human child, human child, look out below…  
Down underground were the monsters go.](https://youtu.be/X2znUtDl5gs)

[Oops, Dropped your heart, be careful in the dark.  
Someone might take it, break it apart.](https://youtu.be/X2znUtDl5gs)

[Trouble on the left, trouble on the right…  
Will you spare them, run, or fight?](https://youtu.be/X2znUtDl5gs)

[Oops, Dropped your heart, be careful in the dark.  
Someone might take it, break it apart.](https://youtu.be/X2znUtDl5gs)

[Trouble on the left, trouble on the right...  
Will you spare them, run, or fight?](https://youtu.be/X2znUtDl5gs)

You have no idea what those last few versus meant in the poem but you wrote it down anyways. Better to have something than to ignore it and possibly miss important information. Maybe it is symbolism to something. Heck if you know though. The next thing that you had put down, after writing more background behind Ebott, was all the missing and homicide cases around Ebott over the years. One record of an event happened about five years back really struck a nerve with you. This case was all over the news for a while. Evidently, a group of twenty-three high school graduates rented out a cabin, in Ebott, to celebrate their accomplishments. Nobody heard anything from them for a few days so some people were sent to investigate and see if they were all right. They came to find twenty-two mutilated corpses and no trace of the other one graduate. The reason this event struck you was because you remember your father going on this case shortly after your own graduation party. Maybe this was the case Marco was talking about. You can't be sure though. None of the bodies were that of Reagan's nor was the girl who went missing. 

Getting back on topic though, the next thing you did was write all you knew about the cult. They are somehow connected with the mountain, the source of all the myths and fears that surround this area. The reason they're connected? You have no legitimate idea. The only reasons you believe they are connected is because of the way they acted when you were forced to tell them about your dreams and the gut feeling that you have about your theory. You also wrote down your theory about their social hierarchy from the Lowiters to the Highiters. They rank themselves according to “soul level” you guess. They kept saying a lot about how you’re a Highiter and that your soul was powerful. What you are not sure of is if “soul” is something literal, spiritual, symbolic, or figurative but after the bland lady from last night put you through so much pain the first time around the old man said that she attacked your soul. They could have been referring to your actual fleshly body because it was your actual body that felt that pain. That theory would make a ton of sense then because they stated that to become a Highiter you must go through some kind of training and you’ve had martial arts training. It could be referring to how physically strong a person is- wait, no, then that theory wouldn’t make sense then. Marco and your father have been taught how to defend themselves but they were overlooked by that waiter boy. Even if your theory was correct, how could all those people tell you have taken Kyokushin martial arts and on top of that weaponry training with staffs and nunchucks? Looks alone can’t give that away. Augh. This is so annoying! Maybe you should have just corrected them back at the diner or never approached them…. No, it wouldn’t have mattered either way. They would have tracked you down but the only difference is that you wouldn’t have expected them or know a portion of what they could do. Yeah, it’s better this way. This way you can be careful. You don’t want to hide though. You’re not the type to just let people know that they have power over you. You shouldn’t show any fear. So why do I have to hide over a misunderstanding? Should you contact them again? It is a terrible idea- you know, but this can’t go on forever! At some point, it’s going to end up with someone hurt or worse. You don’t want that.

‘But you’ve already been hurt’ your mind whispers, ‘And it’s too late to make up with them now. You already learned too much information about them. Do you really think they’re just going to let you go?’

You frown. That’s true. You won’t be safe until they’re all put behind bars. You look at the faces you drew down and clipped onto the board. They were everyone you know for a fact were a cultist. You already have a video of them threatening you…. You could give all of this to your father. This was his job and he sure as hell wouldn’t stop until every one of those jerks is caught after he sees the video. Sure, he’d give you a mouthful for acting irresponsibly but you would be sa-

Ḑ̢̧̦̯̗̌̽̏̊̆͆͂̊͢ͅő̹̜̩̜̼͛͐̐͊̈͟͡n̢̨̥̰̤̻̙̉̓͆̾͜’̸̛̘̟̦̫͊̔̌̕͜ͅt̡̼̰̺̋̔̐͊͘ͅ t̵̼̣̱̮̹̟̎͐̾̊͗͌͗e̵̡͇̠͙̞̙̝̲̩̋̔̊̎́͋͋͊͝l̸̨̛̠̰̹̳͆̋̈̽͒l̴̤̜̮̃̔͆̅̈́̃̎͑͢ͅ a̭̩̥̞̜̥̠̾̄̄̊́͆̚͟ņ̷̪͖̜͖̙̫̊̇̑̌͌̋̎y̢̥̺̣̻̦̰͒͆̋͌͑͋̔̆͟͝o̧̞͉͈̮͍̭͖͔̎̏̔̋̽̔̑̚͡n̨̨̛̺͇̦͂̑̽̍ẹ̶̢̳͈̬͖̆͋͗̈́̃͢͡.̩̫̺̜͈̌̊̊̍̽͗ͅ

You jumped when a familiar voice echoes through your head. What did it mean don’t tell anyone?! The whole reason you're in a mess is that these people have it out for you! If you get rid of them then this whole problem will be solved. Wasn’t the voice on your side?! Why is it telling you to stay in danger?! Maybe you shouldn’t trust everything it tells yo-

İ̺̭̦̣̭͇̳̦̩͗͗̔͆͟’̺̹͔̫̳̽́̎̌͑͛͘l̴̨̡͈̞̣͇͔̊́̆́̇̑̌̊͟ḷ̵̩͇̠͚̬̣̰͒͑̑̓͗̑̃̅͟͝͡ ę̧͕̣̻̙̱̙̪̦̋̇͊̾̕x̴̩͇̜̩̩͋͂̅̅͐̅͆͑͝p̢̣̥̬̻̞̏̅͆̎̇͂͗͘͢͟l̶̮͙̗̥̭̞͌̂͛̂̆͌̍̈ͅǎ̛̛̹̰̼̲͍̞̐̓̋̈́͆̕͝i̲̙͓̙̦̋͗̏̓͐̇̒͘͘͜n̹̖͎͔̟͈̘̉̊́̌̿͛͂̔͡ l̸̞̳̪̫͉̺͖͔̤̇͊̋̔̃̕a̦̩̰͈͍̙͂͊̄̓̌̃͐̚͞t̥̭̯͚͖̖̹̮́͌̎̃́̌͐͒̇͟͞ḛ̡̘̮̻̰̞̬͔͔̀͐̄̒̕͞r̩͇̘̯̲͍̥̽̃̾̅!̷̦͓̲́͋̏̋͟͟͝͡͡ Ḋ̸̗̮̩̙̳̦͉̒̑̽̍̀̓̆ͅr̶͎̹͍̰̻͂̔͛̽̍̑̏̍͑̕͟a̧̠̲̼̲̋̃̏̓͞i̡͙̹͍̝͑̂̎̃̂̑̂͜͢͝ͅn̡̪̘̯͈̙̦̳͛̂̉̃̑̽̈̈̎͟s̢̢̱̰̯͕̻̱̘̈̽͛̋̅͆̀͘…̛͙̻̻̠̮̤̳͂̋̇͌͌͊͒͟͞͠.̸̨̞͙̜͈͈̭͕̱̓̐̉͊͛̅͞ Ţ̶̨̫̻̘͍̹̝̞̬͑̄̿̀̍̿͑̐͠ǫ̶̨̛̟͈͕̺̗̈̆̂̽̿ͅo̢̖̞͍͕̖͎̫͈̝͛̑̉͒̽͂̈̍̾ m̢̛̤̜̥̣̻̞͛͛̈́͐͊͊͢͡u̸̜̣̲̭̱̰͓͓͐̂̅͑̔̃͟ͅç̧̹͓̱̪͍̭̰͗̈́̋̏̿̚͟h̵̹̺̮͓̤̼̱͍̉̓̋̿͗̑̕̚͜͠…̴̨̡̥̩͇̫͔̓̐̍̔̿͠.̧̛̼̹̳̖̗̟̔̇͐̄̚͘͢͜

You jumped again. Did it mean when you slept tonight? That’s most likely the case because it does most of it’s talking then. And it also said that it’s draining. Is it hard for it to talk to you while you’re awake? If that’s the case then the only reason why he’s talking to is to make sure you stay in line. You feel used in a way but don’t dwell too much on it. The voice said that you both will talk later. You have a few things to say when the time comes. You pick up a pen and start writing down on the sheet of paper that listed everything the voice ever told you, your dreams, and what they contributed to. You were really starting to get a migraine now. With everything piling up as it is your head feels like a balloon filling up with hot air. You just wanted to burst but you wouldn’t let yourself do so. You don't like to allow yourself to lose control. It brings back too many dark memories.

Once you wrote a couple more notes, you pick up the suspect board and slide it underneath your bed. Maybe you should start making dinner. You haven't eaten anything since this morning so that’s probably contributing to your foul mood? Right after that thought your stomach growls loudly. Yep. Time to make dinner.

You leave your room and make your way into the living room where Vivi stares out into the backyard while Vader starts trotting towards you the moment he sees you. You open the glass slide doors for Vivi so she can do her business and you pick up Vader to give him the love he deserves.

So what should you make? You usually cooked for three people but it’s only you this time. You already had enough fried, greasy, gross food for the week. Chicken with sun-dried tomato parmesan sauce sounds wonderful…. That's usually a big meal though. Is your chicken even thaw enough to cook with? You scratch out that idea. Maybe a white creamy leek and parsnip soup? It is filling and quick to make. Doesn't have a lot of strong flavors to it in your opinion. Maybe you could toast some French bread to go with it. Maybe make a garlic dip or even mozzarella glaze to top it all off. 

You smile at your idea and place Vader down before heading off to the kitchen. “Hey Juno, can play some music for me, please? Something to motivate me.” 

“Alright, here’s some [classical piano music.](https://youtu.be/ZAr-PKUyo7Q)” You had also adjusted your home audio system to go by Juno. You find the ingredients you’ll need. Butter, leeks, french bread, parsnips, small containers of basil, red pepper flakes, garlic, parsley, thyme, oregano, and rosemary, chicken broth, parmesan flakes, olive oil, heavy cream, salt, pepper, and chives. You also pull out a large saucepan with its lid, wooden spoons, cutting board, garlic crusher, two cutting knives, a blender, bowls, spoons, measuring spoons and cups. 

You turn on one of your electric stove heaters on to medium heat and two red rings appear on the stove top. As you wait for it to heat up you turn back to the island in the middle of the kitchen where all the food was played out. Taking three leeks, you trim their ends and start to chop them into thin slices. You make sure to keep the knife’s point on the cutting board as you chop away. Once you cut the leeks you needed you then do the same to five parsnips. Once the stove was hot enough, you then place your saucepan on top of the heated corner of the stove and drop two tablespoons worth of butter into the pot to melt. Once it's just clear liquid at the bottom of the pan with a few bubbles you add the leeks and parsnips you cut up alongside with a half a tablespoon of salt and a fourth of a tablespoon of pepper. You stir the ingredients often until they have softened and haven't turned brown. Once you had measured four cups of chicken broth in a measuring cup, you pour it into the saucepan and turn the burner to high. The third ring appears and it is only a short period of time later before it is at a full boil. After you reduce the heat to a medium-low and only one and a half rings are on the stove top, you put its lid on slightly ajar on so some hot air can escape. You would stir the soup every now and then but you now had a different mission. 

You cut a few pieces off of the loaf of french bread and stick them in the toaster. You set it to ten minutes so they could get nice and golden looking. You go back to the island and fill a small bowl a little way with olive oil. You sprinkle in all of the seasonings, parmesan, pepper, salt, and red peppers so that it covers the surface of the yellow liquid. You stir it so that the ingredients could sink to the bottom of the dip. Now that you made the dip for the bread you check the soup. The vegetables weren't soft enough yet so you decided to make yourself a drink. 

Setting another stove burner on, you dig around in your cabinet of pots and pans to find one of the right size. You place the smallest pan you could find on the new burner and then search for a teacup. Once you found a decently sized one you fill it with drinking water. You pour the water into the small pot and then place a lid over it so it could boil quicker. You pull out two tension tamer tea packets and throw them into the teacup. You also find a small wooden spoon and a container of honey so you could sweeten the calming drink. A ding goes off and you grab a small towel, fold it in half, and place the now toasted pieces of french bread onto the towel. With the bread and garlic dip in hand, you place them at the bar so they're out of your cooking space. 

That's when you notice Vivi waiting to be let back inside. You run over to the door and open it, allowing her to get back in the heat. You take a moment to look at the sunset. The whole scene was so majestic in your own opinion. The river looked as if it were literally made of molten gold. The sky was just as arrayed as the autumn trees on the ground, if not more. You close the door before you get too distracted and give Vivian a treat.

You got back to work by stirring the soup. The soup was ready to cool down now since the veggies were very soft now. You turn off the stove for the saucepan before checking the water in the other pot. It was almost boiling so you decide that it was time to put the water into the teacup. Holding the pot in your right hand and your cup on your left, you walk over to the sink and pour the hot water into the cup over the sink. You place the cup of tea aside as you cook off the small pan with some cold water. Steam rises up from the pan until it’s cool enough to set down. You make your way back to your tea. Grabbing the honey and the small wooden spoon you brought out earlier, you pour a little bit too much honey into the spoon and stick it into the tea. You then pick up the tea and carry it over to the bar where your bread and garlic dip to where you could place it down.

The soup now cooled down a bit so you pick up the pot and bring it over to your blender. It easily shreds up the soft veggies within seconds. You pour the soup back into the pot but then add a half cup of heavy cream into it. One ring appears as you set it back to low heat. As it warms back up a bit you make sure to season it well with salt and pepper. You stir the soup happily when you notice that it wasn’t too thick. If it was you would have just needed to add some chicken broth. You turn off the oven. Taking one of the bowls that you pulled out earlier, you set it next to the saucepan and get a serving spoon to pour some soup into the bowl. Once you filed it up enough you place the lid back over the saucepan to keep the soup warm. You make your way around the bar, with your soup bowl and spoon at hand, and sit on a stool. You started to eat, lost thoughts flow out with the rhythm of the music.

*Sigh* You’re so overwhelmed! What’s the deal with everything?! There’s just too much on your plate right now! Some people possibly want to kill you. The voice telling you what you have to do. You’re alone. Your museum is opening in a few weeks. The lunar eclipse is coming sooner than that. This period. Hormones. Unfinished projects. These constant dreams. Stupid myths. Highiters. Monsters. Humans. War. Kidnapping. Death. You really can’t handle much more in such a short period of time. Haha. You reeeaaaly need something to take this stress away. You pick up your tea with shaky hands, blow on it, and take a long sip. You let the hot, sweet liquid sit in your mouth for a bit, making sure it hit every taste bud, before swallowing slowly. “Ahh.” You instantly felt your muscles relax and clear your mind with a steamy haze. You needed that. Your body starts to become loose like a noodle and you slouch as you continue to sip from the tea. With only a little less than seven hours of sleep from the night before and with the added bonus of the tension tamer tea, your eyes feel a little bit more than droopy. You quickly eat the rest of your dinner and stack your dishes in the sink so you could put up everything and get ready for bed. After for what it felt like forever, you double check the whole house to make sure the house is secured before you make your way to the bathroom, brush your teeth, use the toilet, get undressed, change your tampon, put on a new pair of underwear, put on the big t-shirt you threw on the floor earlier this morning, and you slump into bed. You curl into the fetus position to warm up quicker. Vader sees his chance to snuggle with you and slips underneath your blanket. You feel him curl around into a ball where your crotch is located but you give him no mind as you drift off to sleep….

~~~~~

[Nothing](https://youtu.be/WJ3nw2Y50i0)….Nothing except perpetual darkness that seemed to go on forever. No escape what’s so ever. You wanted to leave but how could you when you didn’t even exist? And what would you go back to? You can’t even remember. Nothing like this-this nothingness you hope. This was so empty. You don’t want to be empty. You want to be full of something. Feelings perhaps? Maybe you want a physical body? You want to be something rather than nothing. You’d rather be in one place then everywhere at once. You want to exist. You will exist! You are-

A bright light fills the area you’re in making you squint before you realize you’re back in front of the mountain. You don’t waste any time, wanting to get as much information as possible before you wake up.

“HEY! YOU SAID THAT YOU’LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING LATER! ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME NOW?!” Your voice echoes off before it disappears.

[N̞̯̟͎͉͙̈́̈́͡͝͝o̷͈͉̳͈̹͆͐̇͆͞,̸̦̦̘̰̫͍͉̗̽̈͐̒͞ I̴̭̤̹̙̯͌̆̈̓̍̀̿ w̷̘͚̪͖̭̹̏̐̑̃̕͢͜͟ö̵̧̰͎͙̗̗̱́̅͛̽͂ṋ̶̢̹͚̤͔̺̮̥̐͛̌͂̄’̶̨̹̤̠͚̝̗̄̀̅̈̀̍̚t̶̡̛̠͓͍̭̗̰̀͆̍̒̔̅̎̍̚͢ ḛ̸͓͈͈̳̯̺̲̃͌̉̒̀͟͡ͅx̨͈̱͇͓̟̣̼̠̬̄̅̑̎̿̚̚͡p̴̢̝̱̱̯͉̂̂̆͛̍̅́̀͠ḽ̴̢̻͇̼͉̦̃͛͌̓̔̓̋a͕̮͓͈̖͈̰̤͊͑̔͋̀͋̋̀͠͝i̗̪̬͚̜̓̏̔͂̿̃͘̕̕͢͝n͚̺͈̦̻̭̑̍̋̏̓̄̇̚͠ ê̸̙̤̺̍͗̏͟͢͠͝ͅv̡͍̦̙̲̥̞̖̉̿͂̑̇͊͂͂e͎͖̝̹͓̱͊͛̃͋̈́ȓ̵̡̧͚̫̥̭̾̏̓̓̚͠͞y̨̘͕̜̜̳̑̐̿̋̔̀̓̑ẗ̡͕̭͖̞́̓̊̏̈́̌͐̑h̵̢͍̺̟̜̦̖̼̃́̑͊͂͂̌͐͠ï̸̬̭̗̩̜̜̼̞͋̈̾͠ͅň̺͔̦̗͎͂̀̃͐͂͒̿g͇̘̫̹͍͋͌̃͑̈́͋͜ j̸̢̟̣̫̪̥͚̬̫̎̆͛̉͌͠u̧͚͍̪̠̲͔̘̱͐̍̂̓̄͛̓̚͠ș̳͕͕͍̙̩͕̈̂͊̂̂̕͜͢t̴̯̲̟̤̙̱͔̅̅͆̈͢͟ ȳ̷͙̬͚͙̠͍̘̫̅̽̽̊ẻ̷̬̖͍͚̑̉̐̀̇́͗͝ͅt̠̥͍̹̣͒̄̒̀̄̿͗͘͢͢͝.̳̹̳̮̪̦̱̗̟̍͌̉̔̚͠](https://youtu.be/EwcBnjgLQyk)

I̵͚̬͓͍͇̤̍̆͒͌͐͢͠͞͠f̷̨̙̦͔̟̠̘̏̾̽͑̋̊͗͆̐̽͜ͅͅ I̷̢̧̞̘̲̖̲̯̳̎̀̋͒̑͂̏̕̚͞ͅ d̷̛͔̰̥̳̜̩̼͂̿̽̅̉̈́̐̕͘͟ỉ̵̛̙̻̳̪̆͌̆̽̎͜͢͡͡ď̵̢̡̧͇͍́̇̑̊̓͝͞ i̡̝͎̺̣̟̬̠̺͊͌̄̈́̿̃͘͠͡ṯ̨̬̲͉͈͎͉͑̇͆̆͜͞͞ w̵̨̧̡̻̘̫̯̖̱̜̾̉̏̈́ǭ̥̠̣̙͕̳̔͌͐͊̍͘u͚̭̟͚̭̱͎̲̔͆̿͋̏̐ͅl̴̟̩̤̮̙̊̊̉̈́͆͐͌̓d̦͔̥̯͇̩̉͐͂́̅͋͟͡͡͞ r̛̛̜̲̦̜̬͑̑̀͂̎͂u̧̨̧̟̬͉̥͕͌̈́̋͌͗̂̂i̴̜̠̩̻̱̝̗̻̅͒̍̑̌̿́͢͝ṉ̱̮̦͎̇̃͐̑̃͜͠͠ m̶̼̬̲̘̯̲̬͔̄͋̿͌̆͌͢y̵͉̯̟͚̯̝̪̠͗̅̏̌̃̚͜ ĕ̢̲̗͚̠̞̱͂̌̓̌͊̎̓͒̽ͅx̨̛͉̻͔̰͆̎̈́͘͢͜ṗ̶̧͈͈̒̊̏̉̍͌͒͆̕͜ͅȩ̶͇͓̘͖͕̐̂̔̽͊͜͢͢r̢̧̬̤̼̗̗̓̈́̐̆̇͛͋͡i̷̪͖̝͔̠̒̌̅̀̈͝m̷̡̯̯̣͚̲̓̐̓̽̒̍̑e̶̡̛̘̤̱͚̘̿͆̿̿̔̀n̞̰̜̗̰̲̤̜͖̯͊̔̌̽͒͗̾t̢̩̹̬̮̦͚̳̲̦͗̊̀̃̉͡͞.͔̤̳͉͊͊́̈́͝

Ț̡̦̞̙̰̳̟̀̽͋̾̾͊̌h̡̩̟͓̳̖̪̖̜̐̿̒͒̾ê̟̮͍͔̬̑̃͆̉̏̕͜͜ t̥̞͈̥̻̦͑̏̑͆̓̎͒ͅh̵̡̟̻̣̩̭͇̖̪̾̍̓̓̍͑̕͡ḯ̵̦͈̹͔͔̟̺̐̏̍̆̃͗̄n̝̬͍̺̲̲̝͔̆̄̿͋̅͂̍̀ġ̶̥͎̻̫̣͎̣̪̯͙̂͆͐̿ I̶̘̞̝̘̹̦͒͊͛̀̌̒̽͢ ç̷̰̳̫̫̓̑̿̑̍̈̾̋͟͡a̳̣̭̜̹͈̫̞̯̅̅̃̂̑̓̏̔͝n̢͉͙̤͍͎̤̑͌̈́̑͋̕̚ t̼̯̼̰̞̟͔̞̮̓̆̎̉̊͆̓͜͠͞ě̸̜̹̣͚̩͎̿͗̀̇̇͟͡͠l̵̛̹̱̞̲̖̅̿̌͛̾̑͜͜ļ̢̛͇̝̫̫̣̝̭̔͋̐͋͆̓̿ y͖̜̥͍̟̌͂̈͂̓̚̕͜͢͢͠o̬̖̩̥͑̓̃̉̄̚͜͡ų̶̛̯͓̰̩̪̥̽̐̓̄̇̚ i̡̩̥̳͈̭̻̻̩͙͌̆̅̊͊̒͐̏s͙̠̭͍͍̏̏͛̃̆̿̇̃̌ͅ ẗ̢̨̛͇̜̳̗̥̼́́̎̄̾͛̚͟͠ͅh̡̭̰͈͈̒͆̆͑̏͐͡ą̭̠͚̱̟̈́̓͊̎̃̄̚̕ț̨̼̝̖̖̞̠͊̂̽̏͋̈́̚͟͡ͅ I̶̡̡͔͍̺͈̤̎̌̔͗͢͜͡ ẇ̮͓͕̻͇͚̙͎̗̞̊͆̐̋͂̂̉̆͞ȁ̴̡͎̞̻̳͛̉̆͐͢͢͜͠͡ͅn̵̛̟͎̣̯̜̂͆̌͑͑̈̍͢t͈̝͇̣͙͍͎͌̓̊͂͊̉̆̓͆͟ t̢̝̼͈̦̿̇͑̆͘ȟ̛̯̱̻̮̮͙̏̊̏̏͟ͅḯ̩̹̟̰̙̪͉̯̍̓͋̉̽̏s̬͇̤̳̊̊͌̅̕͢ ȩ̲͕̟̬̳̪̩́̍̂͟͟͡͠x̵̢̢̗͕͖͉̖́͒̎͂̃̔̋̃͘͝ͅp̵̢̛̬͉̗͕̻̺̝̲̽̓͆̏̀̽͗̋͘ȇ̡̛̛̘͔̟͇̭̣̰̌͢͝ṛ̡̧̧͚̻̭͎̯͌̍̇͌͐̽̎̿̚i̧̢͍̫̣͖̍͊͒͒͌͋̉̕͞͡m̷̺̙̝͕̪̺̺̤͑̿̏̈́̌̈́̈̕͢ȩ̖̠͕̩̤̤̠́̅̑͐̅̊ņ̷͇͈̜͙͍̹̗̱̇̏̿̃͋͋̂͞͝t̵͙̳̯̮̞͙̥̣̪̃͆͒͒͌ t̶̥̳̪̼̖̠͈̤́͋̄́͊̃̍̈͢ͅo̢̺͉͈̦͎̫̝͗̋̓̄̕ w̵̡̻͕͈̜̳͉͍̯͛̒͂̈́́̈̒͒̎̕o̖͖̲̭͚͇̿̓̓̎̊̔̽̎r̛͚͈͍̞̠̤̣̦̃̑͌̈̓͘͜͞k̷̡͙͔͔̰͙̗̅̉̒͑͢͞.̨̹͍̰̪̬̍̐͊͊͋̐͢

̧̛͙̝̞͙̬̆͑̆̉̈̄͐̉̿͟Ț͉̪̯̱̍̔͊̏̅̋͌̐͟͝ḫ̳̬͇̩̭̮̫͑̏̿͆͂̓͘i̴̥̰͔̰͕͈͉̺̅͛̑̅̕͜ş̶̧͚̰̗̹̟̰͗̓͒͋͛͌͡ͅͅ í̢̭̹̥̞͓͉̺̀̊͆͢͡͞ŝ̯̻̳̯̘͎̜̙̇̍̽̓̓̽̕͝ ą̴̨̝̭̤̥͔͖̯̈̍͌̓͂͒̂ͅ o̴̰͖̮̘͖̩͙͗̐̿̿̽̓͝͞͝n̡̧̻̯̠̯̎̄̀͊̚͟͢͟e̴͈͍̳̰͓̮̩̊̈̈́̒͑͒͂͗̆͞ š̢̛͔͔̙̳̒̀̕͡h͓̣̗͓̻̗̬͌̈́̃̓̍̀͗̕̚͢ͅơ͚͙̲̬̲̱̦̗̮̾̂̑̑̔̂̓͡ţ̱̤͙̭̈̑̌͒̃̓͜ ǫ̳͚͚̟̣͇͍̯̐̋̀͆̚͢p̛͉̺̥̟̱̽̽͑̈͒͗͞p͙̻͉̞̲̹̯̞̜̈̆͐̋̃̽̓̋̕̕͜o̴̡̭̙͉͉͈̼̮̤͊̿͌̍̓̈́͠͠ͅr̨̥̤̟̟͖̮̱͚̰͑̅͂̋̂̇͝ṱ̴͓̺̠̤́̿̽̔̐͐ų̵̬̬̦̮̄̓̃̇̚ͅn̶̙̪̠̮̱̓͐̎͛͂̿̒͝i̺̗̮̼̦͎͈̞̜͉͆͑̄͌͑t̵̼̳̤͖͍̩̝̥͍͛͊́͗͒̑̂͐͠y̶̟̟̜̲̭̝̪̺̐̿̋̄̓̓̇͞͝͠.̘̙͎̱̺͒̐̋̔̾̄͘͟͟͜͝͡

I̸͎̤̼̠̪͙̗̓͛́̉̔͗̊̚͟͜f̴̨̝̠̘̥͚͕̟͍̾͒͋̉͂̕ Ī̢̟͈͔̭̿͐̆́͠ m̴̥͉̻̳̣̗͂́͂͊͋e̮͉͙̩͆͒̌̐͂̾̍̕͜͞ͅs̛̝̜͈̫̲͒̉͂̂̈̒̅͡ş̵͕͓̦̟̺͍̺̘͛͗̀̅͢ u̶̡̢̩͓̼͋͆̌͑̈̈͂p̛̬̘̰̳̦̤̟͖̖̆̊͛͘͠͞͠…̨̩̺̖͕̭̞̩̉̓̊̃̅͒͋͛̕͡.̤̖͍̐̑̈̋͂

͈̯͚̹̝͕͆͌̋̍͐͛̃͒͐I̷̧̻̗̲̱͇̼̗̠̽̍̒̎̓͋͘͠͡t̴̩̤͍͕̓̍̍͌̈̇̆̚͟͝’̧̬̦͇̝̘̟͕̖̐͐̏͛͞s̨̢̲͓̤̜̼̳͓̾͛͆͢͡͝ Ģ̨̛͍͔͉̪̺͖̝̪̆̂̌̆̈́͊ȧ̢̰͚͙̜̒̃̍̍͊̈͘͡m̢̖̲̹͉̗̄͒͋͘͝e̸̝̤̼̳̓̽͌̅͒̅̈̍͜͡͝ O̸͍̟͍̮̙̼͉̿̊͂̅̎̀̃̕͟͠͡v̵͈̫͍̜̠͛͐̍̊̈́͜e̙͕͉̜̱̩̎͊͒̎̓r̹̟͎͙̝͇̎͂͊͞͞.̵̭̺͕̟̺̦̑̅͊͂̾͊̇͆́

What?! No, you deserve to know what’s going on if you’re being used like a little lab rat.

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!”

Ḿ̨̜̭͍͎̗͓̓͒̕͡ṡ̛̪͔̳̪̬̹̙̈̉̊͠ͅ.̸̖̱̹̙̰̹̺̎͊̍̽̏̅̈͜͝ L̦̮̻̫̠̓̈́̀̽̕/̶̗̲̬̻̔͛͂̂̾͊̾͗͟Ņ̵̡̮͔̹̬̫̫̻̏͆̀̌̇͐̈̌̕͘͜,̶̧̯͇̰̮̰͎̳̗͒̄̂̀̒͞͡͝ Ȉ̵͕͙͈̬̥̜̝͛̓̂̊͘͘̚ t͙͓̼͓̥̗͓͇͊̂̌̒̕h̸̩̼̠͉̭̗̑̀͗̀̿̆͒̕͜į̴̛̖̤̹̲̦͇̗͂͊̊̇͂̽͌̋n̸̢̧̥̙͖̩̟͙̑̉̌̊̅ḳ̶̭̯̝̣̬̍̊̉̾̐͐͘͟͞ͅ I̵̟͉̘͚͕̰͋̉̽̑̒̊̽͜͟͡’̷̱̭̫̼̥͐̌̉́͂̓̕̚v͎̬̺̺̥͑͆̉̉̆͒ͅe̛̝̩̺̖̘͖̗͗̉̒́̊̌͢͟͠ͅ a̢̭͔̭̳͙͔͈̾̇̆̀̓͋͋̆͟ĺ͓̮̩̟͙̞̲͓̤̼͋̿͂ř̷̪͎̥̹̹̲̦̓̅̽̋̿̇̿̕͟͟e̴̼̯̗̙͎͓̱̖͍̬̅͗̓̿̽̾͝͡à̸̛̝͈̙̗̬̩̍d̝̤̫̪̰̥̻̎́͂͒͗̾͗̽͢͞͡y̨̛̰͓͎̹̾̃͋͘͞ c̶̻̲͙͔̳͔̼̳͌̇̌͑͗̍̌͂͑͘͢͜o͉̠͓̞̥̯̼̲̘̐̌͑͑̔v̤̳̺̰͈̹̮̙͉̒̽̋̒͘͟͡e̝̲͉͇̻̤̖̿̈́͑̋̔̄͘̕͘͜r̵̞̺̞͕͌̾͋̓̇̉́̚͟ͅͅȅ̡̲͔̜̣̥̂̎̉̄́̔̀̚͜d̼͇͕̬̥̺̳̱̭̒̈́̓͐͂͒ ť̡̫̬̬̯͈̗͔̻̞̓̅͌̊͝h̶͉͙̖̻̊̋̄̎̉̓͢ã̟̗̦͍̭̔̋̏̍͜t̥̦̱̻̖̭̄̊̽͆͘͟͜͟ p̦̣̺̭̮̌̄̏͋̅͜ǫ̴͎͚̖̞̙̜̔̊̅̊̅̃͘͜͡i̶̬̼̣̹̬̊̋̉̃̃̅͠n̶͎̞͈̩̩͔̺̱͂̒̔͂̅̂͂͘͜t̵̡̢͕̯̭̗̙̓̾̽͂̆͑̂͜͠ w̨̺̫͎̹̘͇̐̅̊͢͡͡i̵͓͔̘͙̯̮͌̋͌̔͘͟t̸̛͚͕̤̬͙̙͈̾̄̍̍͘͟h̢̺̣̥̹͇̻̓̾̒̇̇̚͞ ỳ̵̨̩͕̭̦̝̫̂͛̀̇͠õ̸̧̥̪̦͇̌̋̽̄́͛u̧̗̤̪̭̜̒̔̎̄̏̿̋̊̚.̵̢͉̼̱̣̪͖͋͗̂͂̒̂̐͠

̵̢͎̹͇͚͎̏̐̓̿͗͟͞͞ͅͅỊ̶̟̤̯̭͔͚̦̱̓̒̓̒̄̑͊̔͡͞’̶̨̱͔̞̣̗̺͋͆̔̃͠͠ṃ̶̙͓̙͌͐̏͛͗͟͡ ţ̷͚̝͍̜̙̞̘͍̖̇͒̕̕͝r̷̛̳͔̣̣̩̯͋̈́̈̿̀͢͢y̙̬͙̙̗͒̽̅̅͌͆͒͒̑͢i̴̧̧̠̝̱̗̱̒̊̎͋̚ͅn̨̤̝̯̜̽̈́́̋̈̔̏̓̆g̸̳̱͖̣̲͍͈̋̇͗̇̓͘ t̢̢̬̫̩͕̰̍̋̾̀͂̎̏̍͡͡ỗ̴̧̭̖̩̗͔͎͇̎͐́̐͢ͅ p̸̨̨̧͎̟͈͈̍́̓̆̑̊̋͘ŗ̶̝̠̪̹͎̳̹̀̂̈́͋͛̃͜͟͡͡e̡̗͖͙̺͕͈̹̍̐͒̾͊̽͡v̷̡̢̖̲͉̈́̍̂̑̈́̓̀e̥̙̜͈̳̮͈̅̅̈́̅̓͆n̰̗̥̰͛̇̎͒̍ͅͅt͇͔͓̰̤̪̋̓̓̚͡ s̷̺͈͎͉̫̳̒̌̈͆̾̔̚ơ̴̧̢̥̣̤͖̟̗̖̆̐̃̅̆̉̐̓̕m̷̧̬͕̠̩̭̘͇͎͗̅̓͂̄̄͛̈̈́͌ͅȩ̶̜̝͓͒̑͂̃͊̏̓̋͢͝t̴̬͕̹̦͙̉̑̿́̆͘̕͞h̲̯̯̳̫͔̖́̋̊͐̋͟i̸̢̨͍̘̩͆̑̋̓̚͜ņ̜̯̦̦̊̄̌̿ġ̸̢̱̻̝̦̟͎̥͖̇̇̃̀͑̿͗̊͢ f̵̨̡̭͈̬̖̆̈́͐̂̀͡͠r̳̟̣̰͎͔̔̌̽̆̉͛̊̅̓͘͟ͅo̧̺̠͆͒͑̔̏̎͋̕͢͢͜͠m̧͕̲̻̮͇̅̆̅̿̆͂͘ͅ c̶̱̪̼̤̥̏̌̎̓͘̚͝ͅỏ̸̮͚͙̰̘̮͗͋̉͗͘ͅṅ̵̫̫͈̯̹̩̙̒͐̂̕͜͠t̷̨̧̛͍̜̜̤̯̘̺̗͌̑̉̐̒͊̌i̹̖̯͓͈̮̻͍̘͛͆̇̔̂̽̄͊͜n̴̢̩̫͕̰̙͋͆̎̓͞͠͞ů̢̧͕̜̫̖̼̝̄͊͒̔̚͞ͅi͚̻̥̲̣̪̺̒͐͗̚̕ṉ̸̘̼̤͎̞̮͇̯̍̌̍̀̀̋͂̐͌͞g̴̢̜͙͍̺͉̼̥̯̬̋̐̎̿̉̅.̵̡̳̬͙̣̜̟̌̒̊̋̅

Į̭͓̥̗̣̇̂̀͊͆͠f̵̡̘͎͚̲̳̯̮̙͐̇̌̈́͌̍͢͠ I̵̢͖̝̥̞̦̓̍͒̅͊̋̕͢ t̛͈̻͚̬̲͈̞̳͌̓̈̎̓̑͞ę̷͖̺̜̼͚͓͒̄͛̃͞l̢̢̤̥̱̣̠̹͈̰͆̿̄̎͝l̷̨̞̟͖̞̮̱̃̈́̑̇̽͟͠ y̵̧͈̳͔͎̝͉̼̍̉̃́̎͟͞ǫ̧̧̭͔̞̮̼͔̼̋̃͌̕͘͡ű̩͉͍̻̬͔̭͍̝̅̒̃̋̑̆̕͘ a̶̻̯̥̣͖͕̤̘̒͋̈́̉̅̕n̵̡̟̖̙͉̠̞͍̈͂̓̋̄̿̿́y̶̨͓̣̼͖̖̝̫̓͑̂̑̌t̴̡̖̗̩̜̰̱͙͉͗͒̂̓͒̆̈͑̎̊ͅh̡̯̹̞̰̘̹͍̎͛͆̿͝ͅi̵̩̺̳̠̓͊͋̅̆ͅn̨̛͙̮̳̘̔̔̇̇͐͜g̛͈͍̫̜̒̓͆̑̽̎͜ m̴̛͈̹̪̣̦͈̠͓͌́̋̔̍͢͝o̢̨̡̥̼͇̫̜͂͗͋̐͘͢͝r̸͔̠͇͙͎̆́̎̿̊̒͟ẹ̢̟̭̜̟̟̠͉̔͛́̋͋̎͜͠ ẗ̛̩̖͇̱͚͈́̅͑͐̓̒͠ḩ̟͇̼̥̇͒̅͐̂̾͘͜͠a̪͉̭̱͇͑̅̎̆͞ň̶͓̹̯̟̲̗̖͐̔̂̽͒͗́̾͘ ṱ̸͚̭̏̐͋̅̈́̏̍͢ͅh̝͚͓͙̖̭̜̖̦̆͗͛̎̑̍̽͒̎͟͝å̛̜̹̱̰͚̮̬̘͍̈́͑̂͌̾͘͜ț̴̡̳̼̩̄̄̾̾̋̈̓͝͠ y̮͇̬̪̼̾͊̆̌̏ơ͙̫̰̼̦̔̓̉͐͊̋ư̶̢̭̮̪͇̫̼̒̏̒̓̏̕̚’̡͖̤̹̺͉̹̥̊̆̉͐̎̄l̸̢̰͉̣̯͊̂͐͛̕͠ḽ̨̨̛͍̹͕̰̹̣̍̾̇̊͌͘͠͞͝ b̢̺͎̼̣͒̅̌͆̅͂̉̊͑͜e̴̻̗̭͓̹͔̾̔̈́͋̍ i̶̧̝̭̮͇͋̓̑̅̋̓͢ņ͍̖͉̭̖̠͕͇̑̄͌̅̏̽̚͞ m̨̦͖͉͊́͋̋͆̕ͅͅo̷̱̦̥̮̼͐̿̓͆͐r̛̘̣̩͈̃͊͂̚͘͜͠ȇ̠̯̦͚̇̏̓͜͝ d̵̨̡͎̮̲̼͈͔̱͚̏̽̀̒̉͊̂ą̞͉͇̰͆̈͡͝ņ͕̙͖̳̾̀̋̔̀͒̚͢ğ̸̨̛̛͖̼̭̮͖͉͙̯͙͆̎̈͛̏̈́̕ẽ̪̣̯̰̟͂̍̈̌͢͝ͅȑ͉̘̞̥̖̤͖̪̗̂̒̍̇͞ͅ ť̟̺̫̼͕̱͛̑̉̀̆͂͊̕͟͡ͅh̸̟͈͍̫̄̐̍̉̂̐͟͞ǎ̷̜̥̺̘̜͛̃͘͝n̘̪͚͕̙̻͍͔̱̈́͆̒̇̏̑̽̒͜ y̛̥̝̬̥͇͈͓̖̱͒̆̽̔͗̚ͅo̸̟͇̱̙̹͂̍̆̌̾̎̆̚͠ų͈͍̗͍̠͂͌́̐̊̆̽͘͘ à̧̡̛̛̩̪̟̯̳̲̫͑̊̄̆͞ŗ̙̦̜̜̃̅͊̈́͗̌͡ẻ̶̗͖̟͍̳̻̯̤̈̈̈́̍͗̔ͅ ṉ̩̣̖̏͌̉̓̍͟ô̢̢̡̦͓͚͉͕̲̌̒̐̿͛͑̈͘͟w̵̳̩̟͈̘̼̲̥̜͚̆̃̃͆̾̚͝.̴̡͉̘̦̳̳͊̑̈̓̅͒͜ͅ

Oh. That’s great. “SO I CAN’T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS CULT UNTIL YOUR LITTLE EXPERIMENT IS DONE?!”

T̻̳̥͓͎̬̯̦̜͋̐͋̀̉͞͡͞͠h̶̛͈̰̗̮͚̭̔̄̀͘͡a̷̪̩̫̪̹̍̉̾̈́͋͐̋͜t̴̙̹͇̲̣͔̫͈́̈́̈́̽͘̚͜͜͠͡’̸̧̺͍͈͇̗̣̤̂̈́̈̾͋̈̕ś̸̨̨̪͉͖̥͉͔̖͆̔̅̏͆͂͂̐ c̢͍̹̟͇̺̰͐͛̿̒̿̆͌͐͟o̸̫̪͇̙͙̪̬̭͊͒͂̕͡͝r̴̡̯͍͓̯̱̦͍̱̐̂̅͐̀͢r͓̤̮͈̻̔͂̄͑͂̄̒̆͢ę̴͈̪̬̭̼̹̖̬̄̒̒͐̾͑̀͢͞͠c̨͍̤̤͔̳̻̰̱̝̿̋̆̇͘ṯ̷̬̳̦͚́̑͐̇́͜.͔͔̮̱̗̺̒͛̇̕͠

Even though all your emotions are dull at the moment, you start to feel something akin to anger growing inside you. “SO WHEN WILL YOUR EXPERIMENT BE OVER?!”

I̸̧̱̫͉̫̓̀̉̍͌͒̚f̸̢̜̞̹̞͎͙̃͑͂̇̀̔͋́͢ į̢̖͙̠̜̰̿̂͋̑̏̽ț̛̜̠̖͚̙͐̔̍̐̽̔͒̚͞ g̡̢̢̟̟̬͍̙͊̃̈͂̌̋̉̕͝o̷͓̞͕̟̲͈̪͆̓͛̍̊͟ȩ̶̮̘͕͙̉̂͂̔̍͆͂̕s̠̗̭̺̲͂̓̋̿̊̕͘͜͡ ą̵̢̰̻̹̭̪̳̼̬̅̏͘̚͠͞c̢̠͍̹͕̳͒̈́̋̕͝͝ć͎̺͉̞̜͋͒͞ǫ̴̰̯̟̮̃͘̚͘͜͞r̵̢͇̻̼̻̮̣̝̊̂̅̃͘d̵̼̻̦̥̥̽̍̾͗̆̂i̧̗̠̱͓̹̭̯̓̀̾̎̀̏̾n̸͉̥̜̗͚͛̏̋̾̆g̨͈̞͕̮̉̀͐͟͟͞ͅ t̮̺̗͓͍̗̦͓̓̍̔̐̋͆͢͢͝o͚̝̘͉͉̼̪̍̀̾̈́̅̑ p̡̨̡͔̖̩͆̈́̓͒͠͝ͅl̛̠̖̯̗͈͔̱̈́̄̎͂̄͢͠͞͡a̷̢͖͖̭̰̘̯͋̋̓͊̋̂͡͞ͅͅn̵̢͇̜̪͉̼͖̠͐̊̓͂͛̕̕̕͟?̼͎̘̦̊̋͌̋̿͒̾̓͟

Ḋ̨̦̟͎̪̗͚͋̐͗̐͗u͚͈̠̓͛̽̀́̈́̐̆̕͢͟ͅr̢̡̧͙̘͕̬͕̾̑̓̐̿͋̌̚͝i͍͎̝̫̬͇͊̄͌̐̿̓̏̇͆͛͢n̶̢͖̜͈̪̰͎̲͈̥̾͊̒̌͋̔̌͂͘g̵̨͇̼̦̯͉͈̑͂̔̏̚͘͜͟ t̛̳͎̻̞̭͇̣͑̋̃͆͒̍̓̕͢͠h̷̢̨̦͍͓͎͊̾̎͛̂̂̑͝͠ẽ̵̞̮̭͍̱̘̉͊̑̾̒̄̐̒̚ ĺ̸̨̢̬͕̺̞̈̒̐̍͘͢u̵͕͍̟͙͓̒̿̋̐͒͠n̶̥̦̗̬̱̈̅͂̑̉͠ͅͅa̸̛͎̰͖̺͇̯̺͓͂̋̒͒ř̷̳̠̹͖̗̥̇̆̀̿͆̃̚͟͠ ë̯̳̙̱̳̓͋̓̒̔̕͢c̷̢̢͙̯͔͎̑̅̄̓̾̇͋͘̕͞l̵̞̫̦̫͍̣̊͐͌̚͟i̵̢̬͈̺͎̳̪̒̐͋͛̑̒̇̋̕͟͢p̶̡͚̭̗̟͔̾͌̓͂̉̌̍̌́͠s̛̮̻͉̫̬͇̆͂͂̾̑̿̄ë̸͖̞͓̫͓̝̹̼̎̔͂͒̄͢͡.̞̥̯͙͉̭̥̲̅͑͒͆͑͆̂̏͢͡

….

….

“Ha ha ha ha.” you curl in onto yourself as you continue to laugh. Ahh, you must be going mad. You must be schizophrenic now! Ha ha ha! Is this what happens to the people around here?! “HA HA HA HA!” This blood moon drives people insane and the only way they think they can find relief is if they climb the stupid thing?! Haha! What lies….

You feel something heavy now. If you could give it a name you’d call it sadness. Why did any of this have to happen? Why are you doing all this? Everything is pointless. This voice’s experiment is pointless. You curl harder in on yourself. You just wanted to block out everything now. Emotions, reality, everyone. They only cause you pain it seems. Maybe you’re better without them. Maybe you’re better without-

R̴̨͍͉̝̺̼͛͑̓̈̆́͟͡ͅ/̢̢̡̞͙͍̅̏̒̄̊̉͒̊͡N̨̡̢̺͚̤̎̍͛̐̓͢͡,̷̢̡̨̣̝͔̯̤̙̍̀̄͑̐̂̆̊͘ Ȯ͍̝̱̩̼̓̾̏͐͌͒͜͟͞͞͝H̡̦̙͚̗̝̓̅̐̓̽͌ M̶̛̻̦̣̞̘̿́̇̃̊̏̉̽Y̛̞̲͓̦̱͛͛̏̾̆̃͡ S̡̢̱̺̻͈͓̞͊͒͆̆͌̓͘̕ͅͅṮ̸̛͔͙̫̠̣̘̦̠̆͑̊̈́̚̚͜A̭̭̦̘̪͎̫̰̓̏̿̏̏͆͢͠R̭̠̯̭̪̿̎̀͘͟͠Ş̸̢͍͍͉̝͊̔͐͂̾͞!̴̨̻̫͙̞̌͑͋̓̑͢͢

S̴̨̭̜̫̯̹̱͑̈̉̕͝T̯̣̦͇̬͑̐̂̚͜͝O̸̡͖̼̮̬̜̤͍̪̲͑̇̔̀̾͛͌͗͛P̶̢̣̖̻̰͖̣̤̙͆̎͐̔̀ P̶̛̛͓̼̹͕͒̊͂̏̀͘͜M̰̲̦̃̓͐̂͜͞ͅS̷̨͓̣̦͔̬̾͆͗̈́̔̎̇̈́͘I̷̛̥̥̮̫̼̗͈͛̉̓̈́͝ͅN̡̟̦͎͉̾̊͐͊͐͜͝Ǵ̴̡̛̤͙͙̘̣̦͇̔͆͌͝ A̢̫̦̥͍͕̭̗̩̓̈́̍̋̇̑̂̌̒͜N̵̳̞̘͕̟̝̮͆͒͗̾͂͐̆͒̓͢D̷͍̬̜̠͙̰̙̉̄̊̊̓ L̛̼͇̜͉̺̻̄͑͆̒̏́͢I̷̡̖̫̺͎͖̝̘͌̆͋̃̆̍̓͘͟S̮̲̟̗̀̈́̂̿͟͡͡T̶̹͍͇̺̪͖̋̐͗͒̿̿͗̊͡Ě̹̫͍̭̹͔̆̑̽͂Ņ̰͇̬̐͒͑̐̆͘͢͡͠ T̴̨̨̹̲̞̤̠̍̇̔͗̈̚̚͢͝͡Ō̡͕̹͓̩̤̄͛́̊̌͞ M̶̧̪̳̫̞͕͉̣̤͍̔̈́͂́̑̇Ẻ̢̦̺͙̯͎̭̤̗̐̔̈́̀̎!͕̟̰̓̒̎̿̓͊͊̉͢͢͠͝

A̵̢̨̛̱̗̯̩̹̯̋̈́̔͌̏͑͜͜ṡ͕͇̣͇̝̬̞̦̻͖̓͋̊͞g̨̧͇̯̗̟̣̐̌̅͛̚ǫ̶̩̘̻̱͛͗̑̏̄̄̽̍͠ŗ̶̫̬̰̪̜̤̙͓̿̔̑́̈́͜͡e̵̫͖̻̱̞͗͑̐͛̾̚͝͝ g̢̢̛͚͈̼͈̻̓̅͗͋̔̎̿į̶̘͈̹̗͉̠̦͚͐̃̾̈̎͛v̵͎̹̦̹̟̪̮̾͆̂̚͞ͅe̗͎͙͂̓̍͒͘͟͜ͅ m̷͕̼͉̞̈́͋̿̈̓̎̄̚͜͝ͅé̮̱̟̗̗̆͗̉͒̈́̓͒͌ ş͔̫̘̞̞̂̅̇̉̄͟t̛̛̮͈̤̼͐̋̑̈̿̚͘͢͟r̩̮̳̥̯̥̖̊́̑͗̈́͜͞e͍̮̤̜͊͌̓͜͞ņ̸̖̮̮͆̔̏͗̅̍́̏̕͟͟g̢̛͔̖̲̟̰͂̀̾͑̀̈́͝t̼͉͉̤͖͉͕̲̔̓̎͊͗͟͟h̼̪̞͙͔̣̝̽̓̅̑̄͊̅͜͢!̸͎̥̫̣͇̻̗̙̓͆̄̆̚ Ị̴̢̡̲̹̮̺͚͚̂̌̄̇̂̒ ṭ̛̺̘̺̻̆̐̓̾͌̃̍͜͢ͅh͔͔̝̘̳̗̟͙̮̎̽̓͑͋͟o̶͍̹̜̞͚̽͊̍̓͒̓͘͢͟͝͡u̶̮͕͉̠̺̓̿̔̈̄͗̇̐̈ģ̷̹͙̘͉͎͗̅͐́̆̅͟͝ ţ̙̳͎̞̲̪̿͌̌̉͗͘-̨͔̲̯̣̈̀͑͘͡͝t̶̖̫͔̜̟̻̦̫̮̳̏̆̒͋̊̿͘̚͞-̢̘̣͓͔̞͛̆̉̄̒͊̈́͢ṭ̫̺̹͙͚̬̊̄̓̔̆͊̒ I̵̫͉͓̲̬͇͉̳̠͋̒̌̇͗͐́̚̚͟͞ b̸̨̮̰͚̜̞͇̻̭͂̐̿͋̃̍͝r̨̛̹̞̮̻͍̰̊̐͜͡ơ̡͙͙͎͚̄̎̓͊̕͟k̗̞͖̝͙̿̾̀̓͊͞e̶͍̖̙̣͎͇̺̞̦͋͒̈́͗͗̂͗̂͢͠͝ u̸̡͔̤͖̘̒̈́͋̚̕͜͝͝͞ a̡̙̗̖̹̠̝͕̎̌̍͗̓̔̏̿͌ǹ̵̨̹̖͔̯̋̆͜͠ ȑ̼̮̰̗̲̤̲͙͙̖̽̒̑͛͒͞ư̷̖̘̺͓̗͐́̾̔̓́̉͗͡ỉ̩̺̻̠̜̽̒̀͑̇̃̚͝͡n̸͈͕͙͔̳͍͍̒̽͌̽̃͘͝͡͠ͅë̡̧͎̼̣̇̉̿̔̂̽̕͞ͅd̴͇̖̠̣̗͍̯̏͌͑͐̃̈͜͢͠ t̶̨͖͍̤̺̺̒͌̈́̉̉͞ę̧̟̙̘͎̯̭͉͆͂͆̌͘͢ e͎̦̺̞͛̐̑̀̊͟͡x̻̻̲̹̱͖̦̀̆͂̂̑̋͊͊̚̚͟ṗ̥̗͖̻̰̣͇̭̝̌̾̾̉̿̏̓͢͡ȩ̴͍͖̘̪̲̉̆̍͌̀̐͊͂̚͘r̵̙͈̦̖̓̃͑͋ͅi̛̛͎̙̣̣̟̦͙͔̓̄͒͋͘͜͝ḿ̷̧̧̛̺̟̯̯̝͒͗̉̄͟͞͡ͅȩ̨̳̩̪̜̻͌̈̔͊̌͘ņ̘̹͍̩͍̬̠̏̂̔̇̓̊̒̚͞ţ̝͚͍͈̱̤̠̝̘̑̔̋̑̽̓͠!͉̖͚̝̹͖̙̔̃̓̐̒͡

Ǫ̴̟̝͈̱̼̬̬̖̬̐̓͌̔̋̃̊̿͐ö̷̡̫̼̲̖́͐̉͗͑͗́́͘ͅȗ͔̗̘͍̝̳̼͈̉̃͆̐͟ a̴̢̨̢͉̟͉̜̓͊͒̆͋̑͒͗́͜b̖̤̲͖͈͗̋̈́͌̊͘͢͡u̴̻͖̭͙̥͋̐̓̂͒͘u̴̢̡̬͓̣̾́͗͌̒̌͆͡ͅt̡̠͎͙͇̫̗͕͆͐́͗̾͟ m̷̨̧͈̥̺͕͈̅̿̚͜͠͡e̸͈̬̯̮̭̹̊͋́͟͞͡d̡̛̞͚͚͙͓͎̿̏̑̑͂͗͑͒̈ę̱̙͉͖̺̪̻̬͖̄̓͒͂̊̚̕͘͠ m̯̻͎̞͔̤̠̠̫̼̊͐͒̽̇̀̒̃͐͘-̷̨̪̺̻̲̭͉̹̄́͐̇͛̃̆̊̍i̷̻̙̠̬̹̞̞͒̎̽̐̎͒͜ D̳̳̫̪̗͆̊͂́̆͒̉͡Ư̙̬͚̦͎͔͓̹̫̽̌̊̌̒̚S̵̢̢̲̭͔̼̪̣̗̒́͐̊͊̾͂̏̓͞T̸̻̗̫̞̳͕͒̒̍̋̋̎̈͆͜͜͝͠!̦̪͓̹͙̍͆͌̑̅̕͜͡͠ͅ

You were surprised at the sudden outburst. It used a lot of slang you didn’t quite understand and slurred the words you did. You know you lost it a bit there but you really can handle much more, especially if anything likened to that stupid mountain. “I need a break….” your voice nearly echoes back to you. *Sigh* You may want to relax but you can’t…. You want answers but you're not getting any…. You want those cultists to forget what you did the other night….

“HEY! YOU SAID THAT THIS EXPERIMENT WILL END MORE OR LESS THE NIGHT OF THE LUNAR ECLIPSE! WILL THOSE CULTIST BASTARDS LEAVE ME ALONE AFTER THAT?!”

Y̷͎͕͓͉̹͐̂̉̀͘͘͝͞ȩ̶̢̛̗͇͖̘͗̏̀̎̒ͅͅs̷̤̲̙͖̘̆̏̈́̄͂̔̊͢͟ͅͅ.̮͉͔̮͍̻̈́͊̍̈́͆̆̂͛̚

Ţ̵̞̯̮͖͉̱͍͇̀͋͌̆͋̑ḩ̛̤̞͍̥͋̈͛͌̓͊̈ë̴̮̖̳͉̹̦̳͚̍͛̃͟͠ŷ̶̥͚͖̹̦͚̱͐̉̽̃̚͜ ẅ̶̡̛̰̳͈̭͓̱́̓͗̓̃̓͗͜͝ợ̢̨̥͙͎͎̤̬̎̈́̔̾̓̕͝͝ņ̶͕̦͇̳̼̞̯̯̮̽̒̇͗̈̉̔͂͗'̷͇̬̟̞̙͉͙͛̈̊͗̈́͟ͅẗ̷̛̮͇͙͔̱̬̦́͋̈̊̉̐͞ b̡͙͙̺͇̈́̿̈́͛̎͑͘̚͠͞ȅ̸̛̛͉͙̲͎̤͓͉̎̑͗͐͜ ḅ̶̛̻̼͉̙̈́͗̉͗̔͂̑ǫ͈͕͚̩̱̲̝̓͊̐̈͋̇̐̒̕t̴̯̝̭̣̗̟͖̝͈̘͒͌̉̌͠h̼͖̤̳̣̞͋͂̃̑̆̊̎̃̀͝ë̷̢̥̫̠̭̮͉́̏̍͢͡͠͡͠ͅŗ̳̺̱̲̿͐̐̊͑͞ỉ̸̡̦̪̘͔̞̦̯̆͑̓͌͘͝͡͝n̶̢̲͎͖̖̦͚͙͓͆̍͗̒͑̍͆͒̂͜͝ĝ̶̭̰͔͍̻͌͂̑̚̕͡͡͞ ỵ̴̡̰̲̫̙͈́͂̒̃̐̓͛͌o̯̜̠̗͔̾̄̊͒͆̾͢u̢̱͓̩̪͇̖̱͓͋̓̐̒̿ f̬̦͉̻͕͇͙̉̒͑̐̑̚ó̡̹͔̹̥̜͓̺̫̄̾͊̂́̎ͅr̴̢͚̼̲̦͉͋̂̿̀̚ ā̸̜̺̩̼̺̉̌̊̀͗̓̐̚͢͜͞ l̶̨͍̪͈̘̣̫͙̼͋͂̀͐̈̃͠ͅơ̴͙̺̟̥̤̮͌̅̿̔͡ṇ̝̤͓̮̀͑̈́̓͌͘͝g̱̼͈̬̲̩̞̞͕͆͆͊͆͡͠͞ ţ̳͍̙̝̹̻̫̟͆͊̋͌̆̓̌̑̀ǐ̷̲̼̜͇͉̇͗͒͡ͅm̡͍͉̳͇͖̠̓̂̆͗̆͆̈͋̽ḝ̵̟̣͕̟̫͓̆̾͆͋̒͌͘ à̧̼̤̳͇̖̞̻͑͛̒͆̈́̈́͢f̨̹̺̰̟͔̔͌͆͛̐́̋̚͠ẗ̸̢̗̹̣̦̤͕͓̱̄́͑͂̉́e̛͕̜̘̬͎̘͓͑̔̈́̀̍͢ṙ̷̡͔͇̞͇̟̠̿͗͐͗ t̸̬͚͕̲̳̖̪̅͂̃̽̽̀͟͡ͅͅh̵̠͇̞̼͎͑̆̒̓͆̎̒͊͢͠ḁ̢̛͉̻̘͍͂̅̈́̄̄͂͟͞t̶̢̝͚̗̝̰̘̟̽̒͑͂͟͟.̸̢̨̛̪͇̩͔̱̠̓̂̊͊̍͗̕͟͝

“SO THIS EXPERIMENT OF YOURS…. IS IT CENTERED AROUND THAT GROUP?!”

Y̵̢̜͉̟͔̾̑̿͛͗͂̒̿̊̉ẽ̸̗̻͓̘̤͗̈́͌̎̚͝͡s̴̡͚̬̼̗̃́͑͗̓̀̂͠͡ a̢̱̣̳̪̥̐̏̽̉͂͋̒̚͘͟͡n̶̖͓̗̳̖͕̞͔̈̆͒͆̄̚͟ḑ̶͓̺̪̜̲̺̼̉̅̃̊̎͌̚ n̴̛̗̻̗̙̙̦̣̓̓̀͑̃͋̓͝o̡̭̤̗̗̼̜͂̒́̒͒̽͘͟͜͞.̲̗̠͓̤̖̬̥̫͌̾̅͑̿͢

Ý̲̩͖͙̯͎͒̓͂̄̌̌̇o̲̣͇̦̘͖̖͊̾̆͗͊̅͞͠u͔͔̫̭̫͍̗͋̋͑͛̔͜ a̧̡̱̜̜̫̼͎͇͑͒͆̑̈̈́́͝r̴̙̟̮̠̫̋̎͗̇̀̐̇͠͡ę̵̱̞̺͔̑́̀̿̊̈̚ l̨̖̯̟̠̗̖̩̾̅͌͐̓̍͑͌͜ͅo̴̘͕̞͉̠̠͐̌̔͐̌̒̿͑̚͡o̬͔̘̖̝̒̄̾̎̀͜k̵̬̯̭̯̦̗̙̬̺̐̽̃̋̈́͊͆̔͢͝ì̪͕̪͖͇͌̉͌̐̑̈̈n̷̮̘͍̫͎̤̮̤̩̽̎̒̅̂̚͟g̛̹̰͉͔̮̫̜͛̒̾̾̀͌̍̕͝ a̪̼̖̣̯͓̝̘͓̅̊̿̄͗͝͠t̶̛̻̯͍̤̲̓͛͑̑̐͝͡ ť̡̯͚̲̬̺͖̼̬͐͛̿̉̊̑̉͝͞ḧ̵̛̛͓̞̹̫̤̘̼́̆͆̉̉̓̍͟͜͡i͉̭̻͇̯͙̙̍̍͒̿̽̿s̶̞͕͖͓͈̺͕͎͓͌̑̎͂̎̋̉̒͋ f̵͇̯̘̯̺̞̹̂̐̾̇̍͛͂̃͜͢ͅr̴̖̣͙͓͔̯̣̊͑͌̉̂̚ò̢̢̡̙͇͉̭̉͆̑͋m̛̘̗̲̦̋̽̿̉̀̔̚͜ ḁ̡̪̙̥̠̪͑̍̉̂̒̍̿͘͡ v̷̨͖̫̠͇̠͍̭͔̅͊̓͛̎̊͝e̸̥̤̺̘͖͔̝͎̅̿̾̑̍̓͋̆͘͜r̶̘̩̙͔̣͒̊̆͊͛̅ỵ̲̻̗̮̤̈͐̄̃́͞ ş̛̬̥̻͎̬̙͈͉͑̔̂̾́̈́́͡m̷̢̨̨̳̯͌̅̈͆̌̓͋͒a̵̡̜̫̩̤̦̽̓́͘͞͝l̴̛̮̲̹͔̭͕͛̃͋̃̏ḽ̡̧̗̞͑̂̆̅̑̚ p̧̝͓̘̳͓̯̳͗̀̒̅̋̈́͢͞ê͇̟͕͎̲̜̦͑̀̆̋̈̀̎͆͝ȑ̤̲̗̰͙̯̞̎̊͑͊͋͋̏͞s̡̠̰̺̪̼͕̬̗̏̽̏̉͟͠p̡͖̼̫͓̳̺͒̒̀̈̈͜͞ͅe̷̢̱͙̗̣̙̽̑̔̐̈́ͅͅc̝̟̩̜̼̠͋͒̍͌͊̽̕͜͠ͅṯ̵̨͔̪̪̤͇̻̂̑͋̃͐͑̕͟ḭ̷̛̯̜̘͔̻̱̫̂̑̂̎͐̕͜ͅv̼̠̼̠͖͑̓̄̍͂̊̐̕͞ͅe͓̦̖͕͍͌̈͊̔̅̄͢.̭̭͍̩̽̏̒̍̍ͅ

T̟͉̝̣̂̒͑͐͐̃͋̈́͒̚͢ĥ̡̻̬̮̼̭̪̂̃̍͌͒̈́e̡͕̞͚̟̙̫̫̜̔̒̐̈̐ͅr̡̛̙̗̙̪̳̩̬̬̊̅̕̚ḙ̴̡͍̟̽̂̅̚͟͠ͅ'̛͖̩̦̰̬͈̫̗̤̤̃͛̀̑̅̀̐̇s̡̳̫͉̙̱͖̐̑̏͆̍̈́́̓̾͢ ả̢̛̤͓̦̖̺͋̓͐͛͘ ṕ̹͔̖̖̺̼̣̙̻̈́͋̉̂͂̀͜ȃ̴̢̢̛̬̰̟̣̖͎͂͛̑̂̍͌͑̈r̡̨̳͖̭͂̉̓̎̓̊͐̉ͅt̨͎͇̰̦̙̫͋̒̿̊̉̆͠͞i̶̤̺͔̲̮̳͆͊́̑̓͆̄͆͝c̶͓̝̙͙̲̘̅̽͛͒̾̆͘͜͢u̳͕̖͓̭̪̗͎̿̂̄̈̽̀͘̚͢l͎̳̗̺̳͓͉͖͙̹̆̋͐̃͠ȧ̷͙͚̼̟̖͖̹̣̮̂̅̔̅̏͘̚͟͞ȑ̨͔̘͕̘̫̼̝̤͐͂̓̿̓̂ r̷̨̧̙̟͚̻̖̝̩̫̄̅̊̎̍͊̀͝e̢̡̩̟̞͍͑̑̓̅̔͂͂̓̄̅a̡͔̣̦̿͂͂̉̔̿̿̓̕͟͟ṡ̡̪̯̯̭̊͒̈́͐̑̂̚õ͇̬͇̿̀̄͊͂͜͞͡ͅñ͎̜̘̜̺̦̫̇͒̓̑̇̃̔̕ w̵̱͎͙̙͙̪͉̹͉̿̋̏̓̈̂̓͆̽̇h̯̪̟͈̠̟̻͚͈͛̏̔̍͋y̷̧̝̯̣͇̬͐̅̏̊͛͟ Ï̲̫̩͕̬͇͚͗͑̓͗͑̔̿͟'̪̲̤̼̳͌͛͗̾̓̆̾̔͞ͅm̙̤̖͔̥̞̖̟͈͋̃̋̓̕͡ d̨̮̠̹̲̫͕̜͒͗̒̊̂̍͆̕͘ŗ̷̡͉̪͙͚̭̇̓̉͌̔̽͆͛͆͜a̡̰̰̞̣̯̞̜̥͗̒̎͋̚͜͝w̸̧̮̻̺͕̥̖̹͛̏̊̏͠ͅĭ̡̛̙͓̼̪͚͚͐̆n̸̨̞̼̥̞͓͚͓̒̏̑͆̏͜g̴̤͓͈̥̯̱͔̠͋͂͂͒̆̽̚̕̕ y̵̞̦͖̘̪̩͓͖͋̈̾̀̽͊͒̚͜ͅo̵̤̤̻̹̠̣͙̐̎̋̐̽̎̆͢ű̝̺̭̻̥̳̜͐̈̊̑̽̆͠ c̭̫͎̐̂̄̓̂̂͢ͅl̷̨̰̬̖̲̭̝̆̌̾̊́́̇͢͠ọ̱̟͓̩͎̻͖̟̃̈̓͌͠͡s̢̧̛̪͉͔̞̦͆̓͋̊͟͠͡e̵̟̤̳̫̘̓̓͗̆͛̄̕͡ t̵̳̥̣̱͚͍̘͑̋̈́̕̕̕̚͟͜͝o̴͉̳̦̰̤͕͖͎̳̍̆͗͋̀̽͆̚ t͇̥̲̫̺̪̤̙́͌̾͋͐̊̋͂͘͠ĥ̶̡̛̯̙͙̮̯̯̘̜̪͑̌̎̿͛͞o̸͕͕͈̱̦̲̙͂͒̓́̚͜s̴̰̣͓̤͙̝͛͑͛̓͘e̸̤͓͇͙̖̹͛͊̆̋̍̔̓͂̅̆ͅ p̛̬̺̪͎̟̐̈́́̃̕͡e̩̻̳̝̒͑͂͗̊̂͟͝͝o̸͉̪̜̩̹̿̒̔̊͞ͅp̷̛̯̦̰̫͕̠̫͉͔͛̋̅́̐͢l̪̦̜͍̥̙̻̟̔̄̾͐̌̀́̚͟͝ė̸͚̩͈̲͍̤̈̑̒̔̅̆̆̚͜…̴̗͖̺͖̲̤͂̔̇̆̾͗̒̔͊͡.̸̛̻̺̘̬͍̗̝͎́͌͐̀̈́

B̬̜̫̰̩̮͊͗̓̄͌͗̋͡ͅu̶̡̟̱̤̮̰͍͚̔̎̉̂͊̚͠t̢̗̘̝̳̳̖͖̗͗͆̈͂͂̉͟ I̛͉̜̬̗̖̞̭͈̮̅́̓͛ w̱͎͈̺̰̯̆͌̂̆̆̏̃̚͜o̧̬͉̬͉̤̤̯̰̔̍̂̕̕ͅn̷̡̳̮̳͉͓̬̖̺̍͗̿̉͒̆͘̚ͅ’̵̢̲̪̗͑̃̒̌͜͡ṭ̡̢̛͉͕͇̦̘̄͛̇̎͘͟͞ ț̷̝̹͚͎̉͑͗͛͆̚̕e̡̯̗̘̲̳̦̺̻̪͆̋̏͋͞ḻ̢͓̩͈̰͆͛̎̚͝l̶̺͓̻̭͇͈̓́͊͂͂̊̚ y̡̡̨̫͕̳̝̙̰̑̀̋͋̒o̤̳̭͔̤̦̖̝̎̉̎̎̆̅̆u̴̢̪͖̜̬̯̮̮͒̐͋̚͜͞͝ ȗ̸̯̯̗͕̾̂̓̈͌̚͡ͅņ̵̨̹̘͈̪̠͔͚͙͊̊̓͗̇͞t̵̡̨̛͔̠̤̦̤͙̊̃͗̑̔̈́̐͜͞͝i̧͚̩̺̇̃̔̃̽̋͆̄̕ͅl̶̻͓͍̥̒̽̒͌͟͢ a̶̢͉͔̯͙̪̬̭̎̅̂̿̚̚f̢͕̟͙̙̠̑͗̄̿͠ẗ̨̮̮̮̠́̆̀͘͠é̱̺̻͕͒͑̑͆͜͝ͅŗ̡̙͖̄̓͆̏̇͟͡ t̴̪̱̪̼͍̱̦̱̤̓̒̉̽̇ĥ̷̛̫̫͎͓̯̙͍͉̅̏̕͡͡ȩ̝̭̗͔̖̜̱̎̿̽̑̏̿ l̸̢͖̘̼̘̫̩̤̋̂̍̎̑͐̋͑͑͜͠ư̴̖͖͈̳͚̺̊̿̊̃̓̕͘͜n̡̲͈̦̰̟̑̄̔̋̒͟͠a̶̢͖͓̞̪̰̘̞̿̆͋̑̅͒r̶̢̧̖̙͔̬̬͉͐̈͒̚͘͟ e̢̨͖͉̮̒̈̇̆̅̄̕͝c̨͎̞̖̭̗̮͌̃̈́͂̓̓̇͒̕l̗̩̞͖̫̳͓͍̇̈͆́̔̂͡͞ͅi̷̧̛͇̬͚͎̣͂̅̐͒̀̊p̧̨͙̥̝̦̗͉̟͗̽̂̓͌̾͛ś̡̩͙͖̹̦̰͖̫̌̓͐͗̚͜͠e̺̣̤̼̫͊̓̊͐͑̇͘

Ī̷̧̲͇̱̼͂͑͂̊̑̋̅ d̯͚͇͎͔̺͙̺̮̂̿̒̂̾̒͝o̸͎͕̖̞͔̠͖͐͂̇͑̓͞n̢̧͓̟̬̤͙̐̒̃͘͡͠’̴̗̲̘͓̫͚͌̒͛͋́̔̈́̏̕ẗ̷̡̻̭̪̟̩̣́̾̏̿͟ w͇͓̲͔̺̗̉̃́̇̆̓͢a̡̧̮̹̗͙͒̎̊̉̍̐͢͠n̨̧̨̜̥̞͓͉̖̼̾̎͒̇̉͑̍͡͠t̼̜̣̯̪̦̩͖̪̙̑̕̕͝ ṱ̸̡̰̙̖̲͇̫̜͗̓̃̽̿̆̌̑͘͜͝ô̶̱̤̟͙̪̦̅̕̕̚͢ p̠̟͇̞̼͙͗͒̄͑̈̀ư̛̩̠͍̤̮̼̐̄̔͜͞͡͝t̸̛̛̞͎̭̟̞̆̿̂͑̓̕͟͝͝ ą̼̹̮͚̞͆̓̈̔́͠͡n̟͍̪͓̈̓̒̅͊̈̊̆͢y̸̖̭̖̖͎͕̠̲͂͂̔̃̎̾̾͌̓t̴̡͚̗̩̪̪͓̍̄̓̈͂̏̓̃͟h̷̭̻͓̹̗̣͖̪̋̌͆͂͢͟͠i̧̝͍͔̬̬̘̫̗̞̒̎̓̐̚n̵̰̺̘̹̮̐̎͊̇̍̔̆͘͜ͅg̛̬̮̼̹̙̳͚͚̑̋̿̄̐̒̀̈́͂ ả̧̧͔̖̤̰̹̓̿̅͘͟͠͞ͅt͈̪̗̟̤̱̠̤̪̋͌̂̇̃̕͠ r̰̟͙͓͎̩̰͔̥̀͋̊̓͗̿̊͑͗͘i̷̢̨͓̣̻̖̪̽̅̌͆̌̏̐͒̕͡s͕̞̥̻͓͙̯͓̀̈́̈̃̂̏͠ķ̴̨̤̬͉̬͍͍̈̓͆͆͘͡.̴̨̬̦͖̣̹͒̉͒̉̄̂͟͝

“CAN YOU TELL ME MORE INFORMATION ABOUT THIS GROUP SINCE YOU WANT ME TO DRAW CLOSE TO THEM?!” The voice is silent for a very long time as if contemplating whether or not to agree.

I̸̭̭̺̳̲̩̘̋̽͗̑̈́͆͜ c͚͔̜̟̖͆̽̓̆̈̚͜͟͞͡͠a̵̛̘͎͚̩̤͖̭͗͑̊͌̆̄̋ṅ̨͈̠̱̗͎͋̓͆̎͌̒̓͟ ṭ̴̢͓̳̟̭͚̇́̑̅̒̋͘͞ĕ̷̬̥͎̋̽̊̌͐̾͘͢͜͡ļ̴̦̰͇̤͖͕̱̆̂͂̉͛̈́͟l̸̠̪̲̻͈͙̻̮͐͗̓͗̐͐͒̇͂͟ y̨̻̫͉̘̭̞̒̃̃̈́̑̈ȯ̷͙̯̟̥̺̟͔̤͇̽̋̑̍̕̚u̵͇͓̝̮͑̃̐̈͐̕͟ m͓̜̖͍̜̥̲͈̍̽͐̽̀͟ͅo̷̢̨̥͈̽̍̂̆̔͘̕͜r̢͉̙̫͇̭͌͆̐̀̓͛͂̔͢͝͞ė̸͎̻̤̪̬͕̱̺̏̂̌̂̒ t̶̻̻̭̣͍͓̪̃̏̾͌̂̔̀͜͡͞h̸̨̘̤͈̟͒͑̇̅͡a̜̣͇̜̦̙̝̲̔͂̏̂̕͟ͅņ̷̛̙̰̖͉͖͑̒͂́͗̾̕͡͠ y̸͍̤̫̺͎̖̻͇͊̃͛̓̚͡ơ̷͚̩͙̯̗̺̙̔͒̄͟ū̴̫̙̥̲̬͎̹̲̯̏̂̃͠ k̵̼̙̝͕̗̯͌̔̓̈́͞ͅn̴̥͓̭̲̯͍͈̹̺̩͂̾̋͌͛̅̔͌̿̕o̶̱̥̩͓͙͓͍̹̖͓͗̋̂͗͐̾̈́̋̽w̸̨̡͍͕̳̳͖̖͉͖̽̆̉̍̓̔̓̿͡͝ n̸̡̦̱̲̼̝̻̠̬̝̿͆̒͝͝͡o̻̠̭̬͐̾̏̾̓̆͢w̴͈̟̞͚͎̝͎̑͒̂̓͒͐͢ s̺̣̳̬̘̯̬̤̜̑͌̂̇ͅơ̧̛̞̘͈͇͔̝̞̓̆͒̋̈́ í̵̡͖̤̳̭̥̳̥͖̈̅̽͛̋͒̈̚̚͢ň̤̠̫̱̘̤͂̍̀̄̄͘̚̕͠ å͉͎̟͖̋͒͗̉̇̕̚̕͟ w̴̨̛̤̥̪̥̋̎̍͂ä̵̛͉͍͔̞̖̜̠́̓̃͌̾̀̕͢y̧̮̥̩͎͚͎̦̭͚͋͐͋̄͡,̵̟̺͎͇͚̪̝̜͚̋̽̈́̅̎̽͢͞͝ ỷ̴̢̯̜͎̰̤̫̿̈́͘͢͟e̳͍̼̠̯̭̗͈̔̏͌̏̚ŝ̸̛͎̞̝͎̘̯̞̰̉̏̑͌͑̄͝.̢͖̖̣̜̠̟̣̪̉̉̐̚͝͠

W̷̟̮̟̪͔̭̩͈̒̓̐̏͝h̶̢͉̜͚̙̬̓̈́̋̿͊͒̈͛̚͟͜ā̶̧̘̩̘͕̃͒͂͘͘̕͟t̶͎͚͍̗͍̦͉̪͆͛̓̋̍͋̔͜͟͞ w̻̟̳̲̱̲̮͎̹̐͌̅̆͘͝͞ȍ͈̞̼̻͎̣̝̣̋̈̓̆̒̂̎͜͝ü̸̡̻̼̥̝̞̆̃͆͗̍̌̈́͛͜͞ͅl̲̳̦͕̠͊̈́͋̆͌͌̇̒̾̃d̺̯̖͚͚͎̝͓̯͂͗̓̋͊͗͂̿͡͞ ẏ̶̙͖̟̥̺̳̓̑͆̉̉͛̕͢ơ̻͙̥̳̙̾̎͘u̶̦͕̣̬̭̣͒̋͌͒̋̾̈̿̚̕ l̼͎̬̱̗̏̓̈̀̕͜͠i̸̧̡͎̺̼̍̂͗̇̌̾͐͢k̢̼̤̣̜̫͔͉̿̄͌̔̆̕̕͞ē̜̹̫̗̬͔̄̈́̑̕͜͟͡ͅ t̮̤͓̱̋̀̋͆̋̋͟͡o̶̢͙̬̹͍͈̹͐̅̐̈̋͌͂̋̾͟ ķ̷̤̟̗͓̇̽̇̋̈̚̕͟ǹ̡̧̪͇̖͒̐̊̀͟o͔̬͉̰̍̈͋̄̕͟w̸̨̨̨͔̪̪̖̝͖̎̒̅̀̽̒͋͢?̨̥͓̦̫̟́̑̽̽͠ͅ

Vader, I swear, you better not wake me up. “WHAT'S THE NAME OF THIS GROUP?!”

H̤̬͈͎̠̟̆͛̄̋̑͞͞ǎ̴̟̞̻̯̌̎͐̉͢v̸͎͓̜̥̝͗̾̓̌͞e̡̟̯̘̘͉̦̤͔̥̋̽̌̓̇́̒͞͡ ÿ̶̪̳̮͓̟̺̮͔́͋͆̾̈̇͋̕ǫ̬̖̲̺͚̮̝̋̏̕͘͠ͅu͍̗͈̤̥͖̩̎̂͊͆̃͟ b̴̞̠͍̤͙̒́̎́̃̋̀̈́̓͘͟ȩ̫̙̹̈͒̒̄́͢͝ḛ̶̛̖̫̰̮̻̗͍͒̈́̐̏͌̽͘ṋ̡̳̮̠͉͒͊͐͛̕͝͠ s̢̨̺̪̦̥̤̑̄̍͆͝ẻ̷̛̠͉͍̪͙͌͗̌̉̇͛̓͟e̙͎̪̮̿͛̽͂ͅi̴̡̘̘̮̦̔͐̃̔͌̏͆͂͡n̵̤̖̼͖͓̜̬̜͌͑͌̐͐͂̓͋̕̚͟g̸̨̭̘̖̟̙̝͂̏̔͂͞ i̸̡̨͈͖̞͈͉͌͛̎̈̿m̛̱̺̼̝͈̠̜̞̭̔̂̋̉̂̈͌̚͝å̺̩͈̪͎̗͒̽̑̎̽̾̊g̤̟͇̪̳̥̲͆̓̔̋̃e̴̮̼̘̪̘͐̈́̋̀̑͊s̨̼̪͉͒̍͂͒͘͜͡ o̸̧̞͕̖̞͚̪̝̰̾̊̽̉͛̔͛ͅf̛͉̦̯̜̣̿́͋͞ͅ b̢͓̺̪̣̻̩̝̣̈͌͐͒̋̚͜ų̷̢̲̗̘̻̗̗̓͊̾͗̊̽͢͟t̵̺̳͙̜̑̀̿̓̌̉̌̕̕͢͝ţ̷̨̨̖̥̆͌̾̏̐̈͗̊̑͞ẽ̸̛̥͚͕̝̠̱̭̟̏̈͋͘r̶̨̨͇̼̮̻̳͔̥̠̔̃̓̈́̒̓͞f̨͎̙̘̭̠͈̈́̂͑͆͑̈́̑͡l̨̧̜͔̖̼͕͌͒̈̓̃̕͟ͅỉ̵̛͖͙̙̙̍̆̽͘͟͠ͅȇ̢̪̖̹̉̎͘͘͟͡s̶̡̨̧̺̝̙͍̻̋̓̓͛̑̍̃̑͘ a̸̢͓̘̣̥͖̬̯͆̈̍̚͢r͚̖͇̦͙̓̊̃͑͊ȯ̮͇̫̰̺̗̓̿͐̃̚͢ṳ̮̪̠̺̹͎̏̊͒̅̑ń̶̛̞̩͉̮̻̪͕͉̂̄̿̕͢ḏ̡̬̥̤̞͚̻̮̒̒̉͋̐͊͐͢ Ȩ̴̛̩̳͈͔̜̠́͂̅͘͡b͖̱͙̞̠̓͋͂͆̒͋ǫ̴͇̱̰͚̬̪̺̤̾̇̃͊̂ţ̬̙̠͕̠͛̎̓̌̏̐̆̈́͟͟͞͠t̶̛͍̼̞̹̭̩̤̂͐̾͟͝?̭̺̙̘̮̗̏̏̄̂̔̂͘͜͟͠͞

You nodded your head knowing it was a rhetorical question.

T̢̢̛̛̳̫͚̟̙͑̀̈͐̽̀ḧ̡̙̦͕͈̜͇̪̦͚́̀͋͌͗͒̑͡͠a̴̧̢̗̣͉͖̳̲̪͉̓̾̂͊̍̌̚͡ṭ̷̡͚͎̹͕̩̼̯̿̀̑̈́̽̃̏̕'̣̯͉̪̪̯͖̮̭̲̌̆̑͊̓s̤̩͎͔̺͙̤͍̊͛̊̐͂͆ ţ̧̮̥̥͛̋̾̃̄͛ḩ̸̦̘͓̘͙̃̉̽̚͜͞ẽ̶͓̜̙̼̠͈͈̺͐̐̃͑̚ͅi̭̰͈͍̲̟̹͚̱͕͂̾͛̊̇͘͡͞r̶͓̣̭̖̪̰̋̅̑͌̈́̚͠ ė͇̠̞̗͍̘͚͙͛̄̓͂̏͘͞m̸̖̯͕̦̳̥͆̆͆̔͘b̼̗͔̗͉͛͒̆̓̃̈́͟͡l̶̛͕̘̝̰̘̠̩̤̽̇̏̔̽̕͝e̱̤̟̼͎̤͎͈̾̒̂̈́͆̈́̎̽́͡m̨̨̖̤̤̹͇̟̱͖͛̓̀͊͑͆͊̉͘͞.̦̳̹̰̀͐̀̓͜͝͡ͅ

Ṭ͎̥̥̙͐̓̏̌̄͘h̴͎̲͕͈̺̬͉̖͊͊̈́͒̓̅̑̓ͅͅȅ̢̢̛͚͍̫̥̘͂͐͐̌̈́͞s̹͔̥̞͙̄͊̒̓̓̆̋ẹ̢̨̯̝̞̰̣̓̅́̌̽̌͌̓͟ f̛̗͍̦̬̱̫͗̇̍̃̂̓̚͢͡͝ͅř̛̗̟̰̦̉̓͆̈͆͑̾͜͝ḙ̦͕̳̞̀͑̏̅̉̅̈́ȩ̸̲̰̙͍͓̗̐̐̌͡͝d̴̝̯̰̯̙̣̃̏̋̆̽͒̀ǒ̴̰̣̞̩̰͕̰͚̽͒̏͡m̷͇̤̖̦̱͓͇̟̘̍̍̅͋̋͛͂̾͂ͅ f̝̙̹̥͇̑̍̐̎̕͘͢į̸͍̲̜͇̱̬̍̅̃̑̽̍̎̄͡g͔̞̱̳̝̙͙̩͔̈́͂̑̌̋͊͘͠h̢͖̻̘̩̐̃͗̈͘͝͡t̡̢̡͕̹͉͇́̽̉̆͠ę̛̫͍̞̩̮͖͇͊̍̄̌̑͌̀̌͢r͔̳̠̯̺͔̳̃̊̄̀̊̋̍̂͝͠s̶͓̬̥̜̫̞̐̍̈̌͗̾̆̒̕͝ l̴̯̜̹͇̼͐̄̾̕͘i̜̝̦͈̰̖̓͌̀̅͞k̺̮̺̺̙̇́̍͗̕ę̴̛̪̪̱̥̯̖̪̀̈̔̉̊͊̈͒ t̨̺̣̘̞̑̾̉̑͝ơ̸̱̭̜̞̹̤͌̿̈̔̾͗̂̒ͅ ç̯̟̪̮̤̅̀̈͟͟͢͟͡͞a͈̗͓̟̺͐̈̆̏͋̎͘͢͝͠l̷̛̥̰̗̭̲̹͇̫̙͌͛̏̿͌̅̇͘͠l̶͔͖̮̱̳̗̘̻͔͌̈̍͑̈̔̕ͅ t̸̩̻̰̥̲̓̌̆̽͆̍ḧ̵͎̪͖͉̼̐̿̿̆̋̑̕͟ę̴͖̺̩̦̜̻͚̠̏̈́̑̉̓̋͌̽͡͞m̧̨̝͓͍͚̓̒̾̊̐͒͗̿͢s̠̼͎̩̟̠͇͚͉̩̆̀͗̍̀̽͌͘ê̶̡̞̼͉̼̄͊̃͊͡͡l̡̘̼̭̜̮̪̣̊̑̈́̏̐͛͐̚͟v̵̗͉͚̞̻͋̾̉͊͗̾̑͢e̸̪̗̱̖̼̫̯͕͆̇̇̄̕ş̙̖͇͕̟̺̱̅͛̒̊͆̅̚͢͡ R̶̡͍̠̮̲̳̱͉͙͂̾͑͐͛̕͠ͅu͈̖͕͖̘̮̪̜͔͛̐̆͛b̷͓͓̱̬̏͑̓̓̅̕͟͟y̴̙̱̭͔͐̋̔̐̏̀̕͜ R͍̬̹̪̻͎̒͛̃̀̌͞h̭̹̝͇̩͗͆͋̾͑̏͆̂̐o̸͚̗̗̥̳̲̐̃͂͗͟͝p̷̧̨̛͎̖͈̟̺̩̜͓̽̂̅̋̎̀̌̃̅a̵̛̛̩̝̪͈͕̣͚͖̝̣̎̆̌̀̕̕͝l͎̦̞̜͉̣̔͋̈́̎͗̒̒̇͠ơ̸̧̩̰͙̩̗͓̼̈̄̑̐͋ͅç̧̡̛͎͇͙͔̗͎̭͗̋̈́̍̊̈́͛̌͞ĕ͓̯̘̦͍̜̲̦͋̿͐͋͒̚͘͞ͅr̷̡̡̺͔͈̱̩̓͂̈́͋͜͡a̷̰͚̦͇͇͑̈̍̓̒͠ͅͅ.̖͇̰̬̘̱̽̒̓̃͟͜͠͝

T̸̘͈͇͇̘̯̪͊̍͂̌̋͛h̸̛͈̖̦͖̹̪̰̎͂͋͆̚e̖͙̞̙̝̮̿̇͆͆̽̓̊̕͝y̡̤̠͕̹̖̾͆̔̆̈̿̇̃͟͡͡ b̵̜̹͔̺͙̰͌̇͌͜͞͞ã̢̝͔̪̜̳͇͌̆̏̐̊̾͞͞n̶̛͍͓̮̭̜̞̻͉̣̓̈́̀̈͑̉̚͢d̷̺͕̞̪̜͓̜̬̙͌̍̉̾̈́́͢͝͝e̸̠͓̹̹̜̻̟̽̂̓͋͑̑͛ͅd̶̨̺̩͖̫̎̀͋̓̑̒̀̚̚͞ t̴̨̟̲̭͗̎̄̒͢o̢̢̩͔̩̳̗͓̳̎̉̏̃̾͝ͅǧ̶̪̫͇̤͖̓̓̎͆͟͝ę̞͚̙̖͙̦̏̇͛͘̕̕t̨̛̛͔̭͖͕̠̳͚̭̏̂̅̀͜͝͞h̸̝̘͚̞̲̐̾͑̎͌ĕ͇̫̩̥̳̘͑̓́̏̓͜͞ŗ̵͇͈̺͖̭̼̙̙̺̌̏̿̓̚̕̕͞ o̵̗̠͇̝͓̫͌̆̏̑̏̀͠v̶̛̺̫͈̭̗͎̲̮͚͌̒̊̏͂̏̓̂ę̛̯̮̪̦͈̓͆̃̋̋̋̿͘͢͝r̭̩̱̬͙͕̝̳͇̈́̑̈́̆̔͂̆̋̕͘ͅ š̴̠̭͖̺̩͓̹̳̬̓̂͛͞è̵̳̩͕̭̞̙͛̉̆̓̑v̴̯̠̲̭̰̥̟̟̔͂̓͒̃̿͜e̸̦͉̲̰͛̌̇̾́ͅn͕̫̮̣̲͎̖͔̂̌̋́͋̿̄̏͘ h̘͍̥͍̪͍̪̾̐̎̋́͢͜͟u̡̢̮͇̬̩̖̟͐̒̓̍̇̕n̲̝̣̪͚̐̇̔͌͡͞d̛̖̠̮̝̖̫̼̪̝̓͗̾͂̆͒̽r̴̡͙̣̜̜̱̈̍̿̓͘͘ẽ͎͙̺͕̞͍̗́̈́͢͠d̪͙͓̮̭̏̌̀͐́̋͘̕͠ y̧̧̺̞͉̪̼͇͍͂̒̋̅̀̃̍̅̄͜͝e̢̢̦̪̱̩̟͎̊̇̌̅͛̍͛̚̚å̧̤̙̼̝̜͕̦͔̉͌͐̒͊̌̅͜͝r̝͔̙̺̣̠̱̐̀̉͂̓̆̀s͖͙̭̖͙̉̀̄̃̅̑̏̾ á̶̢̝̖͈͓̲̗̭̗̦̔̑̂̆͡͡ģ̵̬̪̻̦̘̯̖̆̐͆̽͠ͅo̶̳̝͚͖͇̗̭̘̗͕̾̋̉̊̍͆̓̚.̴̡̛̱̤̯̥̳͎̼̳̆͌̽͆̈̑͞͝

T̶̨͎̬̘̤̭͇̯̯̆͒̾̐͛̔̽͟ḧ̶̫̠̯̱͕̣̻̺̬̼̆̌͌́̕ẻ̷̡̱͙̮̲̞̙̙̀̓̾͆͋̈́̋̐̕ͅͅi̢̤̱̱̞̩͌͊̄͡r̛͍̮̘̰͌̿͑͗͒̓͢ g̷͙̥͖͖̘̲̪̖̜̐̎̆͗̀͂̈́̀͠o̴͍̟̘̬̮̟̺̤͓̊̌̒̏͌̌͜͞ǎ̶͙͖̯̜̀͌̃̃̓̒̆̇͢ļ̮͚̮̰͍͗͛̓̂̎́̍̋͡ i̸̯͔͈̣̭̪̻͒̂̑͋͒s̡̨̧̰̝̭̭͇͉̑͌̈́͘͢͡ t̘͙̩̺̳̳̄͛̑͑̋͘͜͟͠͝ȏ̦̯̘̤̭̭̞͚̘̱͑̉̃̚ r̡͇͓̹̬̒̎͋ͅȇ̗̠̫͙̦͉͎̩̌̓͡͡͞͞l̷̪̱̞̙̝̔́͆͑̊͗̔e̡̻̯͍̳̹̬͓͇̺̓̊͛̋̇́͒̆̚ą̛̛̦͙̮̱͔͖̪̍̌̄̔͘͢͞ş̵̖͔̯̙̰̙̉̐̂̇̚͜e̻̦̟̗̪̩̳̭͐̐̇̏̾͌̕͢͟ m̢̝̤̳̳̗͉̮̫͉̊̀̀͗̊͑̓͞ơ̙̻̩̤̺͉̌͂̉n̡̘̜̘̊̎̈͑̇̔͝͞ͅs̶̨̻̥̹͎̠̭̼̾̇̔̓̀̐͗͒͛͘͢ͅt̹̤̱͉͚͉̖̆̿̊̀͗͐̏̆ḛ͉̙̜̠̑̉̾̋͆̏̑̌͜͝͝r̯͇̙͕̥̼̞͑̎͆͘̚ k̸͈͈̟̜̞͇͎̓͐̔̔͋̚͠î̸̲̘̮̦̞͕̞̜̒̅̅̌͊̂ͅͅn͙̩͖͙̼̆̐̉̆̄d̸͍̼̭̣̹̬̭̂͐͛͋́̽ t͔͕̯̥͛̒͂̽͂͘͜h̶̛͔̻̰͍̑̿͆̉͟͠͞ä̴͖̖͎̭̭̝͎́̈́̈́̽̌ţ̘̣̱̭̗̹̮̞̈́͒̀̔͌̇̿̄ į̡͇͚̙͈̟̠̥̝̑́̄̃͞͝s̵̙̮͕̗̘͊̿̿̏͐̄͐̿͢ͅ t̢͎͉̠̖̠̠̦̰̑̅̓̋̕̚r̨̧̹̝̪̼̥͖̈́̀̀̐̓͗̔à̢͈̗͍̦͙͙͔͎͂́͌̄͂͠p̶̣͖̟̲͍̖̱̯̀̂͐̈̑͠͠p̴̤̪̳̝̗̾͐͊͛̕ę̵͙̟̦͖̥̤͓͒̃̄͆͐͜͠d̡̛̠̟͖̗̽̑͛͊͠͠ b̴̘̘̠̼͍̓̉͋͆͘̚͟͞͠ȇ̷̢̯̞͍͍̜̈̓̿̚͜n̵̡̢̥̟̬̼͖̎͗̽͑̾̾͟͢ͅẽ̷̮͙͕̦̬̟͉̝̎̂̇̅̇â̝̟͚̣̩͎̘͉̗͙͗̓̃̽̐̔͘͝t̷̨̗̳̰̱̟̄̄͗̂̽̃̃̔̊̚͟͢h̶̢͈͖̼̫̤̃̾̎͐̿͐͂̑͘͠ͅ t̸̢̛̛͖̼̳͉͉͙͗̉̈̆͆̇h̸̨̩͎̰̥͎̞̞̖̓̓̇̔̕͢e̷̖͍̫͓͓̗̹̪̤̓̂̾̉̚̚͘ m̡̛͖̟̦̊̈̍͋̓̾̏͜͡o̴̹̥̣͍͔̱̿̍̀̎̓̆̍̏͘ủ̧͍̪̦͓͖̎̀̓̊͜n̻̭̺͚̲̼͔̍̿̋̾͐͝͡t̷̨̧̼̩͈̼̠̪͉̩̄̀̆̈͂͋̍á̸̛͔̗̟͉̻̟̣͈̰̈́͋̒͑͠i̸̬̭͍͉͇̮̭͒̊̆͌͛̿̕ͅn̼̪̙͕̔͆̾͊͂͘͘͘͟͠ ç̢̣͎̪̝̯̞̺̌̓͐̋̅̄̿̚͜ä̵̢̢̨̳̘̰͍̖́̓͑̾͘͟l̘̣̥̘̰͇̰̍̎̌̽͆͜͠l̸͙̦͖̤͙̖̉̈́̒̌͑͞ͅe̛̘̫̠͚̗̥̯̝̤̍̂͛͌̑̓ḏ̷̡̱̩̟͔͑̋̓̍̍̐̀͝͝ͅ E͕̠̦͑͗̈̀̚͘̕͢͟ḅ̨̨̢̲̜̳̏̍̏͋̍̏̀͢͠ơ̴̬̬̫̩̻̎̑̈̓̓̾ť̷̝̼̘̜̯̈́̀̊͆̔t̶̢͚͕̘̤̽̀̃͒͗̚͝͡.̰̲̜͙̗̖͆̓͆̐̿͌̀͋̚͞ͅ

“MONSTERS DON'T EXIST! THE ONLY MONSTERS THAT EXIST ARE THOSE IN STORIES AND THAT DWELL IN PEOPLE! THEY ARE CHASING A FALSE DREAM AND HURTING MANY ALONG THE WAY!” The voice is quiet again but this time for a really long time. After for what felt like ages you decided to speak up. “HELLO?! ARE YOU STILL THERE?!”

….

….

M̶͓͓̬̻͙̂̏͐͋̓̃̓̾͛̒ş̵̳̥̤̠̦͑̈́̒̕͟͢ͅ.̢̮͖̭̟̔͒͐͌͢ L͇͔̬̱̰̟̃́͊́͋̃͗̿̕/̶̙̪̝̞͊̈̆̒͌͐͟N̢͎̭͔̳͊̋̿͊͠͡…̙͍͉͉͚͚͍̩̪̜̌̊̒͆͆̉.̢̛̻͍̺͚͚͐͋̽̀̎͘͟ͅ

Ȉ̪̫̳̩͉̽͗̾̓̒͊͟ d̸̫͖̻̩̑̅̒̇̒͂͜͡o̸̯̞̪͎̜͓̯̥̒̾̈͂͐͜ͅn̵͚͉̖͓̼̠̹̬̍̊̒͊͐̅̉̇͟͠'̨̧̳̤̣͇̠͙̊̊̔̽̊͆t̵̢̢̫̙̜̽͂̍̋̈́̏̈͟͞͞ ṛ̷̗̲̬̆̄̏͆͢ͅḛ̢̡͇͖͖̳͚͋͒̒̐̈͠c͓̻̻̖̟̟̈́͋̽̒̇a̛͉͉̟̮̙̒̄̂̈́́̎̿l̸̡̞̜̹̊͒̊͋̉͜͜͝͝͡l̨̢̛̯̲̲̮̯̰͈̏̾̀͆͂̚͠͡ͅ m̵̰͚̞̜͓̙͙̣͐̏̓̓̓͑̐͌e̶̺̖̺͚̙̎̐̉͐̽̇͆̕ ę̴̛̘̻͉̜̮̦̰̌̈͋͛̀͘͘͢ͅv̸͔͖̤̺̞̬̤͚͓̄̈̈̆̄͟e͔͓̳̱̗̋̀̋͛͢͡ͅr̹̬̪̠͓̞͔͍̼̓͐́̓͝ ṯ̞̭̼̠͉̳̹̀͌̈́͌̒̄̕͡ę͓̮̮̮̮̝̅̒̿̏͛͂͟͝l̵̡̮̗̜̯̩͖̪̎̅̅̃͞͠ḷ̴̢̧̹̫̜̔̎̉̽̽̕i̵̡͚͓̝̹̲̦͈̠͒̉̓̄͛͂͘̚͟n̸̡̦̮͚͌̃̃̓̓͜͠͡͞͞ğ̷̡̨̣͔͖͙̜̖͒̾͗͗͠ ÿ̢̲͈̮̺̭͚̣̪̳͛̃͗̓̆̈̏͗̉o̧̪̞̥̟̬̳̺̩͚̊͗̎͊͒ự̶̡̺͎̮̻̭̂̐̔̆̓͗͘͞ͅ w̷̟͙̹̯͕͒͐̎̆͟͝͠h̡̛̦̬̟̼̰̰̲͂̓͊͗̔ͅa͕̞̤̲̔̄̂̂̓͢t̴̛̩̼̞̺͖̲̋͛͐̔̍̓͛͋̕ͅ Ĩ̡̺̬̝̥̰̺̮̙̍̽͒͑͜͡ a̧̨͈̞̘̬͓͈̻̎̀͋̀̓̿͟m̷̨̞̥̭͖̖̬͛̌̔̉͜͢͠.̷̨̮̳̬̣̺̝̍͌͐̊́͘ͅ

W̷̢̰̬̖̭̫̍̏͐͊̓͢͠͝ờ̸̢̟̟͚͚̞̲̪̠̝͌̓͒̄̉̚u̸̧̡̺̬̲̪͉̳̲͇͋͒̎̉͐l̶͇͇̩̹͍͈͉̣̿̅́̆̿̓͘͘͝d̡̫̺̼̺̓͛̏̒̀͠͠͞͡ ỳ͕̞͔̬̰̉̐̄̍̾͞o̶̧͉͇̪̫̱̰͖͍͖̍͊̔̆̐͌͑̆̀ų̠̩̗̝̫͇̪̓̅̒̓̀͞ͅ ļ͖̥͍̣̥͖̓̋͌̿͜͝͠͝͠ͅȋ̸̛̫̺̬͎̠̻̗͐͋̃̀͡k̛̛̬̟̝̣͉͊̈́̌͂ȩ̷̛͇̝̟̲̮̘͑̈́̏́͒̅̍̀̕͢ ţ̵̝̩̲̞̣͓̙͎̰̽̉̄̕͞ō̵̜̣̰̻̘̩̼̫̽͋͠͝͠ͅ ķ̴̨̢̧͇͈̗̭̱͊͊̄͊̌̓̾̚̚ͅn̡̥̜̥̼͖̆̾̃̏͂̊o̸̰͚̖̣̲̊͋̋̔͆̆͠͞w̛̻̱̣̤̘̥͉̙̞͐͂̏̈́̏̓͝ s̸̢͙̪̠͓͈̓͊̓̿͝t̷̢͎̮͇͓͛̓̽͆̚i̶̛̯̯̭̬̻̘͂̽͑̑̍͡ͅĺ̖̝̩͈̄͘̕̕͜l̷̢̛̥̞̝͓̻͊͛͊͗̀̃̎͢?̡̤͍̗̜͌̇̈́̃͑͋̓̄̑ͅͅ

Something in the voice’s tone sounded somewhat scolding which you didn't quite understand. You only stated a fact. Even though you didn't understand why it had such a hard tone now you did want to know what it would say. “YES?!”

….

…. 

I̡̛̛̞̠̝̤͈̼̹̦̞͆̍͛́͗̚’̶̲͚̟̙͔͊̄͆̆͌͘͡m̡̡͉̗͓͖͊͑̎͑̌ ą̜̩̘̠̪̎̽̏̔̒̊̍͊́ ḿ̷͖̰̳̤̣͆̆͌̎̋͑͝ơ̷̡̨͙̬̠̮̗͍͙̍̔͂̿ͅn̢͇̜͖͙̼̲̩̞͐̐͌̀̃̔̋͛͘͡ṣ͉̲̻̠̘̞̖̫̓̋̊̂̈̽͢t̫̻͈̠̰̼̭͇̙͑̏̐̒̓̍̕͜͠͞ḙ̴̹͍͙͛͗̀̄͜͜r̵̤̟͎͓̬̙̜̒̓̇̂͡.̸̢̢̛̥̣̭̞̭̙̼͈̏̍̽̈́̾̒̇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I do Q/A for the main character every few chapters so ask away and maybe you'll be shouted out to in one of the chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art work. I recently did some character designs for Alphys and a small comic of Sans, Geno Frisk, and the great Papyrus.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there. I also posted the same stuff from Tumblr to this site.


	11. Setting up Your New Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You simply are tired of worrying and decide to just focus on your job. How long will that last though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know I suck for not updating for over three months but it's finally out. This chapter may be a bit boring though in my opinion. It's a filler but the story kicks back up in the next chapter. Btw, I have also mixed this fanfic with Detroit Become Human. That also means I've edited some past chapters to go along with my change. The main story still is Undertale but I just wanted to inform you all about the changes. Again, sorry and thank you for being patient.
> 
> Remember, I do Q/A for the main character every few chapters so ask away and maybe you'll be shouted out to in one of the chapters.
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.

“Thank you for all of your time and thoughts! I hope you’re satisfied with today’s answers. I’m sorry if I missed your questions, please ask again tomorrow if you still want to ask. Maybe I’ll get to it tomorrow! Remember, I’m live at eight-thirty every morning! I’ll see you all in the next video! Buh-Bye!” The camera's light goes off giving you the signal that you are no longer live. The smile you had on from the beginning of the video drops right back to the grimace you’ve had on all morning. 

What the frick did it mean when it said ‘I’m a monster’?! You’ve been asking yourself that question from the moment you woke up. The way the voice said that statement was similar to a way a person would say a fact yet it was more resolute than a fact. ‘Oranges are orange.’ ‘One plus one equals two.’ ‘I’m a monster.’ So if what it said is true, what kind of monster is it referring to? Can it really be trusted? It certainly helped you back at that meeting but that’s the whole reason your in this mess. One of the goals of the voice is to draw you closer to that stupid cult- no. They’re called Ruby Rhopalocera but that’s too long of a name. R’n’R it is. The voice, or so-called monster, explained that they support monsters so… since the voi-monster is on my side, then in turn... will the R’n’R be on your side? You really don’t think so. They made it quite clear that they rather you be quiet, as in dead. Even if they could be friendly, how can you even prove a monster is on your side? It only talks to you in your stinking dreams! T-though… they did react a little strange when you told them about your dreams. Maybe you could ease things down with them…. Do you even want to be friendly with criminals? The voic-monster said that the experiment lasts until the lunar eclipse. That means it’ll probably disappear with these dreams once the little event passes. So even if you drew close to the R'n'R what will you tell them once the voice- uhg monster disappears from your dreams? Lie? They obviously have methods of telling if you’re lying or not. All you know is that when the time comes, you’re going the exploit the whole lot of them. You do remember the monster telling you that the R’n’R won’t bother you after it’s experiment. Maybe you’re supposed to turn them in after the lunar eclipse. You slump farther into your rolly chair and start biting more skin off your fingers since you’ve already popped them all and your fingernails haven’t grown back. You know they are going to sting like a bitch whenever you touch anything with them since the skin layer is so thin now but you honestly don’t care. Obviously, if you don’t do what the monster in your head says it’s probably going to keep bugging you. And What does it mean ‘I’m a monster’?! It should be symbolic but as you’ve gone over in your mind time and time again that’s probably not the case. The ‘monster’ was clear and adamant when it said it. The people around this area truly believe there to be monstrous creatures that exist. Maybe it’s a mental instability that occurs when you stay in Ebott for too long but you’ve been having these dreams way before moving here. You’ve also proved every logical theory you’ve come up with wrong time and time again in your head. AHHH!

WHAT THE HELL DOES IT MEAN ‘I’M A MONSTER’?!

“Yeah, R/N, it’s about time to stop dwelling on your anxieties.” You groan out loud, trying to convince yourself to stop overthinking everything. “If you keep overthinking you’re going to forget to facetime Jack once again.” Yeah, you forgot to facetime your best friend, forgot to say goodnight to everyone once again, and never got to go clothes shopping because you’re so paranoid. You act like the R’n’R are stalking your every move when in reality they haven’t messed with you once since you messed with them.

But it’s only been over a day since you did that! That isn’t enough time to start making assumptions like that! You need to always be ready for something bad to happen! Always expect the worst!

“GRRR, what did I just say not to do!” You sigh as you try to force yourself to relax. Damn periods. You’re always very hormonal the first few days of a period. Your negative emotions always seem to come out whenever you get them. At least it’s better than what you get for the rest of the week. Pain is added on top of that. Cramps, backache, fatigue, bloating, migraines, pelvic and vaginal pain, the whole combo of everything. That’s also the time you release most of your blood and tissue. It’s horrible but you kind of prefer a clear mind over a foggy one any day. Man… why couldn’t you be born a dude or be infertile so you wouldn’t have to deal with these things? You really don’t plan on ever making a family, not that you despise the thought though. You just don’t see yourself that way ever so periods are just an inconvenience for now. You’ve thought about donating your eggs to other women but when you brought it up to your dad he convinced you not to do it. At the time you were only twenty when you brought up the subject. He said that you have plenty of time to change your mind about having a family and when you do you’ll regret donating your eggs. In response to his statement, you said you'd just adopt a kid if you ever had the desire to raise one. In reply, he explained to you the beauty of creating a new life with the one you love and that it is a joy you can’t experience anywhere else. So you decided to put up with these bodily attacks until you run out of them.

So what should you do now? Draw close to R’n’R? Continue your life schedule as before and forget all this? Turn in the video and bust this group like you should do? Seek therapeutic help and possibly, if not, get the help you need? The last two are the most logical, the second one was going to happen no matter what path you take because it’s your job, and the first one is so stupidly insane that you wonder why that was even an option in the first place…. Maybe you’re actually considering the idea…. You know what, no! You’re not risking your life again. Nope! Unless they approach you-you're not approaching them.

You nod your head and decide to drop the issue just like you promised those three buttholes. Hopefully, they keep their end of the deal and don’t mess with you anymore. You get up from your chair and make your way to your bedroom. You made up with Jackie this morning over the phone and told her that you’d facetime her soon after your morning Q&A video. You walk up to your desk to find Vader curled in your chair. Broken-heartedly, you pick him up and sit down in the chair. He woke up but quickly went back to sleep when you placed him in your lap. You open up your computer and start to type quickly to pull up your facetime app. Once there you send an invite to Jackie. It wasn’t even three seconds before her pissed off face appeared on your display.

“YA FUCKIN FUCKER! A TWAT YA ARE! YA DESERVE TA ROT N A SHITTY DITCH FUR MAKIN ME WAIT!!!”

“Hi, Jack-”

“DON’T ‘I Jack’ ME YA SHITTY FRIEND! YER WORSE DAN DA CHEAP TOILET PAPER I USE TA WIPE MY ARSE WIT! GO DIE!!!

“Ouch, my pride. My best friend hates me.”

“ELL YA I DO-”

“Guess I gotta make a new one.” You smirk as Jackie’s face becomes one of angered shock.

“WHAT-”

“Yeah, I’m sure Spen would gladly take your spot-”

“LIKE ELL I’D LET DAT STALE CRACKER TAKE MY SPOT AS YER BESTIE!”

“But I thought you hated me.” Bringing your bottom lip over your top one to mimic a pout. You hear Jackie inhale a sharp breath.

“D-don’t do DAT! I don’t ate ya! I-I’m just mad at ya f-for, Ahh STOP, R/N! FOR DA LOVE OF- STOP DAT SHIT!” You pout even harder in reply. You had almost stopped to laugh but you wanted to mess with her a bit more. You knew pouting was her ultimate weakness and you were using that knowledge against her. She melts at your action. “C-come on R/N! I’ll stop! I’ll stop yellin at ya! J-just… please?”

You can’t help but smile back at her flustered face. “Okay, I’ll stop. I was just trying to get you to calm down enough so we can talk properly. By the way, you look better than the last time I saw you.” Not much better though. She didn’t look like the walking dead anymore but still had huge dark bags underneath her eyes and her dreads were unkept and frizzy.

“S-screw ya. I always look good!.... But thank ya fur da compliment.”

“No problem…. You also look like you lost some weight…. Have you been eating and sleeping properly?”

“Eh, not really ta be onest. No one es ere ta constantly remind me ta do dose thangs.”

“Jack, No one should have to remind you to do any of those things. Did you eat anything yet today?”

“No, I only just woke up. Not everyone es an early bird, ya know.”

“Okay then. Go into your kitchen and grab something to eat and bring it back here so I can watch you eat it.” She makes a face at your request so you continue. “I won’t talk to you anymore until you do so.”

“Seriously R/N? Ya want ta watch me eat? Yer a fuckin weirdo. Dose are some kinks ya need ta be addressed….” When you only stare back at her as a reply, she sighs and stands up from her chair. “Okay, okay. I’m goin.” After you watch her go walk off screen you start to ponder what you’ll be doing for the rest of the day. You did tell Logan that you’d stop by the studio either today or tomorrow. Might as well get the renovation done today and maybe even go shopping for some warm clothes. After that, you could drive back home, make dinner, chill for a bit before you go to bed…to have one of those dreams again with the voice...monster…. Should you really be taking orders from a voice in your head? It’s only helping you out of its own benefit. Once it gets what it wants on the lunar eclipse it’s most likely going to disappear. Good, you were getting tired of it. What if you don’t do what it asks? Will it just bother you until the lunar eclipse or will it stay in your head? Oh, no you can’t have that. You don’t want a voice talking to you for the rest of your life. Fine- you’ll corporate but you still won’t approach the R’n’R unless you’re given a reason to do so.

Jackie enters the screen on your laptop with a bag of bbq potato chips. She makes eye contact with you as she sits in her chair, opens the bag, slides a hand into it, and pops a few of the seasoned chips into her mouth. She also makes sure to chew as obnoxious as possible to show she’s eating. You don’t give her any satisfaction in knowing you’re disgusted or annoyed by keeping a straight face while keeping eye contact with her. This seems to tick her off some because when she spoke with a bit of edge. “Ya fuckin satisfied?!” Oh! This was the perfect opportunity for getting her back for joking about you having some type of sitophilia fetish.

“Yeah, I’m getting wet already.” You let the smug smile settle on your face as Jackie explodes spit and mushy chips out of her mouth and starts coughing so hard you’d think she was trying to yack her insides out. You actually start to worry after a while of her coughing because her face started to become beat red and blood vessels popped out of her skin. “Hey Jack, you okay there? Are you choking?” She looks up at you with an expression you never have seen on her before. Before you could register what her expression was, it disappeared into confusion as quickly as you saw it.

“H-h-huh?*cough* Wat d-do-*cough* ya...ya….” She stares at you for a couple of seconds before something sad flashes across her features. “…I’ll just go get some wader…” Her expression gets even more saddened.

“Uh, Jack? Is there something wro-”

“I-I’m suddenly not feelin well. I’m sorry R/N, I’m cuttin our conversation short.”

“H-huh? Wait, Jack-”

“B-bye!” ~click

You stare dumbfounded at the blank screen in front of you. What the hell was that?! You barely even started a conversation with her! Most of it was her yelling at you or being angry. Why did she want to chat if she wasn’t going to say anything?! She also wanted to tell you something when she was here but she didn’t. Why can’t she tell you what’s troubling her?! It’s obviously very distressing to her. You didn’t even get to share the good information you found out about the folklore behind Ebott. You’ve known her since elementary school so you two have been through a lot together. Quite frankly you both agreed, at one point in time, that the two of you would be completely different people if yall never met each other. So what could she possibly be hiding from you? Does she think it’ll ruin your relationship? Probably. You’d like it if she was upfront but if she’s really that hesitant about telling you something then you won’t pressure her. She can tell you whatever is weighing on her mind when she is ready. Hopefully, it’s soon. You know your curiosity is stronger than most so you also know you’re going to dwell on this just like you are with the R’n’R’s and the mountain. Man, this is all going to drive you crazy and you definitely didn’t need Jackie to add anything else to the pile. You need to get your mind off of all this.

And what else is more distracting than work!

You check the time on your laptop to see that it was only eight forty-two. That was more than enough time today to drive to Ebott city and drop by the recording studio and maybe even go a little shopping and touring before you come back home. You set Vader on the carpeted floor so he could wander off but instead, he rubs at your legs, begging for more of your attention and warmth. You turn off your computer and start to prepare for today’s journey by grabbing your purse off your desk. You slip your phone into the bag and then pull out your sunglasses to place them onto the top of your head. You still wanted to be cautious. Vivi ran outside once you opened the back glass doors. While she was outside you checked the whole house to make sure everything was locked and grabbed everything else you needed. Once she came back you gave her a treat, locked the back doors, and headed out. You made sure to close the garage once you pulled out into the driveway and you were able to get onto the road after a minute or two of swerving down your narrow driveway. The radio starts to play [Sickboy](https://youtu.be/eACohWVwTOc) by Chainsmokers as you head down the road to the highway. 

“Hey, Juno?”

“Yes R/N?”

“Can you call Killit for me please?”

“Right away R/N.”....*ring*...

“Hello and good morning Ms. L/N. How may I help you today?”

“Hey, would you mind letting Logan Vault know that I’m on my way to the studio and I should be around there in about…” you glance at the clock to see that the time was nine o one. “...mmm probably nine thirtyish to discuss the renovation plans on my office?”

“I will notify him at once Ms. L/N. Is there anything else I can assist you with?”

“No, thank you though.”

“You’re quite welcome.” *Click* Ahh, finally starting to do some work for once. Now you could focus on the thing you loved the most, bringing happiness and entertainment to others….

 

~~~~~

 

It was actually about nine forty before you saw the glass building among the concrete jungle known as Ebott city. You’ve only been inside the city once briefly but now that you live here you were bound to get to know every crack on the pavement. You’ve been personally making a mental map of the city, just like you do every other place, and so far you can recall passing twenty-four clothing stores and ten exclusive shoe stores. You definitely were going somewhere to get clothes today whether you like it or not. There was a large parking lot, which was fenced in, just to the right of the building. You turn your truck around the curb and into the pull in. A security guard android was posted in a booth right next to the gate to make sure only those with authorization are allowed to enter the parking space. Once you pulled up next to the booth you rolled down the window.

“Hello, my name is John, model GJ500. I’m the security guard for this company’s parking lot. I will need a form of identification to allow you through the gate. May I have either your full name, a card, job posting, and/or scheduling?”

“Sure. My full name is R/N M/N L/N.”

“Wait just a moment while I process you name…. Your name has been found. Welcome Ms. L/N. If you’d are willing, I can perform a facial scan and register you to the Killit security system. This will allow you free access to the building and parking lot. Would you like me to do so?”

“Yes please.”

“Alright, it will only take a moment. Please keep your eyes open and face towards me.” You do as John asks. His eyes glow blue and produce strings of light which dance across your facial features. After ten seconds his eyes stop glowing to show he’s done the scanning. “Thank you for your cooperation. Please pull your vehicle forward once the gate is open. There are thirty-nine available parking spots open to your liking. Have a nice day.” 

“Thanks, you too.” John turns and re-enters his booth before the gate’s barrier slides down into the ground. The barrier goes back into place once you pull your truck in and start to search for a nice spot. You couldn’t park in the handicap spots and all the spots closest to the building where taken. You decided to park underneath one of the solar lamp posts even though it wasn’t dark outside. It was one of the farthest parking spots from the entrance but you didn’t mind the walk. Besides, you’re making up for yesterday when you didn’t exercise. Once you locked the truck you throw on your sunglasses and make your way to the gate. The sidewalk is set right beside the barrier so it allows access to the people entering and exiting the parking lot by foot under John’s surveillance. After passing by John’s booth you walk alongside the sidewalk to the front doors of the establishment….Well...not quickly though. You were soon swarmed by passers-by on the sidewalk who immediately recognized you. The cars on the street to your left also stopped in the middle of the road because of you. While you love to know what type of effect you have on your fans these are the moments that you despise. You can’t go places without people recognizing you. It was hard to disguise yourself when you’re a seventy-seven-inch tall Indonesian woman idol with looooong hair. You tried to move while apezzing the growing crowd but it was at a snail's pace that you were moving. You weren’t even halfway to the entrance of Killit. The only thing that stops you from rushing through the crowd is because they were your fans. They love and idolize you. You bet that you just made all of their days by just seeing you. With that fact in mind, you smile even wider and become even more welcoming to those around you. Their joy is short lived though when some Android security guards came out of the building, through the crowds, and started to personally escort you to the entrance of the building, almost like bodyguards. Once they get you inside they stand outside the doors to show people off.

“I knew that once everyone on the street started going crazy that it meant you arrived.” You turn to see your manager approaching you from behind. His smile crinkles wide to show off his pearly whites. His joyful nature was very contagious and you hug him back when he wraps his arms around you. “It’s good to see you safe and sound my dear! I hope the trip here wasn’t too hectic.” You let him go so you could speak to him eye to eye.

“It’s nice to see you too Lo. The drive wasn’t too bad. The rain slowed us down for sure but it didn’t stop my caravan from arriving at our destination.” The dimples on his olive cheeks become more apparent as his smile broadens.

“Well, that’s good to hear. So, R/N, what do you think of this new recording studio?” He waves his arms for you to look around and you do just so. The white marble flooring reflected the surrounding common area like a foggy mirror. A large fountain sat in the middle room filling the quiet atmosphere with a concerto of serine euphonious. Most of the walls are made of a tinted blue glass which, in turn, enveloped the room in a light blue hue. Two receptionist androids sit behind the counter to the far upper right side of the room while a couple of patted chairs and tables are set up to the left. You nod your head as you look up the pillars that support the high ceiling.

“This is definitely an upgrade from what you use to own.” He fixes the thick-rimmed glasses back into place.

“Just till you wait you see the studio! We have all of the latest tech and sound equipment and we have to try it out soon to see if it’s any good. Are you up for this Tuesday to try it out and maybe even finish producing Fly Hard?”

“Sure. That sounds like a fine idea.” Logan escorts you through the shiny new recording studio to a location unknown to you. You look around as you follow your bald manager and you notice that there’s more android staff around you than there were human. It didn’t bother you much but you knew that it was hard for people to get jobs these days because machines are taking their places. It is hard to compete with something that can do your job without any mistakes, doesn’t get tired, doesn’t get sick, and doesn’t need to be paid. Now more than ever there are a lot of anti-android groups. Even though that’s the case, you still enjoy the increase in technology. It’s amazing what humans can create. We are problem solvers. All artists in our own ways. Besides everything has its ups and downs. The only thing machines can’t do is create masterpieces of their own. They don’t have imaginations. Yes, humans are wonderful…. But they can also be the scum of existence. Sure, you could probably think of a billion reasons as to why but you don’t want to start thinking about certain things again. That’s one of the reasons why you’re here following Logan to your new office.

Turns out your office is on the top floor so you got to get the full tour of the whole building on the way up. The room was bare and had the perfect view of the buildings outside due to the fact that two of your walls were large windows. The other two were made of glass allowing you to see the hallways outside your office. Two cameras were set up in your office, one facing the door to your office and one facing the glass windows opposite to the office’s entrance. It was a nice and comfortably sized space to brainstorm in your own opinion.

“You like the space?” Logan asks as you make your way to the glass window out into the city. You haven’t been to many cities in your lifetime but you were going to get used to it. You know it. You nod your head before answering.

“It’s perfect.”

“Glad to hear it. So would you like to get started?”

“Sure thing boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I do Q/A for the main character every few chapters so ask away and maybe you'll be shouted out to in one of the chapters.
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.


	12. Oh, it's you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You occupy your mind with some shopping and music, trying not to let the stress of life get to you. Oh, how you tried... Things just never go your way... Well, might as well make something out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this update makes up for how long it took me to post chapter 11. I'm going to try my hardest to post chapters more often but I'm usually _very_ busy so no promises. The next chapter after this is going to be a big one so it my be a while before I post it. Please be patient and thank you for reading! 
> 
> Remember, I do Q/A for the main character every few chapters so ask away and maybe you'll be shouted out to in one of the chapters.
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.

Well, that was quick. You were only there for an hour. You even asked Logan if there was anything else you could possibly do but some of the work areas were still in construction. So with that being done with you still had around seven hours of daylight left to do what you want. Logan gave you a Killit employee card so you didn’t have to exit the building through the front entrance and get swarmed by paparazzi all over again. Instead, you could enter and exit the recording studio through the employee only entrance in the parking lot. You highly appreciate the gift and make sure it's kept safe in your wallet. 

Once out in the cold outdoor parking lot, you make a beeline for your truck. Upon entering the vehicle you crank up the heater. You shutter as cold air strips away any heat you had left on your skin. ‘Just grin and bear it’ you tell yourself. You turn on the radio to focus on something other than the cold. [ Breathin](https://youtu.be/1BYr1br2Ee4) by Ariana Grande starts to fill the small space you were enclosed in. You tap your fingers along to the song as you plan and to also keep your spasms to a minimum. Today. Definitely today. You are going shopping today for the warmest things this city has to offer. You wonder which store you should visit. You probably shouldn’t want to go store hopping. You know you’re going to draw attention and word must have gone around that you’re in the area. So it must be large and somewhere a bit more secluded. You saw at least two stores like that on the way to the studio. Maybe you could visit the two and get what you need. Yeah, and by the time you’re done shopping, it’ll be around one-thirtyish. It takes about a half hour to get home from where you’re at so it would be around two by the time you get home. That leaves plenty of time to get home. With that amount of time, you could either tour the Ebott area, rake the yard, finish some of your own personal projects, catch up with some of your friends and family, or even finish your talk with Jackie. Although you’d like to do every single one of those things, you’ll have to wait and see if an unexpected plan comes up. The truck finally warms up some, allowing you to finally be able to drive out of the parking lot. You wave at John as you pass his station. Even though he’s a robot you still like to treat him and every other android like humans. You feel that, personally, it helps you maintain humanity in the little ways. You throw your sunglasses back on as you hit the road. Hopefully, with tinted windows, sunglasses, and your beanie, you look less like yourself and draw less attention.

The next song switches on and it is [ I Walk Alone](https://youtu.be/DciJ2K-8x6A) by Greenday. You continued to tap along to the song as you make your way in the direction you came. You even start to sing along to the lyrics as they came on, mimicking the voices you hear in the song.

“I walk a lonely road, the only one that I've ever known.” You look around as you wait to get to your destination. You needed to memorize this city so you knew where to go. You start drumming your fingers on the steering wheel to the drums in the music that started up. There’s the pet store you passed earlier that day. That must mean you need to turn right at this next intersection to pass a cafe. There’s the cafe, that means you should go straight until you pass four clothing outlets and a CyberLife store. “I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk a...” You start bobbing your head to the loud music all the while you sing along. You take a peek at the androids that stood at bay in the window seals as you pass the store before taking a left at the intersection. From what you saw, the store owned multiple models of BL100 and WR600 and they were flying off the shelves. You’ve considered buying an android before and that was before you even had enough money to buy one as well as a house of your own. Now that you have a place to squat and enough money to spare... Should you get one, maybe two? The next song is [ Wake Me Up When September Ends](https://youtu.be/jVO8sUrs-Pw) by Greenday. The guitar solo hits your ears before the lyrics do. “Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends.” They could definitely act like bodyguards. Not saying you can’t protect yourself but it’d be nice to have someone to direct crowds away from you whenever you run personal errands. Wait, they can just do the errands for you! You wouldn’t even need to deal with the crowds in the first place. Knowing your bad cleaning habits, you could definitely use the extra helping hand. Your sink is already overflowing with dishes and it would be nice for someone to take care of Vivian and Vader while you’re away. It would be awesome to have some company as well. Maybe you should get some androids. Yeah! Two sound fine! You have enough time today so maybe you could go pick some out before you head home today. Sounds like a good plan! That’s the drug outlet. Gotta continue forward till the road splits. “Here comes the rain again falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are.” Here we go, now turn right and the first store you want to stop by should be a couple blocks down. “As my memory rests but never forgets what I lost. Wake me up when September ends.” You kind of feel bad for Juno (Even though she’s a robot). You hardly ever use your truck’s automated system. Ahh, there’s the store you saw earlier. Now you just need to find a parking spot nearby…. You put your truck into park and shut it off once you found a decently sized spot to park in. You sling your purse over your shoulder and exit your truck before heading up the sidewalk to your destination labeled as Ross. Thankfully the sidewalk didn’t have too many people on it because this was a more isolated road. Only three people ended up looking in your direction; none seemed to recognize you though and continued on with their business. 

The windows you pass all have hologram advertising on them, stating the sales and gift cards they have. The doors open automatically as you step in front of them allowing you access. Once you pass the second pair of automatic doors, you are hit with a wave of heat. Man, the sweater you have on does you no good. You mentally pat yourself on the back for deciding to go shopping for clothes today. Ross chains always were cheap and have a lot in stock. The building you were in stretched far as the eye could see and it was only filled with mazes of home goods and clothing. The shopping carts were on your left so that’s where you go first. Like you did yesterday, you select two of the largest shopping carts the store had to offer and you click the follow me button on each of the carts. They do as you command and follow you as you start to browse the rows of clothing. 

The shoe part of the store was right next to the shopping carts but you purposely avoided it even though you saw a couple nice pairs of boots. You did this mostly because you like choosing outfits before you choose a pair of shoes to go with it. It was just a habit you had. Not a bad one though. It was routine for you that’s all. The other reason was that there was a large group of people in that section. You didn’t want to get in their way nor did you want to be noticed. Going back to your habit though, it’s not only the shoes you avoid but you also avoid any pants, leggings, skirts, and/or anything that goes on the legs. You like to work from the torso down when you shop. Usually the shirt, sweater, suit, etc. Are the focal points in the outfit. They usually carry more color than their counterparts and is usually the second thing a person notices about you when they see or check you. With that being said, you like to find clothing that speaks volume about your personality. Even though it sounds bad, humans usually judge people’s appearance before personality. It’s something people can’t help since it is a natural inborn thing humans have. Knowing that you use that knowledge to your advantage. Since you like to choose clothing that reflects your personality they get a taste of both at once. 

The struggle though is finding clothes that fit that match your personality. Your body shape is what is considered rectangle or athletic. This means that, for your body shape, bringing emphasis on your arms and/or legs is a big factor in looking appealing. Now personally, you like to wear whatever the heck you want and you do but this goes back to what is appealing to the eye of man. Patterns are a great way to draw the eye to a particular spot but it can only be one or the other, that is bottoms or tops. bottoms usually end up going over tops to make your bottom half look longer. Long bottoms are usually the way to go but if not then you usually make sure to wear them very short. Dresses and skirts are an exception. If it’s a skirt you make sure the bottoms ride high on your hips and have contrast in colors from the top. Dresses are all over the place though. You can do so many different types but you usually have to show where your waist is. Although, in your own opinion, you like to wear suits just as much as you like to wear dresses and skirts. Double-breasted jackets are the way to go if you want to draw the eye to the chest area. Mixing and matching suits are also the way to go. Layering is a great way to draw depth and since you live in a cold area now it gives you an excuse to do so.

You spent an hour and fifty minutes in Ross before you finally got everything you needed. You’re glad that only a few people recognized you while you were shopping and were respectable enough not to make a scene. You’re also glad that you parked near the store because you filled both shopping carts with warm clothes. The carts followed you to your truck allowing you to empty your outfits into the vehicle before sending them off back to the place they came. Before you hopped in the driver’s seat you made sure to take off your black drape sweater, grab the purple belted coat that you bought, rip the tags off, and slip it around your cold form. You didn’t feel warm immediately but once your truck’s heaters started working it started to feel like a warm blanket was draped over your shoulders. Finally, you could enjoy the cold! Now you just had to stop by the other clothing outlet and a CyberLife store before you head home.

[ Natural](https://youtu.be/VZOYXCvsFL0) by Imagine Dragons comes on your truck’s speakers as you sit in the turning lane. You don’t sing along to the song this time because you were trying to focus on where you were and where to go. So the road that spilt is in that direction so that must mean that you should go this way. You merge in with the ongoing traffic to make your way to your new destination. It wasn’t far from the store you just left actually. This was a little part of the city that is less crowded and had scattered stores and apartments. What would it be like living in the city? An urban area? Would it be much different than where you used to live? Maybe? There was always noise going on near the beach because it was a tourist spot and people would party. It’s constant noise here too, would it be the same or even louder? The types of noises would be different too. You don’t mind noise. You’re just accustomed to it. You don’t get a lot of noises where you live now. It’s almost the beginning of autumn according to the fall equinox but you count the beginning of September all the way through to November autumn. With that in mind, most animals are either gone by now or are going away. It’s too cold for them. Since no animals except your own are making any noises you feel like you’re hearing about everything now. The smell would be different here too like it is at your new house. What does it smell like here anyways? Metal, you guess. You can’t really describe it since you haven’t been here for long but it would most likely smell artificial. Man-made? You shrug at the thought. It doesn’t smell like home- your old home. It almost makes you want to take a walk on the beach and take a deep breath of the salty air. Sometimes it’d smell like barbeque due to the fact that someone would be barbecuing upwind. Sometimes it’d smell like smoke. The smoke would smell different for different reasons. Someone letting off stress. Someone making a bonfire. That one time Vicki burned half of her house down. Ha, now that was a show. The whole one side of the neighborhood smelled like smoke for two weeks after that incident. Ahhh…. You miss home….

Your thoughts are interrupted when you spot the store you were trying to get to. It had a name you haven’t recognized before. MageMajesty's looked like it was built centuries ago. Pillars, similar to the ones of the white house, line up outside the building to hold the sandstone marquee. Although it looks historic on the outside, the inside looked like new and fancy with a couple of chandeliers hanging from the inside. The store held a more feminine stock, clothes wise. It still had a couple of suits and a masculine section from what you could see through the window but they too were made for women. This store also had hologram advertisements on their glass windows that informed shoppers about their sales and evidently, this store was having blood moon discounts. That was fine with you though. Less money you have to spend. To your benefit, hardly anyone was parked in front of the wide store. You took that opportunity to park right in the front of the store. Once the brakes were set you exit the truck with your purse in hand. It was so much better to be out in the cold with an actual thick coat than a thin sweater. Now you can enjoy your little walks outside. You even bought warmer workout clothes while you were at Ross so you can start jogging around your neighborhood in the morning.

The glass doors slide open for you as you entered the elegant store. Some light [ classical jazz music](https://youtu.be/v5bClGpH0iI) fills your ears as you start to look around. Oh, it’s smaller than you expected. It’s not a bad thing but the way you saw it on the outside made you think it was larger. There weren’t as many clothes here as there were in Ross but that was because this store is only the size of Victoria Secret. There weren’t any shopping carts either but that was fine; you didn’t need many things since you already got a lot of outfits already but the clothes in this store really spoke volumes to you. There were a lot of rare and expensive brands many stores often don’t carry. You smile as you take this opportunity to check every crevice of the store. You were definitely coming back here at a later date to shop again. The outfits here even gave you ideas for your own brand. After twenty-five minutes of browsing, you come across some familiar outfits. “No way haha!” You whisper gleefully as you recognize your own brand of clothing here. This must mean that this store is connected to one or more of the companies you sell your brand of clothing too. You pull out your phone and take a selfie of yourself with your section of clothing. Ha, you know your friends and family would enjoy knowing that you’re having fun. You don’t buy any of your own clothes though because you have one of everything you produce. That was also the last corner of the store you haven’t covered so after trying on your outfits in the dressing room you make your way up to the marble counter to pay for the clothing you picked up on your trip around the store. What looked to be a young pale man with spiky blonde hair was sitting on a chair with his back faced toward you. He looked like he was still busy typing something into a computer. You clear your throat as to get his attention after you take out your phone to post the photo you took.

“I’ll be right with you.” Huh… that voice sounds familiar and he doesn’t sound happy either. Maybe it’s boring here? You have no idea. You don’t look up from your phone when you hear the man get out of his chair and make his way toward the counter. Immediately your phone starts getting like notifications the moment you posted the photo. You could never figure out how people can like something so quickly. Are they always waiting for you to post something? You knew staying on your phone was rude while the man was checking out your clothes so you turn it off and slip it into your back pocket before you look up to watch the guy check your clothes out.

….

You feel your jaw go slack much like the douche-bag in front of you.

“Oh, it's you….” Lander fumed as recovered from his initial shock. You, however, didn't recover as quickly. What was the luck of running into an R’n’R, and one that knows you, out of all people?! And on top of that, you had only just seen him less than two days ago! What are the odds?! What are the fucking odds?! A whole freaking city and you run into Lander!

“Why does the universe keep drawing me to you guys?” You mumble frustratedly as you drag your hand over your face. And it had to be Lander too. The guy already hates you. He made that quite evident at the meeting. He didn’t even try to hide it then and he’s not trying to hide it now. So why do you remember his name?

“What do you want?! Haven’t you already caused enough trouble for me?!” He spat the last question out as if it in itself was insulting. You usually forget the names of people you have an aversion for.

“Well, I for one didn’t expect you to be here either.” You speak calmly not wanting to engage in a heated argument. “And if it wasn’t obvious enough by the clothing I laid out on the counter,” You wave a hand at the decent pile of outfits that sat in between the two of you, “I’m shopping.” Maybe it’s because you don’t dislike him just yet.

His face tints a little red and crosses his arms, obviously embarrassed by your answer. “Well, you’re just going to go somewhere else to shop because I won’t check you out!” Ha, that’s funny. Reminds you of something Jackie would do- What. No, he’s nothing like Jackie.

“I’m not sure you’re allowed to do that.”

“I can refuse service to a customer.” He starts looking smug probably thinking this is his way of getting back at you. “That means you have to leave now, buh-bye.” Okay, now you’re starting to see the resemblance. Jackie is more of the act now think later type of person. He must be that way too, along with Jackie’s quick temper. The thing is, though, he can’t refuse you of service unless you’re a threat to the establishment, workers, and/or the customers inside the building or any other plausible reason that could be held equally and legitimately accountable in court. You did threaten him and the other two cultists in Soul Food diner but you haven’t done so on the store’s property. And he couldn’t or wouldn’t bring you to court in the first place is because he would have to state why you threatened him (Possibly even having to expose the R’n’R) and you have blackmail on his and the R’n’R’s asses.

“On what basis do you have the right to refuse me?” You take a peek at your surroundings behind your sunglasses to see two other people in the store, both of them seeming to be peaking at the exchange you’re having with Lander. Only one seems to recognize you but doesn’t seem like he wanted to interrupt the “conversation” you were having.

“Do I have to give you a reason?! I can’t stand the sight of you!” He leans over the counter a bit and points a finger at you before lowering his voice so only you could hear what he has to say. “You’re not who you say you are and we know that. You may be acting innocent now but your true colors will show eventually. We’re watching you so if you try anything else with us your fame, money, acquaintance, and video of the meeting won’t save you. We own the system here so we pull the strings. Another missing case can be overlooked, don’t you think?” He stands back up straight with a smirk on his face and points to the entrance of the store with his thumb. “Now get out before things get ugly.”

You couldn’t describe how unfathomably pissed off you were. He just threatened you just for wanting to buy a couple of outfits. He also just admitted to you that you were being watched now by the R’n’R. Your gut was right when it told you that the meeting wouldn't be the last you see of them. You were right to remain paranoid! What the hell is wrong with these people?! You weren’t leaving. You had too much pride to leave. You were somewhere in between arguing or trying to appease the situation when someone from behind you speaks.

“Excuse me but is there a problem?” You look down behind you to see the man who noticed you from before. An idea clicks in your head that makes your inner demon smirk viciously.

“Yes, there is.” You make your words sharp to sound as angry as you felt. You point at Lander before speaking once again. “This man is refusing me service because I’m Indonesian.”

“What?!” Both men say at the same time. Ha, Lander isn’t getting out of this one. The racist card always works.

“You probably heard him say he can’t stand the sight of me. He even had the balls to threaten me because I refused to leave!”

“What kind of racist prick are you?!” The man fumes beside you. “I would think people like you wouldn’t exist anymore. Judging a person on their race."

Lander looks so taken aback now that the tables have turned. “W-what?! No! I’m not racist at all!” You speak up this time.

“And now you won’t admit it? So tell us then, why won’t you allow me to purchase these outfits?”

“Because you-” He stops himself from speaking when he realizes he can’t say what he wants to. He then starts stumbling over his words trying to make up a sorry excuse.

“You’re a disgusting person, you know that!” The man speaks up again. “What kind of establishment allows people like you to work?! We should bring this up to his manager so he can get put in place. You could even bring him to court for what he’s doing.” Lander looked somewhat afraid now and you decide that he probably will do as you say now.

You shake your head. “If we do so I’ll draw attention to myself and if that happens this will be spread across the media like wildfire. The backlash from it would be so severe that not only will this guy be fired, he may not be able to get another job after this one. I’m willing to forgive him and forget this ever happened if he lets me purchase these outfits. But it’s all up to him to decide what happens.” You stare at Lander to see if he will comply and after a few silent seconds he does. The sounds of him scanning the barcodes of the outfits fill the store.

“I still think he shouldn’t get away with that.” The man huffs. “Are you sure it’s the right thing to let him off so easily for discriminating against you? I’ll gladly support you as a witness in court.”

“As many others would too but I think he learned his lesson. Not many people are as lenient as I am, or forgiving. If he tries this again I assure you he won’t get away with it.” Lander’s frown deepens as he continues to check you out. “By the way, thanks for standing up for me. Not many are brave enough to do such a thing. I’m R/N by the way.” You hold out a hand for the man to shake. The man drops his defensive demeanor immediately and gleefully shakes your hand. “You probably already know that, though.”

“Yeah, and I’m Nate. I gotta say, you do some great damn work. How are you so multi-talented?” While you were interested in what the man had to say (you’re always interested about what your fans have to say) you were mostly trying to get him to lay off on Lander. It was a lie but the guy doesn’t know that. It kind of disappoints you how biased some people are and how quick they are to support you without even taking the other person into consideration. Mob mentality is one of the worst enemies a person can have, especially if the mob thinks their actions are justified. Even though Lander is an asshole and works with some very sketchy people, you don’t feel like he deserves that kind of enemy yet. He probably does deserve it, it’s just _you_ don’t think he deserves it. Besides, Lander says that the R’n’R own the system around here. He would probably get away with anything you accuse him of and you would get an even larger target painted on your back. The man starts to walk out of the store after a couple of minutes chatting, saying he doesn’t want to shop here anymore after what he witnessed.

“It was nice talking to you R/N. As you requested, I won’t bring up what happened to anyone and please, do keep up the great work!”

“Will do. Nice talking to you Nate.” Once he left the store you turn to see Lander stuffing the last of your clothes in a shopping bag.

“That’ll be three hundred seventy-eight dollars and twenty-three cents.” He sounded pissed. You do feel a little bad for putting him on the spot like that even if he did threaten you. Curse your feelings! You have an unwanted urge to protect him because he reminds you of Jackie. You pull out your credit card before swiping it and signing your name. He probably over priced you somehow but you pay anyways. It's the least you could do for putting him on the spot like that. “Thank you for shopping with us. Have a nice day.” He turns and marches over to his computer before plopping down in his chair and gets back to whatever he was doing before. You frown. You didn’t want him angry with you but you couldn’t find a reason to cheer him up. You’re probably the last person he wants to see right now. Besides, he isn’t Jackie. Picking up your bags, you turn to leave the stor-

T̶̢̡̬͔̥̘͚̮͛͌̋̕͜͠à̶̧̡̼̹̙͔̜̳̍͗̃̓̃͒̔͞ḽ̛̖͚͍̪̩̦̮̌̐͑̅̀͂͊͂͟k̵̢͍͚͖̼͈̰̳̈́̍̇̓̒̽̈́̉ ţ͉̝̯͎̬̘̎̍̆̈͟͜ọ̢̡̫̯̹̫͖̇̇̎͑̂̚͟͠ h͍͚̤͕̼̤̩̯͎̹̋͋́̍͑͌͋̐̋̓i̶̫̯̜̱͔̎́̂͊̒̅͐̕͘ṁ̷̡̻͙̘͚̳̰̝̻̅̾̏̉̾

You stop in place as you process what you just heard the voice in your head say. No, you don’t want to talk to him. He probably wouldn’t even listen if you tried. What would you even say to cheer him-

T̨̨͖̤̯͍̻̪̑̈̌̾͆̑͢h̬̫̯̥̭͎͓̫̱̑̓̒̑̚͟͝í̧̦͓̟̄͜͞͝͠ͅṣ̵̬͕̜̟̺͚͈͉̪̓̽̽̔̅̚͝͞͞ i͙̪̭͈̫͈̅̄̃̾̾̈͋͘͘͟ş̷̘̫̳͙̂̓̿̄̿͜͢͡ ỵ̸̛̱̩͖̣̠̙͚͆̈́̉̅͘͢͜ǫ̵̢̤̭̘̻̦͈̠̋͒͒̃̚̕ů̢̮͇̩̹͖͙̝̓̕̕͠ŗ̶͈̣͔͙̥̬̽͛̆̋̓͂̄͠ͅ ċ̶̡̹̫͙͚͙̟͇͕͑̀̾͜ĥ̷̭̗̪̭̗̽͌̓͑́͑̃͜ḁ̧̛̠͖͓͔̤͖̀̊͋̒̅͑̅̅̔͢ń̢̰̘̱̥̹̱͉̤̃̒͑͌̎͞ç̶̢̛̠͔̗͚̲͎̈͐̈́̃͌͞ȩ̴̝̣͓̳̊͗͋̄̍͋͂͡ à̸̡̮̜͚̜̾̒̊͌̍͜ţ̢̦̹̮̳̰̈́̽̄̽̓̈́͗̌͘͡ ḏ͕̪̀͐̆̓͋͂̚͢͢ŗ͙̘̲̬͎̅͛͗͠͝͞ḁ̢̤̖̪̳̬͛̈͊͒͊͠͠͡͞w̢̗̳̗̯͖̞̫͊̋̃̉͋̊̕ͅị̴̢̨̟̺͕͙͙̜͌̎̔̀͂͗͊̕͠n̳̣̫̬̖̉͌̀̊̐̊̈̒͘͠ġ̵̛͍̞͈͎̭͛̐̂́̔͟͡ c̸̡̝̥̟̩̼̪͔͒̍̅̊̈́̂̋̚l̖̺̝̮̼̿͑̿͂̓͆̊̓ȯ̧͍̦̭͖̳̳̳̉̂̓̊͐̚͝ş̵͚̩̬̲̉̆͊̚͢͡͡͡͡e̷̢̡̯̬̖͉͔͐͆̏̿͒ t̗͍̩͖̿̔̓͊̈͘ͅo̸̦̟̘̮͚̰͕̊̅̀̍̿̾͋͢͠ t̶̢̡̛̲̠̂̋̏͋̂̈͝͞ͅh̢̛̯̗͉̠͛̈́̾͘͘͠ȩ̸̼̞̹̪̠̑̒̉͋̔̿ R̡̥͈͚̬͚̳̦̈͆̓̓͢͠ȩ̴̤̠̱͍͍͓̬̜̲̃̀̈̔̑̈́̅͠ḓ̶̖̟̞̯̱̖̏̈͒̂͋̃̍͡ R̨̩̠͙̩̝̜͐̏̄̀̀͐̅͟͞ͅḣ̨̜͔̜̜̞̜̹̂̎̆̄̊͊͜͟ȍ̻̰̤̬̬̼̘̃̓̓͡p̶̢̙͔̝͓̙̯̪̥̈͗̂̒͆͢a̷̮̳̙̪̟̺͑̓͌͛͑͠l̠̮͇̝̱̻̙̈̇̏̿̋̈́̚͜ọ̷̦̝̟͋͛̂̽̋͜͝͠c͙̟͈̰̟̓̈́̿͑͋̊̆̕͞e̻̻̝̙͙̝̎̊̾̋͠ŗ̰͖͈̿̐̎̈͒͗͘͟͞ą̴̨̺̙̼̰̋̈͢͡ͅͅ

Oh... Oooooh…. What?! No! You already-

D̨̮͍͙̹̐̓͐͆͜͟͞ͅỏ̢̡̲̼̙̺̍̽̐̄̓͘̕͡ i̸̲̱̪̥̭̓͐͐͒̒̌̅͘ͅẗ̠͇̥̣͖̱͔́͛̍̒͜͝

Ñ̡̠̞̗̳͉͖̅̉̆̃̅͟͞o̬͍̱͉͇͍͋̏̋̓͟͠ͅẘ̳͕͙͎͎̇̊̏͋͑͟͜͠

“Shut up.” You grumble. This voice, monster, whatever it is is really starting to grate your nerves. You glance over to Lander just to see him turn his head away quickly from your direction to act like he wasn’t just staring at you. You sigh. Effing voice telling you what to do. You walk back up to the counter before sighing and taking a deep breath for what has to come.

“Lander?”

“Auraagh! What do you want now?!” He turns his chair to face your direction, crossing his arms once again. You bite the inside of your lip before turning to look around the store. The one lady was still walking around the store, still shopping. You can’t speak about this out loud. You turn back to Lander before placing all your bags on the floor and taking your sunglasses off your face. You take your right hand and put it flat over your chest, thumb sticking up, before moving it clockwise two times in a circle.

**“Please, listen to me L.A.N.D.E.R. I’m trying to tell you something that is important-”**

Lander interrupts you by bringing his right hand up to his enraged face and over his mouth. **“Shut up, bitch! I’ve had enough of you and if you already can’t tell, I’m fucking working. I’m to busy and pissed to talk to you right now!”**

**“Fine. Don’t talk. Just listen-”**

**“No, you’ve distracted me from my job long enough! Leave already before I actually hurt you!”**

**“It’s not like I want to talk to you I’m being forced to!”**

**“Oh really? By whom, might I ask? The leader of your mage syndicate?”**

**“I don’t know what that means but no. It’s a monster.”**

Lander’s face drops before going back to a glare, a weaker one though. **“You’re lying.”**

 **“You know the dreams I’ve been having of E.B.O.T.T. and the voice? Well last night, the voice claimed it was a monster and wants me to get on equal terms with your group. I dislike the thought of doing that but every time I try to avoid what it asks me to do it keeps bugging me until I do as it asks.”** You lean on the counter with your elbows and start to rub your face with your hands. “It’s so frustrating!” You say out loud this time. All you could do is stare at him and at your surroundings because you didn’t know what else you could do. The other lady in the store already left without buying anything. The clothes are great here so it was probably due to the price of the items. You look back at Lander through your hands to see him looking contemplative, his brows furrowed down together. After a moment he huffs before walking over to the entrance of the store. A hologram lock pad appears on one of the window seals. After entering a code he types a couple of things into it. A moment later the hologram adds on the windows disappear and the windows of the store go black. That was a way of indicating that the store is closed for the time being. Lander walks back over to his chair before sitting in it and scooting it over so he could reach the store’s phone. He presses a couple of digits into the device before holding it up to his ear. He looks over to you before speaking to the person on the other line.

“Rebecca, hey, when is your lunch break over?....No-Just- Something came up and I probably won’t be able to cover the rest of my shift today…. Fuck off. This is serious…. Maybe…. It has to do with the spy…. Yes, I will…. Well, hurry up. They’re here with me right now…. No! She’s complying!…. I know that! What kind of idiot do you take me for….Ha ha very funny bitch…. I’ll tell you later just get your ass over here before I leave.” To that, he hangs up the phone before dialing another number. “Highiter J Walson, this is Midter J Smith speaking.” Huh? Did he just call the cranky old man from the meeting? “.... I’m calling in regards to the spy issue we had two nights ago?.... I know sir…. Yes, I understand sir. But there has been a change in plans…. R/N is in my establishment right now and saying she’s willing to cooperate….”

“Hey, I’m not a spy.” Lander brings his right hand up to his mouth once again, telling you to shut up.

“No sir I would never…. No…. Yes, she’s right here….Yes, sir.” He slides over in his chair and hands you the phone. “Highiter J Walson wants to speak to you.”

You pick the phone hesitantly out of Lander’s hand before slowly bringing it up to your ear. “Hey.”

“Highiter L/N. What a surprise. I hear you’re still trying to get information on us.”

“I’m not a Highiter and I’m not a spy either. I also heard that you’re having me watched now.” Lander looks betrayed at your last statement.

“....So Lander did tell you some information.” Shit, you accidentally just ratted him out.

“Lander wasn’t the one who told me that. There are other more useful ways of getting information like that.” Lander’s face was somewhere on the fine line between relieved and shocked, probably not expecting you to defend him. “Like how your little cultist group is called Red Rhopalocera and you were founded most likely here in Ebott seven hundred years ago. Your group’s goal is to release the monsters that are trapped in Ebott mountain. How’s that for finding information.” There was a long pause before a chuckle is heard on the other side of the line somewhere off in the distance.

“It doesn’t matter how you got that information but Lander told me that you are willing to comply. Comply with what exactly?”

“I don’t know either. I was just told to get on friendly terms with you guys. I don’t even know what its goal is.”

“Its?”

“Yes, it is an it for now. Do you remember back at the meeting when I told you of the dreams I’ve been having?”

“I remember.”

“Do you remember I said that the voice in the dream spoke to me?”

“Yes, Ms. L/N, I remember.”

“What I didn’t tell you is that it also speaks to me when I’m awake. Also, just last night it revealed to me that it is, in fact, a monster and one of its goals is to bring me closer to this group of yours.” The other end of the line goes silent for quite a bit. You raise a brow at Lander as you hear muffled voices in the distance from the phone. “Who are you talking to?”

“Can you hand the phone back to Lander?” You frown before reluctantly holding the phone out for the other to take. Avoiding the question, I see.

“R/N has handed the phone back to me…. I already have sir…. Yes, thank you... O-oh, are you sure…. I’m sorry. Yes, I’ll do so. I’m just waiting for Midter B Brave to arrive to take my shift as not to leave the store unattended…. She said she’ll get here in fifteen minutes…. Just before I called you sir…. Now, where exactly do you want this to be held?.... Okay, I’ll be there with R/N as soon as Midter B Brave arrives…. Thank you sir…. Bye.” Lander hangs up the phone before placing it back where he got it from. You both stand there in silence before Lander speaks up. “Welp, I guess you’re getting what you asked for. Hope you like it.”

“What are you talking about?” The way he said it sounded very foreboding too. Lander smirks uneasily before answering.

“You’re going to have a talk with the big guys at Ebott’s notorious aquarium casino, today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I do Q/A for the main character every few chapters so ask away and maybe you'll be shouted out to in one of the chapters.
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.


	13. My Soul?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get ready to for the meeting but you learn somethings that make you rethink everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Y'all! I'm back! Sorry, this chapter took so long! Being an art student really sucks up all of your time. Even so, I've decided to set up a schedule! I'll post a new chapter or more at the beginning of every month. Hopefully, this will be better than leaving you guys thinking I disappeared off of the face of the earth. Also, tatfiu has over 1000 hits and 25 kudos! Thank you all for taking the time to read my fic and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Remember, I do Q/A for the main character every few chapters so ask away and maybe you'll be shouted out to in one of the chapters.
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.

You don’t like the sound of that at all. Just a couple of days ago, the guy on the other line was giving you death threats. Lander and he even admitted that they are having you watched. Now, you were invited by them to attend a meeting at a place possibly full of criminals, alcoholics, gamblers, mobsters, and R’n’R. Yeah, “That’s not happening, sorry.” You lean down to pick up your shopping bags to leave before anything else escalates.

“Now wait a minute. Hey!” You stand back up to look at Lander making his way up to you around the counter. “Isn’t this what you wanted? To get all fucking chummy with us?”

“Actually, no. That’s not what I want. I could care less about what happens to your little fiasco. It’s the voic- ah! monster that keeps bugging me that wants me to draw close to you cultists.”

“Can you stop calling us cultists?! You make it sound like we do blood rituals or some shit.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me if your group did but that’s beside the point. I’d be stupid to go to a casino. Not only could you guys possibly do something to me but I’d be noticed in a heartbeat by the customers there. I can’t walk anywhere in public without getting noticed. Just think how it’ll be there! I also can’t have people thinking I enjoy going to places like that. It’d ruin the name I’ve built up!” You didn’t like how arrogant the last few sentences sounded but it’s true. It could ruin your reputation if you were seen in a place like that. Humans judge so quickly. It’s in their nature to do so. It would also set a bad example for those who adore and look up to you. If they heard you went to a place like that, what then? It would be a bad influence on them and it would definitely cause you to lose customers.

“We probably won’t do anything harmful to you and you could just wear a disguise.” 

“Oh, that’s really reassuring.” You turn on your heel to face the entrance of the store. “Yeah, we probably won’t harm you. You know whoever that Highiter lady was, who was at the meeting with us the other night, would totally agree with you.” You turn your head to look at Lander over your shoulder. “And no one would recognize a six-foot-five-inch Indonesian woman with long hair and a scar across the left side of their face.” You point at the imperfection to give emphasis on your sarcasm. “There are tons and tons of people who look exactly like me. I could blend right in.” You turn your head back around to leave. “I think I’m taking my leave here. I did what I was tasked to do.” Before you could take a step forward Lander is in front of you holding his arms out to block you. Your brows furrow together. “What are you doing?”

“You’re not leaving unless we’re going to the casino.” You stand there silently staring back at the man. You were a good four inches taller than him so you had to look down at him. What makes him think that he can stop you? Even though you could easily move him out of the way, you’ve learned long ago that you shouldn’t resort to violence or physical contact first. So, instead of moving him out the way forcibly, you lean down so your eyes are on the same level before speaking.

“And why is that, might I ask?”

“Because one: I was given a direct order by the council to escort you to that particular location as soon as possible and two: it’d piss them off if you blew them off like that when they’re extending a hand to you like this. They’re already mad at you for the recording. If you don’t go to this meeting they’ll hunt you down for sure.” Any more than they already are?

You raise an eyebrow. “Since when do you care about what happens to me? A few minutes ago you were threatening me.” Lander crosses his arms before glaring at you.

“I don’t care about what happens to you. If you don’t go there, I’ll be punished for not obeying an order.”

“Just call them up again and say I don’t want to go to the meeting or whatever and when you tried to stop me I forced myself out of the store and drove off. Simple as that.” You take a step to the left but he steps in front of you.

“There are cameras in this store, remember?!” He even goes out of his way to point one out to you. “They could watch them and see that you didn’t force yourself out. Besides, I’m a Midter. If what you said at the meeting, about not being or even knowing what a Highiter is, is true then I have enough power to stop you if you tried to forcibly make your way past me. If you are a Highiter and you do get past me then the cameras will catch you for sure and we’ll know you had been lying to us. It’ll even give the counsel motivation to track you down.” So, he does have brains after all. You already knew everything that he just told you and you were just hoping that he’d wouldn’t think of that. Cameras are your biggest enemy at the moment much like how the recording you have in your possession is to the R’n’R. Both sides are holding up knives to each other’s necks. You just wonder who is willing to spill blood first. Probably them, if any of their past actions have anything to go by. Guess you’ll just have to be sharper from now on.

“I’m pretty strong even if I’m not a Highiter. If you won’t move out of my way I’ll make you.” You step to the right but Lander is already there. You grit your teeth. Stop getting in my way!

“Not happening.” His eyes flashed something you couldn’t catch in time and you felt the hair on the back of your neck rise. Guess he’s not going to budge. Oh well. You tried talking. Now it’s time for more drastic measures. Usually, you wouldn’t warn someone if you were going to knock them out but... Something about Lander makes you obligated to him.

“Guess I’m just going to have to make my suggestion come true then.” You once again put your shopping bags and purse on the ground. “I don’t threaten people unless I fully intend on harming them.” Once they are out of the way, you strip off your coat off and place it on the counter. “I’ve trained fourteen years in Kyokushin karate.” You take your beanie off and place it on the counter next to your purple coat. “It is fabled to be the deadliest martial art form in the world.” You slip off your boots and place them next to your bags. “I currently have the Godan belt. My sensei told me that I am worthy of an even higher ranking but my career prevents me from dedicating more time to the martial art.” You roll up the sleeves on your shirt before getting into a stance. “I will ask you this once. Let me leave or **be prepared to fight.”** Lander looks taken aback but he makes no move to back down. Your frown deepens. You really liked the guy since he slightly reminds you of Jackie. “*sigh* Then…. I apologize in advance.”

You act quickly. Like a snake poised to strike, your hand shoots out from your side fully intended on making his esophagus collapse. Lander reaches up to stop your hand but you’re faster. You stick your middle finger out farther than all your others as you close the distance between your knuckles and his neck-

D̲͉͇̣̞̻͋̐͘͘͟͟͝o̡̝̯͚͎̔̊̓̎̏̚n̖̗̤̥͓̝̩͙̾̂͛̄̓͐͗͂͌͜’̞̠͖̠̗̘̮̣̐̀͐t̻̠̪͚̬͕̐̑̆͒͘̚ͅ ḧ̴̲͎͈͓̹̙̘̣̓͊͗̒̅̆͡͝ͅu̡̜̲͈̘͎̳̰̙̓̄̐͘͡r̻͎̪̲̯̉͒̈̌͆͛̇͌ṫ̵̼̘̥̠͖̊̉͛͗̕̚̕͟ h̶͈͈͙͎̻͔͕̳͍̀͐̓͂̀͑͒͞͡ȋ̡͖̬͇̩̦̲̦̏͌̊͗̚͜͜͠͝m̧̪̫̖̺̓̍͗͒̋͜͠ͅ!̶̧̟̣̳̭̩̘̟͛̃̏̾̈̒͘

Your jab stopped right against Lander’s neck, forcibly against your will, just in the nick of time too. Lander stumbles backward a couple of steps clearly in shock. You’re in shock too. Did the voice just stop you?! Why did it stop you?! How did it stop you?! You didn’t know it could control your movements! That’s fucking scary as shit. You look up at the ceiling before yelling. “WHAT THE HELL?! How did you stop me and what do you mean don’t hurt him?!! Why are you stopping me now and not before I made it clear I’d fight him?!!!”

“Who the fuck are you yelling at you crazy bitch?!” Lander demands, one hand over his throat probably afraid that you’ll try to hit him in the neck again. You look down at Lander.

“Who do you think?” You lean against the counter and sink to the floor before covering your head in your hands, trying to disappear. Man, it’s talkative for something that told you that it’s hard for it to talk. It even was able to control your movements! What the hell is this thing?! You just wanted this to all stop! You don’t even want to go get an android anymore today. You just wanted to go home and not your just your home but your home! You want to walk on the beach behind your house and drag your toes in the sand. You want to dive into the ocean to sink into the salty depths and just let the waves swallow up all your problems. You want to be with your family and friends. You want to talk to Spencer about his weird taste in music. You want to go do stupid things with Abigail and Jackie. Sit down and have tea with Marco. Geek out with your brother. Or even go to FatJacks with your father! You shouldn’t have ever moved here. So many problems have come from your move. Was it really worth it? You have no family or friends here. You don’t know your environment. You’re plagued by recurring dreams. You have a monster telling you what to do and now controlling your movements. You can’t go anywhere without being noticed. You’re being targeted by a cultist group. Where has your life come to?

You hear footsteps approach before stopping arm’s length away from you. “Okay…. So, does that mean you aren’t going to try to leave again?” He somehow sounds hopeful and defensive at the same time. You nod your head slowly as an answer. Not like you really have a choice. Lander lets out a sigh. “Good…. So...if you’re going to corporate then do you want to put on a disguise? It might help you out just a bit.” You drop your arms so you could look up at Lander. He was looking everywhere but at you. It must be awkward for him to try to help you after you just tried to knock his lights out. Are you regretting not being able to do so? If you aren’t now you will surely be in the future.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” You grab your shopping bags and start looking through them. Lander notices you looking through your bags and speaks up.

“You have an idea for one?”

“Yeah and since we are going to a casino,” You pull out a dark suit and a white dress shirt, “I thought ‘might as well dress up for the occasion.’ This won’t be enough to hide me though. My face stands out too much.” You stand up folding the fabric in your arms. You also snatched some black leather gloves, thick dark gray socks, a dark gray vest, a black tie, and dressy black slick pair of shoes and a belt to match the outfit.

“You know...I could let you borrow my mask.” ....

What?

“What mask? Do you guys all have masks?” You huff a laugh half-heartedly mostly trying to cheer yourself up. “That’s totally cult-like, I must say.”

Lander frowns as he processes your statement. “Hardy har. Sounds like you don’t want my help.”

“Nah, I’m just trying to lighten the mood after I about knocked you out... but wouldn’t it be weird if I walked in there with a mask on?”

“The casino is owned by the Red Rhopalocera. If you have one of our masks on not only will no one bat an eye at you but you get special privileges according to your ranking. So, do you want my mask or not?” Huh. That’s some neat information but hardly enough to cheer you up from your gloomy mood.

“Sure. Do you have it with you?” Lander shakes his head.

“It’s in my car and I’m not getting it for you until we leave. I still don’t trust you and I’m still sure you’ll bail the moment you get the chance.” You probably would if you could.

“That’s fair I guess. I’m going to go get changed in the dressing rooms. I’ll probably be out in five minutes.” You turn and to make your way to the side of the store that leads out to a small hallway filled with empty dressing room stalls but you stop after three steps. The need to apologize was gnawing at you so you just had to get it off your chest. “Hey, Lander?”

“What?” His voice sounded sharp probably because he still had adrenaline pumping through his veins.

“You remind me of a good friend of mine. She’s hot-headed, swears like a sailor, and dense in the head.”

“Wow, thanks.” haha, the sarcasm is strong in his voice.

“Even so, she’s like a sister to me.” You turn to look at him now. “Since you remind me of her I feel slightly sick that I about cut off circulation to your lungs.” You pause to see if he’d say anything but all he does is swallow a couple of times before looking down. “But I want you to know now that I don’t regret doing it,” He looks up to you now brows furrowed. “And I’d probably do it again without hesitation. So, please, make it easy for both of us and don’t put me in a position to attempt the same thing or worse to you again.” You turn and make your way to the dressing rooms. It was a wide strait narrow hallway with dressing cubicles on either side of the walls. A single fire exit can be spotted at the end of the hallway. After entering the hallway you walk down the hall till you’re at the second to last stall. All the stalls had green indicators on the ground, showing that they were available for use but you purposely chose the second to last stall for a reason. You still didn’t trust Lander. If he tried anything you would hear him approaching your stall. If he did try to do anything you could slip into one of the two stalls on either side of you and ether do one of three things.

One: You could hide but not for long though. The cameras will show that you never left the store.

Two: Make a break for it. A fire exit isn't that far from where you were you are. The problem is you left all your bags at the front of the store. If you did book it out of here you won't be able to get your stuff.

Three: You could fight back. That's the most likely option because you could easily defend yourself. Even so, you’re a sucker for caution even if you tend to make rash decisions. He had first-hand experience now of how quick you are with your blows. For a big person, you were quick. Now that he has a small taste of what you could do, if he was dumb enough to attack you in a stall, then it would be smart for him to have a weapon. That Highiter lady from the meeting already showed you that they had some type of weapon they could hurt you with. You wouldn’t be surprised if Lander had one too. That’s probably what he was going to do to you when you were going to jab his throat out. You’re not for fighting but Lander already passed that thin line so you’re more than okay with knocking his teeth out. You got changed pretty quick, not wanting to be half naked if you had to fight (not that you care about people seeing your body, for you are a model, you just want to have the little protection the clothes would bring). You looked at your suit once again. You already tried on all the clothes you bought but you still wanted to check and make sure everything was in working order. Your chest looked larger than usual due to the number of layers in the outfit. Your legs looked longer too, giving the illusion that you’re taller than what you really are. As you turn your feet around your shoes and belt reflect the light in your stall due to the glossy parts of the leather. Although you look snazzy (or a pimp right out of a nineties movie, depends on your look on suits) the scar across the left side of your face makes you look dangerous. Some people like that though. You guess power makes you attractive? Heck if you know. You don’t find anyone attractive. Sure, some people look better than others but you don’t fall head over heels for someone just because they look a certain way. You think people should really start judging on personality more often than looks even if you’re a fashion artist. You try to show meaning or personality behind all your work that way people aren’t just judging by looks alone.

And you, more than most, know that appearance is a deadly thing people use to mask themselves with.

You needed to do something with your hair as well. You couldn’t just let it hang. It comes all the way down to where your knees are located. Fortunately, you always carry a pair of thick black rubber bands in your purse. Your purse wasn’t with you though but was in fact in the front of the store with your other bags. You know that was a slightly risky move because your wallet, credit cards, id’s, and other valuables are in it but you’re testing Lander to see if you could trust him or not. Not only have you taken a liking to the cultist but you also can tell that he’s warming up to you in the same fashion. If things work out for you he may just be the gateway to his group. That’s probably what the voice wants. Why are you doing what it’s asking again? You think to get rid of it. It said that its experiment will be over on the night of the lunar eclipse if everything goes to plan so it’ll be gone after that most likely.

You collect the clothes you changed out of in your arms and you exit the stall. The red light on the floor that indicated your stall was taken turned back green, showing that it was once again available. Your feet make hardly any noise as you walk back down the hallway toward the common area. Right before you turn the corner however you hear voices talking to one another.

“I told you, traffic was bad where I went out to eat at.” That sounds like a woman’s voice. Must be this ‘Rebecca’ Lander was on the phone with earlier.

“Yeah yeah, don’t get your panties in a bunch. It doesn’t matter anyway. You got here before the bitch finished getting dolled up.” Yep, that’s Lander's voice alright.

“So that’s where she is…” There was a small pause before she continued. “So, you told me that you’d tell me what’s going on earlier on the phone. Care to explain now?”

“Not while she’s still fucking here!”

“At least fill me in just a bit. I’m your partner, remember?” What does she mean partner? Is that a work, R’n’R, or a romantic statement? From the way they talk to each other, it’s most likely one of the former two.

“....Fine! But I’m shutting the hell up once I even think she’s heading this way.”

“Okay.”

“Alrighty then. First off I didn’t even know she was in the store until she came to check out her clothes. Don’t give me that look! I was working filing the next shipments so I wasn’t aware of my surroundings. Going back on topic though I told her to leave the store because I won’t provide service to a spy. Things were looking up in my favor til another guy shows up to back her up.”

“Was this guy an accomplice of hers?”

“Doubt it. She acted like she was meeting him for the first time but he seemed to know her already.”

“Do you think that guy was an accomplice of hers?”

“He seemed more of a fan than anything.”

“What if they do know each other but just acted that way?

“Hell if I know. I’ll just let the Highiters deal with that shit and I thought you wanted me to tell you what’s going on!”

“Yes, yes, I do! I’ll stop asking questions now.”

“Alright so the guy approached and asked what’s going on. Guess what the bitch does. She says that I’m refusing service to her because she’s Indonesian! She pulled the racist card trick on me!”

“That’s a dirty move…. But smart on her part.” Oh, what’s this now?

“What are you saying?” Lander sounds gruffer now probably because he’s getting pissed off just thinking about what you did to him. Ha.

“Well, think about it. From both of your standpoints, you both knew the reason why you refused her of service, even if legally you couldn’t do so. She probably would have left the store if not for the man that approached because knowing that if she caused trouble with you that it would come back at her with twice the force. Now that the man had come into the picture she saw him as a new puzzle piece or card to put on the table. If he isn’t an accomplice of hers he wouldn’t have the same perspective as you two and she used that to her own advantage.” Oooo, she’s smart. You really like intelligent people but unfortunately, they are the most dangerous type of people. “Keeping that in mind she also thought of a reason that would make you look bad. Legally the only things a business cannot refuse service to is to a particular group of people like race or sex. She chose the one that she’d most likely get away with and that was race, this is a more feminine store after all. I’m guessing you couldn’t get out of that situation and let her purchase our merchandise because you couldn’t tell the real reason why you refused her service. Isn’t that right?”

“Fucking shut up bitch! I didn’t know what else I could have done!”

“How about slipping a tracking device into one of her shopping bags? That way we could finally figure out where she lives. It's what I would have done.” The hell?! They have stuff like that?! You could only imagine how easily they could have tracked you if they did something like that! At least they don’t know where you live... yet. “Aren’t these her bags on the floor, we could do it now while she’s in the dressing room.” Oh no-

“We aren’t allowed to do things like that unless we are commanded to by the council! I always get in trouble because you do stuff like that and blame it on me! Besides... she stuck her neck out for me.” That was unexpected. Lander just earned himself a couple of brownie points in your book.

“How so?”

“Well let me explain what happened after I checked her clothes out. I went back to work on my computer but I hear her talking to herself. I look over and see her just standing there facing the entrance of the store. It was some weird shit, I must say, but I pretend I’m working when she turned back to me. She then starts to try to talk to me again even after I already checked out her clothes. I told her to leave but then she starts signing to me. I tell her again to leave but in sign, she tells me that she is being forced to do things by a monster.”

“What?!” You hear her say a bit too loudly and you hear Lander shushing her. There’s a minute’s pause, probably them trying to listen and see if you were coming. “If that’s true then is she not from another clan? They’re all anti-monster.” So, there are other groups like them. “She would be acting out of her own accord. But it doesn’t make sense as to why she would act like one of us, record the meeting, and then threaten our security. She also stated that someone else is working with her at the meeting. To add icing on the cake she is a Highiter and denies being one. Not many can be born a Highiter. It’s one in a billion percent chance. It is almost unheard of. Both of her parents would have to be very powerful mages in order for that to happen. Lowiter K Hutson reported that when he checked her supposed father that he is a muggle just like the rest of the group that was with her. Even her brother is a muggle.” Muggle? Isn’t that a Harry Potter reference? 

“Stop calling everyone, who isn’t a mage, muggles. It’s weird.” Mage? Is that another Harry Potter reference? You never read any of the books nor have watched any of the movies so you didn’t know.

“She knows sign language as well.” She seems to completely ignore Lander. “To me, that all sounds just a little too suspicious. She’s probably just saying it’s a monster when in reality she’s talking with someone from her clan.”

“Maybe.” Lander sounded unsure of himself. “She did try to attack me after I told her she couldn’t leave.”

“WHAT?!” Lander shushes her even louder this time.

“Shut the fuck up Rebecca! Do you want her to know that we are talking about her?!”

“I DON’T CARE!”

“SHHHH!”

“I’ll go pull her out of her dressing room stall right now and beat the shit out of her!” Should you step out now? Maybe you should. Yeah, right now is a good point. You learned a lot of great information- that you wouldn’t need if you wouldn’t listen to the voice! You’re going to have a lot of things to put down on your string chart when you get home. You step out of the corner.

“That will be impossible I’m afraid for you see,” They turn to you now, Lander looking conflicted and Rebecca looking furious. “I’m already out of the dressing room.”

“How long were you listening in on us?!” Rebecca is a Caucasian woman with spiky short blond hair and dark roots (seems like her natural hair color is chocolate brown). Her eyes are a bright amber, alight with something you couldn’t quite put your finger on. She seemed that she’d be no taller than five foot seven if she took off her heels. Her style of clothing looked like it leaned more towards punk. Those leather pants really complimented the curves on her legs. You wave your gloved hand.

“To be honest, I was eavesdropping on your whole conversation.” You stood a good few feet away from the two before putting your hands in your pant’s pockets. “And you know…” You lean your upper body down so your head is more eye level with the two of them. **“It’s rude to talk about someone who is listening.”** Hey, now that you’re up close to Rebecca she seems slightly familiar to you.

Lander seems unnerved by your change in tone but Rebecca doesn’t bat an eye. “How dare you try to attack Lander! The only reason I’m not beating the shit out of you right now is because the Highiters want to see you.” Where have you seen her before?

“Good to know. Also, I want to bring this out in the open. You look familiar to me. Have I seen you before?”

“Yes, I was in the car in front of the diner two nights ago.” Oh yeah! She was the one who Checked you.

“So you were the one who Checked me. I’ve been wondering what that Check thing is that you guys do. Care to explain what it is?” You were slightly curious as to what it is but you mostly just wanted to find a way to prevent them from doing that, if possible. It is the very thing that put you in this mess in the first place.

“Actually, I think we should be going.” Lander cuts in front of you and Rebecca. She doesn’t seem to appreciate it. “They are expecting us after all.”

“Can’t I come with you? We are partners after all.” Rebecca asks making sure to keep her eyes glued to you. You don’t feel offended that she’s being defensive around you because you’re doing the same thing, keeping your own eyes locked on her. ‘Always keep your eye on your opponent.’ That’s what Mr. Shimizu, your sensei, taught you.

“No. You need to watch the store. The council only asked that I bring her and I’ll do just as they asked.” Rebecca’s scowl deepens at Lander’s reply.

“Then keep your guard up. Hey,” She is referring to you now, “I don’t care what the council thinks. If you try to lay a finger on Lander again no one will stop me from hunting your ass down.” She jabs a finger at your chest as she spoke. You feel your eyelid twitch. You were already mad before. Now you had to be threatened again?!

“Wow, you guys just have a thing for threats. Seems like about every one of your group has threatened me one way or another. Well get this, I only threaten people when I fully intend on causing them harm and I only fight someone if my or another person’s well being is put on the line. I saw that if I went to this meeting your “council” set up then my life could possibly be put in danger. I gave Lander ample time and warning to let me leave. The only thing that stopped me from making him a foaming mess on the floor is this so-called monster that’s been screwing around in my head. I should probably stop listening to it because it seems like every time I do as it says it digs me into deeper shit with your group!” You were gritting your teeth up to this point. “I’ve about had it with everything. I’m one good push away from saying **‘fuck it’** and not caring about you Red Rhopaloceras. This meeting that we’re about to go to will decide whether I’m on your side or not. You better hope this council of yours has a good reason for me to be on their good side or **I’m going to be the downfall of your group.”** To that, you collect all your belongings. “Let’s just get this over with.” You storm out of the store without a second glance in Lander’s or Rebecca’s direction. You throw your sunglasses on as you make your way through the doors and into the cold air of the late afternoon. You make a beeline for your truck.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?!” You look over your shoulder to see Lander running up to you.

“I’m putting my stuff in my truck. If I’m going anywhere with you then I want my stuff safe.” You’d actually prefer driving your own vehicle to the casino but now that you know that they could place tracking devices on your stuff you don’t want your things anywhere near them.

“That’s your truck? I thought someone like you wo-You know what, never mind! We need to hurry up, I told them that we’d go as soon as Rebecca arrived.” Lander said behind you. He sounded more on edge now. You could guess it’s about what you said in the store to the two of them. Guess you’re back to square one with him. You have to admit, you’re kind of letting out more anger than you usually do but you blame it on your circumstances and your period. At least you’re not in pain yet, it’s going to suck when you do start having cramps. You’ll be the absolute devil then. 

“I’m also going to check if Rebecca slipped me a quick one. It’s going to take me a minute.”

“What do you mean slip you a quick one?!” You ignore Lander as you continue to search your bags thoroughly. If she was anything like you she would have placed the tracking device in one of your bags no matter the consequences. The thing is though, you don’t know what the device looks like. So you look for anything that you don’t recognize. You got to your last bag and found nothing out of place. Huh. So she didn’t do it? You both must have fewer things in common than you thought. You shrug and throw all your belongings in your back seat. Guess she’s more trustworthy than you thought…. No, you don’t believe that. Something isn’t sitting right in your stomach. You decide to hold onto your sunglasses, rubber bands, pepper spray, your truck’s keys, wallet, phone, some tampons and your pocket knife. Once you fill your pockets with everything except your sunglasses you ask Lander a question.

“Hey, where is this casino?”

“It’s near the beach of course. It’s underwater themed.” Ahh, so it's near the boardwalk you went to on the night of the meeting. You type in coordinates into Juno for the same boardwalk and it pulls out of the parking spot to drive off. You didn't send it straight home because you still weren't completely sure if Rebecca left something in one of your bags or not. You turn back to Lander once your truck is nowhere to be seen.

“Alright, I’m ready.”

“Great, we don’t have much time to get there so follow me.” You only follow Lander a couple of yards, all the while you manage to tie your hair up into a bun even with gloves on, before he takes out his keys and unlocks his car. Wow, his car looks practically brand new. You often see these types of cars in the windows of Swish dealerships. It was a light shade of silver-no- hmmm… maybe unsaturated pearl? It was a nice contrast between the dark tinted windows in your own preference. The side doors slide open to allow you entrance. “Get in.” You look down at Lander to see him waiting with one hand on top of the car and his face holding its usual scowl. You mentally shrug at Lander’s demeanor, since you're used to it by now, and duck your head underneath the roof of the car. You look around as you take the back seat furthest to the window on your left. You take off your sunglasses after you put on your seat belt. The front seats were faced in your direction until Lander sat in the driver’s side seat. The doors slide closed as the front seats turn forward. “Swish, take us to the Mermaid Suite on sunset boulevard.”

“Okay, on it. You will arrive at your destination in thirty-two minutes.”

“Shit.” He curses as he moves his chair to face your direction as the car pulls out. “That’s a long time I have to be stuck with you in here.” You smirk at his growing scowl.

“Guess we have plenty of time to get to know each other.”

“Like hell I want to talk to you. Just keep your mouth shut so I don’t have to shut it for you.”

“Alright then.” You cross your arms and close your eyes to get a little rest. “Have it your way.” Not a word was spoken after your comment. The only sound was that of the city and even that was muffled out by the material of the car. The silence gave you time to think about the situation you were in. Alright, from the top, let’s go over it. It started with your recurring dreams of Ebott mountain, most likely caused by the voice or monster. They caused you to come to Ebott to live here. You went to a diner where you first met the R’n’R. The lackeys told their bosses and now you are on a hit list or at least a person of interest to them. Now you are being physically controlled by an unknown entity and you’re going into a din crawling with the very people who are hunting you. What has your life come to in the past few months? In the past few days?! You’re probably the only person in the world that has ever or is going through something like this. No one will be able to give you advice on how to get out of this situation. You’re on your own. It scares you because you don’t know what to expect next. You don’t have control over what’s to happen but you plan to ride out the storm. You made a promise to Jackie. You have family and friends who are counting on you to stay safe and you plan on doing just that by any means necessary. 

Man, if you manage to come out unscathed after all this is over, you’re going to have on hell of a story to tell. Everyone will surely lose their marbles over it but the world should know what’s going on in the shadows of Ebott. That reminds you, you’re going to have a lot more information to put on your chart if you manage to get back to the house after this meeting. Lander works at MageMagisty’s for one. That store is one of the few places that are going to be listed as another management under the R’n’R’s thumb as well as the Mermaid Suite. You’re also under watch according to Lander. By who? You don’t know. You don’t know their identity or identities. All you know is that they work for the R’n’R. Rebecca is a new face you’re going to have to add. She also works with Lander and is evidently her partner. What do partners mean? You peak one eye open at Lander. He was grumpily glaring at you but you could tell you unnerved him a bit when your gaze fell on him. You could ask him what it means but he made it clear to you that he didn’t want to talk to you…. You have other questions you want to ask too…. He’s probably the only one who would answer them…. Hmmm…. Ha, you always had a knack for getting on Jackie’s last nerves. Lander is going to be no different. You decide to start asking Lander some questions even though he doesn't want to talk.

“Hey, Lander-”

“Shut the fuck up. I don’t want to talk to you.”

“I want to ask you some questions-”

“What part of shut the fuck up don’t you understand?”

“I understand, I’m just deciding not to listen.” He practically growls at your smart ass response.

“FINE!” He throws up his arms in a burst of agitation, “Don’t do as I ask! Just don’t expect me to give you any response!” Lander puffs his reddened cheeks as he lets out a huff. Poor guy, he has to put up with you, haha.

“You’re giving me the silent treatment now? That’s very immature, don’t you think?” You could practically see the steam wafting off the top of his head yet he doesn’t open his mouth. You’re going to have to try to push him a little more. “Well, I can’t have you acting like a brat. I need you to help me out with a few questions I have.” He flips you the bird but other than that he remains silent. Hmm, maybe you could make a compromise? What could you possibly give him to speak?.... An idea pops in your head causing a cheesy smile to spread across your lips. Lander narrows his eyes in suspicion at you probably wondering why you’re smiling. You uncross your arms and clap your gloved hands together in front of you before speaking. “How about a trade? If I can ask you questions you can ask me questions. You can ask me anything and I’ll answer as honestly an as detailed I can only if you do the same.”

Lander stares at you for a good few seconds before opening his mouth. “How do I know you’ll answer honestly?”

“When I make a promise I intend to keep it so… I promise I won’t lie. Even if I stick to my word, it’s up to you to believe me or not.”

“....Okay. I’ll answer your questions under one condition.” He pauses before continuing. “I’m allowed to refuse to answer any question you might ask and I’m allowed to record everything you say.”

“That seems fair. I won’t deny you of any questions you may ask me. I don’t really have anything to hide.” That was probably a bad move because there are some things you don’t want him knowing but you want to gain more of his trust.

Lander seems to relax a little before leaning over and opening his glove box. Inside were paper, gum, a blank mask with one yellow stripe going across the eyes and a smaller stripe across it's brows, and a couple of strange looking devices. You wonder if one of those devices are what that Highiter lady used on you. You gulp instinctively, feeling the phantom pains. He pulls out a small black device and closes the glove box. He clicks the recording device on to life and then waves a hand up to you, “Alright then. What do you want to ask?”

“What does Lowiter, Midter, and Highiter mean? Is it a social class to you guys? Seats of power maybe?”

“That’s half right. We do have seats of power for each mage but that’s not what the titles stand for. They are to label how powerful a mage a person is.”

“Wait, mage? Like the ones in fantasy movies?” You lift your eyebrows in both confusion and amusement. “Didn’t know you guys were into dungeon and dragons-”

“Was I done speaking?! No! I wasn’t! So I’m not going to answer that.” You almost snicker at his sass but you manage not to do so. “Mages are listed into different categories depending on how powerful their soul is, how powerful their magic is, the type of magic they have, etcetera, etcetera. There’s a lot of variables to be seen to determine who you are. Alright, it’s my turn to ask a question.”

“No, wait! You didn’t explain what each of them means!” You complain. You wanted to know what they all meant!

Lander huffs. “Fine. Lowiter is the weakest type of mage you could be and the most common level a person's magic output could be. They’re practically on the level of mage children. Even so, they’re strong enough to fight multiple people before finally running out of energy. Midters, like me, is the most common level a trained mage can be on. We can fight a small army before running out of magic. Highiters are very powerful mages. Unlike Lowiters and Midters, Highiters magic can be seen through their eyes by anyone who is a Midter or stronger. They can take on an army before running out of power. There are two other levels of power but you didn’t ask for those two.”

“What! No, I want to know them too!”

“Guess I’ll answer that after you answer my question.” You frown but you don’t complain. At least you’re getting answers from him in the first place. “The first question I have for you is where do you live? I want to know your address.” Your eyes practically bulge out of your head as your spit in surprise. DAMN IT!!! You knew this would happen! Mother fucker!!! You made a promise though!!! SHIT! “I’m waiting for an answer,” Lander says impatiently. Damn you. You’re going to regret this. You’re so going to regret this. After a few more seconds of silently cursing to yourself, you speak out the exact location you live in Ebott, down to the very last detail. As you spoke, Lander’s eyes widened in surprise probably not expecting you to answer honestly even if it was reluctantly. You scolded yourself again as you finished. Oh fuck. They knew where you lived now! You rest your forehead in the palms of your hands in self-loathing. “Wow, you really did just tell me the truth.” He hardly sounded guilty to which you look up to glare at him.

“Yeah, I promised didn’t I? Guess you don’t need any of your tracking devices now.” Lander adverts his gaze away from you and his face contorts into one of conflict.

“It’s your turn to ask a question.”

“What are the other two?” Even if your cheery demeanor all but faded away at this point you still were curious.

“What?! Why didn’t you ask a hard question like I did?!”

“Because I’m not an ass. Also, that was two questions I've answered. I get to ask two questions now.” Your facial expression doesn’t hide your fury. You wanted to destroy the little device in his hands. Even if you did destroy it, Lander would remember. Fucking damn it. You’re so dead.

“Oh…” Lander scratches his neck, “Well… the other two levels are Epicter and Godter. Epicter is very rare. I’ve never seen a mage who is an Epicter but they’re very powerful. With almost unlimited magic and power, they could probably fight a whole nation before running out of magic. If they were a video game character then they would be referred to what is called a boss. Now Godter, on the other hand, is as powerful as you can get. There has been only one record of a mage with such power but, personally, I believe that it’s a myth. Someone at that level of power cannot exist and shouldn't ever exist. Godter has limitless magic and controls all types of magic. The one Godter mage that we have on record says that they were able to fight the whole world before they ran out of magic. They are practically what you call, the final boss if they were a video game character. That’s all the levels.”

“What are mages to you guys?”

“Mages are a powerful and talented group of people who hide within the shadows of society to avoid getting wiped out again. We mages can perform wonderful works through magic and are more in sync with our souls than most people do.” Sounds like bullshit to you but you’ll have stuff to write down when you get home.

“Ask your next question.” You spit out. Is this information even worth your security now? You doubt it.

“Ah… um… Are you working with any clans?”

“Clarify what that is or I won’t be able to answer correctly.”

“Are you working for someone or a group of people to spy on us?”

“No. I’m not working for anyone or with anyone for that matter. I’m not spying on your group either. The so-called monster that has been haunting me for the past four months is the one forcing me to comply with it. In fact, it can control my body now. When I went to knock your lights out back at to the store it forced my body to stop.”

Lander sat, eyes wide before his brows come down. “Wait. At the meeting didn’t you say you were working with someone. What did you mean by that?”

“Not your turn to ask a question. Tell me all about what souls mean to you guys.”

“Ahh, well, I…” He looks down at your chest for a good solid minute before speaking up again. “It might be easier for me to explain what it is… if I showed you.”

….

Your thick brows knit together as your curiosity was peaked. “What do you mean by that?”

“If I may have your permission to do so… I can show you your soul.”

“My soul?” You smile half-humored as your voice carried heavy disbelief. _“You are going to show me my soul?”_ Each word that exited your mouth came out choppy with long pauses in between. Your eyes carried amusement while Lander’s were all serious. Noticing Lander’s serious nature causes your small smirk to slowly fall….

He isn’t serious….

Right?

“I don’t believe you… but why the hell not? I’m probably going to be dead in the next few hours anyway. Go ahead and pull out my soul mage man.” Lander frowns at your narcissistic response.

“Okay, I will but I must tell you some things before I do so. Your soul is the very culmination of your being. When I pull it out of you, you will feel… eh, the feeling is different for everyone. It’ll range from discomfort to serenity. Do not touch it. You could possibly hurt yourself if you do so. Also, your soul is where you’re magic resides. When it’s out in the open it’s easier to use it. If this is your first time with your soul out please remain calm or you might accidentally use magic. Since you’re a Highiter that means if you freak out you could possibly hurt or even kill me.” He shudders before continuing, “But… that’s unlikely to occur if you heed my advice. Do you understand?”

Was this seriously about to happen?!

You were about to see your soul, which up until now thought it was non-existent.

You sit straighter up, clench your fists, and nod in affirmation for him to go on. Lander gulps before looking at your chest. You suddenly feel the same feeling you felt back at the store when you threatened Lander and the same change in atmosphere at the diner during your meeting. Goosebumps crawl over your skin as you watch something flicker over Lander's irises, something yellow. He raises a hand toward your chest and stops so his arm hovers over the two of you. “R/N.” You look away from his hand up to his eyes. They were firm as they stared back at you.

“Yeah.” You sound surprisingly quiet.

“I’m going to pull it out slowly as to not shock you. Alright?”

“Alright.” You repeat him and eagerly wait patiently. He changes his gaze back to your chest and starts to slowly close his fist.

A weird sensation sends a chill down your spine. It felt as if your breath was being taken away from you yet you could breathe. Your instinct is screaming for you start to hyperventilating but you control your breathing. What- how is he doing this?!!! You continue to watch Lander in fascination. He stopped closing his fist when it looked like he was grasping the air. Slowly… ever so… slowly he starts to retreat his arm toward himself. You almost gasp as you feel a building of pressure behind your sternum almost like a balloon that is getting inflated. You felt as if you couldn’t breathe anymore but you kept forcing yourself to do so in a calm(ish) manner. You take your eyes of Lander’s hand to see what was happening where he was tugging. This time you actually gasp.

You couldn’t believe your eyes. Colorful lights were swimming underneath your clothes like a cage of fireflies that were slowly becoming brighter and more vibrant. Your eyes remained glued to what was happening to you. Slowly, radiant colored mist starts to seep out and follow Lander's pull. Star like particles also starts to appear and flow with the chromatic fog. The extraordinary display wasn't the only thing you noticed happening to you. It felt like your senses where sharpening quite sufficiently. You heard things you often wouldn't like Lander's heartbeat and the similar beat of something more in his chest. Maybe it was his soul. You didn't want to think right now. You just wanted to experience this awe-inspiring sight before you. The cluster of colorful light particles along with the river of fog slowly started to form into something more. They slowly swirled and started fusing together. The sight of it reminded you of how the milky way galaxy was shaped. The only difference was that every few seconds the color of the magical mass would change. Amaranth, turquoise, lavender, magenta, autumn gold, scarlet, electric lime, amber, violet, chartreuse, cyan, and many many more. The fused particles at the center of the cluster were starting to form into a shape. It took a minute before you could figure out what it was forming into. A luminous heart which almost completely formed was suspended upon the air in front of you. It looked finer and more gorgeous than any gem you've ever set your eyes on. You could tell from the sight alone that it was something to be marveled at. Something that would catch the attention of all who may get a glimpse of it's bright and unsaturated glory. 

Finally, the soul finishes its form. The bright pulsating heart filled the whole inside of the vehicle with the color it changed into every time it throbbed. Sparks of light would often drift off like glowing embers from a fire. The only imperfection you could see on it was a singular crack that went up the left side of it. It was probably the most jaw-dropping sight you've ever seen and it made you feel empowered. Greatly empowered. Almost as if nothing could touch you. Any foul mood you were in before evaporated immediately and was replaced with much stronger feelings. Good feelings. Powerful feelings that invigorated you to your core. You felt unstoppable. In fact, you no longer feared anything. You were filled with…

**Bravery!**

Your soul pulsates and it's color turns into a bright golden sunset color. So this is what a soul looks like. You never expected… this.

“Wow. So this is what a soul is?! I-it’s beautiful! I’ve never seen something so extraordinary in my life!” You extend your gloved hands toward it but you heed Lander's advice about touching it. You cup the extravagant jewel in a hovering hug. You could feel energy wafting off of it through your gloves causing your hands to buzz slightly. You snicker at the sensation before looking up at lander. “How on earth can you guys do…this….” Lander’s expression was a torrent of many emotions. Bewilderment, fear, amazement, and so many more. His jaw hung open as he just stared at your soul. “Lander?” you call his name but he doesn’t respond with even a twitch. He seemed frozen stiff. You start to worry a bit which your soul quivers in unison to your new emotion. You remember him saying something along the lines of you using magic. You honestly didn’t think it was possible for you to actually use magic but you also thought the same thing about having a soul. What if you accidentally used magic on him and he’s frozen?!!! Your soul dims as it quivers a bit harsher. You reach out to him and start to shake his shoulders. You noticed he was shaking under your hold. “Lander! Hey! Snap out of it! What’s wrong with you man?!” He seems to hear you this time and mumbles a response. You stop shaking him to ask him to repeat what he started to say. He swallows a couple of times before repeating what he wanted to say.

“Y-y-y-your s-soul!...”

“What about my soul?!” You never expected him to give the answer he did give.

“Your soul! Y-you’re not a Highiter! You’re an Epicter!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I do Q/A for the main character every few chapters so ask away and maybe you'll be shouted out to in one of the chapters.
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.


	14. An Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lander figures out some dark secrets from your past and you don't react well. You only hope you can fix your wrongs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, keeping up with my new schedule! I'm a procrastinator so I don't know how that happened. Anyways, I have Spanish in this chapter. I do not speak Spanish nor can I write Spanish at all, even though I've taken three classes on that language already(I honestly don't even know how I passed any of those classes). Everything in Spanish was taken from Google translate. If I messed something up PLEASE TELL ME! I won't be offended at all and I will go fix my mistake. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter of tatfiu.
> 
> Remember, I do Q/A for the main character every few chapters so ask away and maybe you'll be shouted out to in one of the chapters.
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.
> 
> I'm also on twitter [ Ava Laws](https://twitter.com/Breathing_Blue?s=09). I don't use it much though.

“I’m an Epicter?!” You question. “You mean that level higher than Highiter?”

“I-I think s-so! I-I’ve never seen someone w-with stats so high before!” Lander looks up at you with wide eyes. “Y-y-you l-lied.” Huh?

“About what?” You had promised you wouldn’t lie to him so why is he accusing you of doing so?

He smacks your arms off him as if they burned. “Don’t act fucking innocent! You’re a m-mage sent t-to spy on us!” He starts to press his body as far as he could in his seat to put as much space as he could in between the two of you. “Of c-course, they w-would send you! S-someone as powerful as you! Y-you even have a KILL stat! W-who did you k-kill?! Was it one of our own?! Who d-do you work f-for?! Why a-are you staring at m-me like that?! Answer me! ANSWER ME, YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!” You stare wide-eyed as Lander started showing signs of a panic attack. Jackie would also start to scream, curse, and jump to conclusions when she was about to break down. ‘Screaming is the best way to hide your insecurities.’ Jackie once told you. Maybe it’s the same way with Lander. He’s probably just afraid. What of though is hard to pinpoint. Most likely you if anything he said made any sense to you if not cause you to cringe at some of his statements. It’s going to be hard to calm him down if you’re the source of his anxiety. Logic is usually the best way to calm down Jackie so you’ll try the same for Lander. It’ll just require a bit of…

**Patience.**

Your soul pulsates at a slower beat and the bright orange mutes out to a calm cyan. You start to hear a [ light soothing melody](https://youtu.be/-HQFtPjsdkQ); almost like a caring parent humming their child to sleep or a nostalgic music box. Where ever the noise started to come from, it was doing something good with your nerves. You suddenly felt more relaxed and focused than you were before. Most of your anger and confusion that started to build back up with Lander’s accusations all but got muted. Still, you could feel some of it lingering because of… well, you mustn't think of such a thing now. You needed Lander to calm down so you both could both figure out what’s going on.

“Lander, I need you to calm down-”

“CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?!!! YOU’RE A MURDERER! YOU’RE PROBABLY GOING TO K-KILL ME TOO NOW THAT I CHECKED YOUR SOUL! THINK I'M SOME EASY EXP?! WELL-Ha-w-well, I-I’ll tell you right now that you that it won’t be easy!” Lander’s irises flicker yellow once again causing you to shiver. “I’m a trained mage you see! I won’t croke over easy! S-so...so just try it a-and you’ll regret it big time, shithead!” He puffs his chest out as much as he could so he could look threatening. You would probably laugh if the situation was different. Right now, though, was a highly inappropriate time to do so. You didn’t feel amused in the least either. Lander looks scared shittless which was apparent with the sweat building on his forehead and the slight tremor you see go through his body every few seconds. Even so, he holds his fists at his side and gives you a confident, yet lopsided, smirk which impressed you. Even though he thinks you’re going to murder his behind, he stands his ground. You felt kinda proud of him. Jackie is the type to run away if she thinks she’s no match for someone. You weren’t a danger to him… well, you aren’t at the moment. So, you don’t want him to do anything rash and possibly get you both hurt. You relax your body and stay still as to help Lander relax. The humming noise sounds more serine now, like an angel’s melody. Hopefully, Lander hears whatever noise you’re hearing so it could calm him down too. You close your eyes and lean your head back against your seat so your neck is wide open to him. This is a tactic animals use to show that they trust the other or are being submissive. You slow your breathing as well, trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

“Lander, do you really think I want to kill you?”

“Well, you made it pretty obvious at the store that you won’t hesitate to fucking punch me in the throat!”

“To punch you in the throat, yes. But kill you?” You grit your teeth as your body quakes at the thought. You couldn’t see your soul with your eyes closed but you could practically feel it dim considerably. Murder was a sore subject for you. It has been for most of your life. Especially after-NO! Don’t think of that! You grimace as you slowly bring a hand up to your scar. Dark memories indeed. You don’t want to ever relive those memories and the thought of something similar ever happening to Lander- another shiver goes through your system but this time it was a bit painful. “Lander… I told you… you remind me of a good friend of mine. I couldn’t do something like that to you-”

“Is it because they’re the one you murdered?!” You flinch at the word and the melody you were hearing before suddenly stops as an ache starts to build up. “So it was them! I remind you of them and now you feel guilty about doing it!” *Throb* Your head starts to pound.

“No, Lander, you don’t unders-”

“What don’t I understand?! That you’re a cold-blooded murderer?!” *Throb* Your lungs feel heavy. “I don’t need to have you explain that to me! That’s clear as day!” *ThRoB* It becomes hard to breathe.

“Lander, could you please listen t-”

“Listen to what?! Lies?!” *THROB* Your head felt as if it was going to burst so you cradle it in your large gloved hands.

“S-Stop Lander-”

“No, I want the truth! Who did you kill?!” ***THROB***

Your head felt as if it would explode as you try to keep your memories at bay. “Lander, this is a sensitive subject for me so could you please just drop it?!”

“Stop evading the question! Answer me! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!”

_YOU UNGRATEFUL, SPOILED BRAT! DON’T EVER TALK BACK TO ME!_

***SNAP***

“I SAID **STOOOOOP!!!”**

**[*ssssSSSHHHBANG*](https://youtu.be/i_CFnPSiCQ4)**

A sonic boom goes off causing the glass from the car’s windows to explode out onto the street. In fact, all the glass inside all the cars and buildings surrounding area also explode into shards. You hear people screaming out all around you. Some scream out of shock while others scream in pain from either having glass cuts, have glass logged in them, or from their ears bursting. You don’t make a sound though. You stare silently at the chaos around you.

D-did…did you just do this?!

You cover your mouth as you continue to stare red-eyed at the destruction around you. You spot some children crying on the sidewalk because they had been injured by the blast, bleeding from multiple cuts. You hear someone screaming out that they couldn’t hear anything followed by another person screaming out that they were deaf. You turn your head around to the other side of the car to see an elderly couple embracing each other, also bleeding out from many cuts. Tears flow down your face as you cover your mouth with another hand to keep down your sobbing. You feel something fill back up an empty part of your chest and your senses dull back down. You hear fewer screams and you can’t feel the terror radiating off of everyone now. It was hardly any relief in the mayhem around you.

“What have you done…” Lander almost whispers as he also looks around at the bedlam that has taken over the next couple of blocks down the city surrounding you two. You look over at lander to see if he was or wasn’t injured. You were surprised to see that his skin had turned completely into silver but was starting to fade away back into his normal almond skin. You don’t comment on it though. You chose to curl up tighter on yourself hoping that you’d wake up from this awful nightmare. It was too realistic to be a nightmare, you knew, but you still hoped that it was one. It was also too crazy for any of it to be real. “R/N… Why did you do this?” Lander asks but you didn’t want to speak in fear that you’d set off another sonic boom. Instead, you use your hands to speak for you.

**“I didn’t mean too! I don’t know what I did to cause this!”**

“You used your magic, R/N!”

 **“This was all caused by my magic?! I didn’t know I had magic till just a few minutes ago!”** Oh fuck, you felt sick. You had just hurt a lot of people. You probably just made a couple of people go deaf too. Oh shit, you felt sick! You unbuckle your seatbelt and slide the doors open of the car to step out.

“Where do you think you’re go-” Lander doesn’t even finish his sentence before you’re puking your insides out onto to pavement of the street. You had harmed probably around a hundred people because you used magic?! Magic you thought only existed in fiction just a few minutes ago had just blown up all the glass that was present the next few blocks. What the hell was happening to you? Your whole reality was being annihilated. You just didn’t understand anything anymore. Where you just going crazy? It felt like it. You release another round of stomach acid before you feel someone awkwardly start patting your back. You take a peak to your side to see Lander frowning down at you as he continued to pat your back in a gawky manor.

“I… see now that I was-may have been… a little pushy.”

“A little?” You bitterly cough out as you wipe your mouth of any remaining breakfast that made its way back out of your system with your wrist. Part of the blame of your outburst did lay on his shoulders, for he was the one who pushed you over the edge, but you don’t hold anything against him. He didn’t know that was a really sensitive subject for you and he was also freaking out at the same time. This was all a big accident… One that cost some people their hearing and for many, a trip to the hospital. You gag at the guilt that was clawing at you.

If you haven’t had enough sin to carry already…

“Okay, I was inconsiderate of how you were feeling and I’m also responsible for…” He pauses, probably looking around at the mayhem that had taken place. “This.”

You groan, shaking your head. You didn’t want him taking any credit for what you had done. “No. I’m the one that lost my temper-”

“And I’m the one that made you lose it.” He pulls at one of your arms to help you stand straight. You keep your eyes down so you didn’t have to continue to see where all the screaming is coming from. Tears blurred whatever you could see much to your personal benefit. Unfortunately, it seemed like Lander had different plans. “R/N, I need you to fucking look at me.” You bite your lip as you turn your eyes up to look at Lander. You had to look down to see him, for he was shorter than you, but you could still see some of the aftermath of your outburst of supposedly magic. You try to only focus on Lander’s eyes and not that of your peripheral vision. He points at his chest with his right hand and follows that up with many other hand gestures. **“I am the one that pulled out your soul. If I had never pulled it out in the first place then none of this would have ever happened. I am- I mean any member of the R. E. D. R. H. O. P. A. L. O. C. E. R. A. aren’t allowed to summon out another person’s soul unless under certain circumstances, ones of which I wasn’t under. This incident is both of our faults, if not only mine.”** It was quite surprising to see how mature Lander was acting now. Every time you see similarities in both Jackie and Lander you also see the major differences between the two. Jackie would have completely shut down after something like this but Lander seemed to snap out of the fit he was in before and take hold of the situation. Those were some good leadership qualities to have. Lander holds up a shaka sign with his right hand before putting it down into the palm of his left hand. **“That is if you didn’t mean to do any of this.”**

You start to sign back to him frantically with shaky gloved hands. **“I promise that I didn’t mean to do any of this!”**

“Alright… I believe you…” Lander looks around once again before signing. **“Looks like nobody knows what just happened. Count yourself lucky this time. I could only imagine what would have happened if your magic type was anything different. We would have an even larger mess to clean up if that was the case.”** You hear sirens in the distance starting to make their way toward the street you were on. “It also looks like we aren’t going anywhere anytime soon. Not until the mess in this area is cleared out enough for people to safely traverse through.” Lander grimaces. “That means I’ll have to give a couple of people some calls that we’re going to be late for the meeting. They’re not going to be happy about this…” He takes out his phone to pull up his contacts only to curse and see the screen of his phone completely shattered.

“I’m sorry…” You wince. That’s another thing you’re going to feel guilty for. You bet your phone looks the same way.

Lander shakes his head with a frustrated sigh. “It’s fine. You can sit in that cafe over there and wait for me. The traffic probably won’t move for another hour and it’ll be unpleasant to listen to the conversation I’m about to have over the phone with you know who and my insurance company. I trust that you won’t try to run off if I let you go?”

“Yeah… but… let’s trade numbers just in case you need me or something.”

“Sure” You both exchanged numbers and your phone was shattered just like you thought. You'll have to go get it fixed somewhere later since you can't get your bother to do it for you.

“I’ll be in the cafe if you need me…” You look over Lander’s car and past the sidewalk to spot a little cafe with its windows gone and being swept up by the staff. You slip on your cracked sunglasses and step over your bile before slowly making your way to the shop. You’re careful of where you walk as to not step on any glass. Your shoes were brand new and you didn’t want to damage them after one use of wearing them... though, you probably deserved to have them ruined for the damage you caused. You’re glad your now cracked sunglasses covered your puffy red eyes but it didn’t stop the tears from running down your cheeks. If you didn't have gloves on you'd rip your fingers off by how much you'd bite them. You about made it to the cafe before you hear someone call out to you. You look down to see a young Hispanic teen boy whose hands were covered in blood.

“Miss!” He gives you a pleading look. “I need help miss! ¡Mi Mamá es- ah! ¡Perdóneme! My Mamá is hurt real bad and I need someone to hold down the wound so I can call my Papá! He’s a doctor so he’ll come and help her! Can you help me?! No one else will!” You couldn’t say no even if you did tell Lander you’ll stay in the cafe. This is all your fault too. You should help those who you unintentionally injured.

“Yes, of course! Please, take me to her!” The teenager looks relieved and motions to you with bloody hands for you to follow him in the direction of his supposed mother.

“¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias señorita! ¡No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí!” You didn’t understand anything the boy said but you could tell he appreciated your help if his relieved smile was anything to go by. You take off your gloves and jacket as you followed him but it didn’t take long before you stood before a Hispanic woman who was bleeding out. She was propped up against a wall of a Bath & Body Works store. She had multiple cuts but the worst one was across her abdomen. It was too large of a wound to be held down with one pair of hands so blood poured out around her own. “¡Mamá, he encontrado a alguien que te ayudará!” The little boy runs up to his mom and points at you to which she, in turn, looks at you with appreciation.

“Gracias señorita.” She had a sweet songbird voice but it sounded weak to you. Her son turns to you.

“She said she appreciates the help.” You nod as you place your jacket as neatly as you could on a parking meter so you wouldn’t dirty it. You approach the woman and roll up your sleeves before kneeling next to her. You place the sunglasses on top of your head to look her directly in the eye to see how much damage you caused. You suck in a breath as you truly see how much pain she was in. Her skin was pale from the blood loss and her eyes were filled with pain. You sob as you place your hands on her wound. You almost gag at the feeling of her blood on your hands. The warm crimson life essence brings back horrible memories and feelings you never wanted to experience again. You close your eyes so you don’t have to stare at the injured woman any longer. The guilt was eating you alive.

“Señorita, no llores. Estaré bien. Mi esposo es un doctor maravilloso. Él me arreglará en ningún momento.” You couldn’t understand what she was saying and her son was talking on the phone so he couldn’t translate what she was saying for you. She sounded sympathetic though. Maybe she was trying to comfort you? She shouldn’t. You were the one who did this to her. You shake your head.

“I’m so… so so sorry.” You hang your head as you sobbed more and apologized profusely. If you knew this would happen you would have never let Lander take your soul out in the first place. You should have remembered his warning about letting your emotions get the better of you while it was out. Now you gone off and hurt countless bystanders.

“Ah. Por favor no llores. Nada de esto es tu culpa.” She coos you like a mother would which makes you feel worse. If she knew the truth… You don’t think she would be acting as kind to you. You continue to let the tears run down your face as you hold your hands in place. You wish you could take back what you did. You wish you could help her more than just putting more pressure on her wound. You wish you could reverse what you’ve done to her. You wish you could make her all better. _You wish you could heal her._ “¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo con tus manos, señorita?! ¡Están brillando!” She’s probably still trying to comfort you but you shake your head once again.

“I’m sorry… I wish this never happened… I never intended-”

“¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Estoy curado? ¡Ian, ven aquí! ¡Esta señora curó mis heridas! ¡Ella es un ángel!” You peek open your eyes to the woman’s ecstatic cries of joy. Her son only gets to reply with a surprised “¡¿Qué?!” before she grabs hold of your hands and starts to frantically say things you couldn’t understand due to the language barrier. She seemed to be overjoyed but you freak out.

“H-hey, miss! You shouldn’t move with a wound lik- WHAT?!” You’ve never gasped so loud in your life. The large wound that was on her abdomen was no longer there! In fact, all the cuts on her body were miraculously gone. The only indication that she was ever hurt was her shredded clothes and blood left in the wake. Your jaw drops dumbfoundedly as you look the woman up and down.

“¡Mamá! ¡Estás todo mejor! ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!” The young teen runs up to his mother crying tears of joy. They embrace each other as you try to wrap your head around what the hell happened. One moment she was bleeding to death and now she’s in perfect health! It’s like magi-

….

Magic?

Did you use magic again??

Maybe you used magic to heal her???

You look down at your bloody hands in bewilderment. Is that even possib- You know what. You aren’t even going to question anything anymore. Your whole reality seemed to suddenly flip within the past few hours. Your brain has about frazzled out trying to understand anything that was going on anymore. So if you did heal her with magic… could you do it again? You look back up at the loving display of affection of a mother and their child.

….

You wish you had experienced that when you were a child….

You shake your head to get rid of the thought. You needed to focus. The two were exchanging words of affection to each other and to a gruff voice on the phone in Spanish. The mother would also turn to you and start bowing her head down at you every other second. You didn’t understand but you took it as her way of thanking you.

“H-how did you heal her miss?! Mamá thinks it’s an act of god. Are you an angel?!” What?! An angel?! You shake your head profusely.

“No! Far from it in fact! Please don’t see me as anything more than human!”

“How did you heal her wounds? My Papá wants to know how you did it.” Should you tell the truth?

….

Why the heck not? They won’t believe you anyways.

“I used magic.”

“La señora dice que usó magia para curar a Mamá.” The boy speaks into the phone.

“¿Mágico?” The mother questions her son before turning to you. “¿Podrías también usar tu magia para curar a mi hijo? Es un corte pequeño. Realmente lo agradecería si pudiera curarlo.” What the heck is she saying now?

The son thankfully translates her words to you. “My Mamá asks if you could also heal me too.” Huh?

“I don’t know if I can do it again. I don’t even know how I did it the first time…” His face seems to drop before you could finish your sentence. “B-but I could always try to do it again.”

His smile beams at you. “Thank you, miss. ¡Mamá, ella dijo que tratará de curarme!” The boy speaks to his mother to which she also gives you the same wide smile the boy gave you.

“Bendice tu alma, señorita. ¿Cómo puedo pagarte?”

“She asked how could she repay you.”

“She doesn’t need to pay me anything. Seeing you two better is all the payment I need.” Especially since you’re the one who caused them to get injured in the first place.

“Ella dijo que no quiere que le paguen. Ella solo quiere que seamos sanados.” The mother cries and starts to bow her head down at you once again.

“¡Salud! ¡Bendiga tu alma bondadosa! ¡Dios te bendiga!”

“She’s thanking you once again.” The boy hands over the shattered phone to his mom before he gets positioned close enough to you so you could place your hands on him.

“Thank you but… please don’t get your hopes up. I may not be able to do it again. I don’t want you hoping in something that probably won’t happen but I’ll try my best to make it happen. Okay?”

“I understand.” The boy nods and gives you a determined look. You nod silently before placing your hands on his shoulders and close your eyes.

….

….

So…

….

What now?

….

Maybe you could try thinking of the things you thought of when you healed his mother… When did you start healing her? Was it the part when you were regretting what you had done. No! You had been feeling that way-waaay before you even knew she existed.

Go further beyond the regret.

You had also thought of- No, NO! That definitely was not it! The thought of that was what made you have an outburst in the first place!

Go beyond the guilt!

You started to feel pity for her and wished that you could reverse what you had done to her. You wish you could reverse what you did to everyone. You wished you could reverse what happened to this boy. He’s injured because of you! He shouldn’t be injured! He shouldn’t be covered in cuts! You want them to go away! _You want him to be healed!_

“¡Mira Mamá, ella lo hizo! ¡La señora me ha curado!” Your eyes shoot open as you hear the boy’s outcry of joy.

“¡Alabado sea el Señor! ¡Mi hijo ha sido sanado por un profeta!” The mother also follows in the boy’s cheer and she embraces her son who was now cut free.

So, you could heal people now by just wanting them healed??? Was magic about intention? No, then you wouldn’t have had that outburst. Man, you had so many unanswered questions. Lander is a good place to start. He must have popped your magic virginity of some sort. He has a lot of shit to explain after everything has been dealt with. This is so weird… but helpful! You try not to let the outrageousness of it get to your head but instead, you try to harness this opportunity while you still have the ability.

“Thank you, miss! You’re like a superhero!” The boy gasps before lowering his voice to an excited whisper. “Are you a superhero?!”

You shake your head. “No, but you know who could be a real hero?” The boy shakes his head wildly as an answer before you point at his chest. “You.”

“Me?” You nod as you look around for something to clean your hands with.

“Yes, I want to heal others just like I did with you two. If you can run around and inform everyone that I’m a doctor then I can help others.” You didn’t know if this idea of yours would work or not but you wanted to try to undo what you had done. Lander probably wouldn’t like the idea of you using magic in public, if your gut is telling you otherwise, so it would be smart if you had him say you were a doctor. Also, if he ran around telling people that you were magically healing others, no one would believe him. “Remember, only say I’m a doctor. Could you do that for me?” You spot a stack of towels in the broken store window.

“You can count on me!” He gives you a little salute before turning to his mother. “Mamá, la señora quiere que la ayude a sanar a los demás. ¿Puedo?” You get up and grab one of the towels during their exchange and you wipe your hands as thorough as you possibly could.

“¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Haz lo que la señora te pide que hagas! ¡Sólo mantente seguro, Ian!” The woman kisses her son on the head before he gets up and starts to run off with a couple of “¡Gracias!”. After that, you hear him doing what you asked. You help the mother to her feet before you grab another towel off the store window and wrap it around your face like a bandana. You also slip on your cracked sunglasses over your eyes as to finish your disguise. You didn’t want people to learn that you had magic abilities. You could practically see it now. R/N L/N, once star and idol, now a superhuman? Hopefully, all the cameras in the area were taken out with the blast or your disguise won’t matter for shit. If the news found out you caused something of this magnitude or at least healed civilians, then you’ll never recover from this. Not only the media will be after you but the government will be too. If you didn’t have that already it’ll be a trillion times worse then! Thankfully, the mother and child didn’t seem to recognize you but you’ll still ask them not to tell anyone what you looked. Though, in order to do that you'll have to wait for the boy to get back to translate your request. Oh boy....

“¡Gracias querido ángel! ¡Me has conservado vivo hoy! ¡Vivo otro día gracias a ti! ¡Alaba al señor porque te ha regalado manos curativas!” The woman kept bowing to you and saying things you didn’t understand while she speaks on the shattered phone with her husband. You look away from her to search for people approaching you. The first person to come up was a dark man with cuts all over his body and a really nasty looking one across his face. He seemed a little put off by the towel that was wrapped around your face but still came up to you. 

“Hey, I heard that you’re a doctor. Is that true?” It depends on how you define doctor.

“More or less, yeah. I am.” You change your voice to be one that sounds like that of the waiter boy at the Soul Food diner. Hopefully, with your change in voice, it’ll make it harder for people to recognize you. Thank goodness you were a voice actor!

He seemed skeptical about your answer but he seems to make up his mind as he winces once again. “Could you help then? I’m cut up pretty bad and I can’t see out of my right eye.”

“Yes, please come closer to me so I can work my magic on you.” You almost laugh internally at your inside joke. ‘That was horrible’ your mind supplied. ‘Yeah, well… I gotta do something to keep my mind off the guilt’ you mentally replied back. The man made a face at your comment but approached you, nevertheless. You grimaced at the unintentional damage you did to this man. His nose looked like it would have been cut off if the wound was an inch deeper. You mentally give kudos to the man for not showing the pain that he was in.

The mother walks up to you two just as you place your hands on his shoulders. “¡Oh! ¡Señor! ¡Estás a punto de ser sanado! ¡Esta mujer es una santa! ¡Ella te hará lo que ha hecho por mí!”

“I don’t speak Spanish, lady.” The man rasps trying to inform her as she starts to rant and talk more to her husband on the other line. Out of the corner of your eye, you start to see other people approaching you with varying injuries to some degrees from minor to severe.

“I don’t either but I think she’s trying to tell you what I did for her.” You turn to the crowd. “Once I’m done helping this man I want the most severely injured to come forth so I can deal with them first! Those who aren’t as injured please help such ones make their way to me so I may work and treat everyone at a faster pace! Once I treat you, please go forth and find others who need assistance and say that I’m a doctor and nothing else! Also, please do not take any form of recording or photos of me and don’t take the jacket that I placed on that parking meter!” You turn back to the man and close your eyes behind your sunglasses as you try to copy what you did for the mother and her son. You have to envision him being healed. You have to want him to be healed or else it won’t work and you’ll make a fool of yourself in front of all these people.

The movement you feel from him, underneath your hands, indicates to you that he turned his head to look at the woman. “You treated her? She doesn’t look hurt despite all the blood on her.” Alright, here it goes. Let's try this again...

_I want you to be healed._

You hear some people around you start to murmur and gasp.

“¡Mira! ¡Sus manos sanadoras! ¡Están brillando otra vez!”

“Again, I don't speak Spani- what the HELL! Why are your hands glowing?!” You open your eyes to see what he meant. It was true. Your palms were emitting a soft green glow that seemed to seep into his shoulders. You watch as the cuts across his body start to close up within seconds. Glass that was lodged in him started to fall onto the pavement below as it made its way out of him. The man blinks in surprise, his face being mended as well, as he is able to see out of his wounded eye. You pull back your hands once you no longer see any more injuries.“Wha- What the-?!” The large burly man starts to bewilderedly check himself by feeling and looking around at his now clear skin. The Hispanic mother cheers as she continues to talk into the phone with her husband while the crowd around you gasps in awe. Some even started to take their phones out to either take photos or record you; though, a lot of them make disappointed faces upon realizing the condition of their phone screens. You wave your hands at them.

“PLEASE, do NOT record or take photos of me! If you do I will NOT be inclined to treat you!” You still mimic the waiter boy’s voice as you ask the crowd to cooperate with you. Photos and recordings mean a big bad for you. They’ll be all over the media. Hopefully, using their well being against them will convince most of them not to do anything of the sort. It won’t stop all of them but it’ll stop most of them. The less the media can get a hold of the better. The ones who had pulled out their phones started to put them back where they got them from. Good.

After a few seemingly long moments of shock, the man looks up to you. “I’m all better! How did you-”

“Just assume I have superpowers. It’ll help you not question the absurdity of it. Now go off and find others that many need help. Remember! ONLY say I’m a doctor and nothing else, got it?!” You needed to treat those who you injured and you couldn’t spend time making up a story he will only tell journalist later. The less everyone knows, the better. He pauses before quickly nodding as he runs off with a ‘Thank you’. You turn your head up the street to where you could hear the sirens the most. Those must be the medical and police force. It’d be smart if you weren’t around healing people when they start dispatching teams to investigate the situation. Yes, it would be smart but you want to take back as much of the damage you caused as you possibly could. Also, you have a gut feeling that the R’n’R have people behind the scenes in the police force that Lander has already notified. They’ll probably bribe their way into making this all seem like a freak accident. Welp, better for you-you guess. Though, you do feel a bit bad for not truly being able to pay the consequences of this... But it’s probably for the best that people think this is some kind of freak accident. You could only imagine how they would react if they knew the truth.

To that, you turn back to the crowd with a determined look.

“Alright, who’s next?!”

 

~~~~~

 

This was probably hands down the worst day of his life.

He woke up an hour before his damn alarm clock. The shower took forever to heat up. He burnt his tongue on his coffee. Rebecca was being an asshole, as per usual. Then that skyscraper bitch showed up, made him look like a racist prick, and about knocked his lights out. On top of that, she heard the whole conversation between Rebecca and him. Then he figured out beanstalk not only had maxed out stats but she also had EXP and KILL stats. That was a huge shock. He had never personally seen anyone with a KILL stat nor EXP over level one. He about had a panic attack over the sight of it. Even through his fear… He could tell that she felt bad about it. His soul trait is Justice so he could slightly sense how she felt about that topic. She didn’t regret it though. He could tell that much but… Something told him that she didn’t enjoy doing it. In fact, after he pushed her over the edge, it became evident that it was probably a situation where she was given no other choice. That realization really made him feel like an asshole for doing what he did but he needed to know how she felt about the blood on her hands. He purposely kept accusing her and asking her hard questions to see her true feelings. He got his answer…but at what cost? He should have known better than to have brought out her soul in the first place. He even knew something like this(not on this scale though) would happen if she lost her temper. He even warned her beforehand and there he went and pissed her off. Fuck. Rebecca’s habit of breaking rules is starting to rub off on him. After the light pole bitch walked off, he contacted his insurance company of the damages done to his stuff. Thank goodness Mat was on staff. Red Rhopalocera privileges are the best but it was hard to tell Mat the situation without giving too many details of what occurred. He promised that he would tell him all about it later as long as the damages the asshole caused to his car and phone are covered. Of course, the drama whore agreed quickly. Most of the Red Rhopalocera are the same way so word of this will spread quickly.

Gezz. What a day! And it’s nowhere from being close to ending! It’s only three-fifteen in the afternoon! The icing on this shit cake was the call he was about to make.

He felt as if he had been staring at the numbers on his cracked screen forever now. Once he hit dial he would have to break the news to his boss, Highiter J Walson. That was not going to be a fun conversation. He needed to call him though... even if he may be kicked out of the Red Rhopalocera by the end of the call. Lander groans as his thumb hovers over the call button. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Ahhh, fuck it!

His thumb hits the call button and he brings the ruined device up to his ear.

*Ring*

….

*Ring*

….

*Ring*

Oh fucking hell! The silence was killing him!

*Ring*

….

*Click*

“This is Highiter J Walson speaking.”

Lander already feels the sweat building on his brow. “Good afternoon s-sir. I’ve called you to inform you of another...change in plans…” Why is it so hot outside all the sudden. Lander tugs at his collar harshly as he overhears his boss letting out a heavy sigh.

“And what change could that possibly be?”

Lander gulps before answering. “W-well sir, there might have been an accident involving...magic.” Lander's voice weakened at the end of his statement both out of fear of others overhearing the conversation and of what his boss was probably about to do. The other end was silent for a long time which highly disturbed Lander.

“How bad of an accident?” Lander internally screams at the Highiter’s question. He sounds so pissed!

“U-uh...actually...it...it’s really bad if I’m being honest. A code two I believe...” There are different code alerts the Red Rhopalocera have. The number codes mean how bad to a severity the public sees the use of magic or learn of the group. There are only three levels and each level is dealt with in a different way. Code one is hardly a danger to the organization's cover. It means that a member might have slipped and said something they shouldn’t have or accidentally showed a bit of their magic. Code two means that there is a significant danger to the organization. Ether a lot of information has slipped to one person’s hands or people were harmed by an act of magic. Code three is hazardous to the Red Rhopalocera. This means that many people know about the organization or people were killed by an act of magic. Lander looks around again and sees how bad people were harmed by R/N’s blast. “...Maybe even a three.”

“What the hell happened Lander?!” Lander jerks the phone away from his ear as his phone’s speakers are blasted out of existence. "Did R/N release the recording?!"

“N-n-no, I-I might have t-taken out R/N’s soul. She had a freak out a-and ended up blasting all of Jasmine boulevard’s glass to smithereens. M-multiple civilians have sustained various degrees of abrasions and lacerations as well as differentiating levels of deaf-”

“WHAT THE FUCK LANDER!!! YOU HAD ONE JOB! YOU HAD- Oh my-I-I can’t with you right now. Nol, take the phone from me. Yes, take the phone from me!” Lander was sweating bullets at this point and was looking everywhere to see if anyone heard the deafening screaming that was taking place behind his phone’s speakers. No one seemed to notice but a young Hispanic boy runs past directing people in the direction of a doctor. He didn’t know how his phone could handle that man’s voice. Muffled voices and shuffling could be heard as he hears the Highiter explain what he just informed him of.

“This is Highiter I Fall speaking.” The calm voice from the woman was a nice contrast from his boss’s but Nol didn’t seem happy either. “Midter J Smith, on what conditions, where you under, gave you the right to take out that woman’s soul? Was it under permit ones?”

“N-no.”

“So you willingly went against strict Red Rhopalocera laws? Know that you will be held accountable for this incident. What made you do this? Know that your answer will affect the severity of how you will pay for your transgression.” He felt like he just shit himself because that’s how much fear her words instilled in him. Still, he’d rather just tell the truth than try to hide what has happened and then get punished more severely.

“While we w-were in the car, on our way to the meeting, R/N wanted to ask some questions about our organization. I refused at first but then she said she would answer any questions I asked if, in return, I answered hers…so I agreed.”

“What kinds of questions did she ask?”

“Not many. The first two were about what mage leagues were and why we have them, the third was what are mages, and the final one was what are souls.”

“And you thought it would be better to show the Highiter her soul rather than answer her directly? Unbelievable.” Lander flinched at the Highiter’s indirect insult but he opens his mouth to reply.

“Yes b-but…. she’s not a Highiter...I Checked her while her soul was out.”

“You Checked her soul?!... Huh? What is it…” Someone seemed to start talking to the Highiter for she started to have a muffled conversation with multiple distant voices. As Lander waited for her reply he looked in the direction of the coffee shop. He didn’t see the bitch giant anywhere in there no matter how many times he moved his head around. He started to feel a little anxiety about her whereabouts but he tried not to worry about it. He had enough stress on his plate at the moment. She was probably deeper in the cafe so she didn’t have to see the sight around him. Yeah, that’s it. She definitely didn’t leave you. She definitely didn’t run away. You’re not going to get in trouble for letting her run away especially when you’re supposed to be keeping an eye on her because she didn’t run away in the first place right?....Right?

….

This is the worst day of his life.

He could fucking cry at this point. He wouldn’t look any different than some people on the street here who were balling their eyes out.

Please, R/N, you better not have fled or I’m going to gain some EXP of my own from your stupid flat ass behind.

“Midter J Smith, are you still there?” Highiter Fall speaks up once again.

“Yes mam.”

“We are putting you on speaker because we have some very important questions for you about R/N, especially about what you saw while checking her soul. The whole Highiter council of the Red Rhopalocera are here and listening so please be as detailed as you can while answering.” Well, this isn’t intimidating at all. “First, we would like to know what kind of questions you asked her and if you recorded your conversation.” Lander fiddles with the recording device in his pocket and debates his answer.

“I asked her where she lived. She said somewhere in one of the isolated communities outside of Ebott city. I then asked her if she was working for or with anybody to spy on our organization. She answered no and the only thing that comes close to that is the voice that has been speaking to her. As for a recording….” He looks down to where the small device is located. “....I didn’t get one.” He just lied! He just lied to his bosses and covered for R/N! Why did he do that?! Isn’t she the enemy?!

“Okay, we would like to know her soul trait.”

“Well… that’s the thing… When I brought out her soul it never stayed one trait color. It would either be one trait one second or be a combination of multiple the next.”

“....We would now like to know what her stats are like. What is her HP level?

“It kept shifting. It never stayed the same number. At one point it was at a high level of six thousand eight hundred twenty-one and another point it dropped to as low as five.”

“....Yes…. I agree…. Alright, Lander, the next question is what is her AT and DF levels.”

“She had infinite stats.”

….

“What?! Infinite stats?! You mean…. No, I can’t believe it either….”

The Highiters seemed to be arguing amongst themselves once again so Lander takes his time to look around. Police officers and medical teams were starting to make their way down the boulevard to help the civilians and get the situation under control. Thankfully, most of the police force in Ebott are members of the Red Rhopalocera. They were probably notified by the Highiter council by now. They’ll sway the investigation around the actual origin of this incident and get rid of any evidence that says otherwise. They may also be on the lookout for R/N and him. There was still a meeting they needed to attend. They’ll probably escort them to the Mermaid Suite since his car is trashed. For those who were injured, they’ll be treated by the best healing mages the Red Rhopalocera had to offer. Damages will be covered by the council. Everything will be fine. Lander takes another peek in the direction of the coffee shop.

….

Still no sign of the tower of terror. Where the hell are you R/N/?! Maybe he should investigate her whereabouts. He can’t call her because he’s still on the phone with the council. He walks around R/N’s bile and starts to carefully make his way up to the cafe.

“Lander, are you sure you saw infinite stats for her AT and DF?”

“Yes mam.” He was getting progressively more and more anxious as he approached the quaint eatery.

“.... Alright, the next question is what is her EXP, LV, and KILL stats?”

“....” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell the council that bit of information. You seemed very sensitive about that subject and an invasion of your privacy and past.

“Lander are you there?”

“Yes Mam. I’m still here.” His voice was starting to falter not just because of the answer he was going to have to give soon but because he couldn’t see you even at the doorway of the cafe.

“Can you tell us her EXP, LV, and KILL stats if she has any?” Lander walks further into the cafe, trying to see if she was seated in one of the tables or booths. The only people Lander sees in the coffee-scented shop was the cut up staff cleaning up the mess the glass made. The pastry counter’s glass was also shattered and now all the sweets on the shelves were filled with sharp particles. The thing that disturbed him the most was what happened to the electronics with screens. They were cracked and filled with static. That wouldn’t bother him so much if the fact that the static noise wasn't also filled with the distant sound of a little girl crying and screaming while a distorted screaming face would fill the screen every few seconds. He shivered at the noise and looked away from the screens to continue his search.

“U-uh, nothing noteworthy. Normal stats and s-such.” He reaches the end of the cafe and there was still no sign of her. Fuck!

“Midter J Smith, just answer the question.” Maybe she’s in the bathroom? Please be in the bathroom!

“A-ah! Y-yeah, of course. It-uh…” He walks up to the women’s bathroom and twists the nob. It turns out it’s a single stall bathroom…and it was empty.

Fuck!

He tries the same for the men’s bathroom and gets the same result.

FUCK!

“Where the hell did you go?!” He screams under his breath.

“Is there a problem Midter?”

“Nomorethanwhatyou’reawareof!” He spits out quickly. He’s gotta find you.

“Lander, why is it so hard for you to answer a damn question?!” That was his boss this time. Shit, he’s gotta find you! He walks up to an employee and covers the speakers of his phone with the palm of his hand.

“Excuse me, have you seen a tall Indonesian woman with long hair and a scar across the left side of their face enter this establishment?”

They shake their head. “No sir, sorry. Everyone left as soon as this happened.” They waved to the mess of glass. “But if I didn’t know better I would think you’re looking for R/N L/N by the way you described her. Wish I could say I saw her.” Fucking hell!

“Alright. Thanks anyways.” He starts to storm out of the cafe to search the streets.

“Lander! Lander! Answer the question!” Damn his boss sure likes to yell at him.

“T-they have a KILL count of one,” He exists the cafe and looks in all possible directions for her ugly face. Where would an idol go? “They have infinite LV,” What makes a star stand out the most? Paparazzi? “A-and EXP of fifteen.” Just then he notices a huge crowd of people five blocks down the street to his left. If she’s anywhere then that is a great place to start. Lander starts jogging down the street while he listens into the Highiter’s argument.

“Midter, why were you reluctant to tell us this?! This was very important information!”

“I-it was a very sensitive subject for her. When I brought it up to her, it made her freak out and caused her HP to drop as well as cause the accident. I felt that it was an invasion of her privacy if I told you those things about her. I felt in her soul the disgust in knowing that there is blood on her hands and she only did it out of self-preservation.”

“....” The Highiters started arguing again but this time it was hard to hear over the sound of the crowd. Lander then notices a very familiar coat hanging on a parking meter.

That’s R/N’s!

He started pushing through the crowd to the center. People around him didn’t seem to appreciate that but he ignored them. Instead, he focused on finding the source of all his woe. He finally breaks through the wall of bodies to find something that makes his eyes bulge out of his head.

R/N had her hippy sunglasses on with a towel wrapped around her face and she had her sleeves rolled up as not to get them dirty. Her blood stained hands glowed bright green as she was healing an injured woman. She was healing people on the street! SHE'S USING MAGIC IN PUBLIC!!!

Nol, the Higher who has been talking to him throughout most of the conversation, starts to speak. “Lander we thin-”

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!”

This was the worst day of his life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I do Q/A for the main character every few chapters so ask away and maybe you'll be shouted out to in one of the chapters.
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.
> 
> I'm also on twitter [ Ava Laws](https://twitter.com/Breathing_Blue?s=09). I don't use it much though.


	15. Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of using magic has consequences... You just didn't expect it to be on your body...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Finished my exams! I'm free! This chapter was so last minute you guys have no idea. I'm quite honestly impressed that I'm able to get this one out even though it is shorter than normal. The quality of the next chapter will outshine the poor quality of this one. It'll be a huge one so get ready for it!
> 
> Remember, I do Q/A for the main character every few chapters so ask away and maybe you'll be shouted out to in one of the chapters.
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.
> 
> I'm also on twitter [ Ava Laws](https://twitter.com/Breathing_Blue?s=09). I don't use it much though.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!”

You had just finished healing another woman when a very familiar voice breaks through the crowd. Everyone, including you, turns their heads’ in Lander’s direction as he storms up to you, mumbling into his shattered phone before stuffing it into his pocket. The lady blanches at her now clear skin even though you had healed thirty-four people before her. She was too busy being awestruck that she didn’t have time to react when Lander shoves her out of the way. You both make a sound of protest as she topples onto the glass littered concrete. You move to pick the lady up as you turn your face in his direction.

“What ar- OoHOof!” Lander lands a punch right into the center of your abdomen, knocking the air right out of your lungs. That was definitely harder than a normal punch! It felt as if you were hit with a metal bat! You stumble back a step, arms coiling around your gut as you cough into the towel that covers your face. “Mother fucker” Your voice was strained as you fought to get air back into your body. Lander doesn’t so much as twitch an eye at your swear. Instead, he grabs you by the collar of your suit and brings your face down to his level.

“I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING WAIT IN THE CAFE AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU START GOING OFF A-AND-AUGH! YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT KIND OF SHIT IN PUBLIC! DO YOU HAVE ANY, **ANY** IDEA OF WHAT THIS MEANS TO US?!!!” You stared wide-eyed through your cracked sunglasses as you processed Lander’s words. You’ve never seen him have an outburst like this. He was legitimately outraged with your actions. It must have something to do with the security of the R’n’R but was helping people you’ve hurt really that serious? Some were fatally injured. Personally, you believed saving people’s lives held more importance than hiding their organization's secrets. You don’t regret making your decision to heal others even with the high risks that held. You open your mouth to tell Lander how you felt, even though you knew he wouldn’t like what you were about to say, but he lets go of you and turns to the crowd. “ALL OF YOU, SCRAM!!! FIND HELP SOMEPLACE ELSE! THIS ISN’T SOME SPECTACLE TO OGLE AT! GO! LEAVE!!!” Lander stomps up to the crowd and starts to shove people. “FUCKING SCRAM!!! ALL OF YOU! NOW! LEAVE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!

“Hey, stop!”

“Don’t shove me!”

“Please! I just want the pain to stop!”

Lander doesn’t let up even when the crowd pushed back. You stood there shocked at his actions. Even though you healed those whose wounds were severe, there were still those who were bleeding out. They just wanted the help you were offering so Lander was being a bit cruel in your own opinion. You decide to intervene even if he does has a justified reason for doing what he was.

“HEY! STop it….” You take a step forward toward him but immediately something seemed off because your vision becomes doubled. He turns quickly in your direction.

“STOP IT?!!! I’m-s-shit!” The world suddenly seemed to shift as you find yourself falling toward the pavement. Disoriented, you didn’t even realize Lander caught you until you feel him lightly smacking your covered face. “Hey! Hey! Oh! Fucking damn it! You must have overexerted yourself. This really must be your first time using… Damn it! Hey! How are you holding up?!”

“Is he okay?!” You didn’t realize it until now, with your impaired vision, but a few from the crowd were now crouched at your level seemingly worried about your sudden shift in demeanor.

“He? wha-No! I-I MEAN YES! SO FUCKING BACK AWAY BEFORE I KICK YOU!!!” They seem to take his warning seriously as they do what he ordered.

“A-ah.” You bring an arm up to your frontal to rub hard circles with your palm into the skin of your forehead. “Could you... tone it down a bit?... Your voice is giving me a headache.”

“Yeah, and just imagine the one you’re giving me!” He huffs. “How are you feeling, by the way?” You feel him adjusting your body so he could help you get back up on your feet.

“Suddenly…. very tired.” Your whole body felt like a ton of bricks and your eyes even more so. Everything you did felt double or even triple as hard. All you wanted now was a power nap. Lander hums as he throws your left arm around his head.

“That seems about normal for your situation; though with the stats you have I would think this wouldn’t happen. Anything else I should know about?”

“Ah, I mean… uh, unless you count the fact… that I have double vision now…. then no. Nothing else.” Is it because your eyes keep crossing? Maybe? Was it something else? Possibly. You couldn’t find an answer to your questions with how foggy your mind was.

“Shit, well… Ah, whatever. I’m sure you’ll be fine. Anyways, You’re going to have to get up on your feet if you want me to get your flat ass anywhere. You got that?” You weakly nod even though you wanted to tell him to let you stay. You’d have a hard time fighting off sleep when you’d stay up late but compared to this? This was gruesome. You were almost certain you had drool coming out of your mouth from the growing wet spot you felt on the towel. All your mind was screaming at you to do was let the world of unconsciousness envelope you. As tempting as it was, you start moving your legs to support your weight as Lander helped you up. “Oh fuck! You’re so heavy! I thought you were lighter due to the fact that you’re not fucking curvy.”

Your mouth curves up into a small smile, which he couldn’t see with the towel still wrapped around your face. “I do weigh.... one seventy-three.”

“What the hell?! Where does the weight go?! Ah! Don’t lean so much on me or I’ll drop you!” You let out a weak laugh given the situation you were in… huh. You almost forgot you were the cause of all this. Welp, there goes your new found cheery mood.

“Hey, hey, HEY! I TOLD YOU ALL TO BACK THE FUCK UP!” Lander suddenly swings a kick in the general direction of the approaching crowd causing you to stumble just as you were standing back up.

“We just want to help the dude.” A woman states somewhere close to you two but you couldn’t even muster up the will to look at her. Another voice agrees.

“He helped us! It’s only fair that we do the same!”

Lander starts to march forward aggressively but at a moderately slow pace, seemingly mindful that you couldn’t really move fast in your sluggish state. “I SAID THEY’RE FINE!” You wince at Lander’s loud voice. You start to mumble something in protest to the growing argument but your voice is soon drowned out in a sea of yelling.

“BULL SHIT!

“They’re clearly NOT fine!”

“They can’t even walk on their own!”

Lander growls. “THEY’VE BEEN PUT UNDER MY CARE! I’M HERE TO ENSURE THAT SHE’LL BE TAKEN CARE OF. NOW MOVE OUT MY WAY SO I CAN ACTUALLY GET HER SOME HELP!!!”

You groan at the growing headache Lander was contributing to. “Staw…p yell...ing.” Your words come out slurred and choppy as your tongue hung heavy in your mouth. You were really feeling your fatigue now. It was starting to cloud all your thought and rationale. Needing relief, you started to lean more on Lander causing him to grunt under your weight.

“Good lord! Stop leaning so much on me! I really meant it when I said I’d drop you! Also, I didn’t catch what you said just then. You’ll need to spe-....-ey! HEY! Wake the fuck up! I can’t carry you!” Did you just black out? You had only closed your eyes for a second. You try to apologize but you just end up moaning. It did feel as if Lander was dragging you until you feel another pair of arms start to support you from your right. Lander seems to notice them to because he immediately starts screaming profanities. “THE HELL?!!! DON’T TOUch th-....-let gO OF THEM!!!-....-onLY until we get them to an ambulance! ONLY until then! Got i-....-can someone grab-....” You only could catch bits and pieces from Lander’s hollering and slightly feel multiple bodies transporting your limp form somewhere as you drifted in and out of consciousness. Sirens start to be processed through your hearing and they seemingly got louder as you were being transported. Hands that were carrying you before get replaced with new ones as you are continued to get closer to the loud sound. The hands that were carrying you now turn you slowly onto your backside and place you on something very soft which did no good for your effort in trying to stay awake. Rope or possibly straps of some sort are placed across your body before you felt the object you were laid across start to shift and move. Soon enough, you were at the source of the sirens and you feel the soft comfort you laid on shift once again to move you inside something. The sound of doors closing, shuffling of feet, and Lander’s exasperated voice is the last things you hear before you drift off for good. “This is the worst day of my life.”

 

~~~~~

 

A jolting shiver goes through your form as you’re hastily woken up with a cold splash. Gasping, your eyes shoot open trying to find the source of the water before immediately squinting due to the sudden attack of light on your senses. What the heck? Why was everything so bright?!

“See Midter? I told you it would wake her right up!” Who was that? You couldn’t see who it was until your eyes adjusted….

….

WAIT! That’s not the important question right now! Where the hell were you?!!!

You try jumping up but straps that were placed across your body restrained your movements. Not being able to freely move around causes your mind to jump to every bad scenario possible. You start to hyperventilate and thrash out more violently as you tried to rip off the restraints. _You wanted these restraints gone now!_

The straps engulf into colorful flames, turn to ash, and soak into your clothes before you could even process what the hell just happened. You don’t take the time to do so either because you try to volt off the lumpy and uncomfortable surface you were trapped upon. Unfortunately, halfway off you feel light headed and almost topple right off it until a pair of sturdy hands grabs you by the arms. Your fight instinct almost kicked in full effect when a voice fills your ears.

“Woah! Woah! R/N, calm down! Stop freaking out! You’re using magic again! You need to stop it or you’ll pass out again!” Lander? You freeze and squint your eyes harder up at the person holding onto you. It was Lander alright but his face wore a more apprehensive expression than his normal scowl you’re used to seeing him wear. You relax a bit, knowing that he was there with you; though, there was still the fact that you had no idea where you guys where.

“Ah, hey Lander. Nice to see you here but uh…. Where is here?” Lander lets go of you and seems like he was about to answer your question.

“We’re in an ambulance just outside Mermaid Suite.” That wasn’t Lander’s voice. You turn your head to the left to squint at the newcomer. You could see slightly better now that your eyes adjusted a bit in the small metal space you realized you were in.

The voice belonged to a woman with thin eyebrows, an oval face, big round eyes, long curly ginger hair that is pulled up into a messy ponytail, porcelain skin which was littered with freckles, and a thin body. You had a good intuition that she was a Highiter due to the fact that her eyes were that of the purest orange one sees during a sunset. Due to that fact, you went straight back to being on edge. She wore a thin long sleeve chevron dress that went up above her knees. It had a color pattern of stained white, rusty red, that yellowish-white again, earthy green, and then it repeats. A thick earthy plaid scarf hugged her neck snugly much like the off-putting mask that sat on top of the scarf. It was very similar to that of the one you saw in the glove compartment in Lander’s car but there were some key differences. Instead of the two yellow stripes across the eyes and brow, they were now the same orange color as the Highiter’s eyes. The mask also had two new markings, one vertical stripe on the forehead and one that filled the whole bottom lip of the mask. You make a quick hypothesis…. Different markings for different mage rankings. The colors must mean something but you had no idea what it meant other than the fact that it was the same color of her eyes. Lander said something about how the color of Highiter's eyes reflect the color of their magic, soul, or whatever. Maybe it had something to do with that. Hell if you knew. She also has on black leggings which are tucked under her brown leather boots that went up to the top of her knees. If you’re being honest with yourself, she looked very stylish in her getup.

Upon noticing that she had your attention her pearly smile grows wider, defining her dimples. “Good morning, sunshine! Or should I say good late afternoon? Evening? Mmmm…. Ah, who cares?! I’m sure you don’t!”

“Wait! It’s evening now?! How long was I out?!” It was around two or two thirty the last you remember!

“Oh, you do care. Well, ah, if you want to get technical then no, it’s not evening. That’s about an hour from now. And how long you were out? Well according to Midter J over here, you were knocked out over a good two and a half hours! It would have been longer if I hadn’t come to wake you up myself!” Well, that came as a shock to you, especially since you don’t know what caused you to pass out. But while that question was burning a hole into your curiosity, a stronger emotion was overruling it. That was vexation. She admitted to being the one who poured freezing water all over you, which was also the reason why you felt as if you’re slowly turning into an icicle!

_She should get a taste of her own medicine!_

Suddenly, all the water that had been poured on you flies in the direction of the Highiter. She squeaks as she's drenched in the frigid liquid that soaked you only a moment ago. You don’t have time to yelp in surprise or laugh at the strange justice because you find your body flopping back down onto the gurney as you suddenly got light headed. Huh, it didn’t feel so lumpy now. Instead, it felt soft.

“R/N! I told you to stop using your magic! Your body isn’t used to its output!” You feel him smacking your face but all you could do is wave an arm weakly at him as you grumbled.

“Is that what’s making me so drowsy?.... Well, I wish I knew how to stop. It just seems to happen. This is all so new to me. I didn’t even believe in magic until you showed me. I’m quite honestly still in shock, you know? I don’t know why I’m not freaking out over this like a normal person would, ha.”

“You don’t know how you’re using magic?” Lander asks quite stunned. “But magic is all about intention. You have to want something in order to manifest it.”

“Midter J is quite right.” The ginger cracks a smile as she wipes her face with her sleeves but they don’t quite help as they were in the same condition. “Without a goal or a picture, your magic won’t respond. The strength of the mind,” She pokes your forehead with her left index finger, “and the strength of the soul,” She pokes you in the chest this time before mushing her two hands together, “coincide like chocolate and peanut butter. Alone they are nice but only when they are together can they make a Reese's. The Reese's supposed to be our magic. You get it?” You nod your head slowly at her… unique description of how magic works.

“So… it’s like imagining a picture and then projecting it?”

“Eh, it’s a little bit more complicated than that but you get the gist of it. If we do all become allies by the end of tonight I’ll be more than happy to explain it to you better. I could even be the one who teaches you how to control your magic! Who knows?!” Oof, you forgot all about the meeting with the Highiters. After Lander pulled out your soul you had become so distracted that it completely left your mind. You were highly reluctant to come and have a chat with them before but now, after you’d blown up part of the city, you felt as if you wanted to die. “Is that how you think you’ve been using your magic?”

You try to start sitting up after you no longer felt ready to pass out.“Uh, no? The only time that happened was when I started healing people I’d injured. Every other time I had used magic it had been a mistake… I think.” You finally got back up and sitting even if you couldn’t help but be more slouched than you were before.

“Why do you sound unsure?”

“I’m thinking back to the other three times I evidently used magic... I have no idea how I ended up blowing up part of the city. I’d just felt-” You cringe recalling the memory. “... it’s something I try not to remember.” You look over at Lander to mentally convey the message ‘Don’t ever bring that subject back up to me again.’ He only swallows his spit in reply. “The other two times were different. I didn’t mean for the restraints to become enveloped in flames but I had wanted them off. As for the water incident… I had wanted you to feel how I felt but I didn’t expect it to happen. Then again, I don’t really regret doing it either.”

“Really?! Bwahahahaha!” She places her hands on her hips as she threw back her head in laughter. “I knew that’s why you did that but who would have thought that you would have the gall to admit it!” She sighs as her amusement fades away into contentment. “Ah, but in all seriousness kid, if you’re telling me the truth, we’ve got a major issue on our hands.”

“We?”

“Yes, any magic related thing you do reflects on us. This incident you two caused came very close to exposing us, especially since you started healing those on the streets. There’s no way we will be able to completely cover that incident. Thank goodness you covered most of your face or we would have run out of luck in that department. We’ll be able to prevent most ties to you and to us but it’ll be extremely expensive.” You bet so.

“I would say that I’d be more than happy to cover some of the expenses but money transfers like that could be traced back to me only causing more harm in the long run, am I right?”

She nods her head. “We’ll be fine on our own but we appreciate the offer and… as much as I’d like to discuss more with you, I think it’s best if we continue this conversation with the rest of the council since I only came here to wake you up and escort you to our meeting place. Are you feeling well enough to walk? Midter J Smith and the two Midters outside this vehicle can help you walk if you have any difficulty.”

“I think I’ll be able to manage.” You start creeping off the gurney til your dressy shoes touch the metal flooring. Easing yourself forward, your feet start to carry more weight til you were hunched over in the small space used to transport and treat patients. Your height seemed to surprise the Highiter for her eyes grow slightly wider upon gazing up at you from where she was crouched. Lander clears his throat, beckoning your attention. Upon turning to him you behold your jacket and his mask in his hands extended out for you to take.

“I think you’ll need these.”

“Thanks, Lander.” You take the items from his hands and slip them on. Your jacket fits perfectly as you knew it would but the mask was another matter. After fixing your hair into a bun once again you slide the mask on. It felt as if it was made to fit a particular person’s facial features so it sat oddly on your face. It did its job though, which was enough for you.

“You ready to go?” You give her the affirmative. “Cool beans! Hey Midter, mind opening the door for us ladies?”

“Yes, Mam.” Lander slides in front of you and the double doors to do fill out his task. Clicks sound off as the doors handles are pulled causing the locks to let go of each other. Blue light enters the vehicle as the doors slide open to lead you on this path you’ve taken….

And boy do you hope it’s the right one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I do Q/A for the main character every few chapters so ask away and maybe you'll be shouted out to in one of the chapters.
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.
> 
> I'm also on twitter [ Ava Laws](https://twitter.com/Breathing_Blue?s=09). I don't use it much though.


	16. Mermaid Suite Casino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horray! You're fucked! Even so, you make the best of the situation as you head deeper into the lion's den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sticking to the schedule! Yes! This Chapter definitely took me longer to complete but I blame that on the fact that I'm graduating soon and all my deadlines are catching up to me. Art competitions really suck the time out of your schedule. Oh well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Remember, I do Q/A for the main character every few chapters so ask away and maybe you'll be shouted out to in one of the chapters.
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.
> 
> I'm also on twitter [ Ava Laws](https://twitter.com/Breathing_Blue?s=09). I don't use it much though.

Lander was the first to hop out before you follow suit. A moderately sized parking garage filled to the brim with the most expensive luxury cars on the market is what you step into after making your way out of the ambulance. The part that makes you spit out a raspberry though is the fact that the whole lot was submerged underwater. All types of fish, crustaceans, and mollusks alike fill and wonder the glass exhibits, curious of what’s on the outside. Colors aside, it was memorizing while nostalgic to watch their rhythms. The cascading light from the water surrounding you fills the parking garage with dancing and rippling rays of blues and whites. You also gape in astonishment at the sheer price you knew the vehicles that surrounded you cost. The only reason you knew about any of these cars was the fact that your brother loves them and that you’re constantly around people who spend their money on these types of things. A reflective chrome Lamborghini Aventador SV, electric red W Lamborghini Lykan Hypersport, McLaren P1 in MSO cerberus pearl paint with gold rims, Corvette CO7 Stingray in gold reflective paint, Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport L'Or Blanc, Dodge Challenger R/t in navy, Mazzanti Evantra with a pearl bomb paint job, and- W-what?! Isn’t that a Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita?! Doesn’t their paint have diamond dust infused in them?! You felt very uncomfortable being surrounded by so much grandeur. For some strange and odd reason, you’ve never liked those who flaunted their wealth for others to see. You try to live modestly even though you are what is considered rich. If you pulled your truck in here among the vast majority of superior vehicles you would most definitely be considered a sore eye by the rich folk. Various people dressed in dark suits were scattered across the area in which the expensive vehicles were parked. You could tell that they where security guards even with the masks they wore. All of them had a very similar design to Lander’s, the one on your face at the moment, but with sundry colors. Islamic green, red, blue, free speech magenta, yellow(like Lander’s), selective yellow(like the red head’s mask), turquoise blue, and sometimes a mixture of two.

“I know right? This is a VIP parking garage. A lot of booshi pimps come and pay extra money than regular customers to reserve spots here. Their precious toys are monitored by our men and women alike so they don’t get touched while they gamble, party, and drink away their riches. I don’t approve of that type of lifestyle, for I’m the chief of police here in Ebott, but the money these sugar mommas and daddies blow here give our organization a huge pay grade and the extra umf to stay hidden from the public. It’s how we cover incidents like the ones you two caused today.” So she’s the head of the department of justice control while still a part of the R’n’R. That explains why they’re able to get away with so much. It also seems like the R’n’R are funded by performing shady business practices that could be looked down at on a public standpoint. There’s gotta be some illegal things going down as well but you didn’t know for sure what. Hopefully none too serious….

You make a noise to show that you heard her but you were trying to take your mind off your growing anxiety by staring off at the sea creatures in the tanks. [ Soothing music](https://youtu.be/P7EB3Zxqj7g) can be heard over the sound of approaching footsteps letting you space out for a few seconds. The last time you had gone to an aquarium was years ago and now you’re reminded how much you loved them. It has always felt so alien to see the world of blue and the inhabitants that reside in its salty depths. Beautiful yet unreachable it is. Humans can only experience it for so long before oxygen becomes a problem. As a child, you had always wished you could breathe underwater so you could go live among the fish folk. You smirk at the puerile thought. Those days on the beach during summer vacation when Nico and you would see who could spit the watermelon seeds the farthest. Father would always join in and beat us. We would be sticky afterward so we would swim to wash ourselves off. We’d also play games while in the water. Sharks was a game you two made up in which you would take turns being the shark, swim up to random bystanders in the water, and grab their legs causing them to freak out. That was a game yall got banned from playing. Sharks was soon replaced with another game you two didn’t end up naming. It was where you’d have to pick up wet clumps of sand and chuck it at each other. The point of the game was to get hit the least. Over time you both made strategies in order to outplay the other. You were a faster dodger than he was so you’d try to fight close range with him. He was slower than you so he’d try to keep his distance away while you pursued him. The only problem was that you got tired faster than he did so once he knew you were getting slower he would up his game. At that point, you’d start diving in the water to swim away and pop up at random locations to throw him off. After you two would wear each other out, you’d go back inland to ether build sand castles or collect seashells with m-

You frown, happy memories gone in a flash. You decide not to be left in your own thoughts anymore and turn your head to see who walked up to the three of you. “Ah, here’s the two Midters that I spoke about deary. They’ll be following us until we get to the meeting area. If you have difficulty following me or feel light headed at all they’ll be there to assist you.” That sounded like it had a double meaning. You felt that if her message was more direct then she would have said, ‘They’re here to help you along if you need it but they’re also here as a backup if you attempt to do something else other than walking behind me.’ You remember to keep up your guard around the R’n’R, for you were on their playing field and that they have more tricks up their sleeves than a magician. For the two and a half hours you were passed out they could have done something to you, placed something on you, or taken your belongings. You make a mental note that you needed to go to the bathrooms soon so you could check your person. Shaking your head of your thoughts, you check out the two security guards. They both shared similar masks with the double green stripes across the eyes and brow. They both were shorter than you, as most people are, but they seemed to have a strong aura of sorts that tells you that there’s a reason why they have the job they do.

“Highiter, why are you soaked with water?” The male of the couple speaks up, hand wavering in the space between him and the red-haired woman, unsure whether she wanted his help or not but was ready to support her if she did.

“Wasn’t it for the sp-guest?” Yeah, you caught that slip up alright. The female looks in your direction, most likely suspicious of you being the one who caused this. You felt a little offended that she immediately suspected you even if she was right; you cut her some slack though because you’d probably feel the same way if you were in her shoes.

“Yeah, but don’t worry. A little water has never hurt me!” All the hair on your body suddenly seems to be standing on end as the Highiter’s amber eyes seem to glow brighter. With a wave of her hand, all the water in her clothes and on her body evaporates as golden flames start to cover her body. A choking noise comes out of you as your eyes grow exponentially large at the sight. You wouldn’t be surprised if your eyes were comically bulging out of the mask. She seems to take your reaction with mild amusement. “What? Can't take the heat?!” She waves her hand back and forth in front of her and the fire that surrounded her soon extinguished into the air. That was so cool but frightening at the same time! The fear was stronger though. So that’s a taste of what a Highiter can do. You could only imagine what could happen to you if you got on her bad side. You could only imagine what will happen if this meeting doesn’t end up well. You’ve seen enough movies to know that you’re in a really bad situation right now. You could feel it in your gut. This is worse than the time you were at the diner. If things don’t go your way at this meeting, these people could make you disappear off the face of the Earth. Literally. And it didn’t matter who you were, you were going to die tonight if things go south and they don’t have some way of erasing your memories.

You need a plan.

….

You think you got one. It might be tricky but you can try to pull it off. Time to put your acting skills to the test!

An excited facade is what you cloak yourself with. “You can control fire?! That’s so cool!”

“That’s right! I can do other things with it but I don’t like to show off.” Somehow you knew for a fact that last part was a lie.

“Wow! You’re like a firebender!”

Perplexed, she scrunches up her brow. “A firebender? Do you mean from one of those cartoons that came out before your time? I think it was called Avatar- Yes, it was!”

“Yeah, my little brother likes those animes. He showed me the series years ago. What you did reminded me of that.” Yes, R/N! Continue building connections!

“What the hell?! The Avatar series isn’t an anime! It’s a-” Lander blurts out suddenly but quickly shuts back up upon noticing he jumped into the conversation. If you had to guess why he’s suddenly starting to sweat is because one of his bosses is around. You hear the female Midter struggling to keep her giggles down since she was pretty close to you. You didn’t hide your giggles though. Lander’s outburst reminded you too much of how your brother spazzes out when you call the Avatar series an anime.

Lander must watch anime too. Hehe. No one knew about the Grinch-like smile creeping across your face. “Lander, are you a weeaboo?!”

This was the first time you’ve seen Lander turn red, not out of anger, but out of pure embarrassment. It was awesome to see! “N-no, I’m not!”

“Oh, you totally are! I bet you watch some weird stuff too! Knowing you, it’s hentai!” You actually let out a snort as you start laughing. Lander’s face is completely red from shame by this time because you knew he couldn’t mouth back off at you while one of his bosses were around.

She lets him off the hook though as she speaks up. “Ah, cut the boy some slack. He has to get off on something. We should start heading down to the conference area soon. You two, be ready to help Ms. R/N if she starts to have any difficulty keeping up.” They nod before walking up to you.

You extend your hand out to the two R’n’R that approached you. “Nice to meet you two. I know I can rely on you guys to help me. Hopefully, you won’t have to drag my ass around as Lander did.” You observe everyone's expressions scrupulously through your mask. Lander deepens his frown slightly but you could tell his eyes held a bit of mirth. The Highiter smirks at your comment but keeps her eyes on your outstretched hand. You couldn’t tell what emotions the two Midters were feeling since their masks covered their faces but it took a good long moment before the male security guard to hesitantly shake your hand. The female security guard didn’t make a single move to do the same as her counterpart so you don’t waste any time dropping your arm after the other let's go.

You needed to continue building trust. 

“Shall we go? I think you guys waited long enough for me. Talk about fashionably late.” You snort at your repartee and make the laughter that follows sound as genuine as possible. The only other person that you notice presumably take your banter light heartedly was the Highiter because she starts snickering herself.

“Ah, those old goats have no patience for anything these days, even if it is their soul traits. You’d think the decades they’ve spent alive would have taught them to have some.” Says the one who came and poured ice cold water on you to get you to wake up. “Oh well, unexpected things happen. Just follow me sweetie and we’ll be there in a jiffy.” She grabs her mask and slips it over her face before turning on her heel to strut off in the direction of the exit.

You do as she instructs as well as give yourself a good few feet of space from all the luxurious automobiles. She leads the group while Lander stays right on her trail. You were behind them while the two Midters trailed you three (more like up on your ass). As much as you’d like to stay silent and run off somehow, you were pretty sure whatever parasite that’s in your head will stop you again. The plan was all you had at the moment which needed your cooperation. Part of the plan was to keep a conversation going. “Hey, uh, Highiter?” She hums to show she heard you. “You never exactly told me your name.” Another part of the plan was to look at your surroundings to map out the place while you made your way to the conference room. That way you knew were to run, who the people around you were, how to retrace your steps, etc. Your plan was very loose. If it works all depends on your circumstances and how those around you act. To be honest, it was being made up as you went.

“Oops! My bad! I should have told you earlier. How rude of me! My name is Ashfield Brave but I’m usually referred to Highiter B Brave by our organization's members, Commissioner Brave by my colleagues, and Ash by family and friends. Though, you can call me whatever name or title that floats your boat. I’m not so easily offended nor strict when it comes to that sort of thing.” Ashfield Brave, huh? A new name and face to put on your string chart if you ever get back home.

“I feel comfortable calling you by your first name.” Yeah, you're not doing to call her by her nickname any time soon. Your eyes dart around beneath your mask, unseen by the wondering eyes of those around you. All the security in the parking lot seemed to have their eyes glued to you even though you couldn’t see. They were all Midters if you could guess. Going to run back this way is a definite no-no. You could only imagine a battle ensuing here if they saw you trying to leave. Lander said, back in his car, that Midters could fight a small army before running out of energy. You couldn’t even use magic without feeling like you’re going to pass out! You couldn’t fight people like that! Even if you could fight, this was a highly dangerous area to do so. Thousands of gallons of water only held back by a glass bubble. If you did something like what you did back in the city, you know for a fact that you’ll die and others around you will too. You’ll have to find another way out. You peek over your shoulder at the two Midters who were not giving your backside any personal space at all. “And what are your two names?”

“The council prefers it if you didn’t know any of our subordinates names.” Ashfield interjects before the Midters could say anything. You could connect the dots fairly easy as to why the Highiters wouldn't want you knowing their followers faces and-or names. You’re still not trusted and you still pose as a threat to their security. If you do end up exposing them (which you still intend to do) then the rest of them can remain hidden. The only way for them to get busted is one: if there are logs of their identities somewhere, which you’re positive that they have means of destroying and two: if members snitch on one another.

“If you say so.” You turn forward to look where your group was getting lead to. What seemed to be a spacious entryway, that sparkles with small holographic blue lights, is up ahead. Past the small lights, you could slightly see what appeared to be a hallway. “Still, I don’t feel comfortable calling them by titles.”

“It’s not what you’re comfortable with, Ms. L/N. It’s what the council wants.” She looks over her shoulders seemingly trying to give you a silent message that you completely ignore due to your dwindling temper.

“Well, I’m not one of their lackeys nor am I an alley of theirs. That’s what the meeting is for, am I right? To decide if I’m one or not? So until then, I’m not really going to listen to what you Highiters have to say.” Ahyeyeye, that came out much more hostile than you intended it to. You’re supposed to be trying to butter them up for goodness sake, not make them cynical of you! You clear your throat when you notice the flicker of something in Ashfield's eyes behind her mask. “Eh… S-sorry, I… I didn’t mean to be so abrupt.” No, you totally meant every word. You just regret saying it out loud in such a manor. “I’m in a tense situation as you can tell. It’s frying my nerves to the point where I’m starting to act brashly.” More like brazen in your own opinion; though, now wasn’t a good time to be so. “I just meant that I won’t be calling them Midters. I find these titles your group uses very...discriminatory.” You immediately see a shift once again in Ashfield at your “genuine” apology. She is the first to the entryway of the hallway.

“I understand deary.” She turns her head forward as she got to the entryway of the stretch and continues. “I could only imagine how you feel, being surrounded by people like us, in a position you’re in that is.” Entering just behind Lander you realize it’s a bit darker in the round hallway. The only source of light was the streak of glass that ran down the whole length of the passageway. As part of the ginormous tank, it cast down rippling rays of blue light down upon you as well as the shadows of creatures that passed overhead. You felt nostalgic as you passed under the watery heavens. It reminded you of the shark tunnels you’d go in at aquariums with your family and friends. Jackie and Marco are the only lasting friends that have stayed with you from a young age. You were only nine when the… incident occurred. You became a completely different person after and you still haven’t been the same since. It caused many you knew before to leave you but Dad, Nico, Marco, and Jackie really helped you move on from it. You look away from the tank to focus on the rest of what Ashfield had to say. “Some would say stupidity brought you here. While that may be true, I say Bravery played a larger role.”

You hum at her compliment? “You have the right to believe whatever you like. It may be one of those two, neither, or even both but I believe something else brought me here.” You try to peer down the hallway past Lander’s and Ashfield's big heads to get a perception of what’s up ahead. From what you could tell, another blue hologram curtain drapes across the exit but it didn’t cover the fact that it was very bright in the next room. In fact, your escort crew is already halfway down the aquatic hall so you could make out the shapes of people and objects past the opening.

“Really? What do you think it is then?” A fucking demon in my head.

“I really don’t know for sure but I got an idea. I want to figure out for certain though. I’m hoping you guys can help me find the answer.”

“I hope so too.” By now, your group has made it down the glass corridor and emerge into a stunning open plan. The room was six stories tall, maybe even more if you had to guess. The VIP exit’s/entrance’s (Depending on the direction your destination was) door frame is shaped like part of the coral reefs that are inside the tank. There are a plethora of security guards stationed around the doorway your group just exited, all of them Midters if you had to guess off their masks. There were at least seven guards in the close vicinity within a red rope barrier. They all kept their eyes on you. Actually, every security guard you could see seemed to have their eyes trained on you. The ones on the balconies, the ones inside the gateways into game rooms and bars, the ones on the far end of the grand central station sized lobby, everywhere you looked eyes met yours. You decide to ignore the fact that the plan B of your ploy has a very slim chance of succeeding if plan A doesn’t. You were prepared for that fact, just not happy about it.

You move your thoughts someplace else like the actual structure of the interior design. The architecture exquisitely fit the whole underwater theme like a red ribbon on top of a Christmas present. The pillars holding up the place were designed to look like coral reefs, the chandeliers were vibrant pigmentations of coolly colored jellyfish, aquariums lined the interior with myriads of sea creatures contained in them, white marble flooring reflected the lights that were cast down by the three balconies above (The second balcony up had a grand doorway so you suspected that that was the entrance to the casino, in other words, the first floor), and to top it off a large statue of a mermaid sat in the middle of the casino floor. It towers over all with its tail wrapped around the coral reef which was the base of the statue. Its arms were outstretched like it was a ballerina about to perform. Small streams of water shoot out from the base of the statue, filling the pool that surrounded it. You could only guess that it also served as a coin fountain. Assortments of songs, voices of people, and the racket of the games and gambling spots all jumbled together felt like a bad cocktail for the ears. It’s something you’re used to though. You had started doing concerts a little while ago, sometime after you met Spencer. The cacophony of such events have always given you headaches and they’re always worse the next day. The noise you hear now is an infinitesimal annoyance compared to live performances.

Shaking your head of such thoughts, you try to get back on track for your plan. Your escort seemed to be leading you to a round deck that wasn’t too far away. Behind the counter sat a cute Vietnamese woman who had her hair up in a bun and wore a white pencil dress. She sits inattention of your approaching quintet and gives her full undivided attention to Ashfield as she starts to speak. “Call up to the office and tell them that the guest is on her way up.” The lady nods before following her orders. Ashfield turns to you, “The elevators are just this way. We’ll be up there in no time.” Shit! Not yet! Plan A isn’t complete!

“W-wait. I need to use the bathroom before I go.” Lander gives you a suspicious look before Ashfield replies.

“We have a bathroom up at the office dear. Could it wait?”

You slightly rub one knee over the other to act the part. “The last time I went was around ten-thirty so it’s kind of an emergency. Sorry.” To be honest, you actually needed to take a piss but you could wait. The slight sound of air being exhaled through her mask meets your ears.

“Okay. Midter K Reeths, could you please be so kind as to escort Ms. R/N to the nearest restroom facility?” The female security guard, that had been breathing down your ass crack just a few seconds ago, replies with a quick “Yes mam.” and a nod before grabbing your right arm to do as instructed. Ashfield points to the other security guard. “You will also help Ms. R/N to the loo and you will stand guard outside the ladies room while those two handle their business.” He also nods with a “Yes mam.” before following you as you’re pulled off to the right. You look back at the two R'n'R who stood and waited for your trio to return. You notice Ashfield lean into Lander’s ear and whisper something out of earshot. Whatever it was that she said, causes Lander to frown. You do the same when you turn your head forward, trying not to feel as uneasy as you did. You couldn’t.

The two security guards didn’t say a single word to you as they lead you to the bathroom. You don’t try to start a conversation with the either of them nor do you ask the Midter to loosen her grip on your arm. Instead, you keep mapping out ideas just in case plan B comes into effect (which is GTFO). The three of you leave the large open room, go past yet another blue hologram curtain doorway, and into a smaller (still huge) bar area. The lights were much darker in the bar compared to the large open area you just left. They were all either jellyfish chandeliers or blue and/or purple lights which gave the bar a romantic feeling along with the underwater theme. The bartenders and mixologists work to create masterpieces of alcoholic beverages while chefs made works of art with food. The round bar surrounded a coral reef that is designed like an alcohol rack, counters, itamae bar, hibachi griddles, and more. TVs hang above the employee’s heads playing a game of football which a couple of the patrons were watching. Other than the bar and open kitchen, tables scattered the large dining room, some occupied by diners who were indulging themselves in a meal. Hardly a soul gave your existence any mind other than the security guards that stood guard around the room. Their masks seemed trained on you as the two Midters escorted you to the women’s rooms. The restrooms were to the far right side of the bar which has a glass wall used to peer into the aquarium. A purple neon sign hangs above the doorway with the words “Restrooms” in a cursive font. The hallway into the separate facilities is even darker than the bar itself. The only light source for the pathway was the window into the aquarium and the lights from the bar itself, casting down its narrow length. At the end of the hallway, there were two doors. The one on the left had a hologram sign on the door that said “Mermen” and the one on the right said “Mermaids”. You thought it was a cute way of tying the restrooms into the whole sea theme.

“I’ll wait right here til you both come out.” The male Midter speaks up as he leans against the left wall so he could have a clear view of the Mermaids’ bathroom and be ready to see you two out. He turns his head toward you. “Don’t take too long in there. You’re already late for the meeting.”

“I’m just taking a piss. It won’t take long.”

“We shall see.” The female Midter tugs you along into the girl’s room which was a small four-foot hallway then a left turn into a seven stalled bathroom, all stalls on the left side of the lavatory. They all had green indicators on the floor in front of them signaling that there weren’t any stalls occupied. Five sinks lined the opposite wall all of which came with a soap dispenser. They looked all sensor triggered. A long mirror as clear as day sat above it all as if it had just been washed. Long streaks of light sat around the edges of the mirror while white lights were arranged on the ceiling in such a way that the bathroom was lit but not in such a way to strain the eyes after being in a dark bar. A sudden gasp gets your attention. When you look for the source of the noise you notice that there was a young girl in a security suit sitting in the corner. Nerdy and sheepish is how you would describe her. Braces lined her crooked teeth through her gaping maw, a pair of thick glasses sat on the ridge of her nose, straw-like hair pulled up into a ponytail, and a mask sat on her neck with one purple stripe across the eyes. Is she a Lowiter if it only has one stripe? “Eh, don’t worry Lowiter. She’s only here to do her do. Now get to it,” Oh, okay. Guess you're right. She shoves you forward hard but not hard enough to hurt (though it hurt your pride to let someone else treat you this way), “the bosses aren’t going to wait forever. I’m certainly not.” A-hole. Whatever. You didn’t need to pay her any mind anyway. It was time. You don’t say a word as you make your way to a stall. As you open the stall door you put plan A in action. Welp here goes nothing!

_I wish I wouldn’t feel side effects of magic when I use it!_

You brace yourself against the stall’s door frame for the sudden lightheadedness you were expecting to happen.

“What the hell?!” The Midter storms up to you and grabs you by the arm again.

“D-did she just use magic?!” The Lowiter from the corner squeaks, seemingly in fear.

“Yeah, she did. You’re going to tell us what you did right now!”

….

….

Nothing.

You didn’t feel dizzy or tired.

In fact, you felt a little better. Huh guessed it worked. Plan A might just work out then but that doesn’t mean plan B is off the backburner. This next step has to work especially since you just learned that they can sense when you use magic. You only have one shot. “S-sorry, the toilet was unclean. I really don’t know how to use my abilities yet so it was an accident. Hey, at least the toilet is clean now.” Innocence poured out over your tongue as words flowed out masking your scheme, noble or not. The Midter looks into the stall for something, for anything, but after a few seconds, seemingly not finding what she was looking for, she lets you go. You give her a small smile even if she couldn’t see it behind your mask out of the impulse of immersing yourself in a character or an act. Becoming the person you pretend to be, you stumble into the stall as if using magic made you drowsy again. You shut the stall door behind you before locking it shut. You shimmy off your dress pants and squat above the toilet to finally release the pressure you’ve been holding. You could only imagine how awkward it was for the two R'n'R to have to stand and stare at each other while they listen to you piss. The thought gave you some mirth. It seemed like this went on forever but only a few seconds had passed until you had finally stopped releasing your load. It was time to shift to phase two. You countdown to leave reliable space to use your next excuse. Three. Two. One.

_I’d like to process everything at the speed of light and be able to move just at fast. I want no retribution to go out to any matter, objects, living beings, or myself while in this state._

That’s when everything became silent. You couldn’t check if it worked but the fact that neither of the R'n'R said anything is an indicator of either two things:

One, that it didn’t work and there was something happening in the bar that made everyone go silent.

Two, it did work and now you were moving around two hundred ninety-nine million seven hundred ninety-two thousand four hundred fifty-eight miles per second. It would also mean that you beat Einstein's theory of relativity!

Your nerdy side needed to see for yourself but first, you need to wipe yourself. You reach for the roll of toilet paper in the stall but while doing so you hear garbled pitches when you move your head. Ahh, that’s right. If you are moving as fast than light that means you’re moving faster than sound. Only if you move around will you hear noise. So interesting! One day you’ll have to show Nico magic but for now, you just have to survive the night. This was also the moment of truth as you grabbed hold of one of the sheets of toilet paper. If the single sheet tares off only in the areas your fingers are ahold of then that means it worked and if not then plan B will have to make do. Ever so slowly you pull….

You feel the give immediately which has you overjoyed a split second later. You did it! Plan A is a success and you’re also the first person to ever move at the speed of light! You pull up the shred of toilet paper to the front of your face before letting go. Not much of a surprise to you now but still awesome, the piece stays still in the air. A giddy laugh escapes your throat (you couldn’t hear it though) as you stare at the frozen fabric. Gravity’s pull must be slowed down so its effect isn’t immediate. You guess the same could be said for you but as much as you wanted to test that theory you still needed to wipe yourself. You won’t be able to get a piece of toilet paper while in this state unless you use magic. So once again you do so.

_I’d like some sheets of toilet paper to come out of the container and fold neatly into my hand. It shall also be in the same condition as I, moving as fast as light, and shall not affect objects, matter, or living creatures the same as I._

It does just as you instructed and your hazel eyes follow the cotton sheets until they are in the palm of your hand so you could clean yourself. After wiping, you lower your hand as far as you possibly dared into the toilet.

_I want all the effects on the toilet paper to cease._

You let it go to continue to phase three. This phase was one of the main reasons you went about this plan in the first place. While you were passed out, they had full access to your unconscious form. They could have placed anything on you or taken your belongings during that time. You wanted time and a place to be able to properly search yourself and now was a good moment to do so. Your belt slips right in place once your trousers were back on your hips. Finally being fully clothed, you start to pat yourself down, search your pockets, and use magic to hunt down anything on you. Every now and again you had to find your way back down to the ground sense gravity didn't really affect you. After having to repeat the action three times you found it a hindrance to your mission and used magic to keep you on the ground. Not much to your surprise, you find that all your belongings have gone missing all except for your leather gloves and tampons (that reminds you, you needed to change the one you have on out for a new one). From your keys to your phone, all are no longer on your person. Welp that’s great! Even though they're gone the one thing that concerned you the most was the three tiny round disks with the red butterfly emblem on them that you found. You’ve never seen such quaint little devices before but you knew it had something to do with the R’n’R if their mark was anything to go by. If you had to guess what they were then you would say tracking devices. Rebecca, back at MageMagisty’s, said something about them and she had to be at least responsible for one of these trinkets. Smart girl, placing it on you instead of in the bags. It’s always the smart ones you have to be wary of. But that begs to question, how did she-

_“I don’t care what the council thinks. If you try to lay a finger on Lander again no one will stop me from hunting your ass down.” She jabs a finger at your chest as she spoke. You feel your eyelid twitch. You were already mad before. Now you had to be threatened again?!_

__

__

_“Wow, you guys just have a thing for threats.”_

A silent gasp escapes you. She must have slipped it in your coat when she jabbed her finger at your chest. Ooo! She’s smart! You smirk as you fiddle with the devices in your hands for a couple of seconds, debating what to do with them.

Hmmm….

….

_I want the tracking device that Rebecca placed on me to float above my hand._

One of the small disks leaves the others and hovers above your hand. So they are tracking devices. Cool.

_I’d like this tracking device to stick to the bathroom mirror, in her house, till she takes it off herself. I’d also like it if words written in red paint were also on the mirror with the tracking device. I want the words to say, “DON’T EVER CROSS ME AGAIN. -SPY”_

The trinket disappears into thin air so you could only guess that it worked. It was a scare tactic you knew would work to some degree but since she’s like you it’ll probably just piss her off. You don’t care though; in fact, you feel a little smug about it. Now, to deal with the other two.

_I want one to be disarmed so it shall no longer function for its original purpose and the other one to be erased from existence. Only I shall know that it ever was in the first place._

Only one disk remained in your hand now but you no longer worried about it. Instead, you shove it in one of your pant’s pockets. Now back to the problem of your belongings being missing. Not that it was a problem for long though.

_I want my personal possessions back and sitting on top of my hands._

Everything once gone returned in the mear moment you finished that thought. All seemed undamaged but to make sure you used magic to check. There had been an attempted hacking into your phone but seemed like they weren’t given enough time. They were probably trying to access the video to destroy the evidence without destroying your phone. Failed, they have. You put everything back in their respective pockets. Now it was time to go to phase four which meant that you had to “unfreeze time”. Woah, you just realized how mind-boggling this whole experience is and what you’ve accomplished with a power you’ve just learned about. This was some pretty cool stuff but extremely dangerous too. You need to set some rules for yourself now so you won’t hurt anyone. “Great power comes great responsibility,” said Uncle Ben and you know it be true but this present moment was not a good time to figure out those rules and boundaries. Instead, you squat back down over the toilet not to take another piss but to be in the same position as you were before in you cast your magic. It was time to undo it.

_I’d like to be back to normal._

Noise hits you like a brick wall before you watch the piece of toilet paper (that had been still in the air since you let it go) flutter to the floor. Suddenly, the sound of pounding comes on your bathroom stall door. “What did you use magic for this time?!” It was the Midter yelling at you once more but you already knew the excuse you had in store for this question.

“There was no toilet paper so I made some.” You say as slurred as possible while you fiddle with the container holding the toilet paper to emphasize your point. You even make sure when you rip off a sheet that it produces plenty of noise before you toss it into the toilet.

….

“Why couldn’t you have just chosen a cleaner stall?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I do Q/A for the main character every few chapters so ask away and maybe you'll be shouted out to in one of the chapters.
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr[ Breathing Blue Stars](https://breathingbluestars.tumblr.com/). I post updates and art.
> 
> You can also follow me on DeviantART[ AvaLaws](https://avalaws.deviantart.com/). I post more art work on there.
> 
> I'm also on twitter [ Ava Laws](https://twitter.com/Breathing_Blue?s=09). I don't use it much though.


End file.
